Some Bright Tomarrow
by Cathreen Dawinter
Summary: Very loosely based off of the 4th and now 5th season Castiel comes to Earth only to find humanity and unexpected love that breaks all the rules. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Lazarus Rising

((This is my first chapter in my Supernatural fanfic between Castiel and a OC character Alex. If you like please R&R))

Chapter 1: Lazarus Rising

It was a miracle. It had to be. Nothing else could explain Dean Winchester rising from the dead his body seemingly untouched by the hellhound or the four months he had spent rotting in a simple pine box. Alex Singer had been there with her uncle when Dean had shown up looking winded and apprehensive but alive. Something by the name of Castiel had dragged Dean out of the pit and back into his body. No matter how much research her and Bobby had done they couldn't find any reference to anything named Castiel. Or anything that would have the power to perform the miracle of pulling a soul straight out of hell and back into their body. She knew these same questions where bothering Dean. That was what had brought the three of them to the abandoned warehouse. To summon what ever it was that had brought Dean back and had burnt out the eyes of Pamela. One of her uncle's favorite physics.

A slender hand slowly reached up brushing back a lock of mousey brown hair behind her ear that had come free from the pony tail. She wasn't a extraordinarily attractive woman. Along with her brown hair her eyes where a common shade of green. Everything about her was common. Even her build was common. Looking around the walls of the warehouse which where now littered with traps and talismans from every culture from around the globe. Bobby wasn't taking any chances on leaving anything out. Most of them she knew there where a few that she couldn't place.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there," Dean commented as he continued setting up the equipment they would need for what ever it they where fixing to summon. Alex's finger started idly playing with the selves button of her denim jacket feeling the nervousness starting to well up. She started praying under her breath as she walked around the empty warehouse. It had been a habit of hers since she was a child. She believed there was a god and he was looking after them. She had seen to much too much evil not to believe there was a god out there as well.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin?" Bobby asked watching his niece wandering the almost empty warehouse. This was a bad idea. He was going to kill Dean if anything happened to her. He could see her lips moving as she prayed.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of," Dean said looking over the collection of hunting supplies.

"Anything you've ever heard of?" Alex asked as her prayers slowly stopped her eyes focusing on Dean. "Anything you've heard of? Dean when was the last time you heard of anything strong enough to pull someone out of hell and put them back in their body that had been rotting for four months?" she spoke anger starting to taint her normally quite soft voice. She didn't stop walking tell she was standing right in front of Dean who was looking like he was in for another one of her lectures. She had grew up with the Winchester boys and she knew Dean was prone to getting himself into trouble. Bobby simply stepped away knowing better then to get in her way. "Dean this isn't anything we've heard of before. We have no idea if there is even anything out there that can kill this. Why can't you just accept that some times miracles happen?" She asked feeling like it wasn't going to do a bit of good.

"Because miracles just don't happen," Dean said as his hand planted itself on the table as he leaned towards her just slightly. "Demon's just don't pull people out of hell out of the goodness of their heart. What ever this 'Thing' is it had a reason for pulling me out and it can't be good,"

"This is still a bad idea," Bobby said hopping to defuse the growing argument between the two.

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean sighed as he turned from Alex. The two of them would argue with him from dawn tell dusk that this was a bad idea but in the end they where there with him and there wasn't anyone else he would rather have. Hell he knew that this was a bad idea but it was the only way they would find out who had sprung him and why.

Bobby nodded reluctantly as he walked over to the only other desk. Taking a pinch of powder from a bowl he sprinkled it into a larger bowl hearing his niece once more starting to pray. As the smoke began to rise he started chanting in Latin. All Alex could hear was her uncle chanting and the her own prayers that they would all live through this.

She had lost track of how much time had passed since Bobby had preformed the summoning ritual. The only thing that had stopped her prayers was the fact the her voice was starting to go horse on her. Now Alex sat beside her uncle on one of the tables her long legs swinging back and forth a bored expression on all their faces. What ever it was seemed to be hard to call when you needed it.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked noticing the look Bobby gave him almost insulted that it was implied that he didn't know how to preformed a simple summoning ritual. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" Alex couldn't help but smile seeing how flustered her uncle was becoming. Almost as if on cue a loud rattling shook the roof making her jump as the tin of the roof flapped sounding like a tornado was just outside.

"I guess dinner is served," Alex whispered as she grabbed the only shotgun that was left taking her spot behind Dean and Boddy at the far end of the warehouse. Her hand gripped the shotgun a little tighter watching the door. She fully expected some horrid monster to come bursting through the door drool dripping down from razor sharp fangs. When the door burst open it was anything but that walked in. What came walking in after the door bursts open was far from the monster she had been picturing. A handsome man dressed in a business suit and trench coat stalked in catching her attention from the start. His blue eyes cold and hard as he continued stalking towards them like a creature on the parole. Light bulbs above his head shattered sending down showers of sparks as he passed them a clear display of his power.

When he drew close enough both Dean and Bobby opened fire the sounds and smells of gun shoots filling the warehouse. Even though her gun was fully loaded Alex couldn't find the will to pull the trigger. There was something about those eyes of his that kept her finger from squeezing the trigger. From the way he didn't even slow from the shots it wouldn't have done any good if she had fired.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as Alex slowly backed away her gun lowering slightly. Now that he was closer she could see a glow about his body. It was as though he where bathed in light. He was no demon. She could see demon's even when they where in human form. Her and Bobby had never been able to fully figure out why but they had their guesses. Most of it doing when she was a child. She had been close to death most of her childhood. Bobby had guessed it was because of that she could see a little beyond the vale. He was far from being a demon. Demons where always bathed in blackness. So dark that it seemed to darken everything about them. He was anything but dark. He seemed to be bathed in light. Her mind raced as it followed its own path of though. If demons where always dark and this guy was pure light then he had to be…..an angel? An angel. Could it really be? Everything seemed to fit. The light, bringing Dean back from the depths of hell, everything. He was a Angel. Alex's eyes seemed to light up as she relised just what this new comer really was.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," The stranger spoke his voice low and calm much like the expression on his face.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Alex watched in horror as Dean reared back plunging the magic knife deep into the new comers chest.

"Dean that's not going to work," she whispered her voice barely above a whisper. "He's not a demon," Her words seemed to be proven as the man looked down at the blade jutting out of his chest. Unconcerned he pulled it out dropping it to the floor. The sound of metal hitting concrete resonated through the room driving home the fact that this was a totally new creature.

"BOBBY DON'T" she screamed as Bobby attacked the new comer from behind. Without looking the new comers hand shot up grabbing Bobby's weapon using it to swing him around almost effortlessly. Which was not a easy task considering the size of her uncle. Alex watched in horror as Bobby crumpled to the ground almost lifelessly from a single touch of the strangers fingertips. What the hell where they dealing with? Even though he had dropped her uncle with almost as much effort as someone would swat away a fly Alex still couldn't bring herself to raise her gun.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone," The new comer said, seemingly for now, ignoring the fact she was in the same room as them. Dean ignored the man crouching down over Bobby his fingers pressing into his neck to check if he was indeed alive. The glare Dean was giving the new comer was harsh.

"Dean is he still alive?" Alex whispered her eyes never leaving the stranger even though he might have just killed the last family she had.

"Your friend's alive," The man spoke his blue eyes finally coming to focus fully on her. The insensitive of his glare made her wish she could have shrunk away from him. Under the cold glaze of his eyes Alex couldn't find any words. His eyes where so different then anything she had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Dean asked standing nodding to her that the stranger was telling the truth and that her uncle was alive. Alex finally managed to pull her eyes away from the stranger to look at her uncle laying unconscious on the floor.

"Castiel," He responded his voice as cold and level as it had been before. So this was the powerful Castiel that had gripped Dean and pulled him up from hell.

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?" Dean asked the million dollar question as Alex back a little further away from the being Castiel thankful that he had over looked her presence at least for now.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel revealed the news shooting through her like a bolt of electricity. Angels where real. She almost couldn't believe it. Still even though it would mean taking him at his word it would explain the strange glow around him.

"Angel's are real?" Alex whispered almost in shock. The revelation that angels where real resounded deep with in her. Her faith in a higher holy power now seemingly justified.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing," Dean said seemingly not as enthused or believing about the news as she was.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith," Lightning flashed seemingly out of no where flooding Castiel's form with light. Alex couldn't help but gasp as great shadowy wings appeared behind him in spectral form. Stretching off into the distance. It was beautiful to her. He was a angel. A true blue living angel. The image of his form in a hint of his glory was almost so overwhelming she wanted to sink to her knees but she forced herself to remain standing.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes," Dean growled out as he glared at Castiel who simply raised his hand to silence him. At once Castiel's eyes where on her and she could feel the heaviness of his gaze.

Alex slowly backed away from the approaching angel tell the cold wood of the warehouse stopped her movements. Castiel continued walking towards her his cold blue eyes never leaving her. She was different than other humans. She could perceive his true visage. She was a work of art. As was all of his fathers creations.

"I need to talk to Dean alone. I have overlooked your presence as long as I could," Castiel said as he stopped a mere foot from her. He watched her eyes move from him to her uncle laying on the floor and back to him. Putting together what he was going to do to her.

"It won't hurt will it?" Alex asked looking into those blue eyes feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She was standing a foot away from a angel.

"No more then falling asleep," He watched the relief washing over her face. He had done this before and knew that for humans it was the same as falling into a deep sleep. She would wake a hour later feeling rested. "I can sense your faith," he spoke looking into her eyes. She was a devout woman. And pure. More pure than he had though possible any more. He knew her. He had been down on Earth for a while and he knew the woman. He had watched her grow from a child. He knew the faith she had. The fact that she prayed each night. Always for Sam, Dean and Bobby. "I will not hurt you," He reassured her though his face still lacked the emotional expression of the words.

Kneeling down Alex slowly laid her gun on the ground not wanting it to go off on accident. She had faith. Faith that he was a angel. That there was a god and that what ever he was about to do to her it wasn't going to kill her. "Please don't let me hit my head too hard," she whispered as she slowly stood up looking into his eyes. He only nodded to her words as he steeped in even closer smelling the sweet scent of her perfume. Roses. How fitting. Slowly his fingers rose touching her forehead watching as her eyes rolled back in her head as her body started to crumple. Snaking his arm around her waist Castiel pulled her close keeping her from falling as she fully slid under to a deep sleep. Kneeling slightly his other hand slid under her knees as he picked her up almost effortlessly.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be… overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that," Castiel's eyes turned to Dean before he finished the small distance between him and the table that had held the summoning bowl.

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean watched Castiel nodding as he gently lay Alex out on the table resting her hands on her stomach. The deep frown of his features only reflected the fact he didn't like watching Alex being handled by something that though it was a angel. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume,"

"That was my mistake," Castiel said standing up looking down at the sleeping woman who lay on the table before him. She was different he could feel it. She would have just as much of a part of play as Sam and Dean. He could feel it. "Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong," he said turning to face Dean. "She is one of them. She knew what I was before I even said," he had seen it in her eyes.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean spat out.

"This?" Castiel asked pulling on the collar of the trench coat. "This is….a vessel," There really was no better way of putting it.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" This Castiel was starting to sound more and more like a demon and Dean didn't like it.

"He's a devout man, much like your friend, he actually prayed for this," The prays of the devout where always a treat in heaven. Their sweet scent filling every corner of heaven. Each person having their own scent.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really? She may buy into the whole heaven and angel's crap but I don't,"

"I told you," Castiel's normally unexpressive features turned to a frown seeing that he still didn't believe her.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" That was the real million dollar question. He had never seen anything good happen to people just for the sake of something good happening to them. Everything had a price.

"Good things do happen, Dean," Castiel said as he looked up to Dean from his slightly shorter height. This one was going to be hard to convince.

"Not in my experience,"

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" That was it. The man didn't think he deserved to be saved. How could self loathing be that bad that he didn't think he deserved to be saved? It didn't make any sense to him that someone would hate themselves that bad.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked returning the cold gaze Castiel was giving him.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you,"

An hour had passed since Castiel left leaving Dean with more questions than answers. Bobby had woke about half an hour later leaving only Alex still under the angels touch. The sleep he had put her under had been a deep one but restful. Slowly Alex started to stir her body feeling stiff from lying in one position for so long. As her eyes fluttered open as she felt the rough hard surface of the table under her body. Her mind was flooded with a thousand different most of them focusing on one figure. When her eyes full focused she could see Bobby and Dean standing over her a look of relief on their faces. It took only a few seconds before she was awake enough to start.

"Is it really true? I mean did it really happen?" she asked bolting up feeling her head going fuzzy from the sudden movement. "We really met an angel?" she asked as she brought her hand up in a feeble attempt to stop the dizziness that was flooding her scenes. "An honest to god real life angel isn't this so cool?" she asked looking up to her uncle then to Dean who looked far less enthused over the whole situation.

"That's what it seems like," Bobby finally answered her seeing how excited she seemed to be over the whole thing.

"Hey, why am I on this table?" Alex asked looking over to where she had laid down the shotgun. It was a good five to ten feet from there to where she currently sat.

"Because this so called Angel of yours seems to have a soft spot for you," Dean almost growled the words out still remembering Castiel touching the woman he saw as his baby sister.


	2. Are you there, God? It's me, Dean

Chapter 2: Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester

The events in the warehouse had left everyone with a different feeling. Dean was skeptical; Bobby more curious than anything, Sam seemed as thrilled at the prospect but none as much as Alex. Ever since finding out that Angels where real she had been almost bubble all day. Even the sun light that filtered in through the semi dusty windows of Bobby's house seemed to hold a new warmth to her. Turning around her lip still held the same smile as she looked seeing her uncle sitting at his desk with a pile of books in front of him. Sam and Dean where sitting talking and she was more than content leaning against the window cell enjoying the warmth of the sun on her shoulders.

"Well, then tell what else it could be?" Sam asked picking up the argument that they had been having off and on since Dean had broken the news to Sam about the possibility of Angels.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean returned eloquent as always.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam asked posing a good question.

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie,"

"He wasn't a demon," Alex finally spoke up looking over to see her uncle looking up from his books at the three of them. "I know what demons look like when they are in a human body. It's like all the color is drained from them and their all shadow. This guy…it was like he was bathed in light and it was radiating from the outside in. He isn't a demon,"

"A demon that's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps… and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam added but she could tell from Dean expression there would be no arguing with the man.

"It's too pretty a day out to be stuck in here with you bone heads," Alex said as she pushed her slender frame from the table she had been leaning against. "Dean if you don't want to believe that an honest to god angel pulled you out of the fire, fine. I'm going out for a walk," The walk from Bobby's study to the front door was a short one. As Alex closed the door behind her she would lean against it for a moment enjoying being out side. Even if outside right now meant being surrounded by a bunch of junk cars. One of the many perks of living in a junk yard. Luckily for her there were a lot of woodland that surrounded the junk yard.

It didn't take her long to get lost in the woods. She had spent a lot of her time out here so she didn't worry about getting lost. One tree, a very old oak, was her favorite spot. It was the one spot she accredited to leading her to the knowledge that there were other things out there then what normal people could see. She had been twelve when she decided to climb to the top of the massive sixty foot tall tree. It was close to the top that she had slipped and started to fall. It should have killed her but something caught her. The next thing she had knew she had been sitting on the ground with nothing more than a couple scrapes on her.

Standing in front of the oak she was still impressed at how tall it was. The thing was a testament to the power of nature. Slowly sitting under the broad branches of the tree it felt better here than listening to everyone arguing over the existence of angels even when they had just seen one. The day was sunny and warm even under the shade of the tree as she continued sitting there the area around her seemed to grow warmer than normal. The air around her seemed to tingle with electricity. Slowly her eyes opened seeing nothing but the woods and field lands ahead of her. Maybe it was just her imagination. Her head had just leaned back against the trunk of the tree when that same cold level voice once more reached her hearing.

"They still don't believe. But you do," That same voice from the warehouse now spoke beside her. "Faith like yours is uncommon," Slowly Alex's head turned towards the direction of the voice seeing the being known as Castiel sitting beside her. The warmth rolling off of him in waves.

"They don't. Well Dean doesn't. Sam…Sam always has believed. Me too," Even with the sun light playing off of his features she couldn't help but notice the slightly sour expression that crossed his features at the mention of Sam. She really couldn't blame him with Sam having demon blood. He must have noticed that she was staring at him because he turned looking her dead in the eye. Alex quickly could feel her cheeks flushing as she forced her eyes away from his. "Sorry," she whispered softly.

"Dean doesn't trust me and I will not turn to Sam," he spoke in that same tone of voice seemingly ignoring the fact that she had been blushing heavily. "There will be things that need to be done. Important things. Heaven could use you but first I need to test your faith. If you are willing,"

Everything he said shook her to the core. He was telling her that he wanted her help. Heaven wanted her help. All that it would take would be a test of her faith. But how would he test her faith? Still the thought of serving heaven sounded too tempting to her. "Alright," she whispered as she looked up into his eyes feeling the heaviness of his gaze once more. "What do I have to do?"

He almost seemed pleased by her answer as a slight smile crossed his lips. She would be of immense use if she passed his little test. Something inside told him that she would. Leaning up he moved tell he was kneeling in front of her. Once more the sweet scent of her perfume tickled his senses. "I am going to put you to sleep once more," he spoke his eyes looking into her eyes. "When you awaken your test will begin. You will need your faith. There will be a time when you are alone and attacked. You are not to do anything. I need to see your faith that you will be protected," he explained seeing if she would accept his offer. Her answer came seconds later as she softly nodded her head. "Do not tell the others about this," his fingers slowly rose touching her forehead with his fingertips watching as once more her body went limp.

Her frame went limp against the tree behind her as the deep sleep over took her. She would pass his test he could feel. His protection would be there in response to her faith that it was there. Once more his fingers moved up to her forehead infusing her with a little of his angelic presence. It would be just enough to protect her against the witnesses. The glow from his fingertips would slowly fade away leaving only her sleeping form before him. She was different. This close to her he could feel her purity. His fingers slowly trailed down from her forehead slowly trailing down her cheek feeling her soft skin under his fingertips. If there was one thing that could attract an angel every time it was purity. His fingers slowly ventured lower brushing along her neck as he felt her body shiver lightly from the sensation. He doubted that anyone had touched her like this before and for a few moments he felt guilt about taking advantage of the situation. He would stop there as his hand slowly withdrew from her. He was an angel and heaven had certain rules about even the thoughts he was having right now. His blue eyes lingered on her slightly open lips for a few moments as the thought of leaning in just a little more to feel what a kiss would feel like. Like her he had obtained from any form of physical contact that most couples enjoyed. Kissing, hugging, caressing even things in the bed room. All were forbidden to angels. He took one last long look at her sleeping features before leaving her to awaken the next morning for her test.

The next morning Alex woke feeling once more the stiffness from sleeping in one position. "God I have to tell him to quit doing that," she muttered as she slowly stood feeling her body resisting the movement. Her test would be today. To see just how strong her faith was. Whatever it was that was going to test her faith it had to be close. If it was close….Bobby. It could just as easily attack Bobby. Her slow walk back to the junk yard quickly turned into an all-out run as the thought of losing her uncle filled her mind.

Alex finally could see the outline of her uncle's house as she slowed her pace her breathing coming out in heavy pants. She needed to work out more. "Uncle Bobby," she yelled as she flung the front door open rushing inside. She needed to start working out as she was already slightly winded. Rounded the corner she bumped into her uncle roughly causing him to drop a couple of books. As she steadied herself she managed to look up at her uncle and the boys seeing an odd mix of relief and anger playing across their features. "Sorry Bobby," she quickly whispered as she kneeled down starting to pick up his books.

"Where the hell have you been girl?" Bobby's voice boomed through the room. Even though he sounded angry the three could hear the worry and relief in his voice. He had started to worry when they had found the other hunters ripped to shreds by ghost. Worst when they themselves had been attacked. But it had reached a fever pitch when they had gotten back to find she still hadn't gotten home.

"I fell asleep out in the woods. Why what's happening?" Alex asked as she handed her uncle his books as she looked into his eyes offering him a small soft smile.

"Follow me," Bobby said with a look that read she would be getting it later on. She looked up seeing Sam and Dean giving her an almost apologetic look before she silently feel into step behind them.

"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked hoping to distract Bobby from his current mind set of annoyance towards his niece.

"Some place safe, you idiot," It seemed there was just no making Bobby happy right now. Alex knew that he wouldn't happy until he got it off his chest. She followed behind Sam almost using him as cover from her uncle. Bobby led them down to the basement room. This room truly was something to see. She and Bobby had worked on it every day for six months to build it. It was more than the iron covered with pentagrams and devil's traps. There was also sprinkler systems filled with holy water and a few other nasty surprises.

"Bobby, is this….," Sam said at a loss for words at the demon/ghost panic room.

"Solid iron. Completely covered in salt. 100% ghost proof," Bobby said as a hint of pride entered his voice.

"You built a panic room?" Dean asked as he stepped in joining his brother in looking over the one area in the Singer house that they had never been in.

"We had a weekend off," Bobby said casting a quick glance to his niece.

Alex slowly made her way to the bed sinking down on the old army cot style mattress as she watched the three of them. She couldn't help but smile seeing Dean had already spotted the poster of the swimsuit model that her uncle had put up short after they got done building the room. As Bobby started walking towards her she knew she was in for the lecture. She was right. Bobby started reading her the riot act from start to finish then hit another couple points before burring himself in books along with her trying to find the symbol that Dean and Sam had seen. Her head only lifted from a book on revelations when she heard Dean explaining about why he didn't believe in god.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason - just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" Dean asked as he helped his bother make the salt bullets that they would need in the upcoming fight. Their whole lives had been spent learning and hunting. If there was something that would slow down ghost it would be salt bullets.

"I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole," Bobby said looking up at Alex telling her to do the same thing.

Turning the page she found the symbol that looked close to the one they were looking for. Grabbing the piece of paper Alex slowly looked it over. It was close. Very very close. Too close to be anything else but the one that they were looking for. Slowly she handed the book over to her uncle along with the paper that dean had drawn the symbol on.

"Found it," Bobby announced as he laid the book out in front of him. This wasn't good.

"What?" Sam asked laying down the latest bullet that he had made.

"The symbol you saw—the brand on the ghosts," Bobby started not really wanting to finish the sentence. If this really meant what it looked like this was not going to be good. Like the end of the world not good. Everything they knew could be coming to an end.

"Yeah?" Sam said again milking more of a explanation from Bobby who was looking a little pale

"Mark of the Witness," Was all Bobby would say.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked getting a little annoyed at the lack of answers that where being sent their way.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you would call an ordinary death. See, these ghosts—they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It's not their fault. Someone rose them… on purpose" Alex finally stepped in in taking over the explanation of what was going on for her uncle. It was hard enough to explain what was happening.

"Who," Sam asked looking over to Dean. None of this sounded like it was going to be good. Who could raise a ghost on purpose?

"Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called "the rising of the witnesses." It figured into an ancient prophecy,  
"Bobby finally said as he handed the old leather bound book back to Alex. He didn't want to look over the blasted thing anymore.

"Wait, wait. What—what book is that prophecy from?" Dean finally spoke up.

"Well the widely distributed version is just for tourists, you know. But long story short – Revelations. This is a sign," she said looking up at the boys.

"A sign of what?" Sam and dean asked in unison.

"The apocalypse," Alex said looking over to her uncle seeing him whiten a little more.

"Apocalypse? The apocalypse, Apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?" Dean was the only who could put something so serious in that tone. It seemed to be a gift with the man.

"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a- - a mile marker," Bobby said his voice having gone slightly hoarse from how dry it suddenly was.

Alex leaned back in her chair letting the news fully sunk in. The first sign of the Apocalypse. They were standing on the edge of the end of the world. Was that why the angels where starting to show themselves? Was this part of the test of faith that Castiel was talking about? Being attacked by one of these witnesses and having faith that he would protect her? She had heard from Bobby what these ghosts could do to someone. How could she expect to be protected by someone who wasn't even here? She could only guess that was where the faith would come in. She would just have to trust that he would protect her.

"Are you coming?" Dean's voice shook her from her thoughts as she looked up seeing the three of them where ready to go already.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked standing from her chair flushing slightly. It was embarrassing being caught in a position like that. Still being caught lost in their thoughts really wasn't anything new for her.

"Ah it's such a nice day out we figured we'd hunt down a few ghosts. Maybe stop the apocalypse from getting any further along. Sounds like a good time doesn't?" Dean asked casing that know it all smirk with the last things he had said.

"Alright, God you're hopeless," she said as she stood grabbing the spare shotgun and ammo they had left out for her.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby said as they all gathered around the door ready to storm the rest of the house. Once more Alex took up the back making sure they weren't attacked from behind. They made their way out of the room heading towards the stairs. Alex stayed close to her uncle and the boys. When they suddenly came to a stop she looked up seeing a ghost sitting on the stairs, a young man in his early 20's with curly hair.

"Hey, Dean. You remember me?" It asked and Alex could almost hear the sadness in the creature's voice. "I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!" it yelled in anger seconds before a shotgun blast from Bobby dissipated the creature.

"If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk," Bobby snapped as he pushed past the two of them heading towards the living room. Everyone followed suit Alex still keeping up the rear. Every once in a while she would swore she would see a swirl of a light brown trench coat. But it couldn't be Castiel. Could it? As they finally reached the living room Alex stood guard as Sam created a salt circle and Dean started the fire.

"Upstairs, linen closet—red hex box, It'll be heavy," Bobby said to Sam watched as he took off for the upstairs with a simple 'got in' in response. Alex's gun quickly rose as two young girls appeared in the living room.

"Bobby," One of them said looking up at the man who they believed at let them die. As Dean shoot at the girls she looked back at Bobby seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"Kitchen, Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood," Bobby said to Dean as Alex's eyes widened at the mention of opium. Not even she knew that her uncle had stuff like that lying around.

"Opium?" Dean asked seemingly as surprised as Alex.

"Go!" Bobby snapped.

"Alex. In room. That old bowl on the dresser," Bobby said saving the roughest one for his niece. He hated sending her on a job like this but he had more faith in her then he did in the boys. She may not have looked it but Alex had always been able to handle herself in a fight. More so a fight with supernatural beings. Nodding to her uncle Alex took off in the opposite direction as Dean had taken off. Pushing the door open to the hallway that would lead to her uncle's bed room Alex could hear the two girls back in the living room once more. "Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up," One of the girls said as she closed the door behind her. The last thing she heard from her uncle was the blast of a shotgun.

The hallway leading to his bedroom for now was empty covered in the same semi flora wall paper was the rest of the house. Her shotgun was raised as she slowly inched her way along the hallway. There were only two other doors in the hallway one for the bathroom and the other to a small study that was very personal to her uncle. As she drew closer to the first door she slowly pushed it open seeing the empty bathroom. Good no signs of the witnesses yet. It was a few steps to the next door as she slowly pushed it open. It looked empty save for a few bookshelves and a large desk. Slowly she turned to leave when she suddenly spotted a flash of light brown from the corner of her eye. Quickly her head snapped back as her eyes quickly searched over the office once more. She knew she had seen that familiar light brown color but when she looked it was the same office she had seen before. "Ok I am officially losing it," She whispered to herself.

Slowly raising her gun again she slowly approached the last door in the hallway which would be her uncle's bedroom. Slowly pushing open the door she looked over her uncle's surprisingly clean bedroom. Inching her way still there was no sign of any ghost. Her eyes locked onto the small bowl her uncle had sent her here to get. She hated leaving the door which was her only escape path but to get the bowl she would have to. It seemed no sooner did she leave the door then it slammed shut with so much force that she was surprised that it didn't shatter. Spinning around on her heels she was left almost frozen by who she saw. Frank Santos his dark black hair and green eyes boring into her with an unholy anger. As much as she fought against it her gun lowered to where it was now pointing to the ground.

"Frank, I'm so sorry," she whispered looking back into the eyes of her former partner. The one she hadn't been able to save from a pack of blood thirsty vampires. There had been nights when she would wake up with night from nightmares of his death.

"Sorry? We were partners. We were supposed to watch each other's back. I saved you so many times. The one time I needed you. You let me die," he spoke his voice cold and level as he walked towards her. As he drew closer she could feel the air around her growing colder. "You know what it's like to be fed on? They took days before they finally killed me. Every hour I would call for you. I had a family Alex. A little boy I never got to see because you wouldn't come back and save me,"

"I'm so sorry Frank," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're not sorry yet. But you will be by the time I get done with you," Frank whispered as he stalked closer to her his hand hovering in front of her chest. Every instinct in her screamed at her to raise her gun and blast. Somehow though through the panic Castile's words echoed in her mind that she would have to trust him that he would protect her.

"Alright Castiel," she whispered as her arms went limp at her side and her eyes closed. She had faith that an angel was looking out over her and she would be safe. It wasn't a second later that she felt a cold hand pressing in her chest, past her skin, bone and muscle. Straight to her heart. As those cold fingers gripped her warm beating heart she could feel an odd calming rush of warmth flooding her body from the very core. Any trace of cold was gone in an instant as she slowly opened her eyes seeing once more she was alone in her uncle's bedroom. Her fingers slowly moved up to her chest feeling where the hand had entered her body feeling it was the whole. "I guess I passed," she whispered as she slowly turned quickly gripping the bowl from the dresser before rushing back to the living room.

The others were already there all they were waiting for was the bowl that she carried. Jumping into the salt circle she gently laid the bowl down gently in front of her uncle who was giving her an odd look.

"You alright girl? You look flushed," he comment as the other two looked back at her. She could tell from the smirk on Dean's lips that he was thinking 'If I didn't know any better I would think you just got laid,' Dean had been trying to get her to lose her virginity ever since they were both 16. Everyone's attention was quickly turned away when Ronald appeared in front of them again.

"Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals," Dean said offering Alex a small wink before turning back to the ghost that would kill them if given a chance.

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive,"

"Well…come on, I'm not a cheeseburger," Dean growled out as he cocked his gun pointing it at Ronald. Before he could fire off a shot the ghost vanished. Alex quickly raised her gun as Bobby started reciting the Latin. As the chanting continued the windows blew open as a wind filled the room quickly brushing away the salt circle leaving them exposed and unprotected. Her eyes flashed to Meg seconds before she was blasted away by Sam as Bobby continued chanting. Her, Sam and Dean continued blasting any ghost that would appear before them. She was almost out of ammo when the sound of the desk dragging across the floor and the sound of a pain filled groan caught her attention.

"Sam!" she heard Dean yelling seeing Sam pressed against the wall by a desk.

"Cover Bobby!" Sam yelled giving pushing against the desk in vain.

Bobby continued reciting the spell as Sam kept trying to push the desk off of his chest. Alex could see the two girls sitting on the desk like vultures waiting for a death. As the chanting suddenly stopped Alex's eyes widened in horror seeing Meg's hand plunged into her uncle's back. She had learned first-hand what it felt like to have a ghost grip your heart in its hand.

"Bobby!" she yelled not wanting to watch her uncle to die as his hand loosened dropping the bowl with the spell ingredients.

"Dean," Bobby whispered watching as he caught the bowl. His heart felt like it was freezing from the inside out. "Fireplace," He managed to yell before letting out a small grunt of pain. As soon as the bowl hit the fire it seemed the whole room was flooded with its blue light as the ghosts all disappeared. Even before the light faded Alex was at her uncle's side as he fell to the ground.

"Bobby are you alright?" she whispered her arm over his back feeling to her relief that he was at least breathing.

"Bobby?" Dean asked joining Alex on Bobby's other side. It wouldn't take Sam long to push the desk away joining the others as he and Dean helped Bobby to his feet. As he nodded that he was okay everyone seemed to relax.

As the day passed on Alex found herself sitting on one of the chairs on the front porch. The cool night air felt good after the events of the day. Everyone else was already sleeping for a well-deserved rest. Even though it was cool outside she was a little surprised by a sudden rush of warmth from the chair beside her. Looking over she could see Castiel leaning forward as he sat in the chair beside her. His elbows resting on his knees as his hands hung lifelessly between his legs. For a few moments neither one of them spoke as her eyes turned back towards the stars that sparkled above them.

"Did I pass your test?" Alex finally whispered

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't be alive," Castiel spoke as he joined her in looking at the stars above them. "You showed your faith. I will have more for you to do now that I know you are truly among the faithful," Even now as close as they where he could feel her faith and purity. He wanted to ask what had driven her to such a life when others choice one laddened with sin but it wasn't his place to become too close with humans.

"So it's really the apocalypse?" she asked finally looking to the angel sitting beside her only to find herself looking into his blue eyes moments later.

"Yes," was his answer. Short, simple and to the point. "That is why we brought Dean back. He has an important role to play. As does Sam," Castiel spoke looking back at the dark house behind them. He could sense them all inside asleep. Slowly though his eyes turned back to her seeing her cheeks turning slightly pink. Human where so odd. "As do you. Later you will need to make a vow to heaven. But now you should rest like the others," he said as he stood watching as she did the same. As she turned to head back into the house Castiel gripped her arm softly to stop her as he looked down into her eyes. "You did an excellent job with the witnesses. Your faith is a treat. To any angel," he whispered before letting her go letting her slide away into the house. Even though she was gone she could still smell her scent hanging so softly in the air. She was distracting but why?

Her arm still tingled from where he had touched her. It had felt like little sparks as their skin had meet. She was almost half way up the stairs when she felt that familiar wave of warmth from the kitchen. Kneeling down she sat half way hidden as she saw Castiel standing in the kitchen seemingly waiting for something else. Dean woke up moments later as he checked on Sam to see he was still asleep before joining Castiel in the kitchen.

"Excellent job with the witnesses," he said sensing they were being watched from the stairs.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked almost sounding shocked by the news. Castiel shot one quick cold glance to the stairwell.

As soon as cold blue eyes met hers Alex could hear his voice whispering in her ear. 'Bed now. This is not something you need to know right now,' standing quickly it would only take Alex a minute to be in bed her mind still swimming with questions.


	3. Vows of the heart

Chapter 3: Vows of the heart

With Sam and Dean gone on a hunt the house somehow seemed too quite. Even worse when Bobby had left for a job leaving her alone to run the salvage yard. It had been four days since the rise of the witnesses and she still had no sign from Castiel as to what she would be doing for heaven. It seemed at least for now everything was quite. With the boys and Bobby gone Alex allowed herself a treat she normally wouldn't, a simple light blue sun dress. Being raised by a male hunter and being raised around other male hunters she had always been treated for the most part like a boy. She could still remember, with great fondness, her uncle Bobby and John trying to deal with her first period. It was one time she had seen the two of them scared out of their minds and lost for what to say. Every time she had dressed like a female around them it always brought the same questions. Who was her new boyfriend (not that she actually ever really had one), Where was she going and who was she going to do it with? So with all of them gone she allowed herself to the chance to feel like as a woman.

Sitting out on the front porch the sun of the midday felt good as she slowly rocked back and forth on the rocking chair with a loaded shotgun beside her. She maybe letting herself live like a woman for a little but she still was a hunter. It had been quite all day with no one stopping by the salvage yard. The warmth of the day and the quietness started to lure her to sleep. She had been put to sleep twice by an angle and it had been the most restful she had been through this she was sure would not be as restful. As her eyes closed for the last time her body started to loosen as a soft smile crossed her lips. As much as she tried to fight it her dreams started centering on a certain figure in a light brown trench coat.

As soon as Castiel had arrived he knew there was only one still at the scrap yard. The one that he had been sent here to retrieve. His report had caught attention and now they would see the results of it. He had appeared around a pile of old cars wanting to make his approach slow. As he rounded the stack of cars he saw her sitting on the front porch the slack in her body and how her eyes where closed told him in an instant that she was asleep. He slowed his pace causing his footsteps not to make any sound. He didn't want to wake her quite yet. He wasn't suppose to get close to human but this one was drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Leaning down in front of her looking over the dress she wore and the fact that she had let her hair down. As much as he enjoyed the scene before him he knew there was still a job to do and he would be expected back soon so he couldn't linger too long. "Alex," he spoke her name as he straightened himself looking down on her sleeping features.

Hearing her name whispered the first time Alex though it was just part of her dream. The second time it came would be enough to pull her out of her sleep as she stretched her arms out over her head. A small yawn escaped her lips as she slowly cracked open her eyes to see a solid figure looming above shocking her awake. Her hand snapped down for the gun as her eyes fully opened and her mind raced to catch up with what has happened. The gun was half way up when she finally realized who it was that was standing in front of her.

"You need to stop doing that to people," she said looking up into those blue eyes of his as a soft smile crossed her lips as she slowly lowered the gun. "I know your probably not use to dealing with humans but normally scaring them isn't a good way to say hello," she stood feeling the dress brushing across her thighs reminding her that she wasn't in her normal clothing. At once she felt uncomfortable. The few times she had choice to wear a dress it had been in privet.

"You need to come with me," Castiel said as his eyes only briefly passed over her form ending where they always seemed to her eyes. He preferred the way she looked now over the clothing he had seen her in before. Some how it seemed more fitting for her to be dressed like this. "There are other that wish to meet you before you take your vow,"

Others? Did he mean other angel's like himself? Alex's eyes slowly moved from the angel before her to look over the scrap yard. She could only guess that they would be gone for a couple hours. No one had shown up all day and it didn't look like that was about to change. Surely she could close the yard for a few hours. After all how many people got the chance to make a vow before angels in the flesh. "Alright. I just need to close and lock the gate so no one comes in here by mistake," She said as she started down the small steeps of the house. It was about the second steep that she once again felt his hand gripping her arm. Looking up at him she was meet by his normal expressionless face. As his one hand held her in place her raised his other moving it in front of him in a sweeping motion. At first Alex had no idea what was doing until she heard the dull squeal of the yard gate swinging closed. She continued to watch in fascination as his hand continued to move as though he where closing a lock. When he was finished he let his hand fall to his side before his eyes returned to her.

"The gate has been closed and locked. We can leave now," Castiel said as his finger tips gently touched her forehead. He wasn't going to give her a chance to come up with another job she needed to do. Instead of putting her to sleep he would transport her to the pre arranged meting place.

As soon as she felt his finger tips on her forehead it felt like her body simple evaporated. She felt like she was nothing more the a breath of air. She could still see even though it felt like she didn't have eyes to see with. She fought to look at Castiel but all she could see was shimmering light and every once in a while a feather or two would come into focus. Even though it seemed like minutes to her it was actually only a millisecond before they seemly reformed in a old warn down barn. Even though it hadn't been used in a long time the broken windows and holes in the wall allowed enough fresh air in. As they reformed Alex could feel her legs weakening on her as she reached out gripping a worn down support beam to steady herself. It seemed no sooner had they arrived then Castiel's hand left her arm leaving her missing his warmth. As soon as her legs grew stronger she slowly straightened herself looking up seeing the 'others' that Castiel had been talking about.

The first was a large black man dressed in a business suit the other was a slightly chubby looking white man also dressed in a business suit. Both of them looked at her with a mix of disgust and interest. Alex had never been good being the center of attention so feeling three sets of eyes focused souly on her made her nerves as her cheeks flushed to a bright shade of red. As if by habit her hands started fiddling with the skirt of her dress in hopes to calm her nerves. The two that Castiel had brought her to see both had the same light filled colorful glow around them telling her that they both where angels.

"Uriel," Castiel said motioning to the larger black male. "Zachariah," Castiel said motioning to the other. "They are…," Castiel started to speak but was quickly silenced by Zachariah.

"If she is as good as you say she is, she should be able to tell us," Uriel said his voice just as deep as she pictured it would be.

"What can you tell us about Uriel, Castiel and I," Zachariah asked as he walked closer to her seeing her almost shrink under his gaze.

"You're…angels," she said figuring that would be the best place to start as she looked between the three of them noticing there was something different between them. The brightness of their glow seemed to vary between them. She could only guess it had something to do with their standing? Maybe the higher the rank the brighter the glow. It would make sense. Her eyes slowly turned to Zachariah though they focused sole on one of the buttons of his coat. "Your Castiel's superior," she said not fully sure of it herself. Her eyes turned to Castiel who seemed to have been surprised by what she had just said. "And you're his superior," she said pointing to Uriel. From the look on Castiel's face it seemed she was right.

"And just how would you know that?" Uriel asked moving closer to her casting a quick glance to Castiel. This human was proving to be interesting.

"You all have a glow," she whispered as she slowly steeped back. "I guessed the brighter your glow the higher your rank," she said looking over quickly at Castiel hoping for some sign of comfort. Castiel only looked at her with that same expressionless look.

"You are as interesting as Castiel reported and you are right. I am Castiel's superior and Castiel is Uriel's superior. It is rare to find a human who can tell what we are. I can not remember ever hearing of one who could tell which of us was the stronger," Zachariah said as he leaned in a little closer looking her in the eye. This was no normal human. She could be of use to them or trouble if she turned to the dark side. They would use her and if it seemed that she was fixing to start helping the demon they would simply eliminate her. He had enough of playing with this little creature as he looked over to Castiel only giving him a simple nod. Almost in unionize Zachariah and Uriel steeped away from her to where they had originally been standing. When Castiel finally steeped in front of her Alex was almost relived. He seemed far more likeable then the other two. His blue eyes meet hers and she could feel her nerves calming slightly.

"Do you give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asked as the weight of the ceremony they where going through seemed to settle in the air around them. Alex could feel it weight heavy on her shoulders.

"Yes," Her answer came shortly after the question as she continued looking at Castiel. The other two scared her to be honest even though they where angels.

"Say it," Castiel's command was quick as he stood there his hands handing at his side.

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and his angels," she said the words feeling slightly odd to her. Still she was making a vow to God before his angels.

"Do you swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you do you own uncle?" he asked making it person for her. If her uncle ordered her to do something she would follow with out question knowing what ever it was it would be for the better. It made sense to her that they wanted her to have the same level of faith when it came to following their command and Gods.

"I swear," she said as she looked into Castiel's blue eyes seeing that he was pleased with her vows. She waited a few moments to see if there was more but when it became clear that there was nothing else she looked over to see that the other two had left. "Now what?" she asked quietly feeling a little more free to do so since it was just the two of them. Even though Castiel had served with Uriel and Zachariah since almost the start he still felt better now that they where gone. As odd as it sounded for angel's at least he liked being alone with her.

"Now we have a job for you," Castiel said as he steeped a little closer to her soft scent flooding his senses. "We have provided some of what you will need," he said taking yet another step closer to her. He shouldn't allow himself to get this close to human but she was addicting to him. His eyes looked into hers as he simply stood there for a few moments bathing in her presence.

"Alright," she whispered knowing that if this was a order from god that everything would be taken care. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes never seemed to leave her. It was almost comforting in a way. He seemed pleased by her answer as he slowly brought his hand up to brush a stray lock of hair from in front of her face. His touch was soft and gentle but also spoke of controlled strength. "Where do you want me to go?" she asked feeling her heart pounding from his touch alone.

He could feel her heat pounding he knew that she truly was as pure as she seemed to be. One that had never been truly touched by someone. "You will see," he whispered in response as he slowly brought his fingers up to her forehead once more. Once more her body felt like it evaporated only seconds later to reform one a quite street on what looked like a small town in the south land of America. To her surprise Castiel was still there. "South Moore hospital," he said as he held out a motel key for her that would be for room 7. "You will find what we provided for you there. It is just around the corner," he said his fingers lingering on her hair for a few moments. It was soft. Just like that he would vanish leaving her alone on the street still feeling the warmth of his touch.

It wouldn't take her long to round the corner to motel finding room 7 soon enough. Unlocking the door she could see there where a few cloths laying on the bed along with a few I.D.'s and a little bit of money. Sitting down she slowly pulled out her cell phone flipping it open to see that she had no signal which meant no calling her uncle Bobby. It seemed what ever the angels wanted her to do she was going to have to it all alone. "Alright so I'm on my own. Ok you can do this. You've never been on a hunt by yourself but you can do this. You've learned from the best," she said reassuring herself knowing she had been on enough to figure out what to do next. It took her moment to spot the news paper. Hartland, Mississippi. At least now she knew where she was. Flipping though the paper it featured the normal stories any paper would. There was only one that caught her eye as being the possible reason the angel's had sent her here.

"Hartland hospital has come under investigation for its sudden rash of infant deaths," she read the first line before folding the paper and laying it on the bed beside her. "Alright so we have our case," she whispered. Most people would have read the story and counted it up to hospital mismanagement or a disease outbreak. But to her it reeked of something supernatural. Looking through the clothing she could see it was a small mix of business and casual clothing. The I.D.'s they had provided where a hospital pass and a C.D.C. badge. Since most creatures choice to strike at night she would visit up during the day to find out more about the deaths.

It wouldn't take her long to change into the one business like set of clothing they had provided grabbing the C.D.C. badge she stepped out of the motel room locking the door. As she turned around she found herself an inch from a pair of familiar blue eyes. Gasping she stumbled back feeling the motel door against her back as she looked into his eyes. "Castiel you need to stop scaring people like that," she whispered softly feeling her heart finally starting to calm slightly.

Castiel's only response was an extremely slight smile that crossed his lips. Most people wouldn't have been able to catch the very slight upward curve of the corner of his mouth. "I will be watching you on this first mission. Just to make sure you do you job correctly. You will not be able to see me most times but I will be around," he said as his eyes slowly traveled over her form missing the way the dress she had wore before hugged her body softly. His eyes met hers once more before he disappeared from her sight.

As soon as he disappeared from her sight Alex missed the warmth of his body even if he had been standing a few feet away. Slowly pushing herself off the door she used the map of the town to quickly locate the hospital which lucky for her wasn't but a few blocks away. As she entered the hospital's main entrance she could feel her stomach starting to twist in knots. This would be the first time she had worked a case alone. Normally she had her uncle or one of the boys with her. Never alone before. Still she could do this. The layout of the hospital was simple and it didn't take her long to find the maternity ward. It was mostly empty probably due to many couples deciding to have their children out of town. Approaching the nursing desk she spotted a slightly over weight nurse who was entering information on a computer. As she drew closer her eyes looked over the name tag that read "Summer"

"Nurse Summer," Alex said trying to put as much of a superior tone to her voice as she could. "I'm Agent Corwen. C.D.C. I am here to investigate your recent rashes of death," Alex said producing her badge just long enough for the plump nurse to get a look at it. From the look on her face she didn't like the idea her poking around. Not that she could blame her.

"And what can we do you for?" Summer asked turning away from the computer. The last thing they needed was someone snooping around. They had gone over the whole hospital from top to bottom and there was no sign of anything that could have caused those children to have passed.

"I need copies of the reports on the children including everyone who would have had access to them," she said seeing from the look on the nurse's face that what she was asking was going to be a pain. But the information would give her a better idea as to what could be killing the infants. "I am also going to need to see the body of the latest victim as well as where you found her," Alex said knowing she would be able to gain more information from the body.

"Down in the hall, last door on the right. The morgue is in the basement. I'll phone ahead and let them know your coming. We'll try and have the information for you when you get back up," Summer said offering a slightly forced smile. As Alex turned to head down the hallway she heard the nurse on the phone informing them that she would be coming. Like much else in the hospital the morgue was easy to find. As she slowly pushed open the double doors her heart almost sunk as she saw what she had been sent here to investigate. Laying on a cold metal table was the now lifeless body of a infant. It was such a sad sight the no one should go through. Looming above the small body was the withered form of the coroner. She slowly steeped to the table only nodding to the coroner.

"We didn't find anything unusual aside from an unusual unexplained blood loss. I have already reported that it seems to be another case of sudden infant death syndrome. There are no signs of trauma and all her blood work checked out. As did all the other infants," the withered corner said as he placed his long boney hands on the autopsy table leaning in just slightly. "Let me know when you are ready to put her up," The man flat out creped her out. She watched silent as he seemed to slowly creep away into one of the back rooms. It wasn't until the man left that Alex let out a small sigh.

"And people wonder why I don't like most people," she whispered as she pulled out a pair of latex gloved slipping them on. Looking down at the small body once more she could feel her heart sink. "I'm sorry sweetie," she whispered softly stroking the cold cheek. "I promise I will get what eve did this to you," she whispered as she started to examine the body of the little girl in front of her. From what she had seen so far the coroner was right. There weren't any signs of foul play either natural or supernatural. Nothing that would explain the baby's death or the where the blood had gone. It wasn't until she slowly opened the infant's mouth that something caught her eye. A little bit of dried blood and some odd clear fluid. Rubbing the fluid between her fingers she could see it was slick almost like a lubricant. Pulling the infants mouth open a little more seeing the back of her throat was a little red. What ever this thing was it had attacked through the oral cavity.

After letting the coroner know she was done Alex quickly made her way back up to the maternity ward checking on the bed the baby had been found not finding anything out of place. No signs that would follow a ghost or a demon. So what ever this thing was it had to be a semi living creature. Now all she had to do was narrow it down to 'which' supernatural creature it could be. Even though it was a small town it was still large enough to have a coffee shop/ cyber café. Good enough to get her the information she needed.

The research, which she now had a new respect for Sam, had been long and hard. It had taken most all the rest of the day and almost until the small coffee shop had closed but she had her answer as odd as it seemed. There was a baby due to be delivered tomorrow which meant tomorrow night she could lay a trap for the creature. For now she lay on her bed only bothering to remove her shoes. The rest of her clothing remained on her hair loose and fanned out on the bed. She was close to falling asleep when she felt that now familiar rush of warmth. Turning her head she saw Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed his eyes looking into hers. "You're loosing your touch. You didn't even scare me that time," Alex muttered seeing the slightly confused expression crossing over his handsome features. For an angel he really was good looking.

"You know what it is that you're looking for?" He asked looking into her green eyes. Looking over her hair fanned out around her made him want to touch it remembering how soft it was to the touch. It seemed every part of this woman was intising to him. He knew he would have to watch it around her or else he would break some of the rules that where set up regulate how they dealt with humans.

"It's a Manananggal. It's kinda like a hideous, scary vampire like creature. They usually prey on pregnant women attacking the child before it's born with a weird tongue. This one it seems has moved on to infants after their born. Its not going to be an easy kill since the thing splits in two. The top half attacks the infant while the bottom just…..stands there I guess. The bottom half is the only way to kill it," She explained as the facts she had learned continued running through her mind. Next time she saw Sam she would have to tell him she felt his pain.

Castiel seemed impressed by her words as he continued looking into her eyes. She was smart. They had bet it would have taken her another day to figure out what it was that had been behind the killings. "It will be at the hospital tomorrow night," he whispered as he looked over her form that was stretched out over the bed. "We need something from the creature which is another reason you are here. I need you to bring me the upper torso once you've killed it," Castiel said almost wanting to smile at the look that crossed her face.

"Alright," she said slowly sitting up still feeling the warmth that was coming off of him. What on earth they wanted with the upper torso of the creature was beyond her. But still it was an order and she had taken a vow to follow their orders. "The only problem is going to be getting the area empty enough to take this thing on," she spoke as she simple sat enjoying the experience of talking with an angel.

"I will take care of that. Just be ready to move," Castiel spoke moment before he once more vanished from her side. The feeling of being close to her was starting to grow on him. Even then he felt himself wanting to reach out and touch her hair once more. He was going to have to make sure an avoid her until he got better in control of this body.

After Castiel had left Alex quickly feel asleep waking in midafternoon the next day. It wouldn't take her long to gather what she needed from a small grocery store near by. Salt and garlic. Both of which where deadly to the creature. Mixed together she would have to spread it over the bottom half of the torso. The Manananggal would not be able to rejoin with its bottom half and would die at day break. Easier said then done. As the sun slowly started to sink down below the horizon Alex once more started making her way towards the hospital. Her clothing was simple. All she carried on her was a simple hand gun and a mix of crushed garlic and salt, along with salt to sprinkle around the doors and windows. As she got to the maternity ward she was surprised to see that everyone was asleep. Most of them in odd positions as though they had simple dropped dead on their feet fast asleep. Her lips moved up to a soft smile knowing this had to be Castiel's work. Slowly making her way into the nursery she spotted the one sleeping infant in the room.

"Don't worry little guy we'll make sure you're safe," she whispered in a soothing tone as she poured salt over the thresholds of the doors and around all the windows. Slipping off into the shadows she hunkered down waiting for the creature to make its appearance. She didn't have to wait long as soon she heard the scampering of nails along the tile floor catching her attention. She watched the door that it was coming towards her breathing growing quicker as she felt the adrenaline starting to pulse through her body. If there was one part of the job that she liked it was the hunt. She heard the scratching at the door hearing the creatures bat like wings scraping against the door. Standing slowly she slowly opened the door finally seeing the horrid creature and horrid it really was.

Its body was twisted and withered. Dull skin cleaning to barely there muscles. Since its lower half was gone the creature was using its hands to walk with. Its fingers ended in long twisted fingers. Its mouth hung open in ear shattering scream showing its rows of black rotten teeth. A grossly long tongue lashed back and forth in front of it. Its dull milky white eyes focused on her as it let out a low growl.

"Yea I'm happy to see you too beautiful," Alex said with a slight smirk on her lips as she slowly kneeled down looking eye to eye with the creature. "You're not coming in here to get him," she said motioning to the sleeping infant behind her. She could see her words angered the creature as it spread its wings letting out a low hiss. "Me you can have," she said with a slight smirk on her lips. "But him no," she whispered knowing she had to get to the lower half of the torso. Slowly raising her gun she aimed it right at the creatures head hearing another low long hiss from the creature. "Salt bullets," she said with a smirk on her lips seeing the creature knew what she was talking about.

She wanted to tease the creature just a little more but her plans where cut short as the creature quickly turned away from her using it hands to quickly scamper away from her heading towards the open window it had slithered its way in. She was about to lose the creature she had been sent here to hunt down. Quickly standing up Alex jumped over the salt line jumping on the back of the creature her arms wrapping around its withered neck her knees clenching the sides of the creature. Just being this close to it was disgusting from the smell of rotting flesh alone. Then the feeling of its slimy skin against her skin. Her extra weight didn't seem to slow the creature down as it continued its mad dash towards the open window jumping out seconds after it spread its wings. Alex wanted so badly to scream as they headed at breakneck speed towards the ground but it would mean having to open her mouth and breath in that horrid scent. As the second flood speed past them she finally felt the creature starting to gain some altitude. It seemed with only a second to spare they where finally air born. The creature hissed and growled bucking in midair trying to shake her off as they flew over the small town. Alex gripped the creature as tight as she could as they sped past the farm lands that surrounded the area.

By the time they finally landed Alex felt her stomach turning over and over feeling like she was about to see her breakfast. Letting her arms slide from the creature's body Alex landed roughly on the ground feeling the air escaping her lung. Even though it had rained a few days before the ground had little give to it. It took a few seconds before she slowly pushed herself up knowing she was going to be bruised come the next morning. Her head raised enough to see the manananggal crawling towards her on its hands. Its torn tattered wings spread in a threatening manor. Before she could react she felt the weight of the creature's torso landing hard on her chest about the same time feeling torn bloody flesh against the bare flesh of stomach. Every time the creature would flick its spine she could feel it running over her skin causing her stomach to turn even more. Her hands shot up gripping anything she could of the creature to pull it off of her. The feeling to torn bloody flesh against hers was far too much for her to bear. Her hands managed to grip its long greasy hair about the same time she felt the creature wrapping its boney fingers around her neck as it started trying to squeeze the life from her.

The creature continued squeezing as its nails started digging into the back of her neck starting to draw blood. As its grip tightened squeezing the air from her lungs Alex could feel her body starting to burn as her hands continued pulling on the hair not feeling the creature moving. Around the corners of her eyes everything started going black and Alex knew she was close to passing out. She had to do something or else her first solo hunt would be her last. She could see the disappointed look of her uncle and Castiel in her mind that she wasn't able to take on a simple creature on her own. As the black in her vision continued to grow she felt the creatures spine brushing over her stomach once more sparking an idea in her air starved mind. Tensing her body she forced her torso to move as she sat up pinning the creature between the ground and her. The move had cost her precious air but it had been worth it. With her fingers still entangled in the creature's hair she started slamming against the ground in a bid to get it to release her. Even though her head was spinning she kept slamming the creatures head against the ground feeling skin starting to break as blood stained her fingers. Just as she felt herself starting to pass out the creature let go of her neck with a high hiss of pain.

Scooting back Alex's fingers lightly brushed over the area that had been chocked feeling how warm it was as she worked on feeding her hungry lungs. As more and more air entered her body her vision cleared and she could see the manananggal rolling on the ground clutching the back of its now bloody head. As one hand continued lightly rubbing her slightly swollen neck her other searched her belt loop for the gun she had brought with her. Just her luck she couldn't find which probably meant it was long gone.

"Thanks a lot for that," She whispered to the creature her voice horse.

The creature only responded with a low deep hissing noise as it seemed to be coming around about as quickly as she was. Shakily Alex pushed herself up to a standing position. If she kept this creature occupied until dawn it would die if it didn't reattach to its lower half. She still had the mix salt and crushed garlic should she be able to find its lower half. Something though told her she wouldn't be that lucky which only left her one choose. Checking her watch quickly she could see it was still half an hour before dawn would break. Taking another deep breath Alex lunged at the creature more then ready to fight this thing until the day break. Just as her hands where about to grab onto its hair once more the thing ducked to the side sending her flying forward over the edge of a small bank. The ground she had landed on the first time might not have been affected too much by the rain but where she landed the second time was.

As she braced herself for a hard landing she was meet with waist high muddy water which quickly splashed up to cover her whole body. Standing she could feel the mud moving over every inch knowing she was defiantly going to need a shower after tonight. Muddy hands moved up to try and clean some mud from her eyes to little effect. When she had cleared them enough to see what she saw brought a smile to her lips. The area she had landed looked like it was an indented area of an old cow pasture. Which would explain the small pond she had landed in. But it was what was standing in the center of the only raised area that made her smile. Normally seeing the lower section of a body simply standing there would be creepy in its own right but now it was a beautiful sight. With new found energy Alex quickly started wadding her way through the muddy water stumbling a few times but still making progress towards the torso knowing if she could just get to it she could end this creature's rain of terror.

Her attention was so focused on reaching the lower half of the body she didn't hear the creature taking flight until it was right behind her. The next thing she felt was the white hot searing pain of nail like claws digging deeply into her back and the warm feeling of blood running down her back. As the pain rushed through her body Alex continued stumbling towards the second half to the creature knowing if she reached them it wouldn't matter what this thing did to her. One hand reached back trying to grab at the creature as the weight of the beast started to have its effect. She had just reached the island as the top half ripped down her back shredding skin and some muscle causing Alex to scream out in pain as she sunk down to her knees. She could feel its claws sinking into her shoulders once more as it readied for another rip when she quickly turned her body over feeling its writing form trapped under hers. It was almost a blessing when she felt its claws leaving her shoulders. Leaning up she slammed her blood and torn back down on the creature smirking as she heard the air leaving its rotten lungs. Leaning up once more she was readied to slam down on the creature once more when she felt those same claws digging into her love handles clawing inwards towards her spin. Screaming out once more in pain Alex forced her body down on the creature only to feel those same nails sink into her body.

Her body was racked with pain and all she wanted to do was lay there and cry but she knew she had to force herself to move. It took everything she had to move as she slowly pulled herself off the creature feeling its claws sliding from her body. Even if it was on her hands and knees Alex slowly crawled towards the lower half of the body. From the lack of continued attack she could tell the creature was in almost as bad a shape as she was. Forcing herself up Alex quickly pulled the salt and garlic mixture from her back pocket as she heard the creature starting to stir. She had to move quickly. Ripping open the pouch she quickly started sprinkling the mixture around the top of the lower half of the creature. The two halves wouldn't be able to rejoin and she had won. Knowing this creature was going to die Alex quickly sunk to the ground all her strength gone from her body. She could only vaguely hear the creature scampering by her as she raised her head to watch it crawl up its legs hovering over the legs and hips. Its spin whipped back and forth as it tried to slither back into its body. As soon as it touched the lower half to the body it hissed in pure pain. Alex only laid her head back down on the ground with a smile on her lips. She had won.

It didn't matter to her now what happened to her. This creature wouldn't be sucking the life out of any more victims that couldn't even defend themselves. As more and more hissing and howling continued she knew that her plan had worked. Soon though everything grew quite once more as Alex slowly opened her eyes feeling it crawling over her once more. She didn't have the energy to fight back and she knew it. She barley put up a fight as she felt its claws wrapping around her neck once more. Her hands gripped its wrists as it started squeezing once more. As Alex's eyes looked up at the sky she could see the sky lightening and soon the creature hisses out once more as its body seemed wither away shrink away as its grip loosened. Dawn had broken and the creature was dead. Slowly pushing the thing off of her body she lay there. She didn't know if it was the loss of blood but it wasn't long before she felt a rush of warmth over her body. She didn't have the energy to open her eyes as she lay there.

He had been watching her. The fight she had with the creature even as she lay there bleeding to death inches away from the manananggal. She had completed her mission. Kneeling down beside her it worried him when she didn't open her eyes. She was still alive that much he could feel. Moving his hand he watched as her shredded shirt slowly rose slightly ending just under her breasts. Even covered in mud she was beautiful to him. His hand slowly rested on her stomach feeling her body squirming under his touch. As he concentrated on her he could feel heaven's healing power flooding over body watching as she started coming around.

As the warmth that had been close to her started flooded over her body she could feel the pain faded away she could feel energy flooding into her body. Slowly opening her eyes at first she couldn't see anything but a bluer of colors. As everything started coming into focus she could see Castiel kneeling over her his hand resting on her stomach. "Cass," she whispered his name as she continued feeling him healing her. It wasn't long before her body felt strong enough to move. Slowly she sat up feeling his warm hand sliding from her body. All the pain that had been running through her body was gone. "Thank you," She said still feeling weak but feeling better then she had been.

It brought a flood of unexpected relief as she opened her eyes and started moving. As his hand slid from her body Castiel could still feel the softness and warmth of her skin lingering on his hand. Slowly standing he watched as she did them same though a little more shakily. "You did good even with having to heal you," he spoke in the same level tone even as his blue eyes looked into hers. "Your job here is done. If you want I can send you home," he said as his eyes finally looked over her current appearance. Muddy, bloody and torn clothing with her hair seemingly going in every direction. Still to him she held beauty.

"Maybe a little bit away from home. I still have to come up with what to tell Uncle Bobby," she said offering him a soft smile. There was something about being around him that was soothing.

"You are not to tell anyone of what you are doing for us," he spoke softly as he brought his hands up lingering just over her forehead. He didn't want to see her go but he knew to keep her around. Slowly his finger tips lightly touched her forehead watching as she vanished. Just as soon as she left Castiel could feel the longing for her returning.

As soon as she materialized she realized where she was. A few miles from the scrap yard. She would have enough time to come up with some story to cover her current appearance and why she had suddenly disappeared with out mentioning she was now working for angels. As she started walking her mind ran over a hundred different stories. By the time she reached the scrap yard she could see her uncle was back and so where the boys. Taking a deep breath Alex prepared herself to lie to the people she never though she would have to.


	4. It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to your faves list. I would love to hear your feed back on this chapter if you have the free time. Mainly if you liked the kissing sceans. Hope you all enjoy)

Chapter 4: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

It had taken close to five hours to get Bobby and the boys calmed down. It had almost broken her heart to lie to them but she had to. She couldn't tell them about the angel's or the specifics of the mission she had gone on. All she had told them was she had been on a hunt which explained the shredded clothing she had shown up in. She could tell from the look on Bobby's and Dean's face that they didn't believe her. They both knew that there was something more then what she was telling them. Sam on the other hand like the younger brother he was believed her wholly. Bobby insisted that if she was going to hunt she was always going to hunt with experienced hunters. Which for now was why she had ended up on a hunt with Dean and Sam. After three weeks in the back of the impala she was ready to get out. So when they finally arrived for their next hunt it was a blessing.

Even with Sam and Dean going to interview Mrs. Wallace Alex simply stood outside letting her legs finally stretch out. The lectures hadn't been that bad. She was use to those but now it felt like she was being baby sat. Even though it had been physically rough she missed hunting alone. Her frustration had been growing over the past couple days even now she was feeling aggravated. Still it was her uncle's wish that she get some more time with experienced hunters and she would follow his wishes. Leaning back against the truck of the impala her arm crossed over her chest as she let out a small sigh of annoyance. She was so caught up in her anger she didn't notice the sudden rush of warmth beside her.

"What is going on here is important," Castiel's normal calm voice spoke beside her causing her to jump as her cheeks flushed slightly. "You have been told about the seal's?" he asked looking into her eyes as she nodded her head softly. "Lilith is trying to break one of the seals," he whispered breathing in her scent once more. "It's good you are here," he said as he looked back to the Wallace house hold. He knew Sam and Dean would find the hex bag inside.

"I'm here because Bobby seems to think that I can't hunt on my own so he is having them," she said motioning to the house. "Do some baby sitting," the annoyance in her voice was clear even though she tried not to let it show. "I don't suppose I will even be able to tell them the truth?" she asked hoping that one day she would be able to sit down and explain to bobby and the others what she was doing.

"In time," Castiel said as his blue eyes turned back to hers. With the slight breeze that was out a few locks of her hair had come lose from the pony tail. "For now its best they don't know," he whispered as his fingers slowly moved up to her hair line slowly trailing down along her cheek touching her softly and gently feeling her skin tremble under his fingers. If he didn't have better control of his body he would be trembling as much as she. She was as new to physical contact as he was. Slowly his fingers slid her loose hair behind her ear before his fingers left her warm soft innocent skin. "But in time they will know," he whispered seconds before vanishing leaving Alex flushed and confused. His touch as simple and as innocent as it had been had left every nerve in her body alive and tingling. Her cheeks where a deep shade of red. Her eyes continued watching the area he had been standing she didn't hear the house door opening or the set of approaching footsteps.

"Want me to beat him up?" Dean suddenly asked his face hovering an inch from her side as he looked in the direction she had been looking. Alex jumped as she whipped around seeing Dean looking at her with a heavy smirk on his lips and Sam standing a few feet away chuckling over the scene.

"DEAN," Alex snapped as she brought her fist up lightly hitting him in the chest. "God you are such a jerk sometimes," She growled out in annoyance. It took a few seconds for her mind to process what he had asked her once she had calmed down enough. "Beat who up?" she asked hating to seeing both of them smirking like they where.

"Who ever it was that has you blushing so badly. You're new boyfriend whisper something steamy in your ear?" Dean asked with a slightly playful smile on his lips even more so when he saw her cheeks going even redder then what they had been when they first steeped out. He was still upset that she had disappeared with out telling anyone still he could understand the need to get out on your own sometimes. Still seeing her blushing like she was something new. Maybe she did have a boyfriend. It would be about time. In a lot of ways it bothered him that she was one that was always risking her life and had never been able to know what it was like to be with someone.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said as she stepped past him hitting him once more in the shoulder for good measure. "Just drop it ok," How could she explain that it was an angel that seemed to have the ability to make her blush when ever he wanted to? Who knew maybe they did have that ability. Walking past Sam she could see that same smirk on his lips. "Don't you even start either," she said as she opened the back door of the impala taking her usual seat in the back. She knew now she was going to be in for it. The two wouldn't stop in their picking and teasing.

The drive to the motel had been a quick one and much as she suspected they had been teasing her the whole way. A few hours later Sam was sitting on the couch his laptop close by and of course a few extra books. The hex bag they had found lying open in front of him as he examined each of the items. Alex was stretched out on one of the beds flipping through the channels. While she usually loved watching old movies there didn't seem to be any good ones on. She barely paid attention when Dean walking in tossing his keys on the table under the window. The one thing that did get her attention was when he opened a piece of candy tossing it in his mouth.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked almost as surprised as she was.

"Yea don't you think it would be best to stop the sweet tooth at least. Oh I don't know, until we find out what killed that guy?" Alex added as she sat up quickly turning off the T.V.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks? Missing your little piece of candy?" Dean asked offering her one of the cheesiest smiles she had ever seen. This was just one of the ways he liked to push her buttons. Alex would only roll her eyes as she flipped the T.V. back on.

"It's Halloween, man," Dean said as he turned away from Alex still holding that same smile. He loved teasing her and her reaction told him there was at least someone she found attractive. In a way it made him happy to see it on the other hand he wondered just who it was and if they where worthy of his adopted baby sister.

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween," Sam muttered looking over to see Alex once more flipping through the channels. The slight pink tint to her cheeks hinted that she was indeed keeping something to herself. His eyes quickly left Alex as Dean sat down on the arm of the couch looking over his research so far.

"Don't be a downer, anything interesting?" Dean asked looking over all the stuff in the hex bag they had found.

Alex half listened to the boys talking and half to the T.V. but it wouldn't be long before sleep once more would start to over take her. Ever since her fight with the manananggal it had been all she had been seeing at night when she closed her eyes. Uncle Bobby had always told her the first creature that all most kills you will be the one you remember. She believed him now. The lack of sleep caught up with her as her mind forced itself to focuses on something else. Something that would be soothing. Her dreams started focusing around the massive oak tree outside her uncles scrap yard.

"Hey we're heading….," Dean started seeing how limp her body was on the bed. Nudging Sam he slowly walked beside the bed seeing she indeed fast asleep. Leaning down he could hear the heavy breathing indicating she was in a deep sleep. Slipping the TV remote from her limp hand he quickly turned the T.V. off. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well lately the dark circles under her eyes testified to that fact. It was good to see her sleeping. As the two left her sleeping they made sure to lock the door and turn off the light.

She didn't hear the boys leave or the T.V. being turned off as more and more her dream concentrated on the massive oak tree. She was lying protected in its roots as an unusually bright sun filtered through the leafs above. In the very few good dreams she had this would be about when a certain male in a light brown trench coat would make his appearance to steal away some of her innocence. For one that had not been attracted to a male before it seemed when she was it was swift and strong. The air around her felt warm so when it suddenly became far warmer she couldn't help but smile loving this part of her dreams. In her dreams she was far bolder than she could ever be in real life. Slowly her green eyes opened to see the all too familiar figure standing at her feet looking down at her with the same expressionless features. Even so he was handsome.

"This is a dream right?" she whispered as she smiled up at him. His answer came like it always did as he simply nodded his head. Standing she brushed the loose leafs from her as she looked into those blue eyes that seemed far more real then they normally did. Stepping closer to him she could almost hear him taking a deep breath. Slowly her hands moved up loosing the neck tie that normally hung so sloppily around his neck. This was the first time though she could remember his body tightening in response to her touch. "So what brings you here angel?" she asked loving the double usage of the word angel. Her fingers made quick work on undoing the necktie leaving it hanging and open.

"Alex," Castiel started but his words quickly died off as he felt her undoing his necktie. He should have stopped her. Told her to stop. Something to stop her from getting to close to him. Still he didn't do anything but stand there enjoying the feeling of her fingers close to his body. When he had entered her dream to tell her to meet them this was not what he had been expecting. The familiarity she showed with having him in her dream told him this was not the first time he made an appearance. His eyes watched her with simple innocent fascination as she fully undid the tie keeping a grip on the ends as she continued looking at him with that smile. His words where lost as he found himself standing there lost in her eyes.

Her fingers kept their hold on his tie now that it was fully undone. Steeping closer her eyes never left his as her hands slowly slid from his tie to rest on his waist sliding under his coat feeling his skin through the thin material of his shirt. He had never jumped before at her touch so for her it was a little odd but not enough to make her stop. Once more she heard him whisper her name softly. "Shhhh," she whispered back to him softly as she stepped even closer feeling just how warm his body really was. She loved these dreams being so much bolder then she could ever be in real life. Leaning up her lips softly brushed over his chin feeling the stubble of his beard on her lips. Once more she felt him jump and heard the very slight groan from his lips. Her lips continued softly kissing along his jaw line. In the few dreams she had of Castiel this would always be where he took over kissing her deeply and passionately letting her know the desire he felt. So when this time he didn't move she would start to wonder why this time was different.

He had been content to let her undo his tie. That was simple, safe and innocent. What happened afterwards was far from. He had been so lost in the feeling of her fingers close to his chest that when they moved from tie to waist he couldn't help but jump. Her hands where so close to flesh it was almost sinful. He had to stop her. Had to stop what ever it was she had planned before it was too late. Stop her before he wouldn't be able to stop himself. His hands slowly loosened from the clenched fists they had been as one slowly rose running through her hair softly. He was going to burn for his want of her. He was an angel but at the moment he was feeling far from holy. "Alex," he whispered her name to keep her from continuing. His only response was her quite whisper to stop him from saying anything. Feeling her body moving closer to him only made it harder for him to concentrate. She was so warm and soft he already knew this. He was seconds from forcefully telling her stop when he felt those warm soft lips brushing softly over his chin leaving his mind at a blank. The sudden close contact once more caused him to jump as his body took over letting out a slight groan reflecting the fight in him to remain in control. As those soft lips continued up along his jaw line Castiel's eyes would slowly close feeling how it felt to be kiss. It was a feeling he could easily get use to. As her lips stopped lingering on his neck Castiel knew he had to stop this to protect her if for no other reason.

Slowly his hand slid from the soft locks of her hair knowing this would be the last time he would be able to feel it or feel her lips on his skin. He would never be allowed to subcome to his primal desires. Angel's where to be beings on light and holiness. Only to serve the will of heaven. He though for a second of kissing her lips to know the feeling but he knew if he did it would be something he wouldn't be able to stop doing. "Alex," he whispered her name softly. "You have to listen to me," he whispered as he breathed in her scent. "I am not a figment of your dream," he whispered feeling her body tense with as close as they where to each other. He hated himself for breaking this moment knowing he would never have anything close to this again in his life. "I came here to tell you that you need to meet us in the park," he continued feeling her slowly pulling away from him missing the feel of her close to him.

Alex's lips where inches away from kissing his neck when he spoke causing her to tense. She could feel her cheeks burning a deep shade of red. He wasn't the Castiel she dreamed of. He was the real one as apparently angels could enter dreams. She wanted to run and hide out of embarrassment but her body remained rooted where it was her hands still lingering on his waist. Slowly she pulled away from him her hands slowly sliding from his waist as her eyes focused on his shoes not able to look him in the eye. It was too embarrassing to have been kissing on him touching him like he was hers. "Castiel….I," she started her words caught in her throat. It wasn't until she felt his hand softly resting on her cheek that she dared look into his eyes.

He could feel her shame and embarrassment. He knew he was more to blame then she since he should have stopped her before things went too far. It bothered him to see her like she was. Still in the back of his mind he could feel Uriel growing curious as to what was taking so long. Slowly his hand softly came up resting on her cheek as her eyes finally met his. He was growing soft towards this human and he could feel it. What worried him the most was he didn't care that it was happening. "Meet us. No one need know of what happened," he whispered moments before vanishing from her dream as she woke.

As soon as Alex opened her eyes she could feel her cheek turning bright red. She had actually kissed him the though both horrified and thrilled her all at once. Sitting up she noticed the boys where gone for which she was almost thankful. They would have been teasing her relentlessly seeing how red her cheeks where. Leaving them a small note that she would be back soon Alex quickly took off for the park which they had passed on the way to the motel. She could only hope her cheeks would keep from turning any redder then they already where. As she entered the park she knew it would be interesting trying to find a couple angels in the middle of a bunch of people.

As Castiel opened his eyes he could still feel her hands lingering on his body. If he had more time things could have easily gone so much different. Looking over at Uriel he could see the questioning look on his friends face. Uriel did indeed have questions. It normally didn't take Castiel this long to enter one of these monkey's dreams. This was also the first time he had returned looking slightly bothered. "There where complications," Castiel spoke pushing the memory and thoughts of what had happened deep into his vessels mind. One of the places angels wouldn't think of looking. He would visit those memories more but now was not the time to linger on them. "She is on her way," he said knowing Uriel wouldn't push the issue. His eyes continued looking ahead knowing she would soon be on her way. He already knew that when he saw her all he would be able to think of was her lips touching his skin. When he finally spotted Alex and she spotted them he couldn't help but notice the odd expression on her face. As if she where seeing them for the first time.

When Alex finally spotted them she was left rooted in spot by what she saw. She saw their vessels true enough and the glow that normally surrounded them but there were some things she had never seen before. She now knew she wouldn't have to worry about blushing since her mind was trying to wrap around what she was seeing. Slowly she walked towards them feeling her mouth hanging open slightly. As she sat between them she could see it all that much better. Looking at Uriel she could see a pair of large ghostly bird like wings sprouting out of his back. But that was not it. She could see ghostly dreadlocks running down his back. As her eyes turned to Castiel she was too busy to notice the way he was looking at her. Much like Uriel she could see ghostly outline of his true angelic nature. Two wings sprouted out from Castiel's back. Long loose flowing locks of hair rolled down his back. Reaching out slightly she tried to feel his hair only to find that her hand pass through his hair like it wasn't there.

"Alex?" Castiel asked watching her reaching out touching something that wasn't there.

"What did you do to her Castiel?" Uriel asked almost wanting to laugh seeing how this monkey was reaching for things that weren't there. Castiel must have messed up her mind worse then he though. His words quickly died off seeing the look Castiel was giving him.

"Alex what are you seeing?" Castiel asked softly.

"I don't know why. But I can see your wings…and your hair," Alex whispered looking back towards Uriel seeing his wings flexing slightly. The look on her face was one of innocent fascination. She was probably seeing more on angels then most people ever got to see. Still she wondered what they looked like outside of their vessels. She knew she would probably never get to see one but it still didn't keep her from wondering.

Uriel looked to Castiel for an explanation as how this monkey could possibly be seeing any of their angelic nature. It was beyond them. Just the sight of an angel in their glory was enough to burn the eyes out of any human. Castiel expression though was calm already knowing what was happening. He couldn't blame Uriel for being confused. One that was able to see what they where was rare. There where few angels that had encountered one. Luckily for her Castiel had. Long ago.

"It is due to the time of the year," he spoke looking ahead of them. "This time of year the veil is thinnest between the worlds. This is only the start. You will be able to see more as midnight tomorrow draws closer," He knew that they would have to limit their contact with her until all hallows eve passed or she would end up like the physic that had tried to spy on him.

Alex watched Castiel move noticing the way his wings and hair moved. It was almost hypnotic to her. She kept her mind grounded enough to hear what he was saying. As it drew closer to midnight on Halloween her ability to see beyond the vale would only grow stronger. This would make things interesting to say the least. As Castiel looked back at her she couldn't help but laugh seeing a mix of short hair and long hair moving at the same time. She knew it was probably wrong laughing at an angel but she couldn't help it. While her laughing didn't seem to bother Castiel it seemed to make Uriel mad. Her chuckling quickly died off as she felt Uriel leaning closer to her. She could almost feel him looming over her. "You should show us a little more respect," he whispered his words hanging heavy in the air. Alex only nodded her head softly knowing she would have to watch her words. Forcing down her laughter she lowered her head looking at her knees. With her head down she couldn't see the look Castiel was giving.

"We brought you here because we need to know what Sam and Dean have learned so far," Castiel said looking ahead of them.

Looking up at Castiel the sound of his voice was far more soothing then anything else that she had heard before. Slowly her eyes looked in the direction that he was looking seeing the park that stretched out filled with people who had no idea what was about to happen. "They know it's a witch. Not an ordinary witch either. A powerful one. Using old items," she said still feeling Uriel's cold gaze. "That's all they've found out so far," she said knowing it wasn't a lot but she knew that Sam and Dean would be able to find out who was behind this all. Leaning back she sudden felt fingers on her back as her body teleported to a grave yard. Where she had been sitting on a park bench she now set on the ground near a tomb stone. Slowly standing she looked around seeing she was miles from the hotel. It would take her hours to walk back.

He had felt her leave. Vanish from beside them. He missed the feeling of having her beside him. His cold blue eyes focused solely on Uriel. It made him angry knowing that he had sent him away with out his word. He would have sent her to the motel not half way across town.

"We need to head back to seek revelation," Uriel said knowing the look Castiel had given him. He knew that he was mad but he also knew that there would be little that he could do about it. He wouldn't be able to with out showing any more weakness for the human then they already had. Castiel's eyes slowly look back in the direction that Alex had been sent seconds before leaving with Uriel.

It had taken her until night fall to make her back to the hotel. Every steep of the way she was cursing both Castiel and Uriel. She had given them the information that they wanted only to be sent to a graveyard and walk back to the hotel. As she approached the room where Sam and Dean where staying she could see the light was on meaning they where back. As she approached the door she could hear Sam talking.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31sr was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago," So that's what they where up to. Bringing back Samhain must be the seal that the demon where trying to break.

Slowly opening the door she could feel two sets of eyes resting on her. She knew they where about to start asking her where she had been and what she had been doing. "Don't start it's a long story," She said closing the door behind her as she plopped down on the couch feeling t he soreness in her legs and the aching in her feet. "So even though Samhain took the trip downstairs the tradition stuck?" she asked hoping they would just leave it where it was.

Sam knew what ever it was that had happened she didn't want to talk about it. He knew some of what she was going through. There where things he didn't want to talk about with anyone. Demon blood and other things. "Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgy's Halloween is all about kinds, candy and costumes,"

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night? Dean asked popping another small piece of candy. What could he say? It was Halloween.

"Dean, this is serious," Sam said looking at Dean noticing he was looking at Alex. Looking at her he could see the dark circles under her eyes had gotten worse. Hunters didn't get sleep as a part of the job but she was looking worse then most. She needed to sleep or else she would start feeling the effects. He watched Dean digging into the pack that he had brought with him. They had been keeping their eye on her and packed something incase she didn't start sleeping like normal.

Alex's eyes narrowed as Dean pulled out a pill bottle from his bag holding it out for her. Taking it she looked over the small blue pills inside. Turning it over she read the name the prescription was made out to. A Mr. Eric Oke. Looking up at dean she only raised her eyebrow asking him with out words what the hell they where and what she was suppose to do with them.

"You haven't slept in three weeks. The one time you do get some sleep we come back and find you where out running around with your boyfriend," Dean said loving the look she gave him. He always had been able to read Alex like a book. She had gone out to see someone. "Take two of them. You need sleep," He said seeing she was about to argue with him. She had always kept her noise cleaner then just about anyone he had known. No drinking, sleeping around nothing that normally everyone else enjoyed. "You're taking them no arguments," He said snagging the bottle opening it quickly. Hell even him and Sam didn't like taking these things but there where times it couldn't be helped. Shaking two of the small pills into his hand he held them out for her watching as she reluctantly took them. "So what scared you that bad?" Dean asked the same question he had been asking for the past couple weeks.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered taking the bottle of water Sam had offered her. God she hated taking these things but at the same time she knew that she needed to sleep. Taking the pills she quickly downed some of the water. It at least brought a smile to Dean's face seeing that for once she didn't put up too much of a fight. She was just about to tell them she was heading off to her room when she felt a hand resting softly on her shoulder. Looking over she could see the worry in Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"You know. What ever it is. You can talk to us. We're here to help Alex," Sam whispered wishing she would tell them about what had scared her so bad that she couldn't sleep. He heard her telling him like she had so many times that she couldn't talk about it. Leaning in she felt her arms wrapping around him hugging him softly.

"I'm going to change before these things kick in," She said already feeling a little heavy from them. Saying good night to the boy Alex headed off alone to her room quickly changing into the sleeping shorts and t-shirt she normally slept in. By the time she laid down on the bed she was fighting to stay awake. What ever Dean had given her was powerful enough to almost knock her out with in a few minutes. As she lay there every time she closed her eyes she could see that monster waiting for her. Ready to try and kill her once more. As she slowly fought to half way open her eyes again she was met with her empty hotel room. Where she wanted to stay. As much as she fought the effects of the pills. As her eyes closed again she felt the rush of warmth that she contributed to the effects of the sleeping pills. She forced her eyes open once more to find herself looking into a pair of cold blue eyes. Her mind was clouded and it seemed she couldn't even string together a single though. She knew those eyes though. She felt those fingers on her forehead and the rush of warmth the flooded over her. "It's ok. Sleep," she heard him whisper to her seconds before she slid under for the last time not able to force herself awake any more. Though instead of nightmares all her dreams where pleasant bring a soft smile to her lips.

Castiel watched with innocent fascination as she slid under sleep seeing a soft smile forming on her lips. He had made sure all her dreams would be good. What ever Dean had given her seemed to have worked in putting her to sleep. He was quickly finding that he enjoyed watching as she fell asleep. Now he lay besides her watching as she slept her breathing slow and steady and her heart beat low. Reaching out he softly brushed her hair from in front of her face feeling her stir slightly from his touch. Still she didn't wake giving him a little more boldness. He had put up temporary barriers keeping angels from spying on what he was doing. He had become fascinated by her so quickly that it scared even him. Still it wasn't something he wanted to fight. His fingers moved up again lightly touching her forehead feeling her soft skin as his fingers softly ran down her nose hovering over her lips feeling her breath softly brushing over his fingers. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was scared. If heaven found out what he was doing, if she woke up, if Sam or Dean walked in on them. This was all confusing and scary to him. He didn't understand any of it except that this feeling was too strong for him to fight.

Slowly his fingers lowered feeling how soft her lips where as he couldn't help but groan softly. He wanted to kiss her. The desire in him was strong as he looked at her sleeping features. Even though it scared him he still wanted her. Leaning in he smelled her scent only making him want her more. He wanted to kiss her so badly but at the same time he wanted her to be awake. To want it as much as he did. He wanted their first kiss to be shared together. Still there was something he could do that she had already. Even if it went against his orders. Tilting his head softly Castiel breathed in her sweet scent. The pounding of his heart was so loud it was almost deafing. He closed the last few inches as his slightly chapped lips softly kissed cheek feeling her soft skin against his lips. For giving his first kiss it felt like heaven. Her skin so smooth and soft against his lips. Kissing down her cheek his hand came to rest on the small of her hip. If he lived another thousand years he would never find anything that felt as good as this. He quickly learned how to press his lips softly against her warm skin. His lips moved gently along her jaw line down to her chin and slowly back up tell he reached her ear. "Alex," he whispered her name seconds before his lips captured to bottom part of her ear feeling her body shivering in response. He loved feeling her reaction as he let the small piece of skin slid from between his lips. He was just about to capture it again when he heard her whisper his name softly. He didn't look to see if she was awake or not as he vanished from her room his heart pounding harder then it ever had before.

What ever Dean had given her had put her under and kept her under for a while. All her dreams had been good she had even had one where she had felt Castiel's slightly chapped lips kissing on her skin. She didn't wake up tell late the next day as she slowly started to stir. Her body still feeling heavy from the effects of the drugs. Still she had slept good and her body felt refreshed. Sitting up her head spun slightly but still she was awake. She was still working on clearing her head when she heard Sam from the room next door.

"Who are you?" Sam almost yelled causing Alex to jolt up as her head spun even more.

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel," She heard Dean just as she reached the door. Slowly opening the door she kept her hand on the wall to steady her wobbly footsteps as she made her way to their room. With one hand propping herself up she slowly push open the door her eyes focused on the floor. Everything seemed five times brighter then it should have. Alex had to bring her hand up to cover her eyes as she looked up at Sam seeing him standing there looking stunned.

"The angel," Dean said looking back at Alex seeing how wobbly she looked. At least she looked a little better rested then she had before. Looking back Dean spotted another figure in the room standing by the window. "Him, I don't know,"

Alex's eyes stayed on Sam seeing him looking at Castiel in wonder with a smile across his face. As much as Alex tried to look at him all she could see was an almost painful bright light. This must have meant when he said she would be able to see more. She could only see Sam surrounded by bright light nothing of Castiel.

"Hello Sam," Castiel said watching Alex sinking to her knees from the sound of his voice. She was suffering the effects of this time of year. Soon she wouldn't be able to stand in the same room as them. Even now his voice was becoming painful. "Dean you need to get her out of here," Castiel said looking over at Dean seeing he was noticing for the first time in how much pain she was.

Just the sound of Castiel's voice was painful she could understand how they could kill a human with just the sight to them. Even with the pain of hearing his voice Alex could feel her heart sinking knowing she would never be able to see any angel let alone Castiel's true form like she wished. She could just feel Dean helping her up quickly moving her into the next room as he helped her sit on the edge of the bed. Looking up she could see that Dean wanted to be back with them not trusting Sam among the angels. Her hand gently came up softly pushing on his chest. "Go I'll be alright," she whispered as she laid back on the bed her body feeling heavy once again.

Dean looked over her he could see she would be alright at least for now. Leaving the room he made sure to close the door before he headed back into the room seeing that he had arrived just as the one by the window had choice to speak.

"Let's keep it that way," The tall male by the window spoke.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles," Dean said as he closed the door making sure Alex wouldn't be able to easily walk back in on them as he looked back at Castiel. "Who's your friend?" He didn't expect an answer.

"This, the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Casteil asked trying to keep his voice cold and level.

"Why?" Dean asked knowing they where not going to get any answers of any kind.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel asked knowing that they had to stop t his before things got out of hand. They had kept Sam and Dean safe they where only lucky that the witch hadn't targeted Alex.

"Yes, we've located the witch," Dean said as he looked at Casteil his annoyance over this angel growing. He still couldn't the image of him holding Alex out of his mind.

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel asked already knowing the answer. As much as he tried to focus on the job at hand he wanted to check on Alex to make sure she was unharmed. At the same time he wanted to take her away from this place to protect her from what was to come. He was quickly coming to understand why it was against the rules for them to get involved with humans.

"No, but-," Sam said seeing the cold look in Castiel's eyes was something stronger then they where not doing a good job.

"We know who it is," Dean said watching Castiel walking over to the table by the bed.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too," He said picking up the hex bag showing it to them. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it surely on or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" He asked seeing the look that was exchanged between the brothers.

"We're working on it. Mind explaining why Alex couldn't even look at you two chuckle heads," Dean asked knowing this would be one question that he would get an answer for.

"Alex is what we call a seere," Castiel said almost hearing the disgusted noise from Uriel. "Today and tonight the vale is thin between worlds. She was close to see our true forms. It will be the same with demons," he said knowing they had been close to burning her eyes out. Something for which he would have never forgiven himself for. "That's unfortunate that you have not killed her yet," Castiel said feeling a little more comfortable switching the subject.

The conversation continued on for a while giving Sam a whole new impression of angels. One that he didn't like. Still the choice had been made that they would spare the town giving Sam and Dean time to track down the witch and stop the summoning. While he wouldn't show it Castiel was glad Dean had choice to save this town. As the angels left Dean swung into Alex's room long enough to tell her to stay put. With her ability to see growing stronger it would be better for her to remain in the room.

It wasn't until dusk had settled over the small town that Castiel and Uriel returned to earth. The park seemed to be a favored spot to watch what was going on. Watching some children skipping by in Halloween costumes Castiel could feel the desire to see 'her' again growing inside even though he knew at the moment it was impossible. It was too close to midnight and it would be painful for her to be around them. "The decision's been made," Castiel said watching a mother wrangling in a three year old. He could hear Uriel's laugh knowing to well how he felt about humans.

"By a mud monkey," Uriel answered finding humor in it.

"You shouldn't call them that," Castiel said. He had always been a little softer towards humans then most angels. To him they where beautiful and interesting. A bit confusing at time but still interesting.

"Ah, its what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs,"

"You're close to blasphemy," Castiel warned him hearing the sigh in return. It angered him more then normal to hear humans being put down. Maybe it was the dangerous closeness he was developing with them. Or maybe it was just her. "There's a reason we were sent to save him, he has potential, he may succeed here," Castiel said taking a seat on the bench next to Uriel with a sigh. "And any rate, it's out of our hands,"

"It doesn't have to be," Uriel whispered to him in much the same tone he guessed the serpent did to Eve in the garden.

"And what would you suggest?"

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map," Uriel offered his love for killing humans apparent. They could do that but there would be no way now that they could save Alex. Castiel wouldn't allow it. He would sit by and watch her be blasted away by a blood thirsty angel.

"You know our true orders, are you prepared to disobey?" Castiel asked looking over at his long time friend.

For a while Uriel just looked at him before an almost sinister smile crossed his lips. "You seem to have a soft spot for these humans Castiel. Or maybe just one. What took you so long in her dreams?" Asking the question once more. He wanted to know if his commander truly was in as deep as he though.

"I told you there where complications," That was all he had told of what had happened and all he would ever tell.

Alex had made herself content laying back watching some older movies on T.V. Most of them older spook movies due to what night it was. She could understand Sam and Dean wanting her to stay put. If they where going after a witch and possibly a demon with her sight messed up she would only hold them back. Just as she reached up to flip through the channels the room seemed to explode in a blinding light that almost burned to look at it. Just as quickly as she brought her hand up to shield her eyes everything was dark again.

"What the… OH not again. What the hell?" Alex said to herself as her vision revered enough to where she could see she was once more in the graveyard. "You guys have a real sick sense of humor," she muttered hoping at least one angel would be close by to hear it. Slowly making her way towards some rap music that was playing she was painfully aware that she was only in a tank top and shorts. As she drew closer it seemed the night around her continued growing darker and darker. She could feel a chill running up her back making her feel like the night itself was alive with evil. Her steps hurried towards the sound of music knowing at least there where people. The closer she got the darker the world around her seemed to grow. It started getting dark enough she couldn't see anything. As her steps slowed Alex knew something wasn't right.

"Cast….," she started to speak his name though her words quickly died off when she heard heavy breathing just a few feet behind her. The air had grown so cold she could feel goose bumps breaking out all over her skin. She knew something was behind her and ever neuron in her brain was telling her not to turn around. Slowly though she turned coming face to face with one of the ugliest things she had ever seen. As soon as her green eyes meet the black pits of the other creatures she knew this was what demons really looked like. She knew they where evil but she never knew they where that ugly. It was like taking the foulest thing she could remember and multiplying it by ten. All she could do was look into the black pits of the creature's eyes not finding any words as she only looked at the creature. She wanted to scream out. To call for Castiel, Sam or Dean. Anyone right then.

"Of pure virgin blood. Yes you will do," It whispered its voice dark and horse. As its cold slimy hand wrapped around her throat it was enough to snap Alex out of what ever the spell the demon had over her. Her hands shot up digging into the wrists drawing blood. Her legs shot up kicking as much of the creature as she could. As she tried once again to kick she felt one of its legs tripping her legs out from under her as they both fell to the ground. She could feel the demons hand on her neck keeping her pinned down. She struggled against the beast thrashing and kicking what she could of it even though it seemed not to phase the creature at all. She could feel her shirt being lifted exposing her bare stomach seconds before a white hot searing pain cut into the skin of her upper stomach.

"Ego Amor Thalamis Angeli," The demon spoke as the pain spread through her body feeling as though it where burning every inch of her body. As the pain flooded upward she couldn't move only lay on the ground whimpering softly in pain even as the demon left.

It took Alex a while before the pain subsided enough to where she could move. When she could her fingers slowly investigated the place the demon had touched feeling the warm liquid of her blood. Sitting up her whole body ached with the effort to move. She knew it the demon was here that Sam and Dean wouldn't be to far off. Limping along the way she started heading towards the sounds of fighting. The closer she got the darker the world seemed to get so she knew she was going in the right direction. Soon the world around her grew darker and darker as her free hand felt along the cold walls of the mausoleum. Slowly the darkness seemed to lift she could only guess that they had exorcised the demon. When the darkness lifted enough she could see Alex found herself standing in front of a doorway. Sam and Dean on the other side. Sam could barely raise his eyes to meet Dean's stare.

All that changed though when he spotted Alex leaning against the wall looking pale and her white shirt slowly turning red from around her stomach. "ALEX," He yelled rushing past Dean gripping Alex on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. "What happened your bleeding," He tried lifting her shirt seeing she fought him.

"Its just a little scratch," she muttered as she tried to keep her shirt down. It wasn't long before felt Dean beside her picking her up gently much in the same fashion she had been told Castiel had picked her up. "Dean blast it I can walk," she snapped as he carried her out to the impala.

"Well you're not hurt that bad. We need to get out of here before the cops show up," He said as he gently set her down on the back seat of the impala.

During the drive back she did her best to explain how she had gotten out in the grave yard and had happened with the demon. When they finally arrived back at the hotel they had all looked over the cut seeing that for the moment it looked like nothing more then three small diagonal scratches. They all agreed though that they would keep a close watch. Nothing from a demon was ever good.

The next morning Dean sat on a park bench watching kids playing. They where here because of him and Sam even though they hadn't been able to fully protect Alex. Somehow he could sense Castiel's arrival.

"Let me guess you're here for the, I told you so," Dean said not really feeling up for hearing it.

"No," Castiel said his mind as busy as Deans.

"Well, good cause I'm really not that interested," Dean continued watching the kids running around. He had always wanted the simple life. Wife and maybe a couple kids running around.

"I am not here to judge you Dean," Castiel said as he watched the families enjoying the day.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked pulling Castiel from his thoughts.

"Our orders," Castiel started though he was quickly cut off.

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours," Dean started but Castiel quickly took control of the conversation once more.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do," Castiel said thankful that it had been Dean's choice to save this town. To save Alex in the process. Just thinking of her brought back the memory of kissing her cheek and along her jaw. Castiel could feel the desire to do it again running strong though his body.

"Your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean asked surprised.

"It was a test, to see how you would perform under, battlefield conditions, you might say," Castiel said leaning back against the park bench. His lips tingling with the memory of her soft sweet skin.

"So I uh- failed your test huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time travelling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me," Dean said his anger growing over these angel's. They seemed to treat human life as if it was nothing.

"You misunderstand me Dean, I'm not like you think, I was praying that you would choose to save the town," Was all Castiel would say about why he had been praying that Dean would choice to save this town. No one need know one of his true worries laid with the woman he saw as baby sister.

"You were?" Dean was honestly surprised that any of the angels where hoping to save people rather then smiting them as they saw fit.

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?" Some small part of him wanted to tell him about the feelings that where quickly growing for Alex. Still for now he knew no one could know. The punishment for both of them would be beyond anyone's imagining.

"Okay. But I have questions for you," Dean said wanting to get to the bottom of what had happened to his baby sister.

"I'm not a…hammer as you say, I have questions, I have doubts. I have wants. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make, I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders Dean. I truly don't," Castiel spoke looking down at the ground. He knew the weight on Dean's shoulders was going to be more then most people could bear.

"How did Alex get into that graveyard Castiel? From the way she described it something sent her there. She is my baby sister maybe not by blood but she is," Dean said as he looked over to Castiel seeing in some way he understood what he was saying. "That demon did something to her. I want to know what,"

"I don't know Dean," Castiel whispered his mind turning back to Alex. "I will find out though," he said promising himself that he would find out what had happened to Alex. "I will find out who sent her there," His voice held the promise of angelic violence. "As for what Samhain did we do not know. It is a matter for concern. For now we are simply watching,"

"You like her, don't you," Dean asked noticing the way his voice sounded when he talked about Alex. Could Alex's attraction really be an angel? When he didn't hear an answer of any kind Dean looked over seeing he was alone on the park bench. That alone gave Dean his answer.


	5. One kiss before I die

Chapter 5: One kiss before I die

It was 5:48pm when they got the call from Bobby telling Sam and Dean he needed them back just as soon as they could get there. That it had something to do with Alex. They had dropped her off just after the incident with Samhain explaining what had happened. Bobby had promised to keep them informed when he found out what had happened. For four months they hadn't heard anything side from the fact that the scratches never healed. This call from Bobby as lacking on information as it may have been was the first different information that they had. As much as they pressed Bobby he wouldn't tell them anymore until they got closer.

"What do you think this is all about?" Sam asked as he looked over at Dean who had been driving like the devil was after him all night. Like him he knew that Dean was just as worried about Alex.

Deans hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he kept his foot to the floor as they rode sped by. He wouldn't forgive Castiel or the others if something happened to her. The fact that Bobby would only tell them they would have to see this to believe it only made it worse. They where maybe an hour out and Dean planned on pushing it as fast he could the rest of the way. "I don't know Sammy," he said handing Sam the cell phone he had been keeping close in case Bobby called. "Call Bobby and see if he'll tell us anything new," Dean said as the rounded a corner hearing the rubber squalling from the tires. He would push the impala as far as it would go. He could hear Sam dialing beside him hoping they would get something new.

The phone call didn't last long as Sam flipped it closed with the same disappointed look on his face. That alone told Dean that it wasn't what they where wanting. "He wants us to meet him at the rode hog," Sam said as he looked over to Dean just as confused.

"That dive?" Even to Sam and Dean the place was a run down dive. Sam only nodded knowing they where close. Dean didn't slow down tell the dull glow of the neon cowgirl light up the dark night. As they finally slowed and pulled into the gravel parking lot they quickly spotted Bobby's worn down van. Bobby stood outside seemingly waiting longer then what he had been wanting. As Dean stepped out he looked over the grungy exterior of the bar wondering what this could have to do with the phone call.

"Alright Bobby what's going on?" Sam asked looking over the parking lot seeing there where only a few other patrons. From inside loud music blared out the words indistinguishable outside the walls. "Where's Alex?"

"In there," Bobby said motioning to the bar before looking back at Sam and Dean seeing their surprised expression. He hadn't explained anything to them knowing they would have trouble believing him unless they saw it for themselves. "I'll explain later. Right now we need to get her out of there," Bobby said slamming the door of the van shut. He had to stop Alex from doing something she would regret once they where able to help her. Something Samhain had done to her was radically changing her personality. Nodding to the body Bobby started the oddly long walk towards the bar entrance. It was almost soothing hearing the boys walking behind him. Pushing the door open the music blared out almost deifying. "Go ahead," Bobby had to scream to be heard as he motioned for Sam and Dean. He had already seen what was happening before.

Dean and Sam only exchanged curious glances before Dean slowly walked in the music already causing his head to throb slightly. The first thing Dean saw was a older warn down bar keep standing at the opposite end of the bar as the source of the loud music. His grey eyes barely lifted as he looked up at the boys then past them to Bobby. A simple motion of his head to the side told Dean t his wasn't the first time this had happened. Deans eyes slowly followed the motion of the bar keep across the empty bar before resting on a small table full of people. What he saw there left even his stable mind reeling.

A rough group of men where all sitting around one of the old style round tables all of them seemingly bobbing their heads in time with the blaring music. But it was what was on top of the table though that caught Deans attention more then anything else. Alex stood atop the table dressed far differently then he had ever seen her before. Her shorts where short enough that as she danced around the table top the bottom curve of butt could be seen. The top she wore was just as revealing. It would have to work hard to be called a bikini top. Her long legs where sheathed in fishnet stockings ending in a pair of cowboy boots. The way she twisted and gyrated her body reminded Dean so much of a stripper. Normally a wonderful sight to behold but seeing Alex like this was disturbing. Dean watched dumbfounded as Alex danced to the blaring music and the men gathered round the table kept cheering. This was not his Alex. What bothered him most of all was the fact the marks that Samhain had left on her where no where to be seen. He knew he had to get her out of here. Something was causing her to act like this and he fully intended to find out.

Walking towards the juke box Dean quickly unplugged it. Happy that at last the music stopped. As he stood back up all eyes in the bar where on him. "Alright parties over. Alex come on," Dean said motioning for Alex. Given her current behavior it didn't come as a surprise when she didn't move. What he wasn't counting on was one of the taller guys from the table standing covering the distance between with in a few steeps his big belly swaying with every step he took.

"We're having a private party here and you're not invited," The big man said seconds before his large pudgy finger came up poking Dean hard in the chest. "Now be a good boy and turn my music back on. I want to enjoy the show,"

"Listen Chuckles," Dean said knowing come hell or high water that he was going to get her out of here. "That's my baby sister and she is done here," Dean said looking back to Sam and Bobby. "Get her out of here," He was just about to turn around to deal with the behemoth that was standing in front of him when he felt a sledge hammer hitting the side of his jaw sending him sailing to the ground. Bring his hand up to his jaw he could feel it was already starting to swell slightly. Looking back up at the massive man his lips twisted up into a slightly perverse smile. He watched as Bobby and Sam started walking towards Alex.

What happened next was violent and bloody. Dean had been holding back a lot of aggression and now he let it all out. By the time he left the bar the bar tender was the only one left standing. Dean had more then a few burses and cuts but he felt better. As he walked out into the parking lot he quickly spotted the others gathered around Bobby's van. Alex stood between both Sam and Bobby looking none to pleased that her little party had been broken up. As Dean drew closer he couldn't help but notice the haughty smile Alex now had.

"What the hell we're you thinking?" Dean asked when he got close enough his anger still seething under his skin. "Do you have any idea what they could have done to you. Especially dressed like that," Dean started seeing from the look in Bobby's eyes this was somewhere he had been before.

"Oh I know just what they would have done to me," Alex spoke her voice smooth and sultry. "I was looking forward to it until you broke up my little party," she said as she pushed herself off of the van walking towards him as her hands slowly pulled open Dean's jacket looking into his eyes. "Whats the matter Dean jealous?" she asked smirking in a way Dean had never seen her do before. "Maybe you want this little cherry all to yourself," she whispered as she leaned up lightly whispering in his ear. "I can arrange that if you want," She whispered seconds before she felt Dean's hands pushing her away.

"Bobby lets get her back home," Dean said watching Bobby load her into the van. As soon as they knew she wasn't going to get out Sam and Dean quickly follow for the long drive back to Bobby's. Just as soon as Sam was in the Impala his eyes moved to Dean. "Dean what the hell?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy but we have to find out," Dean said as they pulled out of the parking lot. The rest of the drive to Bobby's house was spent in silent contemplation wondering what could have caused such a drastic change.

Three hours later they had eliminated all the things Bobby already had. She wasn't possessed, it wasn't something else that had taken her place. Aside from a very slight fever she seemed to be in perfect physical health. Dean knew it had to be the mark Samhain had left on her. To make sure she didn't run off as Bobby had handcuffed her to one of the chairs as they all took watches making sure she didn't pick the locks. Now it was Sams watch as Bobby rested. Dean sat on the rocking chair on the front porch his mind mulling over what could have been causing such a drastic change in Alex. His eyes looked out over the yard his head lowered as his hands ran over face. He had to save her some how. Where was her heaven and angels when she needed them? Dean could almost curse the angels that had pulled him out of hell.

"Dean," He heard a all to familiar voice. Slowly Dean lifted his eyes feeling the anger in him swelling once more. Standing on the front yard a few feet away stood Castiel and Uriel looking as unemotionally smug as always. "Dean, where is Alex?" Castiel asked once more his voice dropping ever so slightly. This caught Deans attention. In the time he had been dealing with angels their voice was always strong and commanding. Never showing any sign of weakness. His eyes looked over Castiel seeing him something about him had changed. A thin layer of sweat lay on his skin and for the first time since he had know him he looked warn down and fatigued. The short nerdy angel looked like he was about to collapse on the spot. Standing Dean didn't comment about how Cass looked.

"She's inside," Dean said hopping they had a better idea of what was happening to her. "Cass she's changed. She's acting more like me," he said knowing his humor would be lost on the angels.

"We need to see her," Castiel said as he started towards the house his steeps slow and almost labored. There was something going on and it seemed it was effecting Castiel as well. Dean only watched silently as Castiel walked past him into house quickly followed by Uriel who didn't seem to be affected by what ever was happened. Dean quickly followed behind them determined to find out what they seemed to know.

"Castiel what's going on?" Dean asked as he followed the duo into the living room motioning for Sam to go and wake Bobby. Dean watched as the two stood before her.

"Well, well, well," Alex said as her head rolled back looking Castiel in the eye with the same twisted smirk that had become common place. "Look who finally decided to show up. Any reason you showed up Castiel?" her voice dripped with a perverse tone.

Coming down to Earth and the short walk into the living room left Castiel feeling almost weak enough to pass out. Still it would be worth it. As he rounded the corner into the living room his mind was left almost numb by what he saw. It was still Alex on the outside almost every bare inch of her. As much as he fought it his eyes traveled up her bare legs lingering slightly on her outer thigh. He always had a weakness for the outer thigh of woman. Up her bare stomach and up to her barely covered full breasts. Finally when her head rose he could look into her eyes seeing the darkness that was starting to grow inside her. The darkness that threatened to take her from him. Her words where not hers. He knew that. His approach towards her was slow not out of worry of scaring her but more it was the only speed his body could muster at the moment. Kneeling down in front of her he couldn't smell the normal sweet scent of roses that normally surrounded her. His grace was weak and he was feeling it. Reaching out his hand slowly came to rest on her bare stomach feeling her body suddenly squirming. The sudden sound of burning flesh hit Castiel's ears quickly as his hand quickly withdrew seeing the welts on her skin from his touch. She was further along then they though.

"Ouch! You fucking bastered that hurt," Her normally sweet voice cursing his actions caused Castiel to look up in her eyes. He heard footsteps approaching Castiel looked over his shoulder seeing Sam and Bobby standing close by both of them with a worried look on their face. With effort Castiel managed to stand as he slowly backed away from her turning the two of them. His eyes coming to focus solely on Bobby who was looking at him questioningly.

"What the hell happened to you? You like hell," Bobby asked looking over the warn down fatigued angel. His only response from Castiel was a look telling him to drop the subject.

"How long has she been like this?" Castiel asked as he could feel another wave of weakness running over his body.

"Bout a week and a half," Bobby said seeing the look from Sam and Dean that he should have told them sooner. "It started with cussing, then drinking, after that it was," he said motioning towards the way his niece was now dressed.

"But he likes it. Don't you bird brain?" Alex yelled from her chair as she looked over the angels back before her eyes moved to Uriel the same smirk staying on her lips. Castiel ignored her words as he looked at Dean his eyes almost holding a small hit of sorrow.

"Castiel what is going on here? This has something to do with Samhain?" Sam asked steeping around from behind Bobby. All three of them where looking at Castiel for answers.

Castiel didn't answer at first as he walked to the empty chair that had been used for watching Alex. He sunk down the weariness in his body starting to take its effect. "She has become one of the seals," Castiel said as he looked over into what had once been so beautiful. He continued seconds later. "Samhain marked her,"

"As a pure soul is corrupted. So shall hells weapon rise in the flesh of a human," Uriel finished watching his commander. It was foolish to risk as much as he had for one of these monkeys.

"So what does that mean? She's turning into some type of demon?" Dean asked worry entering his voice slightly.

"Something far worse," Castiel said as he slowly tore his eyes from her. It was breaking his heart to bad to see her like this. "When it is done she won't be a demon, or a human. She will have unimaginable power but none of the weakness of humans or demons. She only purpose will be hunting down and killing heaven's host. Nothing will be able to stop her," Castiel spoke knowing he had quite possibly looked into the eyes of the things that could possibly kill him.

"That's right angel boy. I'm going to kill you," She almost sung out the last five words.

"Alright so how do we stop this?" Bobby asked looking at his niece. He couldn't believe she was become a weapon for hell.

"Once the process has been started. There is no stopping it," Uriel said almost smugly loving the look of horror and surprise on their faces. "The threat must be eliminated, We have been sent here to make sure everything is taken care of," he said looking to Castiel seeing the odd emotion that seemed to be lingering in his eyes.

"Cass you can't just kill her," Dean said seconds away from saying something else but the look in Castiel's eyes silenced any words that would have come.

"Uriel was premature in saying killing her is our only option," Castiel said as he stood feeling the weakness returning to his form. "It depends on how far it has taken over her mind. If there is something of her still left there could still be a way to save her," he whispered as he once more kneeled in front of her. In the back of his mind he was praying there would be enough of her left to save. Reaching out his hand came to rest on the side of her head touching her hair rather then her skin knowing what his touch could do to her. "Alex you need to talk to me," he whispered as once more heaven's power flooded through him. He watched her face twitching and turning in pain. As much as it broke his heart seeing her hurting like this he could feel her starting to come back to him. He continued watching as the woman he had come to know slowly started to come back into those beautiful green eyes.

"Castiel," she whispered his name weakly and softly. "Please….I know why you're here," she whispered as a few tears started rolling down her cheeks. Before she had looked so vibrant and full of life. Now she looked weary and warn down. "Please Castiel," she pleaded with him. "Please kill me," she whispered her eyes full of pleading. "Please I don't want to become what I am changing into," She whispered seeing a change in Castiel's normally cold blue eyes.

"I need you to close your eyes. Keep them closed tightly. What ever happens don't open them. I need you to trust me," He whispered the last words just low enough only to two of them could hear. He watched her faith once more as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Castiel you bastard you can't kill her," Dean said as he started towards the two of them only to have his path blocked by Uriel. "CASS," Dean yelled as he watched in horror as the three of them disappeared leaving the only Bobby and the boys.

"Lay back," Castiel whispered as he laid her down on the ground. It had taken a lot to transport them to the old barn where she had made her vow to heaven. As his hand slid from the back of her head Castiel could feel her fighting to remain in control. Looking over at Uriel. He knew what Castiel was going to try and do. It had taken so long to convince the higher ups that she would be important enough to try and save. Uriel also knew the cost that had come from his decision. "Guard the door," he whispered watching Uriel disappearing leaving only them. Once he was sure it was just the two of them Castiel slowly looked down at Alex. Slowly leaning over her he prayed she would be able to make it through this.

"Alex. We don't have much time," Castiel whispered as he slightly leaned over her. "There maybe a way to cure you," he whispered "It will be….painful," Was the only word he could find to describe what she would be going through. "But it may not work. The choice is yours," he spoke watching as she slowly opened her eyes looking into his eyes.

Alex could hear Castiel's voice even though it sounded so far away. Slowly opening her eyes she was meet by a pair of wonderful blue eyes. The past couple weeks had been spent watching her body doing things that had left her feeling mortified. Now though. Even though she felt weak she still felt more at peace then she ever in a while. Looking into Castiel's blue eyes she could tell for some reason he was as weak and worn down as she was. "Either way we go I might die?" she asked softly watching as he solemnly nodded his head. "Alright," she whispered knowing if there was something that could stop this she would die trying. "But first," she slowly pushed herself up into something more like a sitting position even with Castiel's objection.

Her hand slowly came up lightly brushing over his cheek feeling the almost ever present stubble. Her eyes watched his as they seemed to soften at her touch. She might be about to die and she didn't want to with out regret. "Either way we go I might die," she whispered feeling him leaning into her touch ever so slightly. As she felt the slight added weight of his cheek. "Cass. I want to kiss you. Once. Just in case," she whispered feeling her cheeks burning as she looked into his blue eyes. "I understand if you…," she words where quickly cut off as she felt his hand brushing though her hair softly.

"Only once," he whispered feeling his heart pounding in his chest. "We can't after this. The consequences for the both of us could be dire," he whispered as his hand came to rest softly on her cheek feeling the warmth of her skin. He shouldn't give in to her request but he also knew he wasn't about to deny her when he could lose her. He watched as she drew closer feeling her body close to his. The sweet scent of roses was around her again. Bringing his hand up he slowly brushed it through her hair drawing her head drawing her just a little closer to him. "Alex,' he whispered his name as he felt her sweet breath brushing over his lips.

Just once. Just once she would be able to kiss him. Still if it was the last feeling she knew in this world she would be happy. As she felt his hand resting on her cheek she slowly moved a little closer. She relaxed even more feeling his hand brushing though her hair as he drew her head a little closer to his. They where so close now. She heard him whispering her name softly as her eyes half closed. As close as they where she could feel his breath brushing against her slightly parted lips. Tilting her head slightly she leaned in as her eyes slowly closed. It wouldn't be but a few seconds later she felt his slightly chapped lips pressing softly against her. It was almost natural the way her lips molded to his as he added just a little more pressure. His hand continued cradling her head softly against his lips. Slowly her hand came up brushing though his thick locks of black hair tilting her head her lips parted slightly feeling his body shivering slightly in response. His lips even as chapped as they where felt better then any she had known before. Moving her warm lips softly against his it wasn't long before she felt him doing the same. His hand softly pulled her head a little closer to his as he almost forcefully and hungrily pressed his lips to hers. Their lips fought a battle of soft desire. Suddenly his lips parted catching her lower lip as he sucked on it softly but with need. For the first time in her lips she could feel the physical need of another laying thick in the air as he kissed her. The hunger of his lips and the sweet gentleness in which he touched her started to awaken her body. She couldn't help but moan ever so slightly as she felt his tongue moving gently across her captured bottom lip. Just as quickly as it had started he slowly pulled away letting her lip slid from between his as he looked into her beautiful eyes. She didn't know if it was the fatigue or the light but she could see his cheek held a slight pink tint to them.

They where so close now. He could almost feel her body against his as he watched her eyes slowly close in anticipation. This would be the only time he would be able to do this and he knew it. It wasn't but a few seconds later that he felt her warm lips against his and he knew was hooked. Castiel's eyes slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss a little more feeling her warm body folding to his lips. Everything seemed to run from his mind as soon as their lips melded together. He could have stayed in this moment for the rest of eternity. His hand continued cradling her head feeling the softness of her hair. He could have melted into her and never want to escape. He couldn't help but groan softly feeling her hand running through his hair. How could they have never told them that it felt good touching and being touched. As her lips parted slightly he couldn't help but shiver lightly. As good as it felt feeling her lips against his it wasn't enough as he pulled her head a little closer letting his passion for her start to show in the way he kissed her. The more his hunger for her grew the less reserved he became. His lips opened quickly catching her bottom lip as he sucked on it softly much as he had her ear. Though as soon as he heard the slight moan slipping out of her he knew it was time to stop. He had kissed her and it had been beyond wonderful. But there was only so far he could allow it go. As he slowly pulled away he let her lower lips slid from between his. As he slowly opened his eyes he was meet by her green ones. He wanted to kiss her again pull her body firmly against his as kiss her with all the passion he had for her.

"Lay back," he whispered softly as he helped her lay back. The time had come. "What needs to be done I can not do in this vessel. You will have to keep your eyes closed. I won't be able to talk to you either," he watched silently as her eyes slowly closed. With his mind a little clearer now he could feel the darkness growing inside of her. "You will feel some pain as hard as its going to be you have to pull it in closer to you," he whispered as he stood walking a few feet away from her. Sliding out of his vessel it felt good in a way to feel less cramped. The whole barn was flooded with light even Alex as she lay on the floor. Castiel watched her body squirm from his presence. He wanted to speak words of comfort to her but he knew it was impossible. Walking beside her he slowly sat once more his spotless white wings spreading out. From with in his robes he pull out a clear glass vile that held what would appear to most as liquid shimmering light. Only angels knew what it truly was and how important it was. Uncorking the small vile he slowly poured it out over her prone figure watching as her body reacted violently writhing and thrashing as the light soaked into her skin. As the last wisp of light sunk into her form all that was left was to wait and watch.

Alex lay on the soft hay feeling what ever it had been that had been controlling her starting to try and surface once more. As she lay there with her eyes closed she could feel a rush of warmth like someone had had turned on a blast furnaces radiating out. The intensity of the heat made her skin feel like it was blistering. Clenching her fists she fought to keep from making a noise. Castiel had said that this was going to hurt but it was a chance to keep living as something else beside an angel killer. The heat drew closer and closer tell it felt like it was sitting beside her. Alex could feel her skin burning from the close contact of the heat. It would only be a few minutes later when it felt like she was being bathed in fire. It seemed to wash over her before soaking into her body. As much as she tried to fight it Alex couldn't help but scream in pain as the searing heat washed through her body soaking every cell. The pain was white hot and beyond anything she had experienced before. It felt like her body was burning from the inside out running along every nerve and fiber. Rolling on her skin Alex curled her body into a fetal position as she continued crying out in pain. Even though out the pain she remembered Castiel's words. It took every ounce of will and desire to survive but she focused on pulling the fire closer to her. Trying to absorb the heat that hurt so bad.

Castiel's eyes watched as she rolled over on her side with her back to him curling into a fetal position continued to cry out in pain making him feel all that much worse with every sound of pain she made. He wanted to hold and comfort her but he knew in her current condition it would only cause her more pain. As he continued to watch her he could almost see the instant she started to will the light he had given her to join with her body. He watched as it silently as the light slowly started to spread through out her body chasing the darkness out as she continued coughing more and more of it out. As the last of the light soaked her body he watched the last of the darkness leaving her body. As she lay there he watched her closely seeing she was breathing and her heart was still beating. Reaching out his hand softly touched her ankle seeing his touch no longer burned her knowing the darkness had left her. Leaning over her he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him his wings wrapping around her happy to know she was still living.

As she coughed up the last of what ever it was that had been hurting her she lay exhausted on the floor happy feeling the pain was gone. As she lay there she could feel something touching her ankle. The feeling was so different then anything she had felt before. The touch bubbled against her skin feeling good. It wasn't too much longer before that same touch wrapped around her holding her close. As she lay there it was then she heard it whispering ever so faintly in her ear. The sound of the voice was so beautiful it brought tears to her eyes. It was more beautiful then anything she had heard before.

"Alex. Can you hear my voice with out pain?" Castiel whispered to her softly.

"Yes," Alex whispered knowing she could now hear an angel's voice. It was beauty beyond masseur.

"Try opening your eyes. Slowly. If it hurts I want you to close them as quickly as possible," he spoke to her again bringing a few more tears to her eyes.

Alex could feel the anticipation rising in her over ridding the weariness. Slowly her eyes opened just a few inches seeing the barn was flooded with light but it was not painful for her to look at. Slowly her eyes opened even more tell they where fully open. "Their open," she whispered feeling her heart starting to pound in her chest. As she continued looking ahead of her from with side large pure white wings came in shinning with a light of their own. It was so beautiful Alex was left almost speechless. She could feel the form behind her taking a deep breath as though preparing themselves for something. Slowly she felt her body being lowered once more. She followed the his wings as he lay her down her eyes caught sight of something she wasn't prepared for. Laying on the ground a few yards away was Castiel's vessel laying unconscious on the ground. She had seen his wings. His real wings in all their glory. She only had a few seconds to ponder this before he laid her back all the way. Her eyes followed his wings as she was meet with his shoulder long locks of hair spilling out behind and over his shoulder. Her eyes quickly moved to his face as she truly was left breathless.

His features truly where angelic. Her eyes where locked on his warm soft ones as she lay there looking over every inch of his angelic features. Behind him his wings seemed to fold against his back. Biting her lower lip Alex slowly brought her hand up resting against his cheek hesitantly at first but then slowly pressing her warm hand against his cheek feeling the warmth of his skin. "I died. Didn't I?" she asked figuring it would be the only way she would be able to see an angel outside of their vessel. She watched the smile forming over his face as he looked into her eyes.

"You are still alive," he spoke his voice music to her ears.

"Then how can I see you? I though the sight of angels was suppose to," she let her words trail off.

"You can," he whispered as he slowly leaned down very softly kissing her forehead. "Leave it at that," He whispered seconds before his fingers slowly rose touching her forehead softly as he slowly put her to sleep.

Dean had already loaded every gun they had. He didn't know how to kill an angel but he was going to give it his best shot if they had hurt her. Sam and Bobby had already left to try and figure out where they had taken her. From the way Castiel looked they couldn't have gotten very far. Cocking the last gun Dean slowly started for the door when something stopped him The sudden sound of rushing wind from the living room. Raising the gun Dean slowly started towards the living room as he rounded the corner Seeing Castiel standing looking weaker then he had before. Almost sensing Deans arrival Castiel turned revealing the sleeping form which rested in his arms. Seeing his baby sister was still alive Dean slowly lowered his guy.

"What did you do to her?" Dean asked as he watched him laying her down on the couch. He could tell just from the way she looked what ever Castiel had done to her it worked.

"All that matters is she won't change. The seal has been protected," Castiel said as he stood slowly looking over her one last time remembering the feeling of his lips so wantingly pressing against hers. But he couldn't again. He couldn't let himself slip like that again.

"I guess that's all that matters," Dean said looking at Alex.


	6. Heaven and Hell

Chapter 6: Heaven and Hell

It had been a month since her brush with becoming a weapon of hell. It had taken a little while for her to recover her strength which was why she had stayed behind while Bobby had went out on a job to The Dominican. She had only been alone only a couple days when the boys arrived with their guests. Rudy she knew even if she didn't like being around her. Demons had always bothered her even when it seemed like they where helping. Anna she felt a little better being around. Every night her dreams had been filled with the memories of kissing Castiel and seeing him outside his vessel. As she slowly made her way down in the basement she could still feel a little off from what ever Castiel had done to her. Rounding the corner she held the clothes a little closer to her chest as she saw Ruby standing outside the panic room.

"Extra crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers," Ruby said as she shot a cold glance over her shoulder causing Alex to stop for a few seconds. Something had changed about her that set Ruby on edge.

"Thanks, Ruby," Alex heard Dean talking inside the panic room. Closing the last little bit of distance Alex slowly stepped in the room happy knowing that Ruby couldn't get in here. "Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" Dean asked casting one quick glance back at Alex offering her a soft smile.

"It's quite. Dead silence," Anna said noticing the arrival of the young woman who seemed to live here. She was shy and quite. But something about her seemed familiar. The angel's had talked about her a lot. More so here recently.

"Good. That's not troubling at all," Dean said watching as Alex walking closer to Anna. Sitting down on the bed the two seemed alike in some ways. Both quite sweet girls.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked smiling to the new comer who had taken her seat close by.

"Nah," Dean said offering the girls a smile.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam yelled out in the hallway. Laying the clothing down on her lap Alex's fingers started lightly playing with the edge of the shirt as the memories of the first kiss shared between them keep playing through her mind.

"Just stay here, okay," Dean's voice broke Alex from her thoughts as she looked up at the doorway. "Keep an eye on her," Alex watched as Dean left before her eyes slowly turned to Ruby not liking being around a demon.

Looking back over at Anna she would smile feeling a little more at ease around the red head then she did with most people. "There some of my clothes. They might be a bit loose but they should fit well enough. I know everything happened quickly you probably didn't have time to grab a change," Alex said offering the clothes which where taken.

"They talk about you a lot too," Anna said as she lay the clothing on the bed beside her as she got ready to change. She almost had to smile as Alex turned away as she started to change. "They find you very interesting. They say you can see them when they are in their vessels," Anna said as she changed feeling a little more refreshed now that she was in some fresh clothing. "They where talking a lot about you a couple weeks ago," Anna sat down next to the young woman seeing she had grown uncomfortable at the mention of a few weeks ago. "I heard what was happening to you. How did they stop it?"

"I wish I knew," Alex said as she finally looked ahead of them seeing Ruby looking at them oddly. "All I remember was Castiel was out of his vessel. He did something. After that all I can remember is the pain. It felt like everything was on fire. When it was done the darkness was gone," Alex said as she slowly stood feeling odd talking about something she didn't even fully understand. She hadn't told anyone about now being able to see angels outside of their vessels. She remembered fondly seeing Castiel for the first time. The real Castiel. "I can only guess that their not sure what effects it will have. Castiel keeps checking on me every night," she said checking her wrist watch seeing it wouldn't be too much longer before he would show up for his nightly check.

"Wait," Ruby started trying to step in the room only to be stopped by the salt and the devil traps. "Are you serious? You mean one of those things that are looking for her," She said looking towards Anna. "Is coming here tonight and your just telling us this now?"

"It will be alright," Alex said as she tried to explain seeing the worry on both Ruby's and Anna's face. "It will be. Keep those hex bags close and he won't know you're here," she said looking between the two of them seeing that they still didn't seem to believe her. "He always shows up in the room I'm in. I'll be in my bedroom when he shows up. He won't leave that room if I don't," she said feeling her cheek starting to flush a bright red from the way it sounded.

"Planning on doing a little cloud seeding?" Ruby asked a sick smirk on her lips making Alex's cheeks flush even darker if it where possible.

"Nothing like that," Alex shot her a cold glance before her hand slowly came up to rub the back of her neck. The truth of it was a little more embarrassing. "Their showing a couple of old movies each night for the past couple weeks. We have been watching them. I've been trying to teach him a little more about human culture," she said feeling the eyes resting on her. It would probably be hard to believe but it had been what was happening. She felt the need to keep explaining that it really was something simple and innocent when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Looking up she was surprised to see Dean looking down at her with a smile which only made her blush all that much more.

"Go head," Dean said seeing the look of surprise on her reddened face that he wasn't going to teaser her about this. At least not right now. "Just keep him off our trail while he's here,"

Alex only nodded quickly heading out of the basement and up stares as she checked her watch again. She wouldn't have much time to get everything ready before he arrived. She had just finished stepping into her bed room when she felt the now all to familiar rush of warmth once more. Looking to her right she couldn't help but smile seeing him standing there looking so much better then he had that night.

"No bar dancing, No cursing or drinking. I'm still feeling alright," she said as she crossed the small distance between her and her bed. Her bedroom wasn't that big. Just enough room for a T.V. Stand, dresser and bed. Plopping down she looked up at him seeing his eyes where still watching her closely. She knew what he was waiting for as she lightly rolled her eyes laying the bowl of popcorn beside her on the bed. Slowly raising her shirt revealing where the Samhain had marked her revealing only bare smooth skin.

What he had done to her had been experimental to say the least even among angels. It was something that they had only though possible but never tested. As she raised her shirt to show that the mark had not returned it brought relief to his mind. So far it seemed to be working. Walking to the other side of the bed Castiel moved the popcorn as he took his normal seat beside her enjoying feeling her warm body so close to his. He was becoming addicted to this human and what was worse was he didn't care. "Any of the other symptoms?" he asked as he looked to the TV seeing it was still off. A quick wave of his hand and the TV blared to life showing the last little bit of some TV show. He had to make sure she wasn't experiencing any of the other suspected symptoms. With what he had done to her she could start showing signs that where not natural.

"Nothing unusual," she said looking up into those blue eyes the memory of his lips on hers flashing through her mind. Scooting up she quickly grabbed the popcorn as she settled in to start watching the movie. Even though the movie played she could still feel his eyes moving to her more often then the movie. It felt good having him close by her his presence was always soothing.

By the time the movies ended she had answered a few of his questions about things that had confused him. It seemed every movie they watched had at least one passionate kissing seen. It brought a blush to her cheek but at the same time she could also tell that it effected him as well as every one that came up he would shift slightly. Still she had kept him from knowing that Sam, Dean and Anna where here. Laying the empty bowl of popcorn on the floor she felt the weight shifting from the bed. Looking back she saw Castiel standing. His blue eyes looked at her as though he where waiting for something. Finally he held his hand out to her. In all the time he had come to visit her this was something new. Slowly her hand slid into his as he slowly pulled her up to stand in front of him. She could feel warmth rolling off of him in waves. It was now that she noticed glowing markings all around the room.

"I put them up while we were watching the movie," he whispered as her softly brushed his hand through her hair. Alex couldn't help but notice he looked a little nerves. "Tonight will be the last night I will be allowed to come and check on you," he whispered steeping a little closer to her as he breathed in her scent softly once more. His hand softly came up brushing over her cheek in a delicate touch. He knew what he wanted but he didn't know how or even if he should ask it. Leaning in his lips softly brushed against hers in a faint touch almost asking permission. His answer came seconds later as her lips lightly pressed against his with sweet passion. As soon as her lips touched his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. Feeling her body pressing softly against his letting him feel all her curves.

His lips pressing softly against her was heaven. She had hoped that they would be able to do this again. As he pulled her body against his Alex's fingers softly brushed through his hair as she tilted her head kissing him with more passion. As their lips continued kissing she suddenly felt his sweet tongue brushing over her lips causing her to gasp softly. It took a few minutes before her mouth slowly opened and she felt his tongue sliding in teasing hers softly. Her tongue slid along his tasting just how good he tasted. His hands pulled her closer pressing her chest against his tongue continued exploring the sweet recesses of her mouth. Just as soon as it had started he slowly broke the kiss laying a few more feathery soft ones on her lips as he looked into her eyes still holding her close to his body. "I had to….one more time," he whispered his breath brushing over her lips softly. As close as they where she could feel every inch of his wonderful body pressing against hers. Her fingers continued lightly playing with his hair as she looked into those wonderful blue eyes of his. In their depth she could see worry and sadness lingering in their depths.

"What's wrong Castiel?" she asked as her hand slowly moved to his cheek seeing that something was bothering him. It bothered her even more when he slowly pulled away her fingers missing the warmth of his flesh.

"I shouldn't have done that," he whispered leaning back against the wall looking at her beautiful green eyes. He watched her face taking on a sad pained expression he realized how his words must have sounded. Slowly walking towards her Castiel softly brushed her hair back behind her ear his lips softly kissing her forehead. He wanted to kiss her again and so much more. "I wanted to," he whispered as his hand cradled her face. "I want to and so much more," he admitted feeling his heat pounding in his chest and his nerves rising. "If heaven found out I wouldn't only be that was punished," he whispered knowing they would punish her as well. "Every time we are together like this it risks your safety," he spoke feeling his heart breaking.

"So we can not be together," she whispered her hand coming up softly resting over his as she looked into his eyes. Knowing that it was true. Their world where just two different.

"I promise if I can ever find a way I will be with you," he whispered as his lips lightly brushed over her soft wonderful lips. She tasted like heaven. He knew if there was anyway that he could have her all to himself he would find it.

"I understand," she whispered feeling her heart braking knowing that there was a really good chance she would never be able to be with her angel. Leaning up her lips caught his in one last passionate kiss before she felt him vanish leaving her alone in the room. Alex let her body sink down on the bed knowing that could have been the last time she would feel his lips on hers. Even though there was a chance that they would never be together she also knew her heart would never belong to another as it did with him. Sleep would be hard coming to her but when it did she would only dream of him.

"Sam, is that you?" Pamela's voice greeted her from the basement that afternoon when she finally got up and got going. Even though she tried to get going earlier the knowledge from the night before kept her in bed. She had her first crush and her first heartbreak. The later she could do with out.

"I'm right here," Sams voice followed as Alex slowly made her way down the steeps feeling an odd weight on her heart with every steep she took.

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" Pamela asked grabbing Sam's ass which Alex was far enough down she caught the action. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack," Pamela had always been able to bring a smile to her lips no matter how down she was feeling. Still Pamela was a physic which meant she would know everything that had happened. Something Alex really didn't want to be reminded of.

"Uh…uh…uh..," Sam stuttered out as Alex turned trying to head up the steps with out being detected. If she could only make it up to the top of the steps she would be good.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most. Just like I know you better quit trying to sneak up the steps and come down here and say hello to your aunt sweetie," Pamela's voice froze Alex in her steps as she felt the eyes on her. Ever since she had first met her Pamela had always called her aunt. Taking a small breath Alex turned around walking back down the steeps slowly approaching Pamela just knowing she would know everything that had been happening. Knowing her previous experience with angels she wouldn't be happy about it.

"Got it," Sam said as he watched Alex drawing closer seeing she looked oddly sad for her.

"Hia aunt Pamela," Alex whispered as she drew closer feeling Pamela's arms softly wrapping around her as she hugged her tightly. Alex had just started to hug her back when she felt Pamela freezing.

"What have you been doing?" Pamela asked drawing away slightly. Her words brought a curious expression to Sams and Dean who had been wondering the same thing.

"I can't talk about it," she whispered knowing that wouldn't do any good with Pamela. She could tell from the look on Pamela's face that she was reading her. Her suspensions where right when she felt Pamela's hand resting on her cheek.

"Hunting hu. You did a good job," she said as she continued reading her. "First crush. Its about time," Pamela said smiling. Alex could feel her cheeks flushing deep red as she looked over at Sam and Dean seeing they where smiling like dogs that had just been thrown a juicy bone. "I don't like who it is but I see he makes you happy….and your first kiss," At those words Alex's cheeks flushed almost purple. The hand that had been resting on her cheek slowly moved lower coming to rest on the small of her waist. Alex watched Pamela's face taking on a slightly disgusted look feeling something there. "Its here," she said her voice shaking slightly. Drawing her close Pamela hugged her once more whispering in her ear very softly so only the two of them would hear. "It doesn't seem like it now but things will get better. Just be careful sweetie,"

"I will Pamela," Alex whispered her cheeks still burning.

"Still haven't gone all the way but better," Pamela said patting her cheek. "You can go ahead and head up stairs now," Pamela said waiting tell she knew Alex was upstairs and the door was closed before she turned her attention to Dean.

"You already know who it is," She said to Dean as she closed the distance between them. "You need to watch out over her. Promise me you will look out over her," She didn't stop pushing Dean until he promised.

As soon as she had Dean's promise Pamela turned her attention to Anna. "Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela,"

It was a blessing when she got to the top of steeps feeling the basement door behind her. Her cheeks felt like they where on fire but still Pamela's words stayed in her mind. 'Things will get better,'

"Just blurt it out. She's in love with an angel, been making out with him," Alex growled out as she plopped herself down in her uncle's library starting to pour over the books trying to figure out more of the seals. Alex had lost track of how long she had been reading over the books but her studies where broken when Everyone came back up gathering in the library.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the other," Anna said looking over at Alex with a soft smile on her lips.

"I don't find that very reassuring," Ruby said her eyes not leaving Anna

"Neither do I," Pamela said taking a seat beside Alex her hand moving out brushing through her hair with a soft smile. "Looks like you have another angel around," she said seeing the way Alex looked at Anna.

"You're an angel? But you don't have a glow like the others do," Alex whispered as she slowly sat up leaning a little closer to Anna. She could tell what ever she had said bothered Anna as she leaned away.

"So…Castiel, Uriel- they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked moving a little away from Alex watching as she sat back down her eyes slowly returning to the book in front of her.

Alex turned her attention back to her book reading over as she listened silently to the conversation. One part of it caught her attention more then anything else. Disobedience was the worst thing they could do. She understood how much Castiel risked those few times they where together. He was disobeying heaven by kissing her.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam's voice drew Alex out of her thoughts as she looked up at the small group.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace," Anna described the fall of an angel Alex couldn't believe the pain an angel had to go through to become human.

"Come again?" Dean asked

"My grace. It's energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was," Anna said wishing she could see her mother once more.

"Anna," Alex whispered softly catching her attention. She didn't like where her mind was leading. "An angel's grace what all can it do?" she asked keeping her voice soft and low. Anna's eyes meet hers and it seemed she knew what she was thinking. Anna slowly walked towards her hands covering her hands.

"It makes sense," Anna said knowing the others eyes where on her. "Its never been tried before," Anna said watching the sense of sadness washing over Alex's face.

"What makes sense," Dean asked steeping closer to the two of them.

"I need to be alone right now," Alex whispered moving her hands from Anna's feeling the sting of tears starting to form on the corner of her eyes. Not even Pamela could stop her as she quickly made her way out of house needing the fresh air as her mind raced with thoughts.

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on here?" Dean asked watching Alex heading off for her usual spot when she needed to think.

"An angel can remove part of their grace. Even a small part of it is powerful. Powerful enough to undo a demons curse. Castiel tore out part of his grace to undo the curse," Anna explained leaving everyone in the room speechless for a few moments.

It didn't take Alex long to find her way to the old oak tree as she slowly sunk to the ground feeling the tears that had been threatening to fall to starting. Her hand slowly moved to the area where Pamela had said it rested. Part of his grace. He had cut himself open ripping out part of his grace to save her. Thinking of everything he had risked for her made her heart ache. Disobeying and now tearing out part of his grace.

It was well after night fall before Alex would venture back to the salvage yard the pain was still laying heavy on her heart. Her eyes where slightly puffy and a little red. As she drew closer she heard Anna and Dean talking comparing things that where good about being human. Watching the two of them together she knew Dean like her. There was always something in the way he talked to women that would always tell if he liked them or not. She stood at the gate silently as Sam told the two of them that he could have found something.

"I'll be in a minute," Dean said watching as Anna and Sam headed into the house. Dean looked over at Alex offering her soft smile as he slowly held his arms out for her. Dean had always had a way of making her feel better. Pushing herself off the gate she slowly walked towards her older brother before wrapping her arms around him feeling his soft hug. "Alright?" Dean asked holding her softly. Alex had always been a very energetic person and happy. It bothered him seeing her like this.

"Just a lot to take in at once. Finding out an angel tore out part of its grace to save you," she whispered resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"He did it because he cares about you," Dean whispered feeling her body tensing a little at his words. "Didn't think I'd figure it out did you?" Dean smiled as he pulled away seeing her cheeks where a light shade of red.

"Dean….," she started not sure what she could say now that someone else knew that she had become familiar with a angel.

"I'm happy for you. I really am…even if it is with a nerdy little angel," Dean said jumping slightly as she playfully punched him in the side.

"He's not nerdy, you bruit," she whispered trying to smile up at him. There was so much going through her mind and weighing on her heart it was hard to smile.

"My baby sister finally had her first kiss," Dean teased her watching her cheeks flushing just a little darker. "Its about time," His arm softly moved around her shoulder as they walked back to the house.

"Dean?" Alex said taking a small breath as she just though of something.

"Yea, cutie?" A pet name Dean had always had for her.

"Please don't Uncle Bobby. He had made it clear. No non human interests," she said seeing Dean smile as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Alright you little secret is safe with me," Dean said as they entered the house seeing Anna and Sam waiting for him. "Get some sleep," Dean said watching as Alex heading off to her room before he joined the others.

"How is she doing?" Anna asked having watched the two of them leaving.

"She's one of the toughest woman I know. She'll be alright. What did you find Sammy?"

Tonight like the night before sleep had been slow in finding her as Alex lay on her bed. She wanted to feel him close to her again. Not kiss him but feel him near her. There was just something so soothing about having him around her that she had not found any where else. Rolling over on her side she could feel the dull ache around the area where the grace had collected. Reaching out her hand softly resting over the grace knowing it was one part of him that was always with her. Almost in response to her touch his grace warmed inside her body spreading out over her body reminding her so much of his presence. After this it didn't take her but a few seconds before sleep quickly found her.

When she woke the next morning her hand remained resting over the area where his grace rested. Even though he wasn't around it brought her comfort knowing at least some piece of him would always be there with her. Rolling over her eyes immediately fell on the little pink note left on the other side of her pillow. As she read it she knew Dean had wrote it and it brought a smile to her lips.

'_Hey,_

_Left to find Anna's grace. Will be back soon. No wild parties while we're gone._

_Dean_

_P.S. No making out with your boyfriend._

It was a couple days before they finally returned without Anna's grace. Reluctantly she had taken one of the hex bags as she joined the others out in the barn.

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room," Dean said his concern for Anna coming through in his voice.

"What, forever?" It was true they wouldn't be able to stay there forever eventually they where going to have to find a solution to this problem.

"I'm just thinking out loud," Dean snapped.

"Oh, you call that thinking?" Ruby had always known just how to push everyone's buttons and Dean was no different.

"Hey! Stop it. Arguing among our self's isn't going to solve anything," Alex snapped steeping between them knowing if they where going to save Anna they where going to have to stop this bickering.

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand. She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once. But that doesn't matter to you since you're an angels whore," Ruby spat causing a reaction in Alex that was rare to say the least. Her fist clenched before she swung hitting Ruby hard on the chin. Much to her satisfaction she watched Ruby falling on the barn floor. She was just about to pounce on her making sure she fully understood she was no whore when she felt Deans arms wrapping around her. Holding her back.

"Easy tiger," Dean said holding her back from taking on a demon.

"Um… guys? The angels are talking again," Anna said quickly breaking up the fight that could have easily been started.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked wondering after all that silence what they would have to say now.

"It's weird.. Like a recording… a loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or…" Anna said leaving off the most important information.

"Or what?" Dean asked finally letting go of Alex who was content to stand by Dean as she watched Sam helping Ruby off the ground.

"….Or we hurl him back to damnation," The news left Alex feeling cold at the though of losing her brother once more. The first time had broke her heart she couldn't go through it a second time.

"I'm going to talk to Castiel. There has to be something that can be done about this," Alex said heading towards the barn door only to be stopped by Dean's hand on her arm. Looking up at him she could tell he was worried about what she was going to say. "Don't worry. I won't tell t hem anything," she whispered feeling Deans hand letting go of her arm. She did her best to ignore the look from Ruby as she slipped out of the barn heading right for the house. As soon as she enters she took a deep breath not sure how this was going to go but she knew she had to ask.

"Castiel? Castiel If you're there please I need to talk to you," Alex pleaded receiving nothing at first but empty dead air. It was maybe ten minutes later that she felt that now familiar rush of warmth. Turning she was met by those beautiful blue eyes of his. She was just about to say something when he brought his hand up motioning her to stay quite as he walked closer to her. He moved in closer and closer to her as his hand slowly moved lower his hand coming to rest over one of her front pockets.

"You forgot to remove the hex bag," he whispered as he looked into her eyes seeing the fear and worry wash over her features.

"Cass…I," she started to speak until she felt one of his fingers resting over her soft lips.

"I know Dean and Sam would turn to you for help," he whispered as he stepped closer his hand sliding from the hex bag. "You have to tell us where their hiding,"

"If they don't hand Anna over to you are they really going to send him back," she whispered watching as Castiel waved his hand turning off every light in the house leaving them standing in darkness. "Cass, you can't sent him back there. You don't know what it did to him. You can't just send him back to hell because he won't let them kill an innocent woman,"

"We have to eliminate the threat. She could put all of heaven at risk. You have to tell me where she is Alex," Cass whispered his tone harsh though his eyes held an unusual softness to them.

"I don't know where she is. I've only heard from Sam and Dean. I don't know where they are now," she whispered knowing in part it was the truth. She didn't know for sure if they where in the barn still or not.

"You took a vow to heaven if we find out that you are lying to us the consequences will be dire," Castiel whispered seconds before his hand slowly slid over the pocket that held the hex bag. It was now Alex figured out he was using the hex bag to hide as well. "Be careful," he whispered looking into her eyes. "I can't protect,"

"I know. Cass I can't lose Dean again. But I can't choice between the two of you," her hands slowly moved up resting on his cheek watching as his eyes drifted closed. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not but she could feel him moving closer to her.

"You won't have to," Castiel whispered softly as he tilted slightly his lips softly brushing over the palm of her hand. That alone reassured her that Dean would be alright. "Uriel has her grace,"

"Castiel," she whispered his name softly seeing his blue eyes opening slightly as he looked in her eyes. "I know what you did. To save me. About your grace," she could feel a few tears rolling down her cheek at the tough of him cutting himself open to tear a part of himself out. They would have continued to fall if she hadn't felt his other hand softly brushing away her tears.

"I've been around to watch the first of your kind walk the earth," he whispered as his hand slowly moved to the other side of her cheek drying her tears. "What I did was because I wanted to. It was one of the few things I was able to choice to do," he whispered to her softly. The hand that had been drying her tears slowly moved to the small of her waist where his grace rested. "We are bound together in a way no one else ever could be. The grace can not be removed," Leaning in his lips softly brushed over her forehead as his hand slid from the area where his grace rested. Slowly his hand slid from the hex bag as she felt the warmth of having his body close slipping away.

"We will not allow you to make contact again," Castiel spoke his voice returning to the cold level tone that he usually used. Alex's eyes widened as he brought his hand up lightly touching her forehead watching as she started to collapse. Like the first time they met his arm snaked its way around her waist before he gently picked her up holding her close to him. It was a short walk to the couch as he gently laid her down softly brushing the hair from her face with care. His fingers softly moved over her lips remembering the soft feeling of her lips. She would be out for the rest of the nigh he had made sure of that. Gently he pulled one of the blankets from the back of the couch covering her to make sure she would stay warm. Slipping the hex bag from her pocket Castiel stood as he turned spotting something he wasn't expecting.

"Came to make sure you weren't going to torture her for our location," Dean said knowing he was taking a risk showing up in front of him. His eyes slowly moved seeing Alex asleep on the couch covered by a blanket. He had been there for much of their interaction.

"You shouldn't be here. I could send you back now. Or find out where you're hiding Anna," Castiel said gripping the hex bag a little tighter. "You know what she is Dean and what she could do,"

"Yea I know. Funny what you're willing to do for women you care about," Dean said watching his expression changing slightly. Castiel didn't answer as he leaned in dropping the hex bag on the table at the foot of the couch. Seconds later he vanished leaving only Dean and Alex in the house. "You sure have a hold on him baby girl," Dean whispered looking over at Alex before slipping out of the house letting her sleep.

The next morning Alex woke from feeling Castiel's grace aching softly in her body. As her hand slid over it everything he had told her last night flooded back into her mind. They were connected now. The though made her smile. Uriel has her grace. His words echoed in her mind as she bolted up quickly throwing off the blanket. She almost passed by the hex bag before grabbing it as she rushed out the door heading for the barn hoping they would still be there. As she burst into the barn she was relived seeing Anna and Sam though her smile faded slightly as she saw Dean already drinking this early in the morning.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked looking at Alex seeing she looked worried about something.

"It's 2 a.m. somewhere," Dean responded with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Listen you guys. Uriel has your grace Anna," Alex said as she walked in a little further into the barn the area of Castiel's grace still aching slightly.

"You okay?" Anna asked nodding to Alex before her eyes turned back to Dean.

"Yeah, of course," Dean whispered. Just as Alex opened her mouth to talk again the barn doors swung open with a blast as Castiel and Uriel entered. At once she could feel Castiels eyes on her.

"Hello, Anna. Its good to see you," Castiel spoke as his eyes slowly moved from her. Even though nothing of his appearance showed it she could tell he didn't want to be here doing this.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam's eyes slowly moved to Alex with a questioning look on his face as though she had told them they where here. "Alex?"

"I'm sorry," Dean spoke softly to Anna before Alex even had a chance to speak.

"Why?" Sam asked looking at his brother in surprise.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me… or kill you. I know how their minds work," Anna whispered movements before her lips softly kissed Dean in a way that said goodbye. "You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready,"

"Castiel. Please there has to be another way," Alex pleaded drawing another cold look from Uriel almost as though he where trying to put her in his place.

"I'm sorry," Castiel spoke as he looked into her green eyes. All at once Alex could feel the dull ache of his grace once more throbbing in her body.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling," Anna broke in taking a step closer to Castiel.

"Still, we have a history. It's just- -"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick," Anna said preparing herself for what was to come.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head," Another voice spoke behind them. As Alex turned to see who it was all she could see was blackness. None of his features only pure all consuming blackness.

"How dare you come in this room.. You pussing sore?" Uriel's voice was enough to draw her attention from the seemingly all consuming darkness.

"Name calling. That hurt my feelings… you sanctimonious, fanatical prick," Alastair growled out making her body shiver heavily with the evil that was hanging in the air.

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel spoke bring blessed relief to a dark conflict.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper,"

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now… or we lay you to waste," Castiel warned his mind conscious of Alex. A fight was looming and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

"Think I'll take my chances," Alastair growled seconds before Alex felt a hand pulling her back close to a warm body. She felt Dean near keeping her out of the middle of the fight.

Alex watched as the demons and angels fought. While to most it didn't look all to action packed to her she could see their energies clashing. Pure shimmering light and the darkest shadows clashing all around the figures. One really caught her attention as she saw castile being pinned down the words being chanted in Latin.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma, Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potetas inferma, me confirma!" She could here Alastairs voice chanting feeling Castiel's grace going beyond a dull ache to a sharp piercing pain. What ever Alastair was doing it was hurting and Alex fully intended on stopping. Quickly searching find a crowbar. Slipping up behind him her hand reeled back ready to strike catching Castiel's eyes for a second. Swinging with all her might she had achieved her goal as Alastair dropped Castiel turning his eyes to her.

"Now that wasn't nice little girl. I'm so disappointed in you. You would have made such a wonderful weapon," Alastair said as he slowly continued walking towards her.

"Sorry. I had other plans," Alex said seeing Dean had picked up the crowbar sneaking up behind Alastair much like she had.

"You need to leave my sister alone," Dean growled before he swung the crowbar hitting the same area Alex had.

"Dean, Dean, Dean… I am so disappointed. You had such promise," Alastair whispered as he turned his attention to Dean. All Alex could do was watch as the fight continued. The one thing that caught her attention was Anna stealing her grace from Uriel breaking the pendant releasing the grace. Falling back on her bottom watching as the white light flowed into her mouth.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!," Anna yelled as the bright light flooded into her body shinning through her evaporating all the demons that where looking. Alex sat on her bottom watching as a angel regaining their grace. As the light faded and Anna was gone she would finally let a small breath out looking over at Dean noticing the weird look he was giving her.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared," Dean taunted as he stood helping Alex up to her feet. As she looked she noticed Castiel looking at her his eyes asking if she was alright. A simple not seemed to bring the relief he was looking for.

"This isn't over," Uriel spoke looking at Dean like he was ready to rip his head off.

"Oh it looks over to me, junkless," Dean said having a smirk that spoke of victory. She was almost sad watching Castiel disappearing. But at the same time they where not allowed to show her feelings in public.

"You can see angels now?" Dean asked looking over at Alex and she could feel Sam and Ruby looking at her too.

"Its one of the side effects of his grace," Alex whispered smiling softly. "We found out that I could see and hear them outside their vessels," She almost sounded proud that she could see something that no one else could. "Their really more beautiful then you could ever imagine,"

Given the circumstances the look she got from everyone told her they didn't want to hear about how beautiful angels where outside of their vessels. Slowly backing away she smiled towards Sam and Dean. "I'm going to go get started on dinner," she said as she slipped out of the barn. Her mind filled with curiosity and worry about what was going to happen to Anna now. But most of all Castiel's words still run through her mind as her hand rested over his grace. "We are bound together in a way no one else ever could be,"


	7. On the head of a pin

((If any of you want to see kinda what I picture Alex looking like here is a link for a picture I found. I understand if some want to use their imagination.  images/brunnette_green_  ))

Chapter 7: On the head of a pin

It had been too long since he was last able to see her. To feel her lips against hers already Castiel could feel the need to kiss her again laying heavy on him. If it had not been for the fact that his feelings for her had been discovered and he had only been chastised and told never to do it again he would be by her side. As much as he longed for her he knew what came after that friendly warning. The constant blaring of the car alarms helped dull some of his need for her as he appeared in silence. Walking through the wreckage he waves his hand silencing the alarms. His path was clear as he knelt beside the body of a beautiful blond. Slowly his fingers moved part of her clothing off of her neck seeing the stab wound that had been left behind.

"Goodbye, sister," Castiel whispered seconds before standing looking down at the latest angel that had been killed. There had been rumors that Alex had succeed in changing becoming one of the few creatures that could kill an angel. He knew better. Still they had to find out what was behind the killings.

The road had been long and Alex could feel it growing even longer as Sam sped down the dark rode. Everyone was feeling Pamela's death. Even her. Her eyes where red and slightly puffy from the latest bought of crying having lost the woman she loved like family. Her head rested on the back seat of the Impala as her eyes emptily stared out into the darkness. Castiel's grace filling her side with warmth.

"Ruby will meet us in Cheyenne. She's been tacking some leads. I know she's not exactly on your Christmas list, but if she can help us get to Lilith," Sam started breaking the silence that had rested so heavily between the three of them.

"Hey, man, work with Ruby, don't. I don't really give a rat's ass," Dean spoke showing he was hurting just as much as everyone else. Alex couldn't blame him for feeling what he was feeling.

"What's your problem" Sam asked breaking his eyes away from the rode for a few minutes. Alex's eyes slowly moved from the window knowing the boys where about to go at it again.

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam," Poor Dean always feeling like he had to save everyone or else he failed.

"She knew what was at stake," Sam replied knowing there would be no bringing Dean off his mood for a while.

"Oh yeah. Saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it," Dean growled.

"And there is a whole town thats still around because of us. No to mention all the other people we have saved along the way. We're just as sad and upset Dean. I miss Pamela too," Alex finally spoke from the back seat. Her eyes stayed on Dean as he half turned around looking like he was ready to tell her that she was lucky they brought her along.

"Dean," Sam spoke giving his brother the look that read 'don't even go there'.

"I'm tired of burying friends, Sam," His eyes looked back at Alex and she could see the worry in his eyes. "We have to bury you and all hell will break lose,"

"Look, we catch a fresh trail.." Sam stared knowing the rest didn't need to be said.

"And we follow it, I know. Like I said, I'm just getting tired," Dean whispered looking out the window.

"Well, get angry,"

The rest of the drive reverted back to the silence that had laid heavy in the car before Sam talked. When they finally pulled into the motel Alex knew she was going to pass out on the bed as soon as they got into the room. Unusual for them they would be getting one room with two beds. Ever since Pamela's death Dean had insisted on keeping her close.

"Ah, home crappy home," Dean spoke the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"No place like it," Alex pipped up from the back with a smile on her lips knowing it would bug Dean. As Sam flipped on the lights they where met with something that was far from home crappy home.

"Winchester and Winchester and Singer," Uriel's voice echoed in the empty room putting more weariness on their shoulders. Looking past Dean and Uriel she could see Castiel standing between the beds looking like a soldier in waiting.

"Oh come on," Dean growled dropping his bags. As he looked between the angels.

"You are needed," Uriel said as a smirk crossed his lips

"Needed? We just got back from needed," Dean said steeping out in front of Sam and Alex in a almost protective nature.

"Mind your tone with me," Uriel said looking back at Dean. Alex's eyes never left Castiel as he looked ahead of him not daring a glance in her direction. Only staring at the wall in front of him. Their glows remained the same which made her wonder why it seemed Uriel was in charge.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us," Dean snapped making her jump slightly.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral," Sam said bringing back those sad memories.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cass, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!" Deans voice reached a yell as he looked into Uriel's eyes. For Alex the pain was still close as she leaned back against the wall feeling a few tears rolling down her cheeks. It had been one of her first funerals and it hit her hard. As she felt Sam's arms wrapping around her she could feel his grace aching like it needed something.

"I'll be alright. Thanks Sammy," Alex whispered offering Sam a small smile.

"Start with gratitude," Uriel's voice pull the two of them back into the fight between human and angel.

"Oh," Dean said looking like he was about to say so much more than oh.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand," Castiel finally spoke as he looked to Dean then quickly to Alex where his eyes lingered.

"And we-," Uriel said giving Castiel a significant look as Castiel's eyes quickly turned back to the wall. "Don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight," The news of angels being killed scared her knowing Castiel could easily be next. It worried her that she could have easily become an angel killer if it had not been for the grace that rested in her body.

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean asked worried but also curious as to how an angel could be killed.

"We don't know," Uriel said his eyes moving to Alex giving her a look like he was going to kill her.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league. Right?," Sam said stepping between Uriel's gaze and Alex.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," Uriel sounded more smug then before.

"Once we find whoever it is," Castiel finally moved standing behind Uriel his eyes glancing to Alex for a few sweet seconds.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked feeling Alex moving up beside him. His hand slowly moved her a little behind him. He half way trusted Castiel with her but he didn't like the way Uriel looked at her.

"Not quite. We have Alastair," Castiel spoke watching Dean moving Alex behind him knowing he was worried about the way Uriel looked at her. If he could admit it bothered him as well.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man," Dean said keeping his soft grip on Alex seeing the understanding from Castiel.

"Or woman," Uriel spoke as he adjusted the tie around his neck.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse," Castiel spoke as his eyes moved ahead of him just soaking in the feeling of being in the same room with her.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league," Dean spoke his hand gripping her just a little tighter.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got," Uriel spoke as Dean's head slowly lowered.

"Dean, you are our best hope," Castiel spoke feeling through the grace Alex's panic starting to rise.

She quickly pried her hand out of Dean's now loosened gripped as she quickly moved in front of her brother her hands spreading out slightly her eyes locking on Uriel's. She didn't care. She wasn't going to let them do this to her brother even if she cared for Castiel. "No. No way. You can't ask him to do this, Cass. Not this. You know what this will do to him," She said protecting her brother. She didn't shrink away or flinch as Uriel walked up to her a slight smirk crossing his lips.

"Who said anything about asking?"Uriel asked seconds before she felt the world around her falling away. Soon the world around her grew black as she passed out.

Dean looked through a small window in the door at Alastair. Chained to a hexacle standing in the middle of a devil's trap. It had worried him to see Alex passed out when they first arrived it had only been with Castiel's reassurance that she would wake soon that he would let it rest. Their only explanation was that they had to keep her under watch to fully make sure she wasn't the one behind the killings.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely," Castiel spoke standing close to Alex almost in a protective nature.

"Fascinating," Dean said as he turned away from the door looking quickly at Alex seeing she was still fast asleep. "Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked watching Dean as he slowly and gently picked up her sleeping form cradling her in his arms.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much," Dean said shifting Alex's body in his arms as he walked past Uriel only to have to stop a few feet away as his path was blocked by Uriel. Damn angels and their ability to do that.

"Angels are dying, boy," Uriel spoke making sure there would be no way wither of them would be able to get past him.

"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this," Dean said his eyes narrowing in anger.

"This is too much to ask, I know. But we have to ask it," Castiel said watching Dean turning back to him before turning back to Uriel.

"I want to talk to Cas alone," Dean said knowing at least with Cass he could get a little further.

"Really?" Uriel asked ready to challenge Dean on this.

"If you want a snowball's chance of me going in there, then you're gonna shag ass and let us talk,"

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders," Uriel said looking down at the sleeping form in Deans arms. His hope was there would be orders to eliminate her as a possible source of the killings.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out," Dean said his sarcasm as heavy as normal. His lips curled down into a slight frown hearing Uriel laughing.

"Ah this one just won't quit, will he? Heaven help us, I think I'm starting to like you, boy," Uriel spoke moments before he vanished.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby," Dean said trying to cut the tension in the air. As he turned it surprised him just a little that Castiel hadn't reacted in the least. "You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do,"

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone," Castiel said watching Dean and for a few seconds the form he was holding. Before his eyes moved ahead of him.

"What's going on, Cass. Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean asked noticing that Castiel had only allowed himself to look at her for a few seconds.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies," Castiel knew most of it had to do with Alex and his feelings for her.

"Your sympathies?" Dean asked.

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You," he said as he looked down at her his eyes softening slightly. "And her. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment," Finally he couldn't resist as he slowly reached out brushing the back of his hand softly over her cheek for a second. "I have orders that I can not be with her again or they will intervene," That was the best way he could put what they would do to her. "I will do what I have to protect her, Dean," he whispered looking back up at Dean.

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever..you do not want me doing this, trust me," Dean said looking at Castiel knowing if he could he would have done more then brush her cheek.

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it," he said wondering how much of what they said they needed they really did.

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it. You will not like what walks back out," Dean warned knowing the darkness that rested in his heart.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this," Castiel said watching as Dean closed his eyes letting out a slightly breath.

"One condition," Dean whispered as his eyes slowly opened again. Stepping in front of Castiel he slowly lowered her sleeping body into Castiel's arms watching her head resting on his shoulder. It felt weird handing his baby sister to another. "Watch out over her Cass. I don't want her to see any of this and I don't like the look Uriel's been giving her,"

"There have been rumors that she could have undergone the change. Becoming hell's weapon," Castiel said feeling the weight of her in his arms looking the feeling though knowing it couldn't be. "Which are wrong," he said laying her down gently on the table careful to cradle her head. "The grace inside her makes it impossible for any form of demonic nature to be there as well,"

"Just take care of her Cass. Promise me that you will and I'll do this," Dean said watching Castiel handling her with such care.

"Nothing will happen to her," Castiel promised knowing he wouldn't allow anything to befall her. He could always justify it with the fact that it was needed to get Dean to do what they where asking.

Alex slept soundly for a while feeling him close to her even feeling him watching her from time to time. It wasn't until a pain filled scream broke though her dreams snapping her awake as she bolted up on the table. "DEAN," she yelled only having heard a male scream. Her body scrambling off the table as she headed towards the door. As she drew closer she felt a familiar arm wrapping around her waist holding her close to a warm body. "Dean," she whispered hearing another scream making her squirm in his arms.

"Alex no," She heard Castiel as he held her softly against her body. Slowly he lead her away from the door feeling her wanting to help him.

"Cass. Please you have to stop him," She pleaded feeling his hands on her waist as he gently picked her up sitting her on the edge of the table with her back to the door. The feeling of his hands on her waist slipped away quicker than what she had been expecting. "Cass," she said watching as he slowly stepped away from her to stand on the table beside her watching the door. The feeling of being ignored was new and something she didn't like. "Castiel," She spoke his name far more forcefully watching as his eyes finally looked into hers.

"You know heaven's orders have to be followed. This must be done with out question. His condition was that you wouldn't see what was happening," His voice lacked the usual softness and gentleness he normally spoke to her with.

"Castiel, What is happening?" she whispered jumping hearing another loud scream. Her nails dug into the wood of the table under her.

"They know," Was all Castiel would say at first as his eyes remained on the door. Slowly though he turned as he walked in front of her still staying out of arms reach. The screaming from the room caused her to flinch every time hearing someone else being tortured knowing it was her big brother that was doing it. "My superiors found out the last time I visited you what I had been doing," His voice finally took on a softer tone. "I am under orders not to have any more physical contact with you then what is necessary. This is for your safety as well. If we where to continue they would intervene which would not bare well for either of us," Castiel explained watching the understanding showing in her eyes.

"I understand," she said seconds before another scream filled the air making her flinch once more. She trusted Pamela that everything would be alright. Even though he was out of her reach she could still feel the desire to reach out and touch him. With out a word she watched as he moved to the spot where he had been standing before watching the door closely. As the screams continued filling the building Alex fought to block them out knowing it was a demon being tortured to help save angels. Her eyes focused on the floor ahead of her trying to block out the screams. She was so focused on blocking out what her brother was doing when she felt a ghost like touch resting over her hand. Looking down she saw nothing was touching her hand. As she continued watching her hand the ghost like touch continued resting softly over her hand. The longer it rested atop her hand the more she could feel a finger softly brushing over her knuckles. When she looked over at Castiel she could see him standing much like he had before his eyes glued on the door. Slowly her head lowered when she caught the a sudden movement of his hand. His hand was slightly cupped his thumb moving back and forth in the same motion as she was feeling on her hand. She couldn't help but smile knowing he was doing everything he could to offer her comfort.

His ghostly touch never stopped as she continued watching the floor ahead of her. It would take a while before Castiel moved to the corner of the table his hands resting on the edge. Even now though his touch wouldn't stop. Alastair had for the time stopped screaming and now was only groaning. Alex was close to talking when the lights flickered catching both their attention. When the bulbs exploded Alexs hands quickly shielded her head.

"Anna," Castiel spoke as he turned facing his former commander. Almost out of instinct he moved a little in front of Alex as she lowered her hands looking at the woman she had met a little ago.

"Hello, Castiel. Alex," Anna said seeing they both seemed surprised that she had her old body.

"Your human body," Castiel started but his words where quickly cut off.

"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and..,"

Once more Alastair become audible causing Alex to flinch once more as she let out a shaky breath. She hated being here listening to all of this. Finally she couldn't take it anymore as she moved off the table walking to the far end of the warehouse as she could from the door feeling Castiel's eyes on her the whole time.

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you," Castiel said watching as Alex walked as far away from the door as possible. He knew this was bothering her but at the same time there was no place safer for her.

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?" Anna asked knowing Castiel had always been softer then most angels.

"He went to receive revelation," Castiel answered as his eyes moved back to Anna. Once more his thumb moved softly as the ghostly feeling once more started stroking her hand. Castiel could see the effect it had on her even from that distance.

"Right," Anna said feeling the energy Castiel was directing towards the young woman. She was his weakness and Anna knew it.

"Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna asked ignoring the fact that he was comforting her like he was.

"He's doing God's work," Castiel said seeing Anna knew what she was doing.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cass, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have," Anna pleaded her words mirroring Alexs though it would have the same effect. Castiel had to follow his orders. If he where one to totally disobey them Alex would not be safe. From heaven but mostly from him.

"Who are we to question the will of God?" Castiel asked as he squeezed his hand softly knowing she would feel it.

"Unless this isn't his will," Anna said offering something Castiel hadn't though about yet.

"Then where do the orders come from?" Castiel asked watching as Alex finally seemed to relax slightly.

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him," Anna said seeing the change that was taking place in Castiel. Alex was softening the normal hard shell that most angels had around them. "The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous? Do you think the father you love and loves you would keep you away from the woman you care about?" Anna said knowing her words had an effect on him from the fact he couldn't look her in her eyes and his hand had stopped the comforting motion.

As Alex felt his soft ghost like touch stopping her head rose slightly looking over at the two of them. She had been catching bits and pieces of the conversation and she had to agree with some of what Anna was saying. "What you're feeling? It's called doubt," Anna said moving closer to Castiel catching Alex's attention more then anything that had been done or said before. She watched and felt the anger growing inside her even more when she saw Anna touching Castiel's hand. For the first time Alex felt a overwhelming since of possessiveness rushing over her. Still he had said they couldn't be together so she kept her place by the door simply watching them in silence. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still-," Anna started drawing more of the possessiveness in Alex. She was just about to leave when she heard Castiel talking.

"Together?" Castiel asked as he yanked his hand away wanting someone far different to touch him. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go," Castiel ordered his eyes barring into Anna.

"Cass," she started to speak seeing the new coldness in his eyes.

"Go," Castiel repeated just as coldly as he had the first time. Alex could feel herself relaxing when she saw Anna had vanished leaving the two of them alone again. Her relaxation though went out the window as she heard Alastair screaming once more. Even if it was from a demon she hated that sound. His eyes moved to Alex seeing her standing in the same corner looking even more uncomfortable then she had before. Slowly he walked towards her seeing her almost growing unconformable by his presence. He didn't stop tell he was standing in front of her close enough he could smell her sweet scent once more. He couldn't touch her but he still wanted to comfort her from what ever was causing her distress. "Come back to the table, please?" Castiel asked watching as she slowly pushed herself off the wall closing the distance to the table as she moved up where he had set her before. Castiel wouldn't be but a few feet behind her.

"You look bothered by something beside Alastair," He commented as he took up his usual position standing beside the table. When he was met by silence he looked over at her seeing her head was lowered and looking off to the floor. Moving tell he was standing in front of her he soaked in her presence. "Alex," he whispered her name finally getting to see her pretty green eyes. "Your bothered by something," He spoke again seeing her looking away for a few seconds before looking back into his.

How could she tell him she was feeling possessive of him and insecure that it seemed another angel was interested in him. Jealous of Anna that was able to openly flirt with him. Even worse that she knew that they couldn't be together but she was still feeling all these things. How could she explain all this to an angle that was just starting to understand human emotions. All her thoughs flooded from her mind as he moved closer to her almost standing between her legs. Swallowing lightly she looked up at him still feeling the guilt from being so possessive over him. Her eyes slowly moved to one of his hands slowly moved to hover over the area where his grace rested. "Cass what are you doing?" She whispered enjoying feeling him close even if there wasn't any physical contact.

"An angel's grace reacts to its owners feelings and thoughts," he whispered his hand moving just a little closer to her side wanting to touch her. "This will tell me what is bothering you without words," Before she could object he started reading her grace knowing at least physically the feeling would be pleasant. A warm tingling feeling. What he read in the grace that rested in her told him everything about what was bothering her and as much as he fought it he couldn't help but smile slightly. The grace that rested inside her told him everything she wouldn't speak. Something of the though that she was jealous and protective over him was nice in a way.

He couldn't tell her now but he promised himself one day he would tell her. Reaching up he concentrated his angelic energy towards her as the ghost feeling once more touched her skin running softly down her cheek. The soft finger ran under her chin as the ghostly fingers brushed up the other side of her cheek before fading away. "There is no need to worry," He started when something caught his attention. Since they had been talking there hadn't been any of the screaming that normally filled the room. This worried him. Quickly his eyes moved back to her knowing he would keep his promise to Dean. Reaching up his hand lightly touched her cheek wanting to kiss her once more. "Stay here," He whispered before he moved around the table as he headed for the door. It worried him even more that they hadn't heard anything. He could tell Alex hadn't moved.

Alex turned watching Castiel walking towards the door. The feeling of his ghost touch still lingered on her skin. She would stay enjoying the view even if there was not much to see due to his trench coat. She remained seated as Castiel opened the door moving in. It wasn't until she heard Alastairs voice that she quickly moved off the table quickly making her way to the door. Her eyes widened seeing Dean laying still and bloody on the floor. Alastair out of the devils trap and holding Castiel against the wall choking him.

"Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven," Alastair said as a twisted smile. Slipping in quietly she gently picked up Ruby's knife. She heard Alastair chanting in Latin. She looked over at Castiel seeing a blue light appearing in his eyes and mouth knowing he was about to send him back to heaven. Once more she found herself standing behind Alastair though this time she had something far deadlier then a crowbar. Plunging the knife deep in Alastair's back hearing him grunting in pain but at the same time he let go Castiel as he slumped to the ground. She had just started to twist the blade when the back of Alastair's hand smacked hard against her cheek sending her hard to the ground.

Alex's hand slowly came up touching her cheek feeling the heat from it knowing it would bruise. Quickly she got to her feet her eyes glaring at Alastair knowing she was going to be in for a fight. "Back stabbing little bitch," he growled out reaching behind him pulling out Ruby's blade dropping it to the ground. Her eyes stayed on Alastair as her hand searched the cart beside her for something she could use as a weapon. When her fingers finally brushed over a jug she couldn't help but smile softly. Pulling the jug up she could see a flicker of fear flashing over his eyes. "I see Dean did a good job working you over," Alex whispered as sent the contents of the jug flying forward watching holy water splashing over his body. The loud hissing sound made her smirk.

"I wish you knew how much that stings," Alastair growled out seconds before lunging towards the young woman his hand once more smacking her hard across her cheek. Once more Alex felt her body hitting the ground hard as she crashed over the cart. She didn't have much time to think of much else when she felt a hard kick to her stomach knocking the air from her lungs as she curled up in a ball. "You little girl," Alastair growled out punching her hard. "Have pissed me off for the last time," She felt him looming over her as she opened her eyes seeing she was right. As he leaned down over her pushing her on her back Alex's hands formed fists hitting him as hard as she could scratching every part of him she could. She could feel the weight of his body on hers pressing on her bruised stomach. She felt his hands gripping her neck as he watched her eyes widening in fear. "You remember this don't you," He whispered watching her body squirming under him.

Alex continued fighting him the best she could against the demons strength. As she felt his hand pinning down one of her arm she used her other to scratch at his arm. "Oh I'm going to have fun with you," Alastair whispered seconds before he put more pressure on her arm grinning as he heard the bone break and her screaming out in pain. The pain from her arm braking hurt but still it wasn't nothing close to receiving Castiel's grace. She glared up at Alastair seeing him smirking evilly. "Now to shut that pretty like mouth of yours, bitch," Alastair's hand moved from her broken arm pinning her down with her chest. Drawing his other hand back he punched her hard feeling her delicate flesh giving way under his fist. His fist continued pounding into her head until like Dean she passed out. He had all three of them where he wanted them.

Castiel slowly recovered from almost being exorcised only to be met with the sight of Alex's beaten bloody form. Her arm twisted in a unnatural way. Alastair stood over her like with a sickly happy look on his face. Almost sensing he was awake he could feel Alastairs eyes on him. "Time to say goodbye," He whispered as his foot slowly moved over her chest knowing he was about to break her ribs and end her life. Just as it seemed he was about to add some weight Alastair stopped abruptly, choking seconds before slamming against the wall.

"Stupid pet tricks," Alastair whispered looking over at Sam who was holding him against the wall with one hand. Even though he was still feeling the effects of almost being forced out of Jimmy he forced himself to crawl closer to Alex his hand softly reached out touching her shoulder feeling she was alive. He had failed to protect her and it laid heavy on him. Castiel ignored Sam and Alastair as he forced himself to memorize how she looked right now so he wouldn't fail again.

Sam had killed Alastair and he would have done it again in a heart beat. To save both Dean and Alex. He had gotten back from visiting Alex. Her arm had been put in a cast and she, much like Dean, was beaten and bruised. Neither one of them had woken from their comas. Sitting beside his brothers bed Sam looked over his heavily bandaged brother. Luck for him their rooms where right next to each other. Looking up it made Sam's blood run cold seeing Castiel standing in the doorway. Even more so when he didn't come in but continued down the hallway. Sam was going to see them healed as he rose following Castiel out in the hall. Looking down the hallway he spotted Castiel standing in Alex's doorway watching her silently.

"Sam-," Castiel started looking at her form laying on the bed. She was weak he could feel it. Her life energy was low but steady. In time she would recover.

"Get in there and heal them. Miracle. Now," Sam demanded looking over at Alex. Dean had upset him but Alex had bothered him worse. They where use to broken bones and getting beat up but Alex had always been lucky in getting away with the least among of damage.

"I can't," He was under orders even if it went against every fiber of his being. He couldn't heal Dean and he was forbidden to even enter her room.

"You and Uriel put them in there," Sam argued feeling his anger rising.

"No," Castiel whispered once more as he looked over Alex once more. He wanted to heal her. He didn't like seeing her hurting like she was.

"Because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together?" Sam asked forcing the issue.

"I don't know what happened. That trap..it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry," Castiel whispered feeling as much pain as Sam.

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers," Sam said his voice raising slightly.

"Perhaps Alastair was lying," Castiel offered his eyes moving to Alex's broken arm knowing naturally that would take the longest to heal.

"No, he wasn't," Sam said seeing the way Castiel was looking at her. Dean had told him what was happening between the two of them. Sam didn't like the fact she was falling for an angel. Turning to head back to Dean it brought some small happiness seeing Castiel looked as though he had just been slugged in the face. That was just how Castiel felt as he continued looking over Alex's form. He would have given all of his grace at that moment to be able to enter and be able to comfort her. Slowly his hand came to rest on the doorway as he looked up to her face seeing the bruises on her face. "I won't fail you again," He whispered feeling Uriel calling for him. "I promise," Castiel whispered seconds before he vanished.

Uriel was sitting on one of the benches his eyes closed when Castiel appeared feeling the cold air from the winters day. After all he had been through it was refreshing to be outside like this. The memory of seeing Alex laying unconscious in the bed before still bothered him deeply.

"Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they... they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible," Uriel spoke. He could tell something was weighing heavy on his commander. Feeling him sitting beside him it became even more clear that something in Castiel had changed. "Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?"

"The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it," Castiel said knowing more suspicion would fall on Alex now. His grace rested inside of her. Demons and Angelic grace couldn't rest in the same body so he knew it would only be rumors.

"If not the demons, What could it be? The girl?" Uriel asked drawing Castiel's mind from his thoughts.

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished," Even Castiel didn't like the way it sounded. The father he loved wouldn't kill his children because they where failing.

"You think our father would-," Uriel started but let his words die off seeing the look in Castiel's eyes.

"I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong," Annas words still stayed in his mind. Would a loving father really keep two creatures that cared about each other away from one another? He watched Uriel standing.

"Well, I won't wait to be gutted," Uriel said seconds before vanishing leaving Castiel alone. Castiel would only linger there for a few more minutes before reappearing outside of Alex's room. He knew his fathers love. His father would not keep two people apart. Slowly he stepped past the threshold breaking his orders. He had half expected the wrath to come swiftly and harshly but nothing. Walking to her bedside he felt deep in his heart that to stay away from her was not from his father. A simply motion of his hand pull a chair closer as he took a seat at her bedside. His hand slowly reached out resting over hers his fingers curling around her hands as he made himself content staying by her side.

"I should have protected you," he whispered feeling her soft hand resting in his longing to feel her awake. "I am considering disobedience. I want to be with you. I want all of this to make sense again," he admitted to her sleeping form wondering if some part of her could hear his words. "I don't feel it is wrong," he whispered as he slowly brought her hand up to his lips kissing her palm softly. Slowly he gently laid her hand on the bed content to watch her until nightfall.

The fact that he was considering disobedience scared him as he knew what could of it. Still it would mean being with her. There where so many questions running through his mind as he stood in the snowy street once more feeling the cold air refreshing him slightly. He couldn't go to Dean or Sam. Any of the other angels where out of the question. Which only left one other being in creation.

"Anna, Anna, please," Castiel spoke his mind still trying to figure out all the different thoughts that where leading in so many different directions. As the streetlight above him flickered he looked up knowing she had arrived. Turning around he was right seeing her standing a few feet away.

"Decided to kill me after all?" Anna asked looking him in his blue eyes.

"I'm alone," He assured her.

"What do you want from me, Castiel?" Anna asked still sore from his rude dismissal of her offer to help. It had surprised her to hear him calling for her. But not as much as the next words that came from his mouth.

"I'm considering disobedience," Castiel admitted his voice betraying his uncertainty. He watched Anna nodding seemingly in approval of what he was considering.

"Good," She whispered seeing there was true doubt. That human must have had a stronger effect on him then even Anna knew.

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel...," He wanted to say love, lust, desire, want, anger, need. All of them where flooding through him every time he was close to her. He wanted her. Wanted to do something though he didn't know what. All he knew for sure was it centered around her. All these feelings revolved around Alex Singer.

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying," Anna said offering him little comfort or direction. Anna softly rested her hand on Castiel's shoulder. Her touch was soft as she looked into his vessels eyes. She felt Alex's reaction to her touching Castiel the first time. From the look Castiel gave her hand as it rested on his shoulder the anger of her touch was shared by Castiel. Slowly she dropped her hand. "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy," Anna said as she turned walking away from him feeling her anger rising as being seen as nothing but trash by someone who was looking for her help.

"Anna," Castiel's voice stopped her in her tracks though her eyes still refused to look at him. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do," His whole life he had followed orders in one form or fashion. The choice to save Alex by giving up a part of his grace had been the first real choice he had ever made. The though having no more orders. To choice his own path was frighting.

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself," Anna said coldly knowing that it would be for the best if He learned to think for himself like she had. If he was going to disobey then it would be best for him to choice for himself with out anyone else guiding him. Just as quickly as she appeared Anna vanished leaving Castiel alone under the streetlight once more.

The next day Castiel found himself back inside the warehouse as he looked over the devil's trap. He was going to find out what had happened. He was going to find out what had lead to the two humans he was close to being in the hospital. His eyes moved around the room when he finally spotted the steady dripping of the faucet. His hand moved as he watched it shutting off with out him touching it physically. His mind called out for Uriel hoping he wasn't right about what he was thinking.

"You called," Uriel asked smugly as ever as he entered looking over his commander. "What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

"Strange," Castiel said as he turned to face his old friend. "Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate," he spoke looking Uriel in the eyes.

"Alastair was much more powerful then we had imagined," Uriel answered comely as always as he looked his commander in the eye. He had become weak. That human female had ruined what was a perfectly good angel.

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each others sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me the respect. Tell me the truth," Castiel spoke knowing there was no demon that could overpower a devil's trap. There was something more to it then what he was being told.

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel," Uriel said as a sword slid out from his sleeve into his grasp as a smirk crossed his lips. "Is another angel,"

"You," Castiel whispered a little surprised that it had been Uriel behind the killing of those whom they served with.

"I'm afraid so," Uriel whispered as he slowly started to circle his commander.

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean and Alex," As much as he fought it Castiel felt his anger swelling up in him.

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped, you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons. Even blaming them for Alex's little run in with Samhane. You should have seen the look on her face when I dropped her in that graveyard," Those words where more then enough to fully anger Castiel.

"For the murders of our kin? For creating seals for Lilith to break," Castiel almost growled the words.

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?" Uriel asked knowing he had struck a cord with Castiel.

"It is our father's world, Uriel," Castiel commented fighting down his anger.

"Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva. Your woman might have risen an inch above the rest but the others are not worth the effort of saving," Uriel's hatred of humans had always been apparent but not so much as right now.

"Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel whispered his voice cold and level as he continued looking Uriel in the eye.

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. Think of it Castiel you could have her. With you, we can be powerful enough to...," Uriel whispered once more sounding like the serpent in the garden.

"To..," Castiel whispered the though of being free to show his passion was the only thing in everything Uriel had said that tempted him.

"To raise our brother," Uriel almost salivated at the idea.

"Lucifer." Castiel whispered even speaking the name felt as bad as a sin as thinking about freeing him.

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him," Uriel whispered remembering how wonderful their brother had been. How he had not bowed down before humanity.

"Lucifer is not God," Was Castiel's only answer.

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that. You could go and fornicate with your human every day and twice on Sunday. He wouldn't care," Uriel whispered his words holding a ring to truth to them.

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid," His words bothered him more then scared him. Others had already joined him. Angels from his garrison. Ones that he had fought with.

"For the first time in a long time, I am," Castiel said seeing the path ahead of him was clearer then it had been in a very very long time. Castiel watched Uriel smile. Castiel's fist clenched seconds before his fist made solid contact with Uriel's jaw watching him flying through walls landing several feet away. "That was for Alex," It felt good to Castiel finally having some measure of revenge for the pain that was caused to both of them. Castiel was ready for a fight and he knew it was coming as he watched Uriel getting up. A fight it was both sides getting in good blows. The only thing that turned the tied of battle Was when Uriel clobbering Castiel with a metal bar.

"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God," Castiel spoke as he looked up from the floor feeling the pain in his body.

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. Not God," Uriel spoke between punches to Castiel feeling the flesh of his vessel giving way under his fists. For the first time Castiel was worried he wouldn't be able to win the fight. He watched the last time Uriel raised his fist. Castiel was left stunned watching a knife stabbing through his neck from behind.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But there's still me," Anna spoke from behind revealing to him the one who had come to his aid. Castiel continued watching as Anna pulled out Uriel's sword as Uriel collapsed to the floor. Castiel allowed himself to let out a small breath. He could feel Anna close to him. Uriel's scream and the sudden flair of white light testified to the fact he was dead. Standing slowly Castiel looked over Uriel's corpse. His wings seared into the floor across the devil's trap. Slowly his eyes turned to Anna.

"Thank you," Castiel whispered before looking back at Uriel. With the way they had parted she was the last one he was expecting to come to his aid.

"I didn't do it for you," Anna said looking over to Castiel. "She was nice to me Cass. I did it for her," Anna said seconds before disappearing leaving Castiel alone.

Dean had woken to Sam sitting at his bed with news that Alex hadn't woken up yet and why she was almost in the same state as he was. The next time he woke it was Castiel sitting next to him rather then Sam. In a lot of ways it annoyed him seeing Castiel there rather then being with Alex. His breathing tube was gone so he knew he could tell him his annoyance.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked almost sensing he was awake.

"No thanks to you. Why aren't you with Alex," Dean asked the annoyance and anger clear in his voice.

"You need to be more careful," Castiel spoke not answering his question.

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap," Dean snapped his voice rising as the heart monitor showed the increase in his heart beat.

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead," Castiel said his eyes looking ahead of him. He could feel Alex in the next room and the desire to go and see her but he knew when he did he wouldn't be leaving for a while.

"Was it the demons?" Dean asked looking over seeing Castiel's eyes where glued on the wall next to Alex's room.

"It was disobedience. He was working against us. He was the one who dropped Alex in front of Samhain," Castiel whispered feeling a sense of relief knowing every part of that had been taken care of.

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?" Dean finally asked his voice breaking slightly.

"Yes. When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you," Castiel spoke remembering that time. It had been a time of almost constant fighting. They had thrown everything in their powers to fight their way through hell. It had taken everything he had to reach Dean.

"Jump started the apocalypse," Dean whispered knowing now he was the one that had started everything. If he had held out the world wouldn't be in danger of ending.

"And we were too late," Castiel spoke his eyes never leaving the wall to Alex's room.

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?" Dean asked as his head sunk back down on the pillow his body hurting in a way he never though possible.

"Its not blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it,"

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean? Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!," Dean's voice rose as he slightly rose off the bed feeling his body fighting every movement.

"I don't know," Castiel spoke his eyes finally leaving the wall as he looked over at Dean seeing the turmoil of emotions that where running though him.

"Bull," Dean growled.

"I don't. Dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you," Castiel spoke almost feeling Dean's pain. It was too much to lay on the shoulders of one man. He could see that now. Even though Dean was in his charge this also meant that a lot of it fell on his shoulders as well. We would have to be responsible for keeping Dean going.

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cass. Its too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me," Dean whispered as a few tears started to roll down his cheeks. The pain in him came pouring out as he could feel Castiel's eyes on him. "Just go Cass," Dean whispered seconds before he heard him getting up as he walked out of the room.

The past few days had been hectic to say the least. Even for an angel of the lord. He was confused and feeling warn down. His mind was being pulled in so many different directions. He felt lost and confused once again. There was only one thing he knew he could hold on to. One thing in everything that he knew was real as he slowly entered Alex's room seeing much to his relief she like Dean was awake.

Alex had woke half an hour ago feeling like she had went more then a few rounds with a demon. Sam had brought her news that Alastair was dead and Dean was going to be alright. When she heard footsteps outside her door she was fully expecting to see Sam but rather she saw her angel. He looked fatigued and like he had been through more then her and Dean combined. Looking into his blue eyes she knew what ever had happened since she had last seen him bothered him more then what he would tell anyone. "You look worse then I do," She whispered seeing the slight smile gracing his lips. "Want to talk about it?" she asked watching as he walked into her room taking a seat in the chair by her bed.

It had been the first real time Castiel had the offer to be listened to about everything that was on his mind. As he took his seat beside her. He was feeling just as beat up as she looked. Before he knew what was happening he had started talking. Telling everything from what had happened with Uriel, to what he was feeling about God, to his thoughts about disobedience, to everything that had happened with Anna, to everything that had happened with Dean and knowing that he was going to have to carry as much weight as he was going to have to. Everything came spilling out as Castiel felt some of the weight lifting from his shoulders just having someone there to talk to. He was thankful as she sat and listened to everything with out a look of judgment. As he finally finished his head lowered just a little as his hand brushed through his hair.

"Cass, do you trust me?" she whispered as she looked over at him understanding why he was looking so worn down. No one had any guess the weight he carried on his shoulders. She couldn't imagine how confused and lost he was feeling. She watched as his blue eyes looked up at her seeing he was a little calmer now.

"Yes," Castiel whispered feeling he could trust her now more then he could anyone else.

"Take off your trench coat and jacket," Alex whispered watching the look of slight confusion crossing his handsome features. Still he stood slowly slipping off the trench coat and the business jacket that rested underneath. Sitting up Alex could feel the bruises on her stomach aching with the movement but at the same time this was something she wanted to do. She could only hope that it would work. "Now sit down with your back to me," She said patting that area on the bed in front of her. It took a few minutes but Castiel finally took a seat in front of her with is back to her. Reaching up she slowly undid his tie once more slipping it off as she tossed it on the pile of his trench coat and business jacket. It took longer then the first time due to the fact she had to do it one handed this time.

"Alex," Castiel whispered feeling her undoing his tie once more remembering the last time she had done this.

"Don't worry. We're not going to do anything that could be considered wrong for an angel to be doing. It might be hard but try to clear your mind of everything," she reassured him. Her hand slowly moved up to the spot where his neck met shoulders. For the first time his body relaxed at her touch. Her fingers started softly rubbing his shoulders and neck feeling the muscles where hard as a rock. Her hand continued lightly working the same muscles until she felt them finally relaxing. She knew she it was helping when she heard a slight groan slipping out of him. Her hand worked over his shoulders before working down his back feel all his muscles where tight and tense. She wasn't surprised considering all he had been going through.

When he took a seat on her bed feeling her softly undoing his tie it felt good to have her close to him again. It felt odd not to have the trench coat and jacket on. "Alex," He whispered her name remembering the last time she had undid his tie. Her words though reassured him as he worked on forcing everything out of his mind. As her small hand rested on his shoulders his body relaxed on its own. As her fingers started rubbing his neck and shoulders at first he didn't know what she was doing until he felt the mussels in his neck loosen releasing the tension that had been there for so long. As the tension released it felt good before he knew it a slight groan slipped out of his lips. Her hand continued working over his shoulders and back releasing tension that had been building for so long. This differently something that couldn't be considered wrong for anyone to be doing. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked as he looked over his shoulder at her as she worked on his lower back.

"Its call a shoulder rub and a back rub. Very good for reliving stress," Alex smiled as she worked on his lower back as she looked into his eyes. "When Uncle Bobby had a rough day in the junk yard he would have me do this for him," She explained hitting a large knot as she started working on it.

Feeling her hitting a large knot Castiel couldn't help but groan softly again feeling all the stress leaving his body under her fingers. There was something he had been wondering for a while but never had a chance to ask. "Alex," he spoke her name as she convenience the knot to loosen bring him another wave of comfort. "I have been wondering why you have abstained from physical contact?" As soon as he asked the question he knew it was something deep as her fingers stopped for a moment before resuming their contact.

His question hit on something she didn't like to talk about. To anyone. Only Bobby knew what caused her to be hesitant to become physically involved with male. Castiel had been the first that she had been interested in and she had felt awkward with some of the things they had done. He had trusted her with so much. Talked to her about things he hadn't with anyone else. Something told her to trust him since it would only be right to repay the trust he had shown her.

"Uncle Bobby's the only other person that knows. I've never talked about it with the boys even though they push from time to time" She explained as she finished with his back feeling him turning around to face her on the bed. "It has to do with my mother," she started looking into his eyes. "She was for lack of a better word a prostitute. She never knew who was my father. I remember spending the first six years of my life sleeping in a hotel closet listening to her doing her job or hanging out in the back of strip clubs. When I started getting sick she dropped me off in the middle of the night at my Uncle Bobbies with a note explaining I was his responsibility now. After I spent some time with Uncle Bobby I promised myself I wasn't going to be anything like her. I talked to Uncle Bobby about it when I was a little older telling him how I felt. He told me if I did what I felt was right in my heart things would always have a way of turning out," she explained her eyes never leaving his blue eyes. She didn't see pity like she had been dreading but rather understanding and respect. "Your the first guy I have met that has made me feel like I am not bring like her by being with you," Alex whispered feeling her cheeks flushing slightly.

He had not been expecting her explanation as his eyes never left hers. He could understand her desire to be different then her mother. Even if she didn't know it she had given him the advice he had been needing. "You are the first I have kissed," he spoke looking into her green eyes. "The first I have wanted to," he spoke his body and mind feeling more at peace then it had in a while. His hand slowly moved up brushing over her cheek that wasn't bruised. Before his fingers softly brushed over his lips watching her eyes soften at the touch. "You need to rest," he whispered seeing her grow uncomfortable at the suggestion. "Having trouble sleeping again?" he asked seeing from the look on her face that she was.

"I keep thinking of the manananggal and Alastair," She whispered noticing a different look in his eyes.

"Now you need to trust me," he whispered a slight smile crossing his lips. "Lay down on your side," He watched as she slowly laid down moving to lie on her side he hopped in a way wouldn't cause her any discomfort. She had helped him in a way that no one had before. Now he was going to do the same. A simple motion of his hand closed the door as he looked down into her eyes He moved slowly laying down behind her. His chest softly pressing against her back. His arm softly laid over the small of her waist holding her softly and gently against him. It felt good and reassuring to hold her like this. His lips hovered behind her ear feeling her breathing. "Close your eyes," He whispered watching as they slowly drifted closed. His lips softly kissed behind her ear feeling her body shivering in response. "Feel me close and know I won't let anything happen to you," He whispered watching the goosebumps breaking out over her skin.

"What will I do when you leave?" She asked enjoying feeling his arm around her and his body pressed tightly against her back.

"I'll be here when you wake," He said taking her by surprise as she turned her head looking into his soft blue eyes. Was he really planning on staying here the whole night?

"I know angels don't sleep Cass. What are you doing to do during that time," she whispered as close as they where.

Her answer came as his lips slowly covered hers kissing her with a new passion. His hand gently moved up very gently cupping the side of her face. His tongue almost instantly brushed over her lips with want. Almost as quick her lips parted welcoming him in. Unlike the first time this time he kissed her pure hunger and passion. His tongue probed her mouth with a fierce passion. To quickly though he broke the kiss laying a few soft kissed on her lips. "I'm going to enjoy holding you," he whispered as she laid her head back down on the pillow a smile on her lips. It wouldn't take her but a few minutes before she was asleep in his arms. Castiel was true to his word holding her the whole night through.


	8. The monster at the end of the book

Chapter 8: The Monster At The End Of The Book

Alex had never been happier to get of a building as she was to get out of that hospital. Being there brought back memories of her numerous boughs with being sick as a kid. Once more she was in the back of the Impala most of her injuries where healed except for her arm that was still in a cast. She had even found a way to turn it into a positive as the white cast now held signatures from Sam, Dean and Bobby. She had spent a couple hours decorating the rest of it. She had left one small undecorated spot for Castiel to sign though she already knew she would have to explain it to him. She remembered so fondly him holding her through the night. As he had promised he had been there when she woke. It had taken a while to convince Bobby that she needed to keep going with the boys. Now though she was once more resting on the trunk of the Impala looking over the outside of the comic book shop. The boys had entered a little while ago in their FBI costumes. It took a while before the boys finally came out their hands loaded down with books.

"What the hell?" Alex asked as she slid off the back of the impala as the boys loaded the books in back seat of the car. "Decided to do some shopping?"

As Dean walked around the back he handed her one of the books the title 'Supernatural,' written across the top. Flipping it over she read the back cover aloud. "Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths..." The words brought memories back of stories Sam and Dean had told them about their first hunt they went on when they got back together. "Hey this sounds like a hunt you guys went on," Alex said as she slid into back of the impala.

"It is the hunt Sammy and I went on. Hell the characters names is Sam and Dean," Dean commented as he started the car heading towards the motel they spotted on the way in.

"You mean this book is based off of you guys?" Alex asked leaning with her elbows on either seat.

"Thats what we're thinking," Sam said looking back at her seeing his signature on her cast.

The rest of the trip to the motel was spent in almost complete silence as Alex made herself content reading through some of the books. It seemed this guy knew everything there was to know about the boys and her and Bobby. It was unnerving reading things she had been through written in a book people had read. When they got to the motel her and Dean continued reading through the books as Sam worked on his laptop.

"This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked as he flipped through another book.

"You got me," Sam commented as he scrolled down one of the few pages he had found on the supernatural books.

"Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to – to me having sex. I'm full frontal in here, dude," Dean said as he got up crossing to Sam.

"Dean, Way to much information," Alex said from her spot on one of the seats as she closed the book not wanting to read any more if it meant that she would read one of her brothers in the nude. Shaking her head she tried to block out the though of Dean in the nude.

"How come we haven't heard of them before?" Dean asked looking over at Alex smirking seeing her reaction to what he had said before. Leaning down beside her he couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Just think of Castiel full frontal," Dean whispered feeling the all to familiar punch to his shoulder.

"Dean," she snapped looking up at him seeing the smirk on his lips knowing she wasn't going to hear the end of this. She knew Dean would keep picking on her just to see her blushing. She didn't disappoint him as she was beet red. "Really your going to pick on me about this?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes smiling.

"You know it," Dean said as he smiled down at her before taking a seat next to Sam seeing him smiling too.

"They're pretty obscure. I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, ug, the last one. "No rest for the wicked," Sam said as he turned the laptop towards Dean for him to read as it displayed the web site listing the books. "Ends with you going to hell,"

"I reiterate. Freaking insane," Dean commented as he browsed the site. "Check out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?" Dean asked almost sounding thrilled he had fans.

"Yeah," Sammy said sounding less thrilled. For a few seconds Alex found herself wondering if she had fans as well but she quickly forced the though from her mind as she continued watching Sam and Dean at the laptop.

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this – Simpatico says "the demon story line is trite, cliche'd and overall craptasic," Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it," Dean said as he looked over the screen as he continued reading over the comments.

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better. There are "Sam girls" and "Dean girls" and of course," he said shuttering slightly at the though. "Alex girls and guys" and what's a "slash fan"?" Dean asked looking over at same then to Alex for a few seconds before looking back at the laptop.

"As in...Sam-Slash-Dean. Together," Same explained the though bothering even him. From the heavy shutter Alex gave she seemed to feel the same way.

"Like, together together?" Dean asked a little slower putting it all together.

"Yeah," Sam said looking up at his brother.

"They do know we're brothers, right?" Dean asked his face taking on a slightly sickened expression.

"Doesn't seem to matter," Sam commented as he leaned back in the chair running his hands over his face.

"Oh, come on. That...That's just sick," Dean said as he shut the laptop in disgust. "We got to find this Caver Edlund,"

"Ah, that might not be so easy," Sam said looking at his lap top wishing he could undo some of the things he had read.

"Why not?" Alex asked as she leaned forward her good arm resting on her knee.

"No tax records, no know address. Looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name," Sam explained

"Somebody's gotta know who he is," Dean said plopping down next to Alex seeing her cheeks had finally died down to their normal color. "Maybe your boyfriend will know," Dean commented receiving a dark look from her.

"Tomorrow we can hit the publisher's house. If anyone will know who Carver Edlund is it will be them. After all you have to make the checks out someone," Alex said glaring at Dean as she slowly got up heading for her bed. Once more Dean had insisted that she stay in the same room. It wasn't long before the boys did the same. She wasn't sure what time it was when she slowly started to wake feeling like something was watching her. As she slowly opened her eyes seeing the dark room around her. Looking back at the boys she could see they where fast asleep. Her eyes searched around the room seeing nothing out of place until she reached the chair she had been sitting in before seeing someone was there. Leaning back reading one of the supernatural books. With the light that barely filtered through the blinds on the windows she could make out who it was and it made her smile softly. Almost sensing he was being watched Castiel's eyes slowly closed the book softly laying it on the table beside him as his blue eyes moved to her. For a few minutes their eyes met and she knew he was keeping watch over her since she had been having trouble sleeping. Just knowing he was close was soothing as her head laid back down on the pillow hearing him picking up the book once more. It wouldn't be long before she was asleep once more.

The trip to the publisher's house had been a quick one Alex couldn't help but smile softly remembering waking up to Castiel watching out over her last night. The boys had been asking why she seemed a little more happy but as much as they pushed she wouldn't tell them. This time she came into the publisher's house with them wanting to learn what was behind this as much as everyone else. The publisher was a young attractive woman in a long sweater. She seemed Eager but a little nervous.

"So you published the "Supernatural" books?" Sam asked as the three of them gathered around her desk.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know – "Doctor Sexy, M.D.?" She scoffed causing Alex to flush every so slightly due to the large amount of romance books she had stored under her bed. She was one of those people that was what they wanted to read. "Please,"

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can … shine a light on an under appreciated series," Sam said as she slowly backed away her cast covered hand coming up to her lips as she smiled softly. It had always been hard for her to keep a straight face with the boys laying it on so thick.

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again," She said sounding hopeful.

"Oh no, no, no god, no. I mean, why – why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all," Dean said having a hard time holding it all together like Alex.

Alex could almost want the young woman getting overly emotional. "My God! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in – In "Heart," When Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help," She turned away tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Gosh... if only real men were so open and in- in touch with their feelings," Alex almost felt herself losing it as she had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. The light sound of laughing behind them got her a cold look from Dean and Sam. "And poor Alex," She continued catching Alex's attention. "Always there for them. Like when the boys and John where in the hospital. Trying to keep them together. Never having time for a relationship," She started quickly stealing Alex's smile.

"Real men?" Dean asked stopping her from going on.

"I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?" She asked as Alex felt herself cracking up a little more.

"Guys. I'm going to grad the camera from the car and take a couple pictures. You know for reference and add some flair," Alex said knowing she wouldn't be able to say in there any longer. The boys only nodded as she slipped out the door catching an odd look from the publisher.

"New boyfriend," Dean explained offering her a slightly cheesy smile.

As soon as Alex got out into the open air she couldn't help but laugh until her sides where hurting. She had just about finished laughing when the boys came out smiling seeing how hard she had been laughing. As they crawled into the car Alex finally calmed down enough to talk again.

"Did you guys find out who wrote those books?" She asked drying her tears.

"Chuck Shirley," Sam said looking back at her smile softly. It was good seeing her happy again.

As they approached the ramshackle house Alex could feel a sense of trepidation. Alex slowly followed the boys out of the car looking between Dean and Sam wondering what secrets that lay beyond that door. She continued walking between the two of them as they stood in front of the door. As Dean rung the doorbell they all where trying to picture what this man looked like. When he answered the door Alex was left with a feeling of being let down. He wore boxers, an undershirt and a bathrobe. The man looked like he hadn't bathed recently.

"You Chuck Shirley?" Dean asked sounding almost as disappointed as Alex was feeling.

"The Chuck Shirly who wrote the "Supernatural" books?" Sam asked sounding much like Dean in the tone of his voice.

"Maybe. Why?" Chuck asked his eyes not leaving Alex.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. This is Alex. The Dean and Sam and Alex you've been writing about," Dean said sounding even more annoyed.

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life," Chuck said as he tried to shut the door only to have Dean's had stopping his movements.

"See. Here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books," Dean said seconds before he shoved the door open forcing Chuck to back up into the house.

"Now, wait a minute. Now this isn't funny," Chuck said as he backed up into his dirty run down house. Sam quickly followed and Alex a little further behind them as she quickly closed the door.

"Damn straight, it's not funny," Dean said backing Chuck a little further into the house keeping himself between the writer and the door.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it," Sam explained trying to remain a little more level headed then Dean.

"I'm not doing anything," Chuck explained sounding even more panicked then he had before. Alex slowly followed the boys looking over the piles of paper work as she started reading over some of it.

"Alex," Dean said her name seemingly catching Chucks attention. Alex slowly moved next to Dean seeing Chuck looking at her strangely. She could feel Dean leaning down whispering in her ear. "This guy got any kinda glow?"

Looking up at Dean she slowly shook her head. "No. He's human," Alex spoke as she looked back at Chuck.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked moving a little closer.

"What? No. I'm a writer," Chuck said as his eyes venturing back from time to time to Alex.

"Then how do you know so much about demons? And Tulpas, and changelings?" Dean asked moving once more in front of Alex.

"Is this some kind of "Misery" thing? As, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!" Chuck said panicking even more.

"No, it's not a "Misery" thing. Believe me, we are not fans!," Alex said once more finding herself looking over Deans back.

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

"I'm Sam. And that's Dean. And this," Sam said pulling Alex out from behind Dean slightly. "Is Alex," Sam said not sure how they where going to convince him who they where.

"Sam, Dean and Alex are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!," Chuck explained even more

"Look guys we're not getting any where talking to him," Alex said looking between Sam and Dean. "We need to show him. How about we show him the trunk in the Impala," Dean looked like he was about to object revealing their stash. "Look he already knows its back there," She said hearing that sigh from Dean which mean that would be what they would be doing.

Alex watched Dean, Sam and Chuck heading out as she looked over more of his writing seeing he had continued on after Dean going to hell. There was everything in there as she found one page that had a scene between her and Castiel bringing back very fond memory's. Those memories though where quickly broken as the trio came back in Chuck looking positively spooked. He walked straight to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of whiskey pouring himself a large glass before downing it quickly setting the glass in the kitchen sink. As he turned around seeing Sam, Dean and Alex groaning slightly.

"Oh! Oh you're still there," He said sounding like he had been expecting them to vanish into thin air.

"Yep," Alex said smiling slightly. She could see the man was finally starting to understand that they where real.

"You're not a hallucination," Chuck said the whiskey helping focus his mind.

"Nope," Dean said moving next to Alex all eyes though where on Chuck still trying to figure out how he knew what he did. It was almost creepy how he knew even the thoughs they didn't tell anyone.

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously I'm a god," Chuck announced making Alex laugh at the though of him being a god.

"You're not a god," Sam said finding the idea just as absurd as Alex did.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through – the physical beatings alone," Chuck said his eyes moving to Alex's cast feeling a new wave of guilt running through him.

"Yeah, we're still in one piece," Dean said knowing now all three of them had survived beatings.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica," Chuck continued pacing the littered floor.

"Chuck...," Sam started not wanting to go over everything they had been through again.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for Entertainment," Chuck continued pacing back and forth quickly getting on Alex's last never.

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us," Alex finally spoke as his pacing continued. Her green eyes narrowed ever so slightly seeing there would be nothing that would keep this man from his wild tyrants.

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked looking almost horrified at the though.

"Yeah," Dean commented leaning back against the table next to Alex.

"What about the ghost ship?" He asked his face looking even more horrified then before.

"Yes, that too," There would be no point in talking to this man until he had let it run out of his system. In a way though she really couldn't blame them. How often did someone find out that the characters they had been writing about where real so was all the stuff they had gone through.

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass," Chuck said his voice raising slightly as his panic increased.

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean finally snapped his anger raising quicker then Alex's annoyance.

"We think you're probably just psychic," Sam finally spoke being the calmer of the four of them at the moment.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard," Chuck wined slightly.

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives," Sam explained in his normal calm voice. Alex slowly picked up a couple of the pages that like so many other where thrown about the work area as she started reading. As her eyes moved over the pages she realized what was on the page before her. It detailed her run in with Samhaine and for the first time revealed to her who it was that had dropped her off in his path. Uriel. It was hard for her to come to terms with the fact that an angel had dropped her off in front of a demon to be cursed. Even more so that Castiel had not mentioned anything of it to her. By the time they left Chucks house with new pages to read over Alex's head already felt like it was throbbing. As the boys headed off to do their laundry she stayed behind in the room knowing they where going to be here a while and she would have time to do her cloths. Sam she would have trusted with her cloths but not Dean. She would never trust that man with her undergarments. He was just too much of a pervert.

As she lay on the bed watching gone with the wind she could feel her headache finally starting to loosen its death grip. It was good not having the boys around and to finally be able to relax. Stretching out her eyes closed for a second when she felt a familiar rush of warmth from beside her. Opening her eyes she looked to her side and couldn't help but smile seeing Castiel stretched out beside her. His head resting on one of the pillows as he watched the T.V.

"You know whats happening with Chuck, don't you?" Alex asked as her eyes moving to his for a few moments before looking back to the movie.

"Yes, in time you will as well," He spoke his slightly gravely voice music to her ears. Slowly his blue eyes turned to her and he could see something was on her mind. There was something about the way her body rested when she was thinking about something that he could read clear as day. As she looked over at him she could tell he was wondering about what was bothering her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Uriel who dropped me off in front of Samhaine?" Alex asked keeping her voice soft. She could feel Castiel shifting slightly in the bed as he slowly stood. His hand brushed through his dark locks as he though over how best to answer her question. It wasn't like he had been ordered not to tell her. The reason was something far far different.

"Before that night in the warehouse how much experience had you with angels?" Castiel finally asked as he turned watching as she stood from the bed.

"None. You where the first one I had met. Why Castiel?" His question was odd but she could see he was going to answer her question.

"You have such faith in God, in angels, in the will of heaven. Even when the orders don't make sense I can fill you would follow them regardless if Sam and Dean where not there. How could I come to you and tell you one of the things you had such faith in tried to kill you?" He explained and Alex could see why it was hard for him to talk about it. How could he have told her that it was an angel, something she was so excited about meeting that had tried to turn her into a weapon of hell. As his eyes moved up to her face he was a little surprised to see she was smiling.

"By reminding me that it was also an angel who save my soul and my life that day," she said steeping in front of him as her hand once more came to softly rest on his cheek watching his eyes closing softly. Her other hand slowly moved to his waist as she felt him leaning into her touch ever so slightly. "That has connected me with him in a way that can not be broken," She whispered enjoying being close to him like this. Moving a little closer she could feel the comfort rolling off of him. Looking up into those blue eyes she smiled remembering what she had been planning to ask him as she pulled away slightly seeing the confused look on his handsome features. "Don't go vanishing right now," Alex said as she looked back at him with a soft smile on her lips. Digging through her backpack she pulled out the sharpy marker she always carried with her just because it was always something she seemed to need. Sitting on the bed she patted the spot beside her as she looked into his blue eyes. It took a few minutes before he slowly sat down beside her his eyes looking over the marker in her hand before looking up into her eyes.

"It's a human tradition when someone has a cast on that people that are close to them sign it. I think its something for good luck. I've already had Sam, Dean and Bobby sign. I saved you a spot if you want to sign it too," She explained turning her arm slightly revealing the blank spot on the cast that hadn't been signed or decorated. She watched his eyes moving to the open spot as he seemed to be thinking it over. She had more sympathy for him then the others knowing that coming down here had put him in a case of culture shock. Something that the others hadn't taken into account. Things they where use to in their everyday lives were brand new to him. Feeling a soft pull on the marker in her hand made her smile as she let it go feeling him softly pulling her arms towards her the cast resting on his lap. His fingers softly brushed over the empty spot before looking into her eyes. Alex watched Castiel writing something on the cast that looked like it had been written in a foren language.

"It's Enochian," He explained gently letting go of the cast seeing the smile on her lips as her fingers gently brushed over his signature. "But it is still my name,"

Alex's arms gently moved up around his neck as she hugged him gently feeling his arm snaking around her waist. "Thank you Cass," she whispered feeling him holding her closer to him for a few seconds longer. Leaning back she let her hands slip from around his neck feeling his lips softly brush over her cheek before they where eye to eye.

"I have to go," He whispered softly and she could tell he didn't want to leave. "I will try to be back soon," He whispered seconds before his lips brushed softly over hers and she once more feel the want. He leaned pressing his lips hard against hers for a few seconds before lips lips where gone as was he. Opening her eyes Alex once more was met by an empty room and the desire to see him again. Looking down at the cast she looked over his signature as she couldn't help but smile once more.

It wasn't but a few moments later the hotel door opened as the boys walked in with their washed clothes. As much as she tried to keep from it she couldn't help but keep smiling. Something that wasn't lost on Dean as he dropped his clean clothing on the chair before sinking down on the bed beside her. Laying back on the bed Alex had rested his signature against her stomach as she continued watching the T.V. The smile stayed on her lips even when she felt Dean sitting beside her. After about ten minutes of him looking at her Alex finally turned her head to look at him the smile never leaving her lips. "Can I help you, Dean?" she asked raising her eyebrow slightly. Dean just looked at her like he knew something was up. Reaching out he slowly gripped her cast covered arm turning it slightly seeing the new signature that had been added to it. As much as he tried to fight it Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly before looking into her eyes. He was happy for her seeing how happy the angel made her. He didn't say a word as he stood going back to his clothing starting to fold them.

The next day found the three of them back at Chucks house and like how they had left him the first time the man seemed more then a little eccentric this time around as well. Once more he was pacing back and forth nervously as if building up the courage to speak. In his hand he held more pages.

"So... You wrote another chapter?" Sam asked looking between Alex and Chuck.

"This was all so much easier before you were real," Chuck whispered looking at Alex for a few moments before looking down at her cast.

"We can take it; just spit it out," Dean said his eyes also moving down to her cast knowing that Chuck must have known that Cass had come to visit her last night.

"You especially are not gonna like this. You you're going to like this...well part of it," Chuck said looking up into Alex's eyes before looking back at Dean.

"I didn't like hell," Dean whispered his memories of that time flooding into his mind like some bad dream.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam," Chuck said seeing the looks of horror on their faces.

"Coming to kill him?" Dean said standing from the spot he had been leaning against the news of Lilith coming for Sam causing his body to go slightly stiff.

"When?" Sam whispered.

"What the hell am I suppose to like about that?" Alex snapped taking a few steps past Dean knowing if she tried to go any further he would probably try and stop her.

"Tonight," Chuck whispered as he looked to Alex seeing she was annoyed at the though she might be enjoying this. "I'll explain later,"

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked a small hint of panic entering his voice for the first time.

Alex watched Chuck sitting down putting on his glasses casting once more quick glance at Alex before turning back to the pages he had been clutching. "Uh...let's see, uh," He said as he started reading from the manuscript. "Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion," It was bad writing that she had to admit. The though of Sam falling into bed with Lilith in fiery demonic passion. The though was stupid to say the least.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam asked as he laughed at the though just as much as Alex wanted to.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked looking over at Sam darkly.

"You don't? I mean, come on. "Fiery demonic passion"?" Sam scoffed.

"It's just a first draft," Chuck sounded almost annoyed but the ridicule of his work.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl," Dean said like everyone else looking to Chuck for some kind of answer.

"No, uh, this time she's a – "Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana," Chuck said casting one more glance at Alex raising her annoyance again as her arms softly crossed over her chest her fingers lightly brushing over Castiel's signature.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the... "Fiery demonic" whatever?" Dean asked as his hand came up lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was a whole new level of problems and sure as hell wasn't going to let this happen.

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet," Chuck explained leaning back on the seat he had taken.

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam started but his words quickly died off seeing the glare he was getting from Dean.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asked speaking to chuck but his eyes where boring a hole straight through Sam.

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked feeling the tension in the room rising with every minute.

"Yes, your "process," Alex said her head throbbing slightly with all the problems that where forming around them.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I though it was just a crazy dream," Chuck started to explain.

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It flowed. I just, it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really," Chuck said wishing there was some way he could stop the flow of dreams and everything he had seen.

"You can't seriously believe –," Sam started only to be quickly be cut off by Dean.

"Humor me," Dean said looking back to Chuck. "Look, why don't we, we just," Dean started though he was quickly interrupted as Chuck held out a manuscript for him. Slowly Dean took the manuscript a slightly confused expression crossing over his face. "Take a look at these and see what's what?" Dean said as he looked to Chuck. "You..."

"...knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah," Chuck said as his hands ran over his face softly.

"Come on," Dean said his hand softly patting Sam on the shoulder as he headed for the door Alex walking behind the two of them.

"I need to talk to you," Chuck spoke up his eyes looking right at Alex making all three of them stop in their tracks. "Probably best if we talked alone," Alex's eyes turned to Sam and Dean seeing they where as confused as she was about the whole situation.

"You guys go ahead," Alex whispered seeing Dean wasn't so happy about leaving her here alone with Chuck.

"We'll be back in half an hour," Dean said looking into her eyes before looking back at Chuck almost telling him not to try anything.

Alex watched as Sam and Dean left feeling awkward being here alone with him. Slowly she turned back to look at Chuck hearing him getting up. She watched almost silently as he walked into the kitchen pouring himself another glass of whiskey. Turning around he brought the glass up to his lips when his eyes fell on her. "Do you want one?" Chuck asked motioning the glass towards her before shaking his head softly. "Sorry, I forgot you don't drink," Chuck said before she had a chance to answer as he downed the glass in one swallow. "I've been writing about you too," he said his finger softly pointing in her direction.

"So you really know 'everything' thats been happening?" This was the one question that had been on Alex's mind since they found out that Chuck seemed to know everything about Sam and Dean. Walking into the living room Alex sunk down in the one chair that wasn't cluttered. "I mean. Everything?"

"About you and Castiel, yes I know," Chuck said taking his seat on the couch.

"God this is embarrassing," Alex whispered feeling her cheeks flushing once more knowing someone knew about all the details of their private moments together.

"Alex," Chuck started as he leaned back wishing he had another shot of whiskey "I'm sorry. About your mother. About all you've gone through," It looked like he was going to keep going as Alex brought her hand up to keep him from going on and on.

"We've already covered this. Your not God. You didn't write me into existence," Alex said trying to offer him a soft smile. Her body tensed slightly as she felt him leaning in a little closer. She watched his hand moved as it rested over her cast.

"Can I see it?" Chuck asked wanting to see an angel's signature. He couldn't help but smile as she turned her arm slightly letting him see the angelic writing.

"Is this why you wanted me to stay?" Alex asked after a few minutes of Chuck looking over the cast. Her words must have shaken him out of what ever he had been thinking about. Alex watched as he leaned over pulling out a filling box that seemed stuffed full. As Chuck pulled the lid off she could see that it was indeed full of what looked like manuscripts.

"I've been writing about you too. Lately they've been more romance stories. You know when...you and Castiel," he said clearing his throat as he leaned over digging through a pile of papers before seemingly finding what he was looking for. "While Sam and Lilith are...off," Chuck said seeing the cold look in her eyes about the though of Sam and Lilith being together. "You and Castiel. Well you have your own little time. I knew you would want to read so I made you a copy," He could see the curiosity burning in her eyes and the desire.

"What do you mean our own little time?" Alex asked as she took the manuscript. It looked thick and it took every inch of self control to keep from pouring over every line. Still she laid it on her lap as she watched Chuck growing uncomfortable.

"I mean, its not on the same level as what Sam and Lilith...," he started once more stopped by the cold look Alex had given him. "What I mean is...its all in there," Chuck said leaning back hearing the front door opening almost thankful Dean and Sam where here to keep her from grilling him even more. Looking over her shoulder she could see Dean had a look of determination meaning he had come up with a plan to take care of this whole Lilith situation. Folding the papers up she tucked them up under her arm as she stood noticing Dean looking at her making sure she was alright.

"I'm alright. So whats the plan?" Alex asked holding the paper tight against her body as she followed Dean out the front door.

"We're leaving. Heading right out of town," Dean said as he hopped in the driver seat. Alex slowly took her normal seat in back resting the papers on her lap. Even now she wanted to pour over every detail of what Chuck said was in there. When all three of them where in the Impala it didn't take Dean long to start making a bee line for the road out of town.

"Dean what about my stuff?" Alex asked having to grip the back seat to keep from tumbling over.

"It's in the trunk," Was Dean's only answer as they finally hit the one road that would lead them out of town. Looking over at Sam Alex was surprised to see that he was able to read with the way Dean was driving.

"Dean, come on," Sam said as he continued reading more of the latest chapter. Alex was sure that there something let out. That which rested in her lap eager to read it. "The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still stars. He scratched absently at the pink-Flower band-Aids on his face," Sam read one of the lines.

"So?" Dean asked casting a quick glance over at his brother.

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink-Flower band-Aid," Alex pipped up from the back seat as her fingers softly playing with the pages on the manuscript on her lap. Turning it over slowly she started reading the first few lines. 'The parking lot of the red motel was empty save for Dean, Castiel and Alex holding a overstuffed duffel bag filled with freshly washed clothes,'

"What's your point?" Dean asked putting a little more speed to the impala wanting to put as much space between them and this town. There was no way in hell he was going to let this whole thing between Lilith and Sam happen.

"My point is this – all of this – is-is totally implausible, it's nuts," Sam said as he looked back at Alex seeing she felt just the same as he did.

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?" Dean said as gripped the steering wheel of the impala just a little tighter his knuckles starting to turn slightly white from the added pressure.

"Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow," Sam scoffed as he continued reading.

"A tarp?" Dean asked almost insulted that a tarp would end up on his impala.

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that," Sam said loving watching his brother squirming at the idea of something like that happening to his car.

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result," Dean shifted in his seat still hating the though that a tarp would end up on his impala. Deep down he felt it was going to happen no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"So we're just gonna run?" Alex said leaning forward resting her elbow on either seat as she looked over at Dean. Something was going to happen and they where going to be staying here. The man hadn't been wrong so far and she didn't think he would start being wrong now.

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith," Dean said as they started coming up to a roadblock reluctantly Dean pulled to a stop as a deputy slowly approached their car. Alex gripped the manuscript a little tighter knowing what ever it was they where going to have their time together. Her and Dean watched as the deputy leaned over to talk to Dean. "What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked sounding a little more annoyed.

"Bridge is out ahead," The deputy responded and Alex knew they where stuck in this town.

"We're just trying to get out of town," Dean said his grip tightening on the Impala.

"Yeah, afraid not," The deputy said and Alex knew they where going to be here. That her and Castiel would have their time together. That part of it excited her even though she didn't know what it was. Knowing Lilith and Sam would have their time together as well. If it meant saving her baby brother from having a elicit randevue with a demon Alex would give up her chance to be with Castiel.

"Is there a detour?" Dean asked knowing they had to find someway out of this town.

"Nope," The deputy's answer came quickly.

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?" Dean was almost grasping at straws now for a way to get Sam out of this town.

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross that river, you have to take that bridge," The deputy explained starting to sound a little annoyed.

"How deep's the river?" Dean asked willing to swim it if they had to.

"Sorry, Afraid you fokes are gonna have to spend the night in town," The deputy finally said it was clear they where staying in town.

The drive back to town had been slow and quite as a scene of defeat filled the impala. Each of them knew they where stuck in this town for the night no matter how they tried to fight it. Still one couldn't fight evil on a empty stomach The small diner was just the place to stop and figure out what their next move was going to be. Sipping on her soda Alex watched as Dean continued pouring over the manuscript as Sam looked over a menu. Alex had tucked the pages about her and Castiel in the seat. The last thing she wanted was for Dean and Sam to read about her encounter with an angel.

"Hey, this could be a good thing. I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path," Dean said as he finally put down the manuscript.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked as he looked up from the menu for a few seconds before his eyes continued looking over the items.

"Its a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left-" Dean started

"Then we go right," Alex finished as she finished as she laid the menu down smiling at Dean. He was a big brute but even Dean had his moments of shear intelligence.

"Exactly. We get off-book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. No reading the pages Chuck gave you. No research for you...," Dean said looking at Alex as though expecting an explanation as to what he pages where.

"No bacon cheeseburger for you," Sam said breaking Dean's mind from asking Alex. He could see from the way Alex had reacted to Deans mention of the pages that it was something personal to her. He didn't like that she had started keeping secrets but at the same time he knew that it was hard growing up around them.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else," Dean said looking slightly put out. All their eyes turned as the waitress approached. "Hi, uh, what's good?" Dean asked knowing it wouldn't be what he wanted.

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country," The waitress said with a smile rubbing salt into Deans wound.

"Really?" Dean almost sounded in pain.

"I'll just have the cobb salad, please," Sam said giving Dean a look that almost read don't you dare.

"Nothing for me please" Alex said though she was hungry she was sure that if she didn't order anything she wouldn't order anything wrong.

"I'll have the... veggie tofu burger. Thanks," Dean said knowing those words wouldn't leave his lips again. She watched the waitress taking the menus her stomach growling slightly.

"This whole thing's ridiculous," Sam said as he looked over at Alex knowing she was hungry. He felt bad knowing they where going to be eating in front of her.

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked his voice dropping slightly.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is," Sam tried to explain both he and Alex knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Right. 'Cause something like that can never happen,'" Dean started.

"Dean Winchester," Alex had only used their full name a handful of times and usually it wasn't good when she did. She hated how Dean seemed to hold things over peoples head all the time. She watched with a little bit of satisfaction as Dean scowled slightly from the reprimand.

"Dean, for the first time, we have a warning that Lilith is close," Sam had started to scowl just as much as his brother but had controlled himself. No fighting for the two of them.

"So?" Dean asked casting one cold glance in Alex's direction.

"So... we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's –this is an opportunity," Sam argued. They could end it all here tonight. The breaking of the seals. Everything.

"Are you –," Dean started trying very hard not to get angry and this was made worse as he noticed the look Alex was giving him. "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things,"

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight," Sam replied just as quickly getting the same look from Alex.

"Cobb salad for you. And the tofu veggie burger for you. Are you sure you don't want anything hun?" The waitress asked looking over at Alex who was looking at their food with hunger.

"I'll be alright," Alex whispered as she leaned back in the chair slightly her hands softly running through her brown hair.

"Thank you," Dean said looking over the tofu veggie burger with apprehensive. Still he leaned in whispering softly to Sam and Alex. "It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. And this is a battle that we are not ready to fight," Dean said seconds before he took a huge bite of his burger much to Alex's surprise his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing," Those where words that she never though she would hear out of Dean Winchesters mouth.

"I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake," Their waitress said as she approached their table looking flustered by the mistake. All Alex could do was laugh seeing the look on Dean's face. Sam on the other hand was scowling.

As they pulled up to the Toreador motel Alex couldn't think of another place that looked more sleazy then this place. Looking over at Sam she could tel that he felt the same way she did.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour," Sam said looking over at Dean as they crawled out of the car.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?" Dean offered the both of them the most cheesy smile either of them had seen. When they finally got their rooms Alex had made sure she got her own room. She had been sleeping in the same room as the boys for the past couple months and she wanted one time of having her own sleeping area. Dean had put up a fight but in the end Alex had won. She stopped in her room long enough to drop off her bags before heading off to the boys room which was only a few doors down. She stepped in just in time to hear the boys at it again.

"Oh, dude, come on," Sam whined and it didn't take long for Alex to see why as she noticed Dean had Sammys laptop with obvious intentions of not letting it go any time soon.

"Just call it a little insurance," Dean said holding up a folded bunch of papers and it took a while before Alex saw what they where. When she did she could feel her blood running cold. "And a little insurance from you,"

"Dean, don't you dare read those. Their private," Alex snapped almost as angry at Dean as Sam was.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked seeing Alex madder then she had been in a while. But then again he couldn't blame her. He was mad at Dean too.

"Well, the pages say that I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So I'm gonna go park her. Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn," Dean's eyes quickly turned to Alex as a smirk crossed his lips. "You need to watch some porn. Homework like that is always good," He smiled pleased with himself as he turned around to leave. Both Alex and Sam where left fuming.

The sound of the tarp flapping in the back window annoyed Dean almost as much as what he read in the pages that Chuck had given Alex. Right now he was on his way to Chucks house to sort this whole thing out with Alex and with Sam. He arrived finding the writer wasn't home so he sat and waited the pages folded in his hand. Dean's head only rose slightly when he heard the front door being unlocked.

"Dean," Chuck said seemingly not surprised to find him here.

"I take it you knew I'd be here," Dean said looking horrible after his run in with the minivan.

"You look terrible," Chuck commented as he set the brown paper bags down along with the 6-pack.

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck," those last words where spoken with annoyance as he glared at the writer. How could someone like him know everything that was about to happen to them?

"Oh," Chuck's simple answer seemed to anger Dean who was already feeling angry enough. He was failing to keep his baby brother safe from Lilith.

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say to me is "oh"?!" Dean was yelling now as he stood from the spot that had before been his silent vigual waiting for Chuck to make it home.

"Please don't yell at me," Chuck looked almost terrified watching Dean standing. He knew what Dean was capable of. Hell he had written all their stories.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Dean asked his voice still louder then normal. His hand tightened around the pages detailing Alex's and Castiel little meeting that was suppose to take place later on tonight.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Check asked taking a few steps back from the imposing figure.

"How you know what you know, for starters. How come you didn't tell us everything that was suppose to happen tonight," Dean started as he waved the now slightly crumpled pages up before tossing them back down on the couch. "It's my job to protect them both. Understand that?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew she would be embarrassed. I don't know how I know, I just do!," Chuck started but it obviously wasn't good enough for Dean.

"That's not good enough," Dean growled out as he almost violently shoved Chuck against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this!?"

"Dean, let him go," Castiel's slightly gravely voice filled the room as like usual for him he appeared out of nowhere. Deans hands slowly freed Chuck as he turned to face Castiel his annoyance towards the angel almost as bad as his annoyance towards the writer. "This man is to be protected,"

"Why?" Was all Dean could must muster for a question.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord," Castiel spoke finally revealing how it was Chuck knew all there was to know about the Winchesters and the Singers.

"You... You're Castiel...aren't you?" Chuck whispered having a hard time believing he was standing in the same room as an angel.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work," Castiel said as he picked up one of the books starting to page through it. When he was watching over Alex he had read all the ones the boys had picked up.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's - - he's... he's practically a penthouse forum writer," Dean knew his words would do little to get the real truth out of Cass so his eyes quickly turned back to Chuck. "Did you know about this?"

Dean watched more annoyed then every as Chuck stumbled over to his arm chair cracking open a fresh bottle of whiskey pouring him some. He looked like he had just been hit by a truck with the news that he was a prophet of the lord. He had suspected but never put it into words.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it," Chuck said as he downed a full swallow of the whiskey He needed something to calm his mind right now.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Dean snapped once more.

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. night-level douchiness," Chuck answered rubbing his hand over his head. He downed another gulp of whiskey He never could keep his nerves calm during things like this.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean whispered more quietly to Castiel.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece - - A conduit for the inspired word," Castiel spoke back in the same soft tone. His eyes brushed over the pages that lay on the couch knowing those words that he hadn't read. The desire to see her again lay heavy on him. He wanted nothing more at the moment then to run his fingers through her hair and to feel her hand brushing over his cheek.

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Dean asked a sinking feeling in his heart telling him that he was right.

"One day, these books - - They'll be known as the Winchester gospel and," Castiel spoke his hand moving in a gentle motion causing the box that held all the unpublished books Chuck had written about Alex. "And the Singer gospel,"

"You got to be kidding me," Dean and Chuck said in unison.

"I am not... kidding you," Castiel said knowing from Alex the reference.

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute," Chuck said fed up with the whole situation of knowing for sure he was a prophet and that his books where going to be the newest set of gospels. He stood still clutching the bottle of whiskey as he disappeared upstairs.

"Him? Really?" Dean asked not able to believe that this guy was responsible for writing their gospel. Even that there was going to be a gospel of Winchester or Singer.

"You should've seen Luke," Castiel said for the first time trying a small sense of humor.

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean asked trying to take everything in and still find a way to save Sam.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command," Castiel said his fingers twitching slightly as he remember just how soft her hair really way. The woman was under his skin so deep he knew he would never be fully free from her not that he wanted to.

"How high?" Dean asked breaking him from his thoughts. If it wasn't to high maybe they could get it changed. At least that was Deans thinking.

"Very," Was Castiel's only answer.

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Dean had to find a way to keep Lilith from getting to Sam. There was no way in hell he was going to let this happen.

"Around what?" Castiel asked still not sure what Dean was trying to prevent. The words of the prophet where absolute.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Dean asked as he made his way to the couch picking up the pages about Alex he had tossed down earlier. Somehow it didn't feel right leaving them laying around.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass," Castiel said watching was Dean picked up the pages he had been wondering about.

"So basically what you're telling me is no matter what anybody says or does is going to change anything," Dean said almost sounding defeated.

"Yes," Castiel said his eyes falling on Dean.

"And anything this guy write you have to do?" Dean asked one more question as he stood in front of the Angel who would be getting frisky with his baby sister later tonight.

"Yes, we are bound to follow the words of the prophets," Castiel said.

"Well then I guess its you're birthday," Dean said shoving the pages that detailed their little randevu before he left determined more then ever to stop this connection more then ever.

Castiel simply stood there holding the pages against his chest as he watched Dean leaving. Chuck would be upstairs for a while. Unfolding the pages Castiel slowly poured over the first page, then the second and the third and the fourth. Reading every delicious detail. Dean had given him more then he would ever know. These words where the words of the prophet and now that he had read them Castiel was bound to follow them. Tonight would he would finally be able to stop holding back.

Alex had found only later that night that she seriously needed to wash some clothing. She had gotten down to the point where she only had a tank top and a short pair of shorts left to wear. It had been an awkward walk to the laundry mat to wash her clothes. Luckily for her there wasn't anyone in there and she was able to do her laundry in peace. She was still mad at Dean even though the pages he had taken was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

Dean had done everything he could think of get Sam out of this whole thing and when he came back to find that Sam had burned all the hex bags his anger had only grown. Dropping coins into the soda machine, fuming he could feel his anger rising. He hadn't bothered going and checking on Alex. Taking a stop back he looked around seeing the parking lot was empty of people.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But... I am fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please," Dean felt stupid for doing this. Alex had always been the one that had prayed. This was his last option.

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean," Castiel spoke appearing out of nowhere a few feet away. He had read and reread the pages commeting them to memory. He knew every step that he would have to take everything he would have to do. He was eager and scared all at the same time.

"So does that mean you'll help me?" Dean asked turning to the angel that had been there to help them so many times before. "Why aren't you and Alex...you know?" Dean was a little surprised that it had been Castiel that showed up.

"I'm not sure what I can do," Castiel spoke feeling Alex drawing closer his heart starting to pound in his chest. "It isn't time yet," he whispered.

"Drag Sam out of here - - Now. Before Lilith shows up," Dean pleaded.

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere," The regret in his voice was clear. He wanted to help Sam and Dean even if it meant giving up this one chance.

"You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please," Dean pleaded once more almost breaking Castiel's heart. He had grown close to the boys and it hurt him to see them in such distress.

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do," Castiel whispered knowing with in a few minutes she would arrive and his role in the prophesy would start.

"Why? 'Cause it's "divine prophecy"?" Dean felt his anger rising once more at the helplessness over the whole situation.

"Yes," Castiel whispered the beating of his heart almost deafening.

"So, what - - We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" Dean's voice rose once more feeling his anger.

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered seeing Alex's figure starting to approach them a full heavy duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Castiel had to lower his head as his eyes looked to the ground. He had the prophesy commented to memory and he knew once he laid eyes on her when she was close it would be the start of it.

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your god. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking. And your welcome," Was the first thing Alex heard as she approached the two of them. The parking lot of the red motel was empty save for Dean, Castiel and her. She watched as Dean almost rudely brushed past Castiel and began walking towards her.

"Dean what's going on?" Alex asked as he drew closer to her seeing he was angry about something.

"Its nothing. Just forget about it," Dean snapped taking it easier on her then anyone else. Somehow he couldn't be as mean to her as he could anyone else.

"Dean," Castiel spoke his eyes still avoiding her for now.

"What?!" Dean snapped turning around seeing the way Castiel was looking at the ground.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected," Castiel spoke his head raising just enough to see Alex's shoos.

"I get that," Dean said flatly.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon," Castiel spoke his eyes moving up just slightly catching sight of her bare ankles. Castiel could feel his heart pounding and his desire rising.

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" Dean asked casting one quick glance between Castiel and Alex.

"Yes," Castiel whispered as his eyes slowly ventured up her legs slowly taking in her bare calf. His eyes quickly found what he had been wanting as his eyes moved over her thighs and Castiel could feel the desire for her hitting him full force. His eyes ventured up over her hips seeing her hips covered by the short and the tank top tell his eyes met hers and he knew he would have not problem fulfill his part of the prophesy.

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon," Alex said seeing the strange expression on Castiel's face and she almost wanted to ask him if he was alright.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help," Castiel spoke his voice slightly flat as he continued looking at Alex the hunger growing inside him. Knowing this time he wouldn't have to hold back any more.

"Thanks. Cas. And have fun," Dean said offering him a slight smirk seeing how Castiel had become fixated.

"Good luck," Castiel whispered his eyes moving back down to look over her thighs his fingers itching to touch them.

"Dean, wait I'm coming with you," Alex said as she lowered the duffel bag. They finally had a plan to save Sam and she wanted in on it.

"No. You're staying here" Dean said turning back to face her for a few moments on his path to the impala.

"No I'm going with you," Alex said for once putting her foot down over the whole situation. She started towards the impala hell bent on going with him this time around.

"Cas. A little help," Dean said pulling Castiel out of what every daze he had been in. It wasn't a few seconds later he appeared in front of her his eyes still lingering on her body and those eyes that captivated him so.

"You're not going to stop me on this Cas," She snapped finding her path blocked by him seeing he was still giving her that odd look. He knew that she was going to stay here with him. As she tried to step around him Castiel slowly brought his hand out gripping her waist softly pulling her gently back in front of him. "Cas. I'm going," She repeated looking into his blue eyes. Her words where quickly cut off as she felt his hand softly brushing over her cheek and through her hair as he stepped closer. The way he looked at her was so different then any other time to her it seemed like the world melted away. Alex's eyes softened as he leaned in softly brushing his lips over hers and she could feel the desire hanging heavy around him. It wasn't but a few seconds later his lips fully calmed hers as they pressed heavy in a desire laden kiss. His hands brushed through her hair before stopping at the back of her head holding her in the kiss.

Dean watched his baby sister being kissed for the first time in front of him as much as he knew that it was by a angel he still couldn't help but feel the anger rising. He was just about to turn around when he watched Castiel turning her around so that her back would be to the impala. At once he saw Castiel's eyes looking at him almost asking why he hadn't left yet. Dean watched her hands slowly moving up brushing threw Castiel's hair and it took everything he had to keep from laughing as he watched Castiel's eyes glaze over before sinking close. By the time he had cleared the distance between him and the impala the two of them where gone.

Alex didn't know when he had transported them to her room until he gently pushed her back as she fell down on the bed. As the kiss was broken she felt her lips where slightly swollen but at the same time it had been wonderful. She looked up at Castiel who was still standing over her at the foot of the bed. As she propped herself up on her elbows Alex looked over his face seeing he was still giving her that odd expression. She watched his eyes moving down her down and along her legs. "Castiel, are you alright?" she whispered knowing it was far to late to even think about going with Dean.

It took every ounce of will to pull his lips from hers as he gently pushed her down on the bed. When he looked at her he knew it was far to late to change his mind. Her beautiful body spread out before him her green eyes looking up at him. Even the sound of her voice when she asked if he was slight was music to his ears. His eyes moved over every curve of her body with longing. His eyes moved to her thighs as his hands tightened into fists to keep from touching them to early. There would be plenty of time for that. As an angel he was if anything patient. Reaching up he slowly undid his tie as he tossed it on the floor his eyes moving back up to hers. "Have you read the pages?" He finally whispered as he slowly slipped off his trench coat letting it fall to the floor.

When he asked that one question it dawned on Alex just why Castiel hadn't allowed her to go with Dean. As embarrassing as it sounded she had forgotten that they to and their appointed meeting. She watched silently as he slipped off his trench coat his eyes never full leaving hers. "No, Dean took them before I had a chance to. How did you know about them?" Alex asked softly watching as he unbuttoned his business coat sliding it off as well leaving him in just his thin white shirt.

"I have read them," he said his hand moving to lock the door leaving them shut out from the rest of the world. "He wrote that I wouldn't hold back this time," Castiel whispered to her his voice heavy with want as he looked over her thighs once more. It was taking everything in him to fight his urge to touch her. "Alex do you know how angels are when they are going after something they want?"

"No I don't," Alex whispered as she slowly sat up feeling him so close to her. It had surprised her to learn that he had been holding back. From the sound of it he had been holding back the majority of what he had been feeling.

"Their fierce, unrelenting. If we do this you would see this first hand," he whispered as he slowly knelled down his hands shaking slightly as they came to rest on either side of her on the bed gripping it tightly. "I would be going after you with that unrelenting fierceness. Since it is prophecy I can do this with out consequence to either of us. But I will not unless you consent to it. We both remain virgens by nights end but what we do is beyond passion,"

"Have you really been holding back that much?" Alex whispered seeing his hands shaking slightly as though trying to control himself.

"Yes," Was his only answer.

She knew if they where going to proceed any further she would have to know what he would be like when he wasn't holding back anymore. More over she wanted to know what he was like when he was giving it his all. Her hands slowly rose brushing over his cheeks softly as she looked into his eyes seeing they softened at her touch. Her eyes never left his as she slowly leaned in softly brushing her lips over his hearing him moaning in want for her. "I want to do this Castiel," Alex whispered feeling his hand coming up to rest on her shoulders as he once more pushed her down on the bed.

'I want to do this Castiel' those words where all he needed to hear as he gently pushed her back on the bed feeling his want for her starting to take effect. His hands gently found her foot as he slipped off her shoe before slowly removing the other. His hands grazed over her skin softly touching her ankle's softly. He gently raised her ankle tell it was almost level with his face seconds before looking in her eyes letting her see the hunger he had for her. He wanted to kiss all of her he could. He kissed her ankle with a gentle kiss at first feeling her soft sweet skin under his lips.

She didn't fight him as he pushed her back gently on the bed her eyes staying on him. She had been expecting an all out assault of passion so when he slowly removed her shoos Alex was left a little confused by the action. The gentleness he touched her with made her shiver lightly. She wanted to whisper his name as he raised her ankle tell it was level with his face. One look in those eyes though stopped any words dead. His blue eyes burned with such hunger she could see it for the first time. The hunger had had was all consuming. The look in his eyes made her hold her breath as his lips slowly moved closer to her ankle. The first gentle kiss to her ankle was like sparks flying across her skin as she let the breath she had been holding out in a soft sigh. His lip continued assaulting that one spot on her ankle kissing in with such hunger His hand gripped her heel tightly. All she could do was watch in utter fascination as his lips slowly ventured upwards brushing along her inner calf up to her knee where he stopped for no reason. Her skin was already on fire from where he had been kissing and touching her. Already she wanted more of his touch. He seemed to freeze at the spot where her knee moved up to her thigh. His hand which had been gripping her heel tightly very slowly traced up her leg before gripping her calf softly. Closing his eyes his lips softly pressed against her knee and once more he froze.

"Castiel," She whispered his name her voice almost breathless at the moment. Her words seemed to draw him out of what ever cloud it had been in as his beautiful blue eyes opened as he looked into her eyes. His hand on her calf softly started to rub her leg.

"I love the way your legs look," Castiel whispered his voice slightly horse as he kissed her knee once more nipping it very softly. His hand very gently moved down her outer thigh as he groaned softly his fingers digging into her soft flesh. He whole body seemed to shake with hunger as his hand trailed up her thigh until it reached the spot where it met her shorts. His lips slowly followed trailing down along her upper thigh laying a heavier trail of kissed as his lips sunk down into her skin. With every kiss he laid down he grew more and more hungry as he started lightly nipping her skin softly. Alex could feel her body starting to wake up from what he was doing to her. His lips continued moving up her soft thigh tell his lips meet where her thigh met the edge of her shorts. Much like the spot on her ankle his lips assaulted that one spot as his hunger grew.

"Cass," Alex whispered his name softly as she felt his lips open as his teethe softly bit down on the soft flesh of her inner thigh. His hand gripped her thigh tightly as his teethe bit down just a little harder making sure it was going to leave a mark. Even though there was just a little bit of pain in someway it felt good. His mouth slowly left her thigh he saw the red mark on her thigh knowing he was going to leave more of them on her before the night was through. Slowly Castiel crawled up on the bed as his lips trailed a soft path over the top of her shorts. His eyes continued looking into those wonderful green eyes of hers letting her see his hunger for her. Her eyes stayed on his as he moved up on the bed kissing over the front of her shorts. He seemed to stop as he reached the bottom of her tank top his hands slowly slid up slipping under the thin fabric one of his hands resting her the grace in her body.

"This is one of your favorite tops?" he whispered his lips almost holding a smile.

"No," Alex whispered feeling his hands softly rubbing her sides. "It's just something I wear when I have to. Why do you...," Her words quickly died off as his hands sliding out from under her shirt as he moved to straddle her legs. The next thing she felt was him gripping the bottom of her shirt ripping it apart starting from the bottom all the way to the top. As the cloth fell away exposing her bra Alex felt her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson. Her arms quickly shot up covering her now mostly exposed breast.

"I didn't want to ruin one of your better tops," He whispered so sensuality she believed him. Castiel himself was surprised by what he had done but at the same time it was what had been written. His eyes made their way across her stomach and up to her arms which covered her chest. His hands quickly followed the course of his eyes running along her stomach before brushing over her folded arms. "Beautiful," Was the only word he could find to describe what lay before his eyes. Seeing her blushing even harder at his words only made it that much better. He himself could feel a slight flush coming to his cheeks. His hands gripper her sides as he slowly slid her up a little more on the bed.

Alex watched him moving between her legs once more wanting to kiss him again but knowing it would be coming soon enough. His hands slowly moved down to the small of her waist and Alex lowered her hands softly covering his as she looked into his eyes. She was already hungry for him but something told her this was far from being over. "Castiel," She moaned his name softly as she felt his lips softly kissing her exposed stomach before licking her flesh gently. As his lips softly moved over the area where his grace had pooled inside her his teethe once more gently bit down on her skin feeling her squirming gently under his touch. His passion for her was growing with every touch and every kiss. His lips quickly moved up her bra feeling his heart really starting to pound heavy in his chest knowing what was coming next. By now part of his body was covering her feeling her warm body under his. This time he didn't bother asking as he gripped the thin fabric of her bra ripping it open as he looked into her eyes. Castiel had to swallow hard as he slowly brought his hands up to tear the straps on her bra before slowly sliding it off exposing her bare breasts to him. He had never seen a woman this naked before and she was beautiful. Slowly he tossed her ripped bra aside before he gently leaned down kissing between her breasts feeling just how soft her skin really could be. She was beauty beyond words and at the same time he had almost never been this scared before.

Leaning up Castiel rocked back softly on his heels as he once more looked over her almost bare body feeling the fear slowly starting to rise up in his. His body froze as he looked over her body once more wanting to touch her but at the same time finding it hard to move. Alex looked up into his eyes almost seeing that he was starting become afraid. She knew how he was feeling the though of what they where doing scared her as well. Moving up she rested on her knees as she looked into those blue eyes seeing the slightly panicked look on his face. Her hand gently came up resting on his cheek as she leaned in close very softly kissing his lips. "It's ok I'm scared too Cass," She whispered feeling his hands rubbing her sides. Her arms gently wrapped around his neck as she moved a little closer feeling her chest softly pressing against his shirt.

"I don't want to hurt you," He whispered as he pulled her closer to him feeling her body pressing against his. The feeling was heaven. She knew angel's where far stronger then humans and his worry that she could be hurt would be valid. Her lips softly brushed over his cheek before softly moving to his ear as he nibbled over his ear. She couldn't help but smile hearing him moaning louder then normal feeling his fingers digging into her side a little more. His hands ran up along her sides tell he reached the bottom of her breast before running along her back feeling her lips working on his ear.

"Do the pages say that you hurt me?" She whispered softly feeling his hands rubbing over her back.

"No," He whispered watching as she leaned back looking into his eyes. Castiel watched as she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Alex reached up slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Alex swallowed softly as she continued unbuttoning his shirt slowly revealing his chest. His vessel had a nice body and Alex took in every inch of his bare chest. As she fully slipped his shirt off she tossed on the pile with her torn clothing. Her fingers softly brushed over chest down along his stomach feeling his body trembling under her touch.

"Then what are you worried about?" Alex whispered her fingers moving down along his waist.

Her answers came seconds later as his lips passionately kissed her as he pulled her body tighter against his if it where possible. His tongue forced its way into her mouth ravishing her mouth. His hands almost forcefully moved down her back and over the swell of her bottom. He could feel of her bare chest against his was intoxicating. His hands cupped her bottom as he gently lifted her up as he slowly moved off the bed carrying her with him. His lips continued hungrily devouring hers as his hands kneaded her bottom. Alex wrapped her legs around his waist hearing him moaning loudly into her mouth. The feeling of being slammed roughly against the wall as Castiel pressed his body against hers. He pinned her between him and the wall as he continued kissing her his tongue exploring every inch of her sweet tasting mouth. As his tongue continued exploring her mouth his hands gently slid up her sides. It took a few seconds before his hands slowly moved inwards each of them cupping her breasts softly. They felt so much different then what he though they would. They where so warm and soft under his hands as he continued kneading them softly.

As Castiel's hands found her breasts Alex could feel her body awakening to a new hunger. She wanted him. More of him. Her lips kissed him back with just as much hunger as he was kissing her. As his hands continued kneading her breasts his thumbs brushed over her nipples. Normally something that wasn't all that enjoyable but as his thumbs brushed over her hardened nipples it sent a wave of pleasure running through her body. Alex's fingers dug into his shoulders as she couldn't help but moan loudly. As soon as that moan left her lips Castiel slowly pulled away resting his forehead against hers his breathing coming out in heavy pants. Her eyes opened slightly as she found herself looking into his blue eyes. His hands stopped their pleasurable movements. It took her a few seconds before she realised why he had stopped.

"You didn't hurt me Cass, it just felt really good," She whispered as the relief crossed over his face. She was just about to lean in and kiss him once more until she felt his fingers twisting her sensitive nipple pulling a louder moan from her lips as her head rolled back. Every time he rolled it between his fingers it sent a wave of unimaginable pleasure running through her body. Her fingers once more dug into his shoulders. He love the sound of her moaning. Every sound of pleasure he pulled from her only added to his enjoyment. The first time he heard her moaning Castiel knew he wanted to pull even more sounds out of her. Alex was so lost in the new sensation of his fingers teasing her sensitive nipples she almost jumped when his lips started kissing her neck making her moan all that much louder. His lips hungrily kissed her neck before slowly moving up to her ear as he sucked on it softly. His tongue licked along her ear pulling a louder heavier moan from her lips. As his lips once more moved down her neck his teethe once more came into play as he gently bit down on her neck sucking on her skin softly. His fingers continued playing with her nipples as he continued working on the one spot on her neck. His lips moved along both sides of her neck leaving deep red marks on both sides of her neck. It almost gave him a scene of pride knowing that for a little everyone would know she was his.

His hands slowly lowered to her bottom once more as he broke away from her neck seeing the deep red marks he had left. "You may want to brace yourself," Castiel whispered his voice slightly harsher then before. Alex didn't move until she felt him lifting her up a little more tell his face was level with her beautiful breasts. Once more he felt her wrapping her legs around him and Castiel couldn't help but moan at the feeling. His hands softly moved from her bottom to softly brush over as much of her legs as he could. His lips moved in finding one of her hardened nipples as he sucked on it softly hearing her almost screaming out in passion. His tongue and lips continued teasing her as his hands slid back down her legs gripping her bottom even tighter. His lips quickly moved to her other nipple giving it much the same treatment he had the first. Her fingers softly brushed through his hair as he continued teasing her body. Every moan she gave him was music to his ears.

Just as Alex was about to push his head in a little deeper wanting more of the wonderful contact he was giving her when the room started shaking as light seemed to come flooding in from outside. Slowly Castiel pulled away letting out a soft breath over her wet skin feeling her shivering. Almost reluctantly he carried her back to the bed laying her down gently as he looked into her eyes wanting to continue. Leaning down he kissed her softly as the shaking grew worse. The way he kissed her Alex knew that it was time for them to stop. She kissed him back running her tongue along is lips hearing him moaning gently as she did.

"That time already?" Alex whispered as her hands ran along his bare chest.

"I'm afraid so," Castiel whispered as his lips softly brushed over hers. His hands gently grazed up her body once more as he kissed her gently. "I wish we could continue," He really did want to continue. Even do more. The feeling of her body against his and the sounds she could make. Castiel wanted this and so much more. "I really do," His lips kissed her passionately once more before he disappeared leaving her along on the bed.

As she felt Castiel vanish Alex laid back on the bed her body still very much awake from what they had done. She had never known being with someone could be like that. Looking over at the clock she could see that it would only be a little bit longer before they would have to take off. Laying her head back down Alex wrapped the blankets around her a smile staying on her lips as the light and shaking died off. It wouldn't take but a few minutes for sleep to take her over as the pleasant memories flooded her dreams.

The next morning lay in back seat on the impala a flowery scarf covering her neck and the hickeys Castiel had left up and down both sides of her neck. Like usual Dean was driving as Sam set in the passenger seat. The rear window was still busted. The tarp that covered it sill clumsily flapping in the wind. She had maybe gotten a hour with of sleep so it didn't surprise her when she fell asleep. The boys hadn't asked about her odd choice of clothing. Looking into the mirror Dean smiled seeing she was fast asleep as he slowly pulled the car over on the side of the rode. A simple motion of his hand silenced Sam when it looked like he was about to ask why they where pulling over. Popping the car in park Dean looked back once more seeing she was still fast asleep.

"I wanna check out how bad the damage is," Dean whispered softly as he leaned slightly over the back seat as he gently untied the scarf from around her neck. He could feel Sam leaning over as well having been told what had happened between Castiel and Alex. As Dean untied the scarf unfolding it seeing the hickey marks running up and down her neck. As much as he tried to fight it Sam couldn't help but smirk slightly happy to see them there. "Looks like someone had fun," Dean whispered as he looked back at Sam.


	9. The Rapture

((Here is chapter 9. Sorry its a little on the short side but the next one should be longer. I just needed to get the stage set up for what is to come. If any of you feel up to I would love to hear your thoughts on these new developments. Other wise please enjoy))

Chapter 9: The Rapture

It had been a while since their encounter that night in the hotel but Alex still remembered it in vivid detail. She remembered the feeling of his hands and mouth touching her. The hunger they both had shared. She also remembered Dean and Sam teasing her with out end about the hickeys that marked both sides of her neck. Looking into the hotel mirror she turned her head from one side to the other see the fading bruises as her fingers brushed over the marks. As much as she tried to fight it Alex couldn't help but smile. Leaning back Alex could feel her body aching, for the past few days her body had been aching and she had been running a very slight fever. Since they had been running almost with out end Alex could only guess that it was probably a slight cold. Turning around she was past ready for bed feeling more then a little fatigued. It seemed to have been one hunt after the other. Turning off the light Alex slowly rounded the corner surprised to see Castiel standing at the foot of her bed looking worried and scared.

"Castiel, what's wrong?" Alex asked as she slowly approached him happy to see him once more even if he was looking worried.

"Can I trust you?" Castiel asked his eyes locked on hers his voice betraying his worry.

"What?" Alex whispered as she closed the distance between them. As soon as she was close enough his hands came up softly resting on her cheeks.

"I need to know I can trust you Alex," He spoke again as he looked into her green eyes.

"Cass, you can trust me," Alex said wanting to know what was happening. "What is happening?"

He leaned down his lips covering hers in a deep sweet longing kiss. His lips parted as he played with hers only a second before parting still looking into her green eyes. "You have to listen to me. You're the only one I can trust with this," He whispered his lips softly brushed over hers again. "My vessels name is Jimmy Novak, I need you to take care if him for me if something happens. You need to keep him safe," Castiel whispered seeing the worry growing in her eyes. "Promise me,"

"I promise. Just tell me whats happening Castiel," Alex said her hands coming up to rest over his hands as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I can't. Not right now," Castiel spoke seconds before his lips softly kissed hers once more before he vanished once more leaving her alone in the room.

As he disappeared Alex could feel the worry raising in her heart. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. It only took her a few seconds for her to change her clothes before she stepped out the door surprised to see Sam and Dean already fully packed and seemingly ready to take off.

"He visited you guys too?" Alex asked almost breathless.

"Yea, Told us to meet him. You ready?" Dean asked seeing from the worried expression on her face that she knew something was wrong. The drive through was quite with all of them feel the pressure that something was wrong. The address Castiel had given Dean was a couple towns away in a old warehouse. Alex more then anyone could feel the worry that there was something wrong. Stepping out of the car she wanted to know that Castiel was alright. His request to look out over his vessel had her more then a little worried.

As the three of them walked through the warehouse their flashlights the only real source of light. For once Alex was leading them she wanted to know that he was going to be alright.

"Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?" Sam asked taking up the rear so far there hadn't been anything that was out of place. Seeing both Dean and Alex concerned was worrisome.

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean said coldly as he looked back at Sam then ahead to Alex who was already four or five steeps ahead of the boys.

"Alex, what did he tell you?" Sam pipped up once more as he looked ahead seeing how far ahead of them that Alex was.

"I already told you," Alex snapped looking back at Sam. As long as the boys knew her they knew when she was worried out of her head. They had seen it so many times when it had taken Bobby longer then normal to come back from a job. "He just told his vessels name and that if something happened I was to take care of him. That's it. Mind if we hurry up?" Alex said heading for the set of stairs. She had to see if he was alright. Just to know that he was with them still. Sam could see from the look in her eyes that she was worried about Castiel and he couldn't blame her. Alex lead the boys down the set of stairs not paying as close attention as the boys seemed to be. Her mind was only on one place and that was making sure that Castiel was alright.

"What the hell?" Dean asked looking over the wreckage. It looked like a bomb had gone off. What ever happened here it wasn't good. Looking over at Alex he could tell she was just as worried as they where.

"It looks like a bomb went off," Sam said stating what was on everyone's mind.

"There was a fight here," Dean said as his hands softly came to rest on her shoulder trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. "I'm sure he's alright,"

"I'll believe it when we see it," Alex said as she continued using her flash light to search around the warehouse

"Between who?" Sam asked walking closer to the two of them.

Dean's flashlight beam searched the walls before landing on a symbol painted in blood on the wall. As soon as Dean saw it he immediately wished he hadn't. Seeing the look on her face Dean knew the sight of blood on the walls had put a new set of thoughts in her mind. He wanted to comfort her but he knew that there where not going to be good enough. He knew his thoughts where right when she started searching the rubble with a little more urgency.

"Check it out. Look familiar?" Dean asked looking over at Sam. There would be no comforting her until they found Cas.

"Yeah, it does," Sam said looking over at Alex as she continued looking over the wreckage.

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield," Dean said as his flash light continued searching the area around them.

"So, what? Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked softly.

"Why would he be fighting angels? Why would angels want to fight each other. It doesn't make sense," Alex spoke up looking back at the boys feeling her heart dropping even more with each passing moment. Something had happened to Castiel. She could feel it in the bottom of her heart.

"I don't know," Dean said watching Alex closely. He watched as Alex continued looking over the rubble. Dean watched as she made a sudden movement to a larger pile of rubble. He could see the worry in her eyes as he quickly followed her seeing what had caused the worry in her eyes. Castiel lay on the pile of rubble that had caught Alex's attention.

"Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas?" Alex spoke the panic showing in her voice as she lightly shook his shoulder hoping he would open his blue eyes and look up at her with that same calm expression.

"What's...? What's...? What's going on?" She watched him moving quickly from the pile as his hands moved up rubbing his head trying to clear his mind from what had happened. Standing slowly Alex could see it now and it only made her worry even more. She stood silently watching Jimmy standing there trying to clear his mind.

"Just take it easy. Take it easy," Dean said stepping past Alex relived at least they had found him.

"Oh no," Jimmy whispered as his hands fell to his side knowing something was wrong.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked joining his brother.

"Castiel isn't in him," Alex finally spoke looking over Castiel's vessel. There was no sign of the beautiful glow that normally surrounded a vessel when an angel was in them. Her panic hit an all time high seeing Jimmy but not Castiel.

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me," Jimmy said looking past the boys to Alex.

"Who's 'me'?" Sam asked watching as Alex turned her back to the three of them.

"Jimmy. He's name is Jimmy," Alex whispered feeling her heart breaking. He wasn't there and she had no way of knowing if the angel that had stole her heart was still alive. Slowly her hand moved down to his grace for a few seconds before looking back at the three of them.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked hell bent on finding out where he was if for no other reason then he hated seeing her like this.

"He's gone," Jimmy said his eyes never leaving her much like Castiel had.

"Where the hell did he go?" Dean asked raising his voice slightly.

"We can worry about that later. Right now it would be better to get out of here," Alex said stepping past the boys closer to Jimmy. Her hand came up gently to his shoulder as she started leading him out of the were house. Castiel had asked her to look out over him and that was what she was going to do. That meant he did have plans on coming back. "Come on Jimmy. We'll get you out of here, Are you alright?" Alex asked leading him up the steps hearing the boys following.

"I'm a little hungry," Jimmy spoke keeping his voice soft. He knew how much this woman meant to the angel who had possessed him.

When Jimmy had said he was hungry he wasn't joking. The man went threw food like it was going out of fashion. They where all gathered around the small table in the motel watching Jimmy devouring his second hamburger. Alex sat silently on the bed watching him. It was weird watching him eating but at the same time she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't Castiel anymore.

"Mmm," Jimmy hummed out chewing another bite savoring the feeling of red meat once more.

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina," Dean said watching the man devouring the food like he hadn't eaten in years.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked from the other side of the table.

"I don't know. Months," Jimmy said casting a quick glance at Alex seeing the worry in her green eyes. Taking another bite of his hamburger continuing to eat ravenously. "Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!"

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale," Sam said before hearing the bed squeaking slightly as she stood. All at once Alex could feel all the eyes in the room on her again. Something she hated but she learned how to deal with it.

"I'm going to step out for a little while you guys talk," Alex said her hands softly brushing her hair behind her ear. She needed to get out of here into the cool night air. She was sure that if Jimmy knew anything important he would have told them already. Jimmy couldn't help but watch her as she made her way towards the door. Castiel had spent so much time watching her that it became almost second nature.

"Alex," Jimmy said as she just about reached the door. Alex turned looking into his eyes and Jimmy could see it bothered her a little. "Thank you," She only nodded seconds before stepping outside feeling the cool air feeling so much better. Even though she was outside she could still hear them inside.

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again," Jimmy said his voice bringing a another wave of worry to her.

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked as Alex looked up at the night sky.

"I really don't know," Jimmy said bringing another wave of worry to Alex. She wanted to know he was alright again.

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked bring a new set of questions into Alex's mind. What Jimmy really did remember.

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet," Jimmy said and that was all Alex could stand to hear. Even the sound of Jimmy's voice was painful right now. Walking to the back of the Impala Alex slowly slid herself up on the trunk as her eyes once more turned to the night sky. Her hand slowly slid under her shirt resting over the one part of him she knew could never disappear. As soon as her fingers touched it she could feel it aching more then normal.

"Castiel," She whispered her eyes closing hoping praying on some level would help. "Castiel. I hope to god you can hear me where ever you are. Please come back," she whispered feeling a few tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Please I just need to know you are alright," Alex whispered softly. Alex continued praying softly up until she heard the door opening and Sam and Dean coming out. Reaching up she quickly dried what tears had fallen trying to calm herself. Her hand slowly slipped away from his grace feeling it hurting more then normal. Sliding off the back of the impala Alex slowly walked past the boys "I'm going to be in my room for a while. If you guys take off let me know," Alex whispered her voice slightly strained from the added ache of Castiel's grace. As she passed by the boys she felt a hand gripping her arm tightly. Looking back she wasn't surprised to see it was Sam his eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked not letting go of her arm as he watched her closely. This had to be rough on her and he knew it. Everyone could see that she was worried about him.

"I'll be alright. I'm just going to try and lay down for a little. That's all Sam," Alex whispered as her hand lightly came up patting the hand that held her in place. When she finally felt Sam's hand letting her go allowing her to move she knew he understood. Her hand softly came up to his shoulder as she offered him a small smile. "It will be ok Sam," She knew the boys where just worried and it did help. As Alex slowly slipped into her room the grace inside her only started to ache more and more becoming almost painful. Her hand slowly moved up under her shirt over the area feeling her skin was on fire in that one spot. As her hand gripped the area his grace rested in she had to force herself to crawl to the bed feeling the familiar ache turn into all out pain. Laying down she forced herself to breath as wave after wave of pain washed through her body. She lost track of how much time it took for the pain to slowly fade but when it did all that was left was the familiar dull ache.

"Castiel please tell me your alright," Alex whispered her hand finally moving from the still overly hot skin. Her head slowly sank down on the pillow as she heard the boys in the next room talking to Jimmy before everything grew quite for a while. She took this wonderful time of peaceful silence to think about all that had happened from Castiel showing up asking her to look after Jimmy to how the warehouse had looked when they arrived. Something had happened that was clear to see. Her mind worked to piecing everything together when she heard the door to the boys room opening then closing. Slowly standing her body still smarted from the pain before. As she peeked out the window she almost wasn't surprised to see Sam heading towards the vending machines. Turning back to the bed she had made up her mind to get some sleep. She was almost half way to the bed when she heard the boys door open again this time a little more quietly and shut much in the same fashion. Alex only half turned fully expecting to see Dean heading towards Sam to play some type of trick on him. She watched Jimmy with his trench coat slung over his arm sneaking past her room knowing he was making a break for it. "Great," Alex muttered knowing she was going to go with him. Slowly she opened her door trying not to make a sound as she slipped out closing it behind her. Her steps shadowed Jimmy's as she followed him down the hallway of room and around the corner to the front of the motel they had been staying in.

"Out for a late night walk?" She asked when she was finally close enough watching his whole frame tense. More then enough to tell her he didn't want to be caught. She watched Jimmy slowly turning around to face her a look of almost total defeat on his features.

"I'm not going back. I've done my part ok. I just want to go home and see my family," Jimmy said his voice betraying his frustration. "I appreciate you guys trying to keep me safe but you can't hold me prisoner,"

Alex had never though to ask Castiel if his vessel was married. The feeling that she might have caused his vessel to cheat hit her like a ton of bricks as the guilt started to build. "Jimmy, wait," Alex spoke a little softer happy to see he had stopped once more facing her. She wanted to say she was sorry but the words never seemed to form as she spoke again. "We do appreciate what this had to be like for you. But Castiel asked me to look out for you and I mean to do just that,"

"So locking me away somewhere is looking out for me?" Jimmy asked the longing to see Amelia again was strong.

"My uncil's place would probably be the safest place for you yes," She said knowing she was probably blowing it with what came out of her mouth next. "But its not the best place for you. I am going to trust you that you will be here when I get back. I am just going to grab my clothes and a couple things we're going to need. Then I'll take you to your family,"

"Sam and Dean won't be happy about this," Jimmy said after a few long moments passed.

"I'll worry about that later. Just wait here a second," Alex said turning around hopping he would there when she came back. It only took her a few minutes to grab her clothes and a few things encase the ran into demons along the way. She only left a small not for them that she had headed off and she would be in touch later. She was sure they would put everything together. Her footsteps hurried along the hallway before she rounded the corner only to be met by an empty parking lot. There was no sign of Jimmy anywhere. Her heart sunk slightly as she slowly lowered her duffel bag to the ground.

"I trust you," She heard Jimmy's voice speaking behind her as she turned around seeing him leaning against the wall.

"Then lets get you home," Alex whispered offering him a soft smile. It only took them a few minutes to pick out the right car. It took longer for Alex to convince him that she would return it after they had stole it. Or as she had to put it barrow the car for just a little. Soon enough though they where on the open road. Alex knew that they where going to have to push it and not stop to keep ahead of Sam and Dean. It seemed as soon as they hit the road Jimmy was out like a light. Not that she could blame him. She knew angel's didn't sleep so it had to have been rough on the guy continually going like he was. It wasn't until mid day that Jimmy woke looking over seeing Alex was still driving them along the freeway. A coffee cup from a drive through looked like it was about ready to join the growing pile in the back floor board. Watching her for a few minutes Jimmy could see what Castiel saw in her. Slowly his eyes turned ahead of him watching the miles passing by in silence. Jimmy searched his mind for something to talk about. He had never like sitting in that acquard silence with someone.

"How many kids do you have?" Alex finally asked as she tossed the now empty coffee cup on the back floor board. She was tired but she knew she would be good for the rest of the trip. Jimmy was almost thankful she had found something they could talk about.

"One. My daughter Claire," Jimmy said and he couldn't help but smile. "She has always been smart for her age. How about you?"

"Hunting takes up most of my time. Its that way for most hunters. ," She said as she smiled. Families among hunters where rare. "I've always wanted one though," She said looking over at Jimmy with a slight smile still staying on her lips. "Don't tell the boys. I would never hear the end of it. But I would love to settle down some where out in the woods. Maybe have a couple kids of my own one day," She didn't know why she was opening up to him. Maybe it was because he was such a familiar face so to speak. "But for right now its hunting," she hated admitting the truth but hunting would probably be what she did for the rest of her life. "Jimmy. Listen. I don't know how much you remember but I'm sorry. I feel bad about everything. If I knew you had a family. I wouldn't have...I mean," Alex started not really sure where she was going when she started but she wanted it said. It was almost embarrassing talking about it but at the same time she felt like she had to say she was sorry.

"I wasn't joking when I said being possessed by an angel was like being chained to a comet. Those times he was with you. They where the only times it was almost bearable. It seemed like being around you calmed him. When he's on the inside it feels like you're going a hundred miles an hour with no breaks. Somehow with you he stops," Jimmy said as his hands came up removing his tie. "That night in the barn. He asked me if I would consent to it. He said it was my choice since he was only borrowing my body. It was my body that was doing but it wasn't me. I could feel how bad he wanted to. He was worried he was going to lose you," He said looking over at her smiling seeing her cheeks had flushed slightly. "So there is nothing to apologize for,"

His words helped her feel a little better about having kissed Castiel even though he was in Jimmy's body. Leaning back in the seat Alex could feel his grace starting to ache once more as her hand slowly moved from the steering wheel rubbing the spot that was hurting the worse. This had to be the first time that his grace had hurt this much.

"Are you alright?" Jimmy asked watching her rubbing the spot where he knew Castiel's grace rested.

"Yea. His grace his just starting to ache again," Alex whispered trying to force her body to relax. "It will be alright,"

Jimmy looked like he wasn't totally convinced that she was going to be alright. Slowly though his eyes moved ahead of him seeing they where drawing closer to home. For a few more minutes silence filled the inside of the car as Alex continued softly rubbing his grace wondering why it was hurting all the sudden. As the miles continued rolling by the pain from His grace continued running through her body. Once more she felt her temperature starting to rise as her skin felt far warmer. A sudden painful jolt rushed through her body making her groan slightly as her vision blurred slightly. Biting her lower lip she forced back the pain feeling Jimmy's eyes on her.

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel of the Impala even tighter as his anger continued rising. It had just about hit a fever pitch when he found Alex had disappeared with Castiel's vessel. He was going to rip that girl a new one when he found her. He could feel Sam was just was angry as he was. This was apparent in the fact that neither one of them where speaking to each other. They where wrapped up enough in their anger neither one of them noticed Anna appearing in the back seat.

"Hey, guys," Anna said sounding a little too happy.

"Aah," Dean yelled violently jerking the steering wheel as the impala swerves before he got it back under control and into the right lane.

"Smooth," Anna said shooting Dean a look she knew would annoy him. She already noticed Alex and Jimmy where no where around.

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked glaring at her through the rear view mirror.

"I like the element of surprise," Anna said leaning back in the seat looking between the two brothers.

"Well, you look terrific," Dean always had the worse timing when it came to flirting.

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?" Anna couldn't believe the two best hunters she knew couldn't hold to a simple human.

"Talk to ginormo here. And its not like he didn't have help," Dean said not being able help poke fun at Sam again.

"Sam. You seem different," Anna said being able to see that Sam had grown darker. She could almost smell the demon blood pulsing through his blood. She didn't like where this was all leading.

"Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?" Sam said suddenly feeling like his seat on the Impala was made of sharp needles.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Anna said giving Sam a meaningful look as he looked away not able to take the truth in her eyes. Anna's eyes slowly turned to Dean. "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?"

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked his curiosity peeked. If Castiel had gotten her into something she was going to get hurt he would kill that nerdy little angel himself.

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back," Anna explained knowing probably a large part of the reason he wanted to stay was that human girl.

"To Heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean asked.

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off. Probably had to do with that girl," Anna said seeing from the look Dean had given her that wasn't a subject to be touched.

"Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important," Dean started even more worried about Alex now then he had been a few minutes ago.

"What?" Anna asked wondering what could have been so important that Castiel had been drugged back to heaven.

"I don't know," Dean growled out in annoyance.

"Does Jimmy know?" Anna asked leaning forward her elbows resting on the seats of the impala.

"I don't think so," Dean said his annoyance over the whole situation growing once more.

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure," Anna pushed a little more seeing Dean brows knitting together in annoyance.

"That's why we're going after Jimmy," Sam steeped in hoping to avoid the whole blow out before it even started.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already," Anna whined softly from the back seat.

"Alex is with him. She's smart she won't let anything happen," Dean growled out knowing if nothing else Alex was resourceful.

As they pulled up to the house Jimmy said was his home Alex turned off the engine Castiel's grace still haven't quit hurting the whole trip out. Leaning down Alex looked in the window seeing a young girl sitting doing her homework. Leaning back she looked over at Jimmy letting out a small sigh.

"This all goes against my better judgment. Now listen to me. I'm going to keep watch out here while you catch up on the whole family thing. Anything happens. Anything at you let me know. Demon's could still be after you guys," Alex whispered looking up into those blue eyes that once held angelic warmth.

"Alright," Jimmy said as he opened the door starting slipping out before he looked back at Alex noticing her hand was still resting over Castiel's grace. "Alex, Thank you for this," Jimmy whispered knowing he owed the young hunter.

Alex watched silently As Jimmy slowly approached the house up to the front steps. In her heart she hoped that it would all work out for the man. She couldn't believe what it had to be like for him. She watched silently as he rang the doorbell watching as Amelia answered the door. After a few minutes she watched Jimmy walking back into his life.

Alex sat out in the car her hand still rubbing the grace that kept hurting more and more. Leaning forward she rested her forehead on the steering wheel of the car her eyes closing for just a few minutes. The pain ran through her in waves as it started to grow once more making her whole body shake lightly. "Cas," Alex had only a few minutes to whisper his name before the pain welled up even more as she blacked out slumping over the steering wheel slightly. As her conciseness faded all Alex could remember was the pain from his grace.

"Hey come on. Open your eyes already," She could hear Dean's voice as though it where miles away. Very slowly her eyes opened as his grace continued sending waves of pain running through her body. Her breathing kept coming out in heavy pants as her hand still clenched the side where her skin was now red hot. As her eyes focused she saw Dean holding her and Sam leaning over her. "What the hell is wrong?" Dean asked seeing his baby sister looked like something was tearing her apart from the inside.

"It's his grace," Alex managed to groan out as her head lay against Dean's arm fighting the pain running through her body. "I'll be alright...you have...to check...on...Jimmy," She whispered motioning to the house. She didn't know how long she had been out or what had happened to Jimmy when she was out. As her eyes slowly moved to the house when she heard the sounds of a struggle going on inside. Alex jolted up only to fall back just as quickly as a searing pain stabbed into her side. "Damn it, Cas," When ever Alex started cursing Dean knew it couldn't be good. He was worried about her but at the same time he knew that they had to look out after Jimmy.

"Go Dean," Alex groaned out once more as she forced herself to sit up almost blacking out from the pain again. "I'll meet you guys at the car," Somehow Alex managed to stand feeling a new wave of pain running through her body. "Go guys please," She whispered seeing the look of worry in the boys eyes before they headed towards Jimmy's house. It took so long for Alex to reach the impala. Slumping into the middle of the front seat Alex let herself slide down a little her hand still resting on his grace. "Cass whats happening?" Alex whispered as her eyes sunk closed. The next time her eyes opened was when she heard the doors of the car opened and everyone climbing in.

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked as he shoved the keys into the ignition firing the car up before speeding away. Alex only cracked her eyes open looking over at Dean nodding softly. Already her forehead was covered in a thin layer of perspiration Shifting slightly Alex managed to see Jimmy and his family in the back seat and she knew something had gone wrong. She hated herself for laxing on watching them. Slowly though she turned around her hand never leaving his grace.

Alex barely remembered the drive to the parking garage but as the guys got out of the car Alex stayed in her seat. It took her a little before she was able to turn around looking between Amelia and Claire. Her vision was blurred and she counted the darkness in the back seat due to the pain that was running through her body. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you," Alex whispered looking up at Amelia trying her best to smile before looking down at Claire she hated seeing them being drug into this but at the same time she knew it was her fault for bringing Jimmy home to them. It seemed little Claire was about to say something when the back door of the Impala opened as Jimmy looked between Amelia and Claire then up to her.

"I would give you some privacy but I can't really move to well right now," Alex whispered trying her best to offer him a smile.

"Its alright," Jimmy said watching as she turned around laying down on the front seat doing her best to give them some privacy. Deep in her heart she knew he was saying good bye.

"Hey. So I pretty much owe you the biggest apology ever," Amelia said looking at the woman in front seat before looking back at Jimmy.

"No, you don't," Jimmy whispered trying to stay strong if for no other reason then for Amelia.

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry, Jimmy. And I will never, ever forgive myself for letting you walk out that door," Amelia whispered.

"Well, you did what any rational person would have done. I mean, hell, I thought I was crazy half the time," Jimmy told her leaving out the only time everything seemed calm and rational was when Castiel was around the woman who lay across the front seat.

"So demons, huh?" Amelia asked seeing there was something about the whole situation that Jimmy wasn't telling her.

"Yeah," Jimmy whispered softly.

"Can we...? Can we ever go home, or...? What are we gonna do?" Alex could hear the worry in Amelia's voice not that she could blame her. Their whole lives had been turned upside down and inside out.

"These boys are gonna get you a car, don't ask me how, and you're gonna take Claire to Carl and Sally's as fast as you can," Jimmy's hand slowly reached out covering hers feeling the pain of having to say goodbye to her.

As much as she tried to tight it Alex found herself blacking out once more listening to Jimmy saying goodbye the pain from Castiel's grace never stopping or letting up for a minute. The next time her eyes opened the car had stopped and she was in the back seat with Jimmy. Looking ahead she could see Sam and Dean getting out of the impala. For some reason beyond her they where at a warehouse. Bring her hand up Alex did her best to rub her head softly trying to wake up even though her head was still feeling foggy. Jimmy must have noticed her moving because the next thing she felt was a hand resting on her forehead.

"Your burning up," She hear Jimmy's voice seconds before her eyes found his and she forced a smile. She could hear the boys getting into the trunk so she knew what ever they where getting ready to do it involved weapons. Her hand weakly came up gripping Jimmy's wrist as she forced his hand down.

"I'll be alright. This isn't the first time I haven't felt good," She whispered trying to reassure him that she was going to be alright. In truth she knew it had something to do with Castiel's grace. "You need to go with them," Alex said as she laid her head back down on the seat as her hand continued gripping the area of his grace tight. Looking over she noticed he hadn't moved. "I'll be fine," She said watching as he finally left the car. "Castiel. Whats wrong," Alex whispered wishing she knew that he was alright. She was just about back to sleep when she heard someone else opening the door she was just about tell Jimmy to go when she opened her eyes seeing Dean kneeling down beside her. Much like Jimmy had he pressed his hand against her forehead feeling how hot she was. Alex knew it had to be bad from the look of concern on Dean's face.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Dean said letting out a small sigh feeling torn between taking care of her and going after Jimmy's family. He was going to kill Cas next time he saw them.

"You need to go take care of this. Go. I'll be fine," Alex whispered her annoyance rising.

"Just hold on a little bit longer," Dean whispered seconds before she felt the weight of a gun resting in her lap as she looked over at Dean. "Just in case," Dean whispered moments before standing up closing the car door.

"I'm not going anywhere," Alex whispered as she looked towards the front of the car seeing the three of them gathering together talking. As Alex continued sitting there she could feel the heat spreading through her body making her feel like it was about to burst into flames. Alex watched the boys and Jimmy talking. As they stopped talking she watched Jimmy walking towards the warehouse alone. Then she watched the boys heading off in a slightly different direction. Laying her head back Alex slowly closed her eyes once more feeling her body growing hotter then it ever had before. Reaching up she dried some sweat from her brow before reaching down opening the car door. The wave of cool air felt good over her body as she slowly lay the gun beside her in the seat.

Alex had just started to drift off to sleep once more when she heard footsteps slowly approaching the car. Forcing herself into a upright position she could feel her head swimming as she fought to stay awake. From the sounds of the footsteps she was sure that Jimmy and the boys where back from what ever they had been doing.

"You boys back already?" Alex said as she brought her hand up rubbing her eyes as she looked up seeing the three that where around her wasn't Sam, Dean or Jimmy. Three strange men surrounded her all of them holding the black glow around them that told her just what they where. "What do you three want?" Alex whispered as her hand slowly moved behind her trying to find the gun that Dean had left her. If nothing else it would get her some time.

"We're here to have some fun," One of them smiled their eyes turning black only confirming what she already knew. "It isn't often we find a hunter so defenseless," Just as Alex's fingers brushed over the handle of the gun she felt a hand gripping her wrist tightly wanking her quickly out of the car. Her body was so weak from the pain running through it all Alex could do was crumble down her body temperature feeling like it just jumped ten degrees. Her head screamed at her to get up and fight. What ever these demons had in store for her wasn't going to be good and Alex knew it. As much as she fought to stand and fight back all her body would do was remain almost limp on the ground. Her hand remained gripped tightly to the aching grace in her side that now felt like it had flooded all over her body.

"You need to leave or else you will regret it," Alex growled out knowing right now her threat was all but pointless. She knew they knew she was weak when she heard them laughing almost in unison. All Alex could do was grunt softly as two sets of hands gripped her arms tightly yanking her up forcing her to stand. Looking up Alex was eye to eye with the cold black eyes of demon.

"It looks like your in no condition to fight us girly," The demon whispered his hand coming up to cup her chin softly forcing her to look into those cold black eyes. "And now we are going to have some fun before we rip your guts out," It chuckled in a deep hoarse voice. Her body squirmed in the hands that gripped her tight. Her body temperature continued soaring as her breathing accelerated. Alex could feel the heat rushing through her body even worse then it had before. Her head swam as she felt the demons hand sliding down her body to the bottom of her shirt. Alex squirmed even more as she felt the heat that had been running ramped through her body since Castiel's grace had started aching turn to a feeling of power. Power she had never knew before soaking into every cell of her body. The power she felt rushing through her body scared her. Alex's eyes snapped open hearing pain filled screams on either side of her watching as the demons that had been holding her. Both of them screamed in quite literal unholy pain as a blinding bright light shot out from their eyes and mouth seconds before they both collapsed dead on the ground the black glow that normally surrounded demons. As soon as they let go of her arms Alex was a little surprised to feel that the power she felt rushing through her body was more then enough to keep her standing. Rather she felt like she was lighter then air.

"What the hell are you?" The demon in front of her started backing away looking at her with horror written over its features. Alex didn't know what drove her as her hands shot forward latching onto the sides of the demons head feeling the power pulsing through her once more. Once again she heard the demon howling in pain as the same bright light flashed over its body. Like the other two the demon dropped dead in front of her. As the last demon fell to the ground the power that had been rushing through her suddenly died off and for the first time in a long time Alex felt normal once again.

"Oh god what just happened?" Alex whispered as her eyes looked around the three bodies that lay on the ground. The power that had once flooded her body now seemed no where. Even the pain from Castiel's grace was gone. Bring her hand up to her forehead Alex could feel what ever fever she had was gone. Still the lingering feeling that something far beyond normal had happened still laid heavy in her heart even though she was scared out of her mind.

Moving quickly Alex headed over in the direction Jimmy and the boys had headed off to. She had to make sure they where alright. Maybe after everything quieted down she could get their help on finding out how she was able to kill three demons with just a touch. It didn't take her long to find everyone even though what she found wasn't what she had been expecting. Demons lay dead on the floor just like they did outside. Jimmy lay on the ground bleeding from a gun shot wound to the stomach and little Claire now held the glow that told her Castiel had returned taking over Jimmy's daughter.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well, your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now Jimmy," Castiel spoke from little Claire. Even though it was in a different body. Alex knew those words.

"No. Claire?" Jimmy whispered and Alex could tell from how weak his voice was that it wouldn't be long before he passed. Slowly Alex's hand came up resting on the doorway to the warehouse Every now and then she could feel a flicker of the power that had once been running through her.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours," Castiel spoke his voice so full of compassion it almost made Alex's heart break.

"Please, Castiel, Me, just take me. Take me, please," Jimmy begged coughing up a little bit of blood as he looked at the angel that had possed him for over a year. Alex watched silently as Dean, Sam and Amelia approached though they held back when they saw Castiel and Jimmy where talking.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it," Alex couldn't picture living that long. But at the same time she knew that Castiel had lived that long. Longer even. He had literally been alive since humans where.

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me," Jimmy said praying he would be able to spare his daughter from everything he had seen.

"As you wish," Was all Castiel said as he reached out with Claire's hand touching the side of Jimmy's face. Alex was the only one who could watch the bright light surrounding Jimmy before soaking into him. It was then Alex knew that Castiel was back in Jimmy. She watched silently as Jimmy's body stood up walking past Amelia and stands next to Sam and Dean. For a few briefer seconds his eyes lingered on hers. Alex watched silently as Castiel's and Amelia's eyes meet for a few seconds before Castiel turned to go heading towards her.

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked falling into step behind the freshly returned Angel.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven. I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you," Castiel spoke more coldly then she had ever heard him speak before. Something had happened to him while he was away in heaven. Alex watched silently as Castiel walked past her not so much as looking in her direction before turning heading off. Alex waited until he was out of sight of Amelia and Claire before she spoke.

"Castiel. Are you alright?" Alex whispered as she started to follow behind him. She wanted to ask him so much. If he was alright, What had happened to him. She wanted to ask him about what had just happened to her. If it had been from the grace which rested inside her body and how she had been able to use it. It didn't make any sense to her. When she felt it rushing through her it scared her more than anything. As Castiel stopped so did she looking over his shoulders and up to the back of his head.

He had hoped beyond anything to be able to avoid this. His imprisonment in heaven had been for a couple things a lot for what he had done with her. They had made sure to punish him thoroughly making him swear he would have nothing else to do with her but only after they had made it clear that they take care of things if he didn't. He had missed even now hearing her voice again brought a renewed scene of hunger for her. For a while Castiel simply stood there looking ahead of him trying to find some way out of what he had been told he had to do. "I am fine," Castiel said keeping his voice just as cold and just as harsh as he had with Dean. Castiel had just started to walk away again only to have his path blocked by Zachariah he knew that no one else could see him. From the way Zachariah was looking at him, Castiel knew this was far from over.

"Turn around, Castiel," Zachariah said looking at him coldly. Zachariah had made sure Castiel knew he was to follow his orders. Closing his eyes for a few seconds Castiel slowly turned around almost dreading what he was going to see. When his eyes fell of her he knew he didn't want to see this. He saw her just as beautiful as he remembered but he also saw the two angels standing behind her. Invisible to all but him, he knew why they where there too. "Now you will do as you are told from now on and only what you're told or we will take care of your little distraction," One angle Castiel knew he could handle on his own. But not two. One of them would end up killing her while he attacked the other. For him there was only one way he could keep her safe. He watched Alex walking closer to him the concern clear in her eyes he also watched the two angels following in step behind her.

Something was bothering him and Alex could read it clear as day. When he turned around to look at her she had not been expecting the look of concern across his features. As Alex walked closer to him she could feel the tension rushing from his body. He would need another shoulder rub after this was all over. Not that she minded. "Please Cas, I need to talk to you," She whispered her hand came up softly resting on his shoulder.

"Look at how familiar this creature is with touching you, Castiel. Are you doing to let her do this?" Zachariah asked steeping closer to Castiel his eyes boring holes into the young woman who all to familiar with one of his angels. "Do it Castiel or I will give the order," He almost wished Castiel would refuse just so he could watch her die. "Do it," Zachariah whispered his voice cold and low.

Castiel's hand rose covering hers for a few very This would be the last time now they where making sure of that. Castiel took a deep breath knowing the words he was suppose to speak even if his heart wasn't in them. He was lost for a few minutes feeling her skin once more that the sound of blades being drawn shook him from his thoughts. He looked past her for a few seconds seeing the angels behind her had already drawn their blades ready to kill her. Castiel shoved her hand away using more force then he should have but he knew he had to. "Keep your hands off of me," He spoke coldly seeing the surprise and hurt in her eyes knowing that it was about to become so much worse. "I learned my lesson with you while I was away too," he said taking a step back from her hating the words he was forced to say. "You're a whore, so easily willing to let me see you bare whole you barely knew me. You've defiled my holy virtue enough and I am through with playing with you. I regret my grace rests inside such an unworthy creature," Castiel spoke coldly and slowly looking into her green eyes seeing the hurt flooding through him and it almost ripped his heart out. He could feel Jimmy yelling in the back of his mind wondering what he was doing.

When he had forcefully shoved her hand away it surprised her. When he spoke though it hurt her all that much more as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. If he wanted to pick words that would hurt her he did a good job. It stung all the way down into her soul. Swallowing lightly she tried her best to fight down the tears that wanted to badly to cry. She closed the distance between them once more knowing something had to be going on. This wasn't the Castiel she knew before. Reaching up once more her hand came to rest on his shoulder wanting nothing more then for him to tell her what was wrong.

It hurt him to say those words to her. To see the tears starting to well up in her eyes and seeing the hurt in them. The words where cruel he knew it and he would give anything to be able to take them back. His body tensed as she once more steeped closer. He had been fully expecting her to turn around and leave but she moved closer to him. Once more she felt her hand on his shoulder. Once more he heard Zachariah whispering in his ear. "Do it, Casitel," Castiel had to swallow hard his own eyes stinging slightly knowing he was about to hurt her worse then he ever though he would have to. Once more he shoved her hand away seconds before his hand rose striking her cheek with enough force it sent her to the ground.

"I told you once. You are to keep your hands from me," Castiel spoke looking down at her as she gently brought her hand up touching her cheek now a few tears rolling out. He could hear footsteps quickly approaching as he saw Dean walking up to them anger written all over his face. That didn't matter to him. What did matter to him was the two angels that still remained invisible to all but him had put their weapons away and he knew for now at least Alex was safe. In time she would forget him and find a human to be with. In time she would forget about him even though he knew in all the years he had left he would never forget about her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean yelled approaching the two of them. Him and Sam had walked out just in time to witness the interaction between the two. He had been expecting a happy reunion but what they saw made his blood run cold. Just as he reached the two of them Castiel vanished leaving only Alex still laying on the ground holding her cheek. Kneeling down Dean could see some tears had already stated coming out and more where threatening. His eyes quickly looked over the red mark on her cheek. He was going to kill Castiel. Somehow, someway. "You gonna be alright sweety?" Dean whispered as he helped her up on her feet.

"Yea," Alex whispered feeling numb all over except for her cheek. Slowly her hand lowered as she looked back to at Sam. "Dean," She started wanting to talk to him about what had happened aside from Castiel. As much as she wanted to talk to him her mind was being pulled in too many different directions to even think straight. "I'm going to be out in the car," Alex whispered as she slowly headed towards the impala. For the first time in a long time Alex felt fully alone.


	10. When the levee breaks and Lucifer rising

Chapter 10: When the Levee breaks and Lucifer Rising

Dean, Bobby and reluctantly Alex all sat around the living room. All of them trying to get their minds off of Sammy locked in the panic room ridding off his demon blood high. Alex leaned back on the couch trying her best to cradle her bused cheek. She couldn't sleep with everything that was going on in her head. From the strange happenings with the demons to Castiel's strange behavior. Nothing in her life made sense. Slowly her eyes drifted to Dean seeing once again he was looking at her cheek. Bobby had reacted worse to everything then anyone but Dean wasn't too close behind him. Alex did her best to settle in knowing it was going to take Sam a while to ride out what ever that stuff had done to him. Her eyes looked back at Dean seeing his eyes hadn't left her.

"Dean, would you stop it already," Alex asked hating being the center of attention even if it was from her older brother.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Dean growled out. "I'm going to rip his lungs out," Dean was just as protective of Alex as he was of Sam. No one messed with them. Dean's eyes looked over the bruise on her cheek remembering that whole scene again and waking up that night hearing her crying. Castiel was going to pay for what he had done to her.

"Dean. There are bigger problems here. In case you haven't noticed Sam is addicted to demon blood and almost all of the 66 seals have been broken. I think that kinda outweighs your need for revenge. Once we stop the apocalypse you can do what ever you want," Alex whispered as she leaned back not feeling anything from Castiel's grace or the power that had saved from the three demons. She still hadn't told anyone about what had happened. With everything that was happening with Sam she figured it wouldn't be the best of times. "Besides I'm over it," She said flatly not even wanting to see her blue eyed angel right now.

"I'm going out for a walk," Dean said casting one quick glance at Bobby almost telling him to keep her there. Alex watched Dean steeping out with that same look he use to get when he was younger. When he was about to go beat up some kid that had been picking on either her or Sam.

"He's going to go pick a fight isn't he?" Alex asked looking over at Bobby who for the first time in a while was smiling. Part of her said he was smiling over what Dean was about to do.

"Probably," Was all Bobby said as he changed the channel. "Hell, more then likely. Gonna get his ass kicked to,"

"He's going to get his butt handed to him," Alex said laying down across the couch feeling her heart aching as much as she tried to fight it. "Uncle Bobby. When Sam's ran this out of his system can we talk?" Alex watched her uncle growing slightly uncomfortable but eventually he nodded.

Dean had been screaming for Castiel for almost two and a half hours wanting to talk to that angel to get his answers. Mostly to get some payback for what he had done to Alex. Finally something caught his attention from the corner of his eye as he saw that smug little bastered standing under one of the lights. "Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now," Dean growled out.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked keeping the same cold level tone he had used before. As soon as he arrived Castiel could feel her in the house. He knew the two angels from before would be there with her now to make sure he didn't see her in any form. All he could do now was keep her safe.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois," Dean growled out his hands clenching tightly into fists. It was taking every ounce of self control he had in him to keep from attacking.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked already seeing Dean's anger. His clenched hands and tensed shoulders told Castiel of his current mood.

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something," Dean's anger just kept growing over his casual manor. He wanted the damn angel to show some type of regret. He wanted to believe not angels where such dicks. "Then there's the shit you pulled with Alex,"

"Well, nothing of import," Castiel started though his words once more where quickly cut off by Dean.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?" Dean said clenching his fists a little tighter over the fact he completely brushed over what had happened between the two of them.

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Just as I can not talk about...her," Castiel said feeling it wasn't even safe to speak her name. "Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?"

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" Afterward he was going to make sure this nerdy little angel knew better then to mess with his baby sister.

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps," Castiel spoke fighting down the urge to look in the direction of the house. He keeps his eyes ahead of him. On Dean. Where he knew she would be safe.

"Crank up the hell blood regimen," Dean spoke with a slight sigh.

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it," Castiel spoke his eyes rarely leaving Dean. This would work. He would not look in her direction. He would keep her safe.

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" Dean asked willing to do almost anything it took to keep the two of his younger siblings safe.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way," Castiel spoke once more in that cold level tone.

"God, you're a dick these days," Dean growled out lowly. He couldn't stand the sight of the angel before him for much longer turning around Dean walked a few steps away sighing softly. He would do this if for no other reason it would mean protecting Sam. God what he wouldn't do for that boy. "Fine, I'm in. But only if you answer me one thing honestly," Dean said turning around facing Castiel.

"What?" Castiel asked tilting his head slightly hearing his orders to answer what ever it was that Dean asked so long as it didn't reveal their plains.

"Back there. With Alex. Why Castiel? Do you know what that did to her? I've had to wake up hearing her crying for the past three nights," Dean wanted an answer and he was going to get it. Even if what came out of Castiel's mouth wasn't what he was expecting.

"Shes tougher then you give her credit for. She will be alright," Castiel spoke hating the words that where coming out of his mouth. But in the end he knew that she would be alright and that she was in truth stronger then most though. "I told you before Dean. I will do what I have to protect her. That night I was protecting her," He knew if he had not done so she would not be among the living today. "It is time we started. You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel repeated the words he had with Alex. The longing in his heart to see her again was laying heavy remembering how beautiful she looked making her vow.

"Yeah, exactly," Dean said feeling it wouldn't do any good to try and push for any more details.

"Say it," Castiel said much as he had with Alex.

"I give myself over wholly to serve god and you guys," Dean said motioning towards Castiel which for him was good enough.

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel asked making it personal for Dean much as he had for Alex.

"Yes, I swear. Now what?" If anything else Dean was ready to get this over with.

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time," Castiel whispered seconds before his eyes darted for a half a second to her direction before he disappeared longing for her once more.

When Dean had come back in looking as annoyed as ever Alex could only guess that the talk he had with Castiel had not gone like had was hoping. It wasn't long afterward before Alex had headed off to sleep still feeling nothing from Castiel's grace. She didn't know when it had happened but the normal ache that had once been so strong now felt like nothing was there. The next morning didn't fare any better as somehow Sam had escaped. She had been woke by the commotion seeing Dean didn't look none to happy.

"Dean? Dean! You listen to a word I said?" Bobby growled out looking at Dean who was staring out the window seemingly uncaring about where his baby brother had went. Bobby had spent close to an hour trying to talk Dean into calling Sam. Grabbing another soda from the fridge Alex knew that it wouldn't do any good trying to talk to Dean. He was being stubborn like normal when it came to Sam. There was so much of John in Dean it wasn't funny.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him," Dean spoke only confirming to Alex that this was a fight they where not going to win. Walking into the same room as Dean and Bobby.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy," Bobby threaten and Alex knew that it wouldn't do any good. Taking another deep swallow of her soda she watched the two of them. They really where like father and son.

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Dean asked turning to face Bobby. They where so close to hell on earth he couldn't think of his baby brother at the moment. There was to much else that they needed to be worried about.

"I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's your," Bobby started and Alex could feel from the look on Dean's face that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?" Deans voice raised slightly. He didn't even want any mention of blood right now. He had his fill of blood. Right now by blood alone Sam was more a demon then he was his brother.

"He's your brother. And he's drowning," Bobby's said looking at her almost for help trying to talk the boys into getting back together.

"Bobby, I tried to help him, but... look what happened," Dean said sounding almost defeated.

"So try again. Dean you can't just give up on him," Alex said before taking another drink from her soda looking back at Bobby. Hell they both knew it wouldn't do any good. "You didn't give up on me. I know you never would. Just like I know deep down your not going to give up on Sam so how about you drop the act,"

"It's too late," Was Dean's only answer as he looked at Alex with a odd hint of sorrow in their depths.

"There's no such thing," Bobby yelled this time. The two where too hard headed for their own good.

"No, dammit! No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life. Ran away to Stanford the first chance he got. Now it's like deja vu all over again," Dean said seconds before sinking down in one of the chairs. "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants,"

"You don't mean that," Bobby spoke and even though his words where cool and calm Alex could hear the anger in her uncles voice. She knew it all to well having been on the receiving end more than a few times.

"Yes I do, Bobby, Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was," Dean spoke holding just as much anger in his voice as Bobby did.

"Dean, Sam's always been your brother. He always will be. Something like that never changes," Alex spoke wishing she could get Dean to see that they would never stop being family. Taking another drink Alex watched her uncle turn to lean on the table seeing he was fuming. Slowly she backed away knowing these two where fixing to explode and it wasn't going to be good. After a moment he swept his hand angrily over the table knocking books and papers to the ground seconds before he advanced on Dean who stood knowing they where about to come to blows.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch! Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That why they're family!" Bobby yelled his hands clenched into fists. He was so angry at Dean he could have slapped him. Alex did have to admit that as rough as her Uncle was he always had a way with words. And much of what he spoke was the truth. "Hell you think she walks on water. That girl's driven me up the wall more than a few times. Disappearing to go hunting, not telling me a damn thing about where she's been or what she's done. Hell, Dean. There's been more than a few times I've wanted to slap the spit out of her mouth but We're still there for each other. You know why? That's what family does,"

"I told him, "You walk out that door, don't come back," and he walked out anyway! That was his choice," Dean yelled matching her uncle yell for yell.

"You sound like a whiny brat. No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward," As soon as those words left Bobby's mouth Alex knew this wasn't going to be like one of their normal fights. Never before had she heard Bobby calling their dad a coward.

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?" Dean said and she knew he was pissed.

"He'd rather push Sam away then reach out to him. That don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him," Bobby said as he looked at Dean who had turned back staring out the window. Just as Alex reached up to finish her drink she felt the word falling away from her leaving her stomach turning slightly. As she lowered the bottle she was surprised to find she was far from the over packed lived in house of her uncil's. Looking around she was as surprised as Dean to find they where in a large, lavishly appointed room. The walls where pure white with gold trim and accent. A large marble table stood in the center. There too was someone she wasn't as happy as she though she was going to be to see.

"Hello, Dean. It's almost time," Castiel spoke his eyes staying on Dean. Not even looking to Alex. Even though the angels where gone he knew that if he took one misstep they would kill her. As much as she fought it Alex's eyes still trailed over his face and over his body remembering what it felt like to be kissed and held by him. Alex simply allowed herself to sink down on one of the lavish chairs as she watched Dean poking around the room looking at the magnificent pastoral painting on the wall.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit," Zachariah said suddenly appearing close by Castiel. Alex's eyes slowly turned to the floor. She had almost had her fill of angels.

"Well, how 'bout this? "The site life of Zach and Cas,"" Dean said seeing the blank looks on their faces even though he heard Alex laughing. It was good. He hadn't heard her laughing in a while. "It's a... never mind. So what is this? Where the hell am I?"

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime," Zachariah motioned towards the table holding hamburgers and beer. "Try a burger. They're your favorite. From the seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think,"

"I'm not hungry," Dean said looking back at Alex seeing she was uncomfortable as he was. Hell he couldn't blame her for not wanting to be in the same room as Castiel.

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?" Zachariah offered making Alex shutter at the though of having to stay here and watch that.

"Tempting. Weird," Dean said watching his baby sister shuttering slightly. Even though times where hard he would still find a way to pick on her. "Maybe a little less weird if those two got their time to," Dean said motioning to Alex then Castiel whose blue eyes had widened at the suggestion.

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free," Zachariah offered pushing Alex to her breaking point as she stood her anger rising. As much as she had been fighting it her eyes would continued venturing to Castiel. Standing she was just about to speak when Dean started once more.

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is," Dean said offering to spare her that sight and she was more then thankful for it.

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed," Zachariah said smirking slightly. He could feel Castiel growing even more uncomfortable about being in the same room as her.

"Well, We're about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles," Dean said motioning towards her. Alex moved closer to Dean feeling Castiel's attention on her some how even though his eyes had not once looked in her direction. Walking closer to Dean she didn't even bother looking in his direction.

"All the seals have fallen. Except one," Zachariah explained before a slight sigh escaped his lips. He could feel Castiel's attention on the girl. He hadn't stepped out of line yet so there was nothing he could do. Zachariah knew though with these two it was only a matter of time.

"That's an impressive score. That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals," Dean said once more moving her behind him. After what Castiel had done to her he didn't trust them around her.

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal...it'll be different," Zachariah said watching Alex being moved behind Dean.

"Why" Alex finally asked from behind Dean looking at Zachariah then at Castiel seeing once more his eyes where avoiding her.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night – midnight," Zachariah said his eyes boring into the young woman. He would easily kill her if Castiel showed even the slightest hint that he was going to help Dean in some way.

"Where?" Dean asked seeing Castiel had not looked in her direction. He must really believe he was protecting her.

"We're working on it," Was all Zachariah would say.

"Well, work harder," Dean said looking back at Alex seeing she was resigned to staying here a while.

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours," Zachariah said watching the little girl steeping out from behind Dean. All Zachariah could do was smirk.

"You have your job to do that's great. Dean has his job to do. Mind telling me what I am doing here?" Alex asked wanting to know just what they had brought her here for. She didn't have any big part to play in all this. She didn't shrink away from him as Zachariah walked towards her. Leaning down he didn't stop tell his eyes where level with hers.

"You. Are here for nothing more than to be insurance. So to speak," Zachariah said for the first time scaring her as she looked into his cold dead eyes.

"Insurance against what?" Alex finally whispered feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Against some people disobeying," Zachariah said as he offered her a slight smirk. Alex watched silently as he straightened himself looking down at her with a look of almost smug pleasure. Looking past him she looked at Castiel was looking off to the side for a second the though that he was the one she was here to keep in place was Cas crossed her mind but she just as quickly dismissed it.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?" Dean asked once more moving her behind him. He would keep her safe even if it meant killing every angel in heaven to do so.

"All in good time," Zachariah spoke stepping away from the girl as Dean moved her behind him. He would see her blood shed this day he could feel it.

"Isn't now a good time?" Dean asked feeling her moving behind him as she looked around from behind him her eyes momentarily looking at Castiel before looking away knowing that it wouldn't do any good. He was beyond her reach.

"Have faith," Zachariah spoke.

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should," Dean said feeling Alex moving from around him heading towards the table. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she grabbed on of the burgers. It took every ounce of will Alex had to keep from jumping up as she saw Zachariah getting in Dean's face.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey," Zachariah all but growled out as he was inches from Dean's face. Her gaze followed Dean's as they both looked past Zachariah seeing Castiel looking down in pure guilt. It wouldn't take but a few minutes before it would be just her and Dean once again. Unwrapping the burger Alex took a bite before she let out a small sigh looking up at Dean.

"Well isn't this just fun?" she asked watching Dean walking towards her as he took a seat beside her. She could tell he was as annoyed as she was over all this. As she brought the burger up to her mouth to take another bite She suddenly felt her appetite was gone as she folded it back up in the wrapping laying it in her lap. "So now I'm insurance," Alex whispered looking ahead of them her annoyance growing.

"I won't let them do anything," Dean promised as he gently patted her knee offering her a small soft smile. "I need to call Sammy," She watched as he stood pacing the room slightly as he opened his phone dialing Sam's number. She could hear Sam's recorded message knowing he probably wouldn't be picking up the phone for a while.

"Hey, it's me. Uh," Dean said before he cleared his throat looking over at Alex. It would only take a few seconds before she got the message as she looked away from him giving him as much privacy as she could. "Look, I'll just get right to it. I'm still pissed... and I owe you a serious beatdown. But... I shouldn't have said what I said. You know, I'm not Dad. We're brothers. You know, we're family. And, uh... no matter how bad it gets, that doesn't change. Sammy, I'm sorry," Was all Dean managed to say before the beep came signally that it was done recording the message. She watched Dean hanging up the phone letting out a small sigh. Alex watched Dean pacing back and forth as she lay the burger down beside her watching as it suddenly disappeared before she curled up laying her head on the back of the couch her hand coming up for a few seconds touching the bruise on her cheek. She was still very very mad at him but at the same time it had been good to see him again. So much of her wanted things to go back to normal. The more she watched Dean the more he seemed to be growing frustrated not that she could blame him. Alex watched with amusement as he poked one of the numerous angelic figurines on the many mantlepieces tipping it deliberately to the ground. Alex couldn't help but smirk watching it shatter though her smile quickly faded as Castiel appeared behind him. Once more she felt the mix of anger and desire. She watched him turning around, looking slightly guilty.

"You asked to see me?" Castiel asked breathing in her presence once more. He longed more than anything to be able to touch her again. To kiss her once more. He wanted her more than anything he had known before and being in the same room with her was almost torment not being able to touch her again.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something," Dean said clearing his throat slightly.

"Anything you wish," Castiel said keeping his eyes ahead of him not daring to look in her direction. His hands hung lifelessly beside him. Even though the room was large even now he could smell her sweet scent.

"I need you to take me to see Sam," Dean said looking back at Castiel before looking back at Alex. He could almost feel the desire between the two of them even with all that had happened.

"Why," Castiel asked not moving from the position he had been in.

"There's something I got to talk to him about," Dean said. As much as Alex fought it her eyes looked over to him looking over his shoulders, along his slightly messed up hair and across his cheek. She was angry with him but he was very handsome.

"What's that?" Castiel asked turning around not looking at her but rather his attention remained fully on Dean. As much as he wanted to he couldn't look at her. He would not allow himself even that if it meant keeping her safe.

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy. And while you're at it I think you owe her an apology," Dean said sarcastically motioning in her direction with a quick motion of his thumb.

"I don't think that's wise," Castiel said his head lower slightly. Oh if Dean only knew half the things he wanted to do if he where allowed.

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion," Dean answered with a slight smirk.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Castiel asked breathing in her scent softly once more. That was all he would allow himself.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - - that's all I need," Dean said knowing what ever they where going to want him to do that he needed to make things right between him and Sam.

"No," Was all Castiel would say.

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that I'm trapped here?" Dean whispered his annoyance showing over his features as he cast a quick glance at Alex seeing she was just as uncomfortable as he was.

"You can go wherever you want," Castiel spoke his hands brushing against his coat his want growing inside him.

"Super. I want to go see Sam," Dean said knowing it probably wouldn't do any bit of good.

"Except there," Castiel said focusing on Dean trying his best to block out his feelings for her. He would focus on Dean. Any thoughts of her would lead him to act on his wants and desires.

"We want to take a walk," Alex said standing beside Dean. If they could get out of this room Dean had a far better chance of finding a way to reach Sam. Looking up at Dean it seemed as though he was in agreement with her idea.

"Fine. I'll go with you," Castiel said his eyes focusing on Dean rather then the woman who stood beside him.

"Just the two of us," Dean added looking at Alex seeing the hurt in her eyes that he was still ignoring her.

"No," Castiel whispered once more breathing in her scent once more.

"You know w hat? Screw this noise. We're out of here," Dean snapped as his hand quickly found Alex's wrist as he pulled her along behind him. Alex cast one final glance back at Castiel seeing he still wouldn't look her in the eyes. Dean continued pulling her along behind him. He sure as hell wasn't going to leave her here. As he headed for the door he could hear Castiel speaking once more behind him.

"Through what door?" As Dean turned towards him frowning. When he turned back the door was replaced by a smooth wall. Turning back around Dean frowned even more seeing Castiel had also disappeared just as their only door out of here.

"Damn it," Dean muttered. As his hands slipped from around her wrist. Dean had to find a way to get to Sam. Find a way to get Alex out of here. He would protect them both no matter what it took. "Look. One way or another we're getting the hell out of here," Dean promised as he looked into her eyes.

"Dean. It will be alright," She didn't know why but something told her deep down that everything was going to be alright. It was hard to say but the feeling was laying heavy on her giving her an unusual sense of calmness. Slipping away from him she once more made her way to the couch as she sunk down her hands hanging lifelessly between her legs. Dean how ever was far from ready to be calm about the whole situation as he quickly picked up one of the pedestals picking one of the wall which once held the the door. Gripping the pedestal tightly he quickly went to work trying to break through the wall pulling chucks of sheet rock off as he went. Alex watched quietly as he made his way through the the wall tell finally reaching the foundations. He had been swinging at the wall for about ten of fifteen minutes when he paused Dean could have almost cursed when he looked up seeing the wall had repaired itself.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled out his hands hanging at his sides.

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming," Zachariah spoke as he suddenly appeared in the room with them. Her eyes would have normally looked upon angel's with some softness but with Zachariah it was different. She didn't fully trust him.

"Let us out of here," Dean growled out turning around facing the angel. He was more then ready to get out of here. He almost had his fill of angels.

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl," Zachariah said striking Alex as odd. Looking up at Dean Alex could tell he felt much the same as she did. Something about all this made no sense what so ever.

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother," Dean said knowing just like Alex that something was up.

"That's... ill-advised," Zachariah said looking between the two of them.

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?" Dean asked feeling his annoyance growing. He was going to get to Sam somehow and he was damn well going on. These angel's where up to something.

"You're not...Going to ice Lilith," Zachariah said with a slight sight.

"What?" Alex asked as her eyes narrowed. Standing she slowly walked closer to Dean her annoyance showing as she looked at Zachariah.

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station," Zachariah said sound as though there was no point in trying to stop any of this. Alex couldn't understand it. How could an Angel give up so easily. They had been busting their butts off trying to prevent the breaking of the seals.

"But me and Sam, we can stop," Dean started but his words quickly died off causing Alex to look up at him. She had seen that look on her brother before. It was usually the look he got when he came to the realization of something horrible. "You don't want to stop it, do you?"

"Dean what are you talking about. Of course they want to stop it. What do you think they had been fighting so hard for?" Alex said standing in front of Dean taking the side of the angels once more. She had all the faith in the world that the angel's wanted to stop all this from happening.

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you," Zachariah said his words leaving Alex feeling numb as she turned around looking at him blankly.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?" Dean watched seeing the effects of what Zachariah had said was having on her. These angel's where going to pay.

"Our grunts on the ground - - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?" Zachariah said smirking softly seeing the surprise on everyone's faces.

"But why?" Alex finally whispered wanting to know how angel's would sit back and willing let something like this to happen.

"Why not?" Zachariah asked seeing the surprise on her face and the disbelief that they had willing allowed something like this to happen.

"The apocalypse?" Alex whispered still feeling her mind and body numb as it ever had been before. How in could this all have happened like this?

"Poor name, bad marketing – puts people off. When it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins – and we will – it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?" Zachariah asked once more leaning down to face the young girl. "Come now. I know what you pray for each and every night. That they will find peace. And they will. You will as well. And if your good, really good might even get what I know you really want,"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Dean asked drawing Zachariah's attention from Alex. Dean watched silently as Alex walked away from the two of them once more sinking down on the couch.

"Well.. you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered," Zachariah whispered watching the girl sinking down on the chair His eyes quickly moved back to Dean seeing him eying a vase which was close by. "Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you,"

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith," Dean said sure that Sam would stop Lilith. Even hopped up on demon blood he would stop Lilith.

"Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it," Zachariah said before inhaling deeply.

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean asked his voice dropping low with the though that they where going to do something horrible to Sam.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all," Zachariah said looking at Dean with a smile on his lips.

"Which means?" Dean asked his anger growing even more towards these angels.

Alex's eyes finally watched as Zachariah gestured to a painting on the wall. She didn't know much about art but in all their research she had come across the image more then a few times. Saint Michel terrassant le Dragon by Josse Lieferinxe. "Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts," Zachariah said with a slight chuckle. "Trust me. One day, we'll look back on this and laugh,"

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean asked willing to give up what they said his reward would be if for no other reason then to stick it to the angel's that had been stringing them along the whole time.

"God? God has left the building," Zachariah said with a smile moments before he vanished once more leaving just the two of them there with a lot more on more on their minds. Leaning back Alex brought her hands up to gently rub over her face. She couldn't believe that the angels where really bringing about the end of the world and god was no where to be found in all of this. As one hand slowly slid from her face to rest on her leg as her other slid under the collar of her shirt feeling the crucifix brushing against her fingers. The dream reality she had known for so long that angels where holy and just. That there was a god who cared for every living being was out there and looking out after them was harshly stripped away. She could see for the first time in her life she saw clearly that humanity was all on their own. No one gave a damn about anything but their own means. A quick hard tug easily snapped the chain as her hand still gripping the cross fell between her legs. She felt no faith in anything beyond Sam, Dean, and Bobby. As she stood she could hear Dean pacing back and forth trying to figure out how he was going to find a way to Sam. Laying the cross on the table Alex sighed softly knowing that all of her life of sacrifice and chastity was all for not. Slowly her hand reached out brushing over the metal cap of one of the beers before gently pulling it out. As soon as she popped the lid she felt Dean's eyes focusing on her.

Looking back at him she could see that she was right Dean was looking at her with surprise and a questioning look. Raising the bottle she took a small exploratory sip knowing beer was not going to be one of those things she was going to like. She had always had a sweet tooth and this stuff didn't satisfy that.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked watching her taking another small drink.

"Angels are allowing demons to bring about the end of the world. There is no God up there that gives a damn what happens to us. I'm having my first beer and losing my faith in the whole celestial thing. I've had my fill of angels and god. The only thing I really have faith in now Dean. Is you, Sam and Bobby," Alex said taking another swallow of the amber liquid not able to hold back a grimes crossing her features as she heard Dean chuckle. "We make it through this. Hell tonight I might go out and get laid. Why not right? Its not like they really care up there," Alex raised the bottle drinking a little more of it feeling her head once more start to go fuzzy as she heard footsteps approaching her. The next thing she felt was Dean's hand pulling the bottle from her hand setting it down on the table before she felt his arms wrapping around her. Holding her close. Almost out of instinct alone her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why don't we slow down a little on the whole rebellion thing," Dean said as he pulled away from her seeing her eyes where slightly hazed over. She wasn't drunk yet but she would be soon if he allowed her to keep going. "No more drinking. I need you clear headed in this, alright?" Dean waiting until she nodded her head before he lead her to the ornate couch sitting her there. "Sleep it off. I'll let you know when I have a plan,"

Dean paced back and forth for hours after she had slipped off to sleep trying to figure out how they where going to stop all of this and how he was going to find a way to talk to Sam. Every now and then his eyes would turn to her then to the cross that lay abandoned on the table. It was almost sad for him to see her lose her faith like this. She had always been the one to hold on so tightly to the belief that there was something out there that cared about them that at times it had even helped Dean through some thing. Flipping open his cell phone he tried once more to call Sam. As he brought it up to his ear all he could hear was static.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone," Castiel spoke having appeared behind Dean. His eyes very briefly moved over to Alex seeing her body slumped over on the couch. She seemed different and he could feel that her faith was no where near as strong as it had been before. He could feel the sadness of knowing he had helped her loose her faith in god and his creations.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?" Dean asked breaking Castiel from his thoughts as he looked up at Dean then over to the table seeing something he had not been expecting.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself," Castiel said as he slowly walked towards the table gently picking up the cross letting it rest in the palm of his hand as his thumb gently brushed over the smooth surface. For her to have taken it off he knew she had no faith in them what so ever. Not that they deserved it in his mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deans voice mixed with his overwhelming feelings of guilt over Alex and Sam as his hand dropped to his side and his head lowered looking down at the floor. "Oh, right, right, Got to tow the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this," Castiel spoke feeling the broken chain from her cross resting between his fingers. He would keep it. He liked knowing something that was close to her was with him now. Not that he deserved it in his mind.

"Sorry?" Dean scoffed angrily. "It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than "Sorry," Dean said spotting the chain that was hanging between Castiel's fingers when the angel turned to face him. He had his hope now.

"Try to understand - - this is long foretold. This is your..."

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families – that's real. What you had with her before they made you throw it away. That was real. That night in the motel room. That was real, as real as you are ever going to see. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean spoke his voice raising a little higher with every word he spoke. He only hoped what every feelings he had for Alex where still strong enough to pull Cas back over on their side.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam. She will be at peace. With everything. She will never know pain or want again," Castiel spoke his hand gripping her cross a little tight. Of course that meant that they would also never be together. Not the way he wanted.

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. She takes you just the way you are. I can tell you now she would rather have the pain and want if it meant you two could be together. It's a lot better then being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it," Dean argued as he watched Castiel turning away her cross still resting in his hand. "Look at me! You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me - - now. Please,"

"What would you have me do?" Castiel asked the longing to be with her again was stronger then anyone would ever know.

"Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late," Dean pleaded seeing the at least Castiel was willing to listen. He knew what ever was between him and Alex had to be strong. Stronger then even he knew.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed. They will kill her, Dean. If I disobey," Castiel finally admitted running his thumb over her cross once more.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it. She would agree I know that. We will keep her safe, Cas," Dean felt his anger rising as once more Castiel looked away. "You spineless... soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done,"

"Dean," Castile started seeing the harsh look in Dean's eyes.

"You know why that was on the table? She doesn't believe in you guys any more. You're father, the angels, or you. I won't forgive you it let her keep losing faith in you guys. We're done," Dean snapped as Castiel disappeared taking her cross with him. Dean now could only hope that Alex's hold on him was strong enough to bring Castiel back to their side. Walking over to her he shook her watching her waking as she rubbed her eyes clear.

"You figure something out?" Alex asked as she cleared her eyes looking up at him seeing him giving her an odd look. "What?"

"You just might have saved everyone," Dean said with a slight smirk seeing the confusion on her features. Not that he could blame her. "I'll tell you later," Dean said as he slowly stood slowly picking up his normal pacing hoping soon Castiel would appear to help them out.

Rubbing her eyes Alex tried to clear her mind she watched Dean pacing back and forth heading towards the table as he paused in front of the platter of hamburgers seeing he was considering eating one. He must have made his mind as he picked one up. Castiel's sudden appearance even made her jump as he grabbed Dean roughly grabbing by the shoulder shoving him against the wall pressing a hand over his mouth. Looking back at her Castiel gently motioned her to him for once looking into her eyes. Standing Alex slowly approached him knowing this had to be what Dean had been talking about. Her footsteps stopped for a few moments as she watched Castiel drawing the knife as he and Dean stared at each other. Slowly though Dean nodded slightly. Castiel slowly let him go before he drew the knife across his forearm taking his other hand. Alex went to move closer to them as Castiel started smearing it on the wall to form the angel banishing sigil but her legs refused move. Her whole body seemed frozen in that spot. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. It wasn't until she felt a sharp point pressing into her back and a hand gripping her neck under her jaw that she felt control returning to her body.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Zachariah spoke behind her as Alex watched the two of them turning around the look worry on their features. None so much as Castiel as his bloody hand hovered over the sigil. "I told you what I would do if you disobeyed me," Zachariah pushed the knife a little more into her back making her squirm in pain. As it continued digging into her back Alex couldn't help but gasp. Her hands gripped Zachariah as she looked into Castiel's eyes seeing the worry burning in their blue depths. She now knew why he had acted like he had that night. "Now lower your hand and clean the wall,"

Alex and Dean watched Castiel lowering his hand as the knife pulled away from her back slightly. Alex knew they where using her to keep Castiel under control. To keep him from helping Dean reach Sam and have them stop all of this. She was the only thing keeping them from being able to move. Looking up into Castiel's blue eyes she could see that he wasn't going to do anything while they threatened to kill her. "Dean," Alex whispered the fear running through her body about what she was about to do. But at the same time it was the only way that they would be able to reach Sam. "You have to stop this," her voice was shaking slightly as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Alex?" Dean asked seeing she was about to do something crazy.

"Just take care of Uncle Bobby for me. You know how he gets," Alex whispered seconds before she quickly shoved her body backwards feeling the blade piercing her body as it sliced through her skin, spin and straight through her heart. The pain flashed through her body as she felt her heart stopping dead in her chest. Another violent flash of white light flooded through the room and she felt her body collapsing to the floor as she felt the life leaving her body. S her vision faded to black all remembered seeing was Dean and Castiel rushing towards her before everything faded away.

Castiel watched frozen with horror as he watched her body collapsed to the floor. Running towards her he knew he was too late. She had died on the fall to the floor. Kneeling down his hand shaking slightly reached out touching her cheek softly. He had watched her die and wasn't able to do anything to stop it. His heart ached as he slowly pulled her up cradling her in his arms as his lips softly brushed over her forehead feeling a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," He whispered pulling her body closer to him. He knew they had to move quickly. Zachariah wouldn't be gone long but he still couldn't force himself to move from holding. Pulling his head back he looked up seeing Dean looking at him with the same level of pain. His fingers brushed through her hair as he gently rocked back and forth with her resting in his arms. His lips once more brushed over her forehead as he wanted to break down and cry.

"He won't be gone lone. We have to find Sam now," Castiel spoke as he gently picked her up feeling how limp her body was in his arms. The guilt he had been feeling lay even heavier on his heart. Her head rested on his shoulder as he noticed her sweet scent was quickly fading away.

"Where is he?" Dean asked watching how Castiel cradling Alex gently. He was going to kill Zachariah. Somehow he was going to bring her back. But for now he would full fill her last wish and find Sam to stop all this from happening.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith," Castiel said his eyes quickly moving from Dean to Alex looking into her now empty green eyes. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hold her and never let her go. He also knew there would be time for that. For now he wasn't going to let her sacrifice to be in vain. She had offered her life to make sure they had a chance to save humanity.

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal," Dean said his eyes slowly moving from Alex the pain too much right now to deal with.

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins," Castiel said as he leaned down softly kissing her forehead before looking back at Dean. "Put your hand on my shoulder," Castiel waited tell he felt the weight of Dean's hand on his shoulder before he spread his wings heading for Chuck's house. He wasn't going to leave her behind as he cradled her body softly in his arms. As they appeared suddenly he could see from the look of shock on Chuck's face that he hadn't been expecting them.

"Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen," Chuck stammered looking between Castiel and Dean briefly to Alex to him who looked like she was asleep.

"Sir?" The woman on the phone asked reminding Chuck he had been on the phone.

"No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back," Chuck spoke into the phone moments before hanging up looking back at the trio. "I..." Chuck started noticing for the first time that something wasn't right. Maybe it was the way her eyes seemed to stare off into nothing or the way that her body hadn't moved even to breath. "Is...is she alright?" Chuck asked as he slowly approached the three of them.

"No Chuck, she's not alright, she's dead," Dean said his heart hurting to say those words. "Its a long story. Right now we have to find Sam," Dean said watching Chuck walking front of Alex seeing had indeed passed.

"Sam? He's at St. Mary's with Ruby," Chuck said looking up at Castiel.

"St. Mary's? What is it, a convent?" Dean asked having to look away.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story," Chuck said as he slowly reached out brushing some hair from in front of her face. She looked so at peace. "And you're not suppose to be dead,"

"Yeah, well...,," Castiel started as he glanced over at Dean. "We're making it up as we go," The rest of what Castiel had to say was quickly cut off by a great rumbling accompanied by a blinding white light.

"Aw, man! Not again!" Chuck groaned as he turned facing the blinding white light knowing all to well what it was.

"It's the Archangel!" Castiel's eyes quickly turned to Dean. Alex had given herself to get them to this point. Now it was Castiel's turn to follow her lead. "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam," Castiel said shifting her lifeless body in his arms seconds before he claped Dean on the forehead transporting him away. He was going to have to fight and he knew that this was a fight he wasn't going to be able to win. Laying her down on Chucks couch he allowed himself just a few dear minutes to say his goodbye. Leaning over her Castiel very softly pressed his lips against hers wishing more than anything to feel her kissing him back. "I'm sorry. I failed to keep you safe again," Castiel whispered moments before his hand slowly rose closing her eyes. Standing slowly he looked over her form before turning taking a few steps away from her. "Chuck, I ask that you take care of her body until Dean comes back for her,"

"Yea, sure," Chuck said as he moved standing beside Castiel as the faced what was to come. "I was rooting for the two of you," Chuck said as he placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. After seeing the look Castiel gave him Chuck dropped his hand in embarrassment. As the white light flooded the room Chuck watched Castiel looking back at her form once more seconds before his body exploded leaving Chuck shaken.

Alex barely remembered the pain of the knife entering her body or the feeling of dying as she fell to the floor. Now though she found herself standing in Chucks living room that looked like it had seen better days. Honestly it looked like a bomb had gone off inside it. What was worse she felt different. As though her body was made of nothing but thin air. Looking off to the side she saw Chuck looking shaken. Even worse when he turned around his eyes falling on her.

"Chuck?" Alex asked softly turning to face him seeing the confused look on his face.

"How can I see you?" Chuck asked as he turned around to face her slowly walking towards her. It was now that everything came flooding back into her mind. Her head slowly turned seeing her body laying out on the couch as her mind raced to catch up with the fact she was now a ghost. Something she had hunted all her life and now she was one of them.

"Oh my god. I'm a ghost," Alex whispered kneeling down beside her body getting a rare chance that most people didn't have. "How did I get here. Last thing I remembered we where all in the nice room," she said reaching out to touch her bodies arm watching as her hand passed through her body. "Zachariah showed up. Thats all I remember," Alex said as she looked up at Chuck seeing oddly enough he was looking at her calmly. He slowly sunk down beside her sitting with his back to the couch and her body. Slowly Alex followed suit her mind still trying to catch up with the fact she was dead. "Did they manage to stop it?" Alex finally asked.

"They didn't," Chuck said looking back over at her. "They tried though,"

"Iditios," Alex whispered looking around the room wondering where her reaper was. "How about Castiel. Is he alright?"

"He will be. He's just away right now," Chuck said as his hand came out resting on her knee. Alex had half expected his hand to pass right through so when she could actually feel his hand very lightly patting her knee which surprised her. Looking up in his eyes she watched a smile forming on his lips.

"Chuck, whats going on?" Alex asked looking into his eyes knowing something wasn't normal here.

"In time. I promise. Right now though you need to go. We'll see each other again soon then I'll explain everything," Chuck said as they both stood. As soon as Alex stood she felt a cool rush as she turned around seeing a tall blond woman dressed in the normal a black suit. Alex knew it was her reaper here to take her to what ever area she was bound for. Looking back at Chuck she couldn't help but swallow softly. "Alex please have the faith you had before,"

"I'll try," Alex whispered as she slowly walked towards her reaper knowing their was no point in trying to run. Her time had come. Gently her arms wrapped around her it wasn't but a few seconds later Alex felt her body evaporating as she was sent to heaven. Chuck watched her leave knowing soon she would be back.

"Take care of her. Big plans for her," Chuck whispered watching the reaper disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11: Heaven can wait

Chapter 11: Heaven can wait

It had only been a couple of weeks since Lucifer's release and Alex's death. Even though he knew it wouldn't work Castiel had tried on more than a few occasions to bring her back to life. With out heaven's power behind him though it had done no good. Sitting in the back seat of the impala his eyes moved to the two cases of beer that road along with him. The boys had said that Bobby had already drank everything in the house and that they where going to need it tonight. Tonight when they would be giving Alex her hunter's funeral. It had surprised everyone that even after two weeks her body showed no signs of normal decay. He had spent a few hours explaining that it was his grace that was resting inside her that was keeping her body from decaying. An angel's grace was a powerful thing. Pure energy that would take a couple hundred years before it would fully dissipate outside of an angels body. If they where not planing on burning her she wouldn't age or decompose for a while.

Looking back up at Sam and Dean he understood why the drive had been quite. No one had really talked about her for the past couple weeks. Not even him. His memory was still flooded with the images of the knife sinking into her body and how her eyes had glazed over as she fell to the floor. Looking out the side window Castiel could feel a few more tears threatening to spill out. He hadn't really cried since they lost her. He had done everything he could to keep busy, Helping the boys and Bobby. So far his fruitless hunt for God. Anything to keep from facing that he would never be with her again. He knew without her being trapped down here was going to be far more difficult then anything he had done before. He had never knew a human so willing to take the time to explain things to an angel. As the impala came to a stop Castiel looked over the slightly rundown Singer house hold. Already it had lost some of its warmth. He was not looking forward to this.

"You ready?" Dean asked looking over at Sam who had been as upset as he was when he found out about Alex's death. Dean had been dreading this for at least two weeks. None of them really wanted to say goodbye. When they found out that Castiel had been brought back everyone had been hoping that she would have been as well. But she hadn't been.

"Not really," Sam said pushing open the door. It was hard to believe that she was really gone. When they lost their dad it had been hell this was close to it. He felt like crap knowing she had died trying to help him. Her death had been part of the reason he wasn't ever going to go back to doing demon blood. "Hey Cas, grab the beer," Sam said standing up seeing Castiel was already outside the impala a case hanging in each hand. It bothered Sam that the angel that supposedly loved her so much hadn't shown even the slightest hint of hurt or pain. Dean had told him how Anna had described angels. Cold. Right now that was how Castiel seemed. Cold as a marble statue.

"Lets get this over with," Dean said leading the three of them up the small steps to the front door not even bothering knocking as he opened the door almost taken back by the strong smell of alcohol coming from the house. When Bobby had come home from the hospital he had drank everything in the house. There hadn't been to many times he had seen Bobby cry but this time it had been on and off. As they stepped into the house Dean's head almost instinctively turned towards the living room seeing Alex laid out on the couch looking more beautiful then he had never seen her. Walking into the kitchen he almost wasn't surprised to see Bobby at the kitchen table.

Castiel followed the boys into Bobby's house. As they entered he noticed her for the first time laying on the couch looking at peace for once. He could only guess that it had been Bobby that had changed her. She wore a long simple white dress her hands resting over her stomach. Her long brown hair was left down falling free around her face. Castiel was surprised to see that even her makeup had been taken care of leaving it light and soft looking. He must had been looking at her longer then he though because he heard Dean calling to him pulling his eyes away from her as he looked up to the hunter who had joined the others in the kitchen.

"Come on, man," Dean said watching Castiel glancing one more time at her body before joining them in the kitchen as Dean pulled the sliding doors closed blocking off the living room from view. Looking back he saw Sam and Castiel had already taken their seats one case of beer had already been opened and there was a cold unopened one waiting for him. A hunter's little helper. Taking his seat it was the first time Dean noticed a slightly old black leather book laying in front of Bobby.

"Whats up with the book Bobby?" Sam asked seemingly noticing the same thing as Dean as he cracked open his beer.

"Found it cleaning out her room. It's Alex's journal. Mostly just the normal cut and dry stuff except for the last few entries," Bobby said pulling the book a little closer to him. "Figure its what she wanted to talk to me about. If I had taken the damn time to listen," Flipping it open Bobby thumbed through the pages finding what he had been looking for. He had been up most of the night reading through the pages trying to find out where she had gone the one time she disappeared on them. What he found was something far different. "Though you might know what she was talking about," Bobby said laying the book open on the table looking over her neat hand writing.

"I can feel it aching inside me. His grace. The nights I don't have nightmares my dreams are far weirder. I see things I shouldn't be able to. I know its the angelic grace in my body. I feel it reaching into my mind when I sleep. Showing me things I can only guess are memories. I've watched myself as a baby, as a young girl. Even the night when I walked home from prom in the rain. The night I almost died. The day I tried to climb to the top of the giant oak only I caught myself this time guiding my body down to the ground. I don't know if they are Castiel's memories or my own. Even if it is someone elses. All I know is I have been watching myself from outside of my body," Bobby read feeling the room around him growing still as he flipped a couple pages finding the next entry that had caught his attention but it was nothing like the last few pages he had read. "This was a couple days later. 'It still aches. Nothing that hurts more like a dull aching feeling. I could almost describe it as a muscle that has been overworked. It has been moved past just being in my dreams alone. I haven't told the boys, Cas or Bobby yet. They have enough to worry about with out having to take on another problem. If it starts getting out of hand I'll let them know. I've been seeing things beyond the glow of angels and the darkness of demons. I know that it is the grace responsible for it. I can catch things from the corners of my eyes and I don't know what they are but they are always behind me always following me," Bobby read flipping a bit ahead in her journal. Looking up he could see that he had the others attention.

"Bobby what the hell is she talking about?" Dean asked as he took a small drink from his beer. Not even Castiel seemed calm about all this which worried him even more.

"There's more," Bobby said finding the entery he had been looking for. "It's moved beyond aching today to pain. A sharp stabbing sensation. It was short but it hurt like hell. I am thinking about asking Cas if this is normal but when I saw him again I could see how weary he is becoming. He carries just as much as the rest of us even if no one else sees it. I won't lay this on his shoulders unless it gets worse. I can feel it reaching into my mind more often. When we go on hunts I get the feeling I have been here before even though I know I haven't. I have memories of places before they where settled by humans. Its weird but neat in a way," Bobby said flipping to the one that had really caught his attention. He could strangle her for not coming to them right away and telling him. "This is where it gets weirder. 'I'm scared now. I don't know how it happened. If it was from Castiel or if it was something else. The normal ache that has become normal turned into a pain I never knew a person could endure and live through. More than once I passed out. The pain and fever where just like when I was young. I barely remember watching the boys and Jimmy walking into the warehouse. I do remember the demons that found me. I didn't have the strength to call out or to fight. The pain in my body kept me from moving even when I knew what they where planing on having fun with me. I felt the pain and fever that had robbed my body of its strength turn into a power that scared me. I killed three demons all with but a touch. I know it couldn't have been but it was the same light coming from them when angels exorcise them. When it was all over I felt so much power rushing through me it didn't feel like it had any end. I've changed I can feel it in every fiber of my being I'm far from human anymore. I'm so scared. Scared of what I have done and what I am becoming. What would I do if I hurt Bobby or the boys? I couldn't live with my self. I want to ask Cas but that doesn't seem like its going to be possible. I'm going to talk to Bobby seeing if he can help me figure out what has happened. At the same time I don't want to let him or the others know anything is wrong. What happens if I am turning into a monster. What if Castiel's grace only slowed down the demon's curse and I am becoming a weapon of hell. I couldn't live being hunted by family," Bobby read leaning back looking at the three around him seeing they where as surprised as he had been.

Taking a drink from his beer Bobby started to pick up the journal once more when he heard Sam speaking. "There's more?"

"Just one more. The night before she died. 'I hope the worse of this is behind me now. I haven't felt anything from Castiel's grace or the power from that night. Everything feels numb once more. I am hoping that it was just a freak thing. All I know for now is it feels good not hurting anymore," Bobby read before closing the journal laying it back softly on the table. "I've been looking through all my books and I haven't found anything like she talking about. I was hoping you could shed some light on the whole situation,"

All eyes in the room quickly fell on Castiel who was almost looking as surprised as everyone to hear what she had written. It brought a fresh wave of guilt knowing he should have been able to feel something wasn't right. That he should have been there to help her when she needed him. "I do have an explanation for the memories she was seeing in her dream as for the other I don't," Castile said clearing his throat. He had worked along Sam, Dean and Bobby for a year and for him this was almost embarrassing and uncomfortable to talk about. "An angel's grace can hold the memories of its owner. What she was seeing in her dreams and the feeling of familiarity would have come from those memories," Castiel said hopping that they would leave it at that. But they didn't.

"You have memories of her as a baby?" Dean asked taking another deep drink from his beer watching the angel grow uncomfortable from the question. His hand coming up lightly rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel knew he wasn't going to get away with a simple answer.

"Angels are sometimes assigned to watch over certain mortals," Castiel started watching the same smirk forming over both Dean and Sams lips at the same time.

"So you where doing the whole guardian angel thing?" Dean asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes," Castiel said looking away with slight annoyance. "I've watched over her since the day she was born until I was called back to take part in the assault on hell to pull you out. All the memories she witnessed was from when I was looking out after her. The other I don't know. The amount of grace in her might have been able to exorcise one demon but not three,"

"Looks like I'm going to be hitting the books for a while," Bobby said cracking open another beer as his eyes slowly traveled to the sliding doors knowing they where going to have to get this done and over with sooner or later. "Who wants to go first?" Bobby asked looking back at the three of them seeing the slightly confused expression on Castiel's face. Obviously the boys didn't fill him in on what they where doing here.

"I'll go ahead. Just save me a beer. I'm going to need it after this is over with," Dean said rising from the chair as he slowly closed the distance towards the living room as he slowly pulled the door open wide enough to slip through before closing it behind him. Castiel looked back between Sam and Bobby.

"It's an old tradition. You go in and say your last good bye. Its a time to make your peace with her. Everything you left unsaid. It helps bring closer," Sam said remembering when they did it with their dad. It had taken Sam almost three hours to get everything off of his chest. As much as they tried to fight it a calm silence settled in between the three of them as they waited for Dean to come back. It would take well over half an hour before the sliding doors opened again and Dean joined them once more. His eyes slightly red and watery looking like he had cried a little. Sam stood next taking the same rouit that Dean had closing the door behind him. Castiel remained silent thinking over what he would say to her when it was his turn. He saw no point in talking with a body if the soul was already gone, but it was for her. It would take 45 minutes before Sam came back looking as red eyed as Dean had. Bobby went next and as hard as he tried Castiel couldn't get either of the boys to talk. They seemed content in sitting in silence letting their grief slowly relise its self. It almost an hour before Bobby came back in which only left him to say his goodbye. Standing Castiel slowly made his way towards the sliding door not really sure what he would say to her but knowing he wanted to say one last good bye. Steeping into the living room he saw her again laying on the couch with a chair sitting beside it. He could only guess that was where they where suppose to sit when talking with her. Sliding the door closed behind him Castiel took his seat looking over her features once more.

His hand reached out lightly letting some of her hair run through his fingers feeling that it had lost some of its original softness. His hand moved from her hair to where the human soul would rest feeling it was gone. Everything that had made her, her. Was gone. Gently he rested his hand on her stomach his head lowered slightly. He tried to think of what he could say to her but he couldn't find the words. Everything he could think of just seemed like a empty hallow shell compared to the feelings that where behind them. "They found your journal," Castiel spoke looking at her face. She looked so peaceful as though she where asleep. "I should have been there to help you. I've been your guardian angel since you where born and yet I failed you in every way. Alex...I'm sorry," Even those words seemed hallow and empty. The grief he had been holding back since he lost her slowly started to force its way to the surface as he slowly leaned down gently resting his head on her stomach as his hand slid around her gripping the opposite side of her waist. His other hand found one of hers as he slowly brought it up to rest on his cheek. He missed feeling the loving caress of her fingers over his cheek. That one small thing was something which always made him melt and now he would give anything to be able to feel it again. Closing his eyes he let the pleasant memories of her flood through his mind as simply rested there with her. Every memory that came through his mind was enjoyable he almost could get himself lost in those memories of her.

As his eyes slowly opened he could see her features still and cold robbing him of his happiness. He had rebelled against heaven, knowing slowly he would lose his angelic powers and become mortal, knowing he would never see heaven again. All to be with her only to have her taken from him at the last moment. Separating the two of them forever. Knowing he would never see her again Castiel pressed her hand a little tighter against his cheek as his other hand gripped her dress a little tighter. How could his father be this cruel? Bring him back to this place and not bring her back. Now that they where alone his grief welled up in him stronger then any human emotion he knew before. Burring his head against her stomach he could feel a few tears finally breaking lose as they rolled down his cheek. His whole body shook with grief as the the cold realization sunk in. He would never had a chance to tell her how sorry he was for what had happened, never have a chance to make new memories with her, never be able to be with her like he wanted, never kiss her again, never feel her touch again, never look into her eyes again, never smell her sweet scent again. Nothing all that as left for him was loneliness and grief with out her. Sitting up he slowly pulled her cold dead body into his lap cradling her against him as his grief flooded out tears rolling down his cheeks falling on her still features. He buried his noise into her hair as he rocked back and forth with her small whimpers of pain slipping out. The pain of knowing the last words she heard him speak to her where cold, mean and hateful pulled even more tears as he held her against him. "I'm sorry," He whispered his eyes red now from the tears but even now the pain continued to grow robbing his sanity from him as his mouth opened screaming out in pain trying to force it all out of him.

"Should we check on him? He's been in there for three hours," Sam asked finishing the last of his latest can of beer looking back at the sliding doors wondering what was taking Castiel so long to say his goodbye.

"Dude, just let him be," Dean said as he finished the last of his beer before he looked back at the door. It was then they heard it. The type of scream that only came from heart breaking soul rending pain. It seemed all eyes where on the door as the cries continued filling the air. Everyone knew saying goodbye had been hardest on Castiel. It would be a while before everything grew quite once more. It would be a while longer before the door opened once more and Castiel walked in not able to look the boys or Bobby in the eye as he sank down at the table.

"I got the pier built out back. We should go ahead and wrap her," Bobby said looking up at the boys as they slowly stood walking into the living room knowing that look with out having to be asked. Bobby looked over at Castiel who almost looked ashamed for having made the type of noises he had. "I've only heard a man grieve like that once before," Bobby said as he leaned over slightly reaching into his back pocket for his wallet before opening it up pulling out one of the newer pictures he had of her. He was going to miss it but at the same time he had others. Sliding it over he was a little surprised seeing Castiel was looking at him. "I cried like that the night I lost my wife bout damn well ripped my heart out," Bobby said as he headed into the living room. "When your ready we'll send her off,"

Reaching out Castiel slowly pulled the picture closer to him looking down at a picture of her smiling up sweetly. As much as he fought it Castiel could feel another tear rolling down his cheek. His fingers slowly moved up brushing along the picture tracing the soft curve of her chin. He was grateful to Bobby he truly was. Standing he carefully tucked the picture into his coat pocket where her cross and a small lock of her hair rested. He would have a way to remember her.

Alex didn't know how long it had been since the reaper took her to when she became aware that she was sitting on a large wooden bridge. She couldn't see anything past the thick fog the seemed to permeate everything around her. She didn't know where she was only that she was aware that she was awake. Her legs hung over the edge of the bridge as she looked to the right and to the left seeing there was nothing but thick fog. If she was going to find out where she was Alex knew that she was going to have to move. Slowly pushing herself up her body felt different. Almost as though it weighted far more then it should. As she tried to stand correctly it felt like something pulled her down. Her bottom making hard contact with the wood made her wince before she pushed herself up to try and stand once more. This time. Much like the last time she felt something heavy pulling her back down on her bottom which was now feeling more than a little sore. Reaching out her hand came to rest on the railing as she slowly pulled herself up finding she had to hang onto just to be able to stand. Even now she could feel a weight pulling at her back. Turning her head to look back Alex's eyes widened at what she saw.

Sprouting from her back just where her shoulder blades where two large white wings that where folded closely against her back. "What the hell?" Alex whispered as her hand moved back feeling the softness of the feathers that covered her wings. She could feel her fingers as they brushed over her wings and how they seemed to move with but a single though of her mind. "Why do I have wings?" Alex asked as she spread them out seeing a second pair spreading out under the first. Turning back around Alex gripped the railing a little tighter as her mind raced to catch up with the fact she now had wings. Maybe she was in heaven. Maybe everyone got wings.

"Silly girl. Everyone doesn't get wings. This isn't one of your cartoons where you float around on a cloud with a harp," She heard Zachariah's voice speaking from just a little further down the bridge. As Alex's eyes turned towards him she could feel her blood running cold. She wanted to run and to kill the man for what he had done. "Now come with me," Zachariah held his hand out for her as Alex backed a little further down the bring her wings spreading slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Alex spoke coldly as she continued backing away using the railing to keep herself up right. She didn't want anything to do with the angel standing before her. Just like with the demons Alex could feel power starting to surge through her body making her feel far stronger then she ever had before. "You just need to leave me alone," She warned as Zachariah started approaching her once more. She could feel her power growing as her panic and anger grew as well.

"Now you just need to calm down," Zachariah said feeling her power concentrating around her like a shield. She might not have known how to use the power she had but she defiantly had plenty of it to spare. Micheal's orders to bring this little abomination to him and Joshua he had been less than thrilled. She was unskilled at using her power but that didn't mean she wasn't strong. "I just need to take you to talk to Michael,"

All Alex could remember was the feeling of his knife pressing into her back and how he had used her to keep Castiel under control. How if it had not been for his actions she would still be alive. Be able to at least see her angel again. Her anger continued growing as the power inside her continued growing as well. "Just stay away from me," Alex growled the words out as she pushed her growing power outwards just wanting him to go away. She had seen what her power had done to demons she could only hope it was strong enough to send an angel away. "JUST GO AWAY," She screamed feeling the power inside her lashing out as she watched Zachariah sailing back into the grayish fog that surrounded them. Even though she had sent an angel flying she still felt like she had power to spare. Even as her power continued lashing out beyond her control it seemed the whole world around her shaked in response. Closing her eyes Alex did her best to calm her mind feeling what ever power she had slowly drawing inwards once more. She wanted away from here. Somewhere she recognized. Someplace safe. The more her mind focused on this desire the more she felt her body fading away before it suddenly became solid once more. As the world around her shook once more Alex once more feel to the ground her bottom hitting soft grass rather then the hard wood. Opening her eyes she was somewhat surprised to find she was sitting just under the large oak tree that rested just outside her uncle's house. Even though she knew this place it just didn't feel the same. It seemed like all the color was faded. Like what she was looking at was a faded copy of the real thing. For a few moments she laid back wishing she really was back home. Her wings folded around her making her eyes snap open.

"I almost forgot about you guys," Alex whispered softly as she reached out touching them softly. Her fingers softly ran down the feathers gently still wondering how on earth or in this case heaven. She ended up with wings. It could all still be a dream. She knew that. Her fingers slowly moved up to the smaller feathers as she gently gripped one of them yanking it out just to see if it really would hurt. As soon as that feather yanked from her wing she felt the sudden twinge of pain almost like having a hair yanked out. "Ok so their real," she whispered as her hands came up softly brushing over her face. She really had wings.

"Do you have any idea how much that stung?" Once more she heard Zachariah's voice speaking close by her causing her anger once more to rise up as her eyes slowly turned towards the angel. He wasn't hard to spot leaning against the tree looking at her with that same smug expression.

"I though I told you to stay away from me," Alex whispered as she sat up her wings staying close to her body. She could feel that same power running through her body once more. Much like she had the first time she focused all her power on sending him away. Unlike the first time though he just stayed there smirking at her like he had before.

"Oh no that little trick won't work again this time," Zachariah said looking even more smug if it was possible as he adjusting his suit looking down at her with more dislike if it where possible. "Now I have my order's and you have a meeting with Michael. Not a good idea to keep the big man waiting," He watched her try to stand once more only to land painfully on her bottom as she glared at him for laughing.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Alex hissed hating being laughed at. She didn't understand anything about what was happening to her or how she was able to do half the things she could do. Or how she managed to send him away the first place. All she knew was that she going to put up as much of a fight as she could. She couldn't force him away but she could run from him. She wanted to make this all as hard on him as possible. Closing her eyes she felt her body evaporating once more more only to reappear somewhere else. Some where new. Somewhere she had never seen before. As she landed on hands and knees once more she could feel the world around her shaking violently. It wouldn't be but a few minutes later Zachariah showed up looking more than a little winded.

"Hey Cas, did you hear a word we've been talking about?" Dean asked watching the angel that had been staring off to the sky for the last few hours unblinking. "Hey Cas," Dean raised his voice finally catching Castiel's attention as he looked back at the brothers with the same slightly confused expression before his eyes shifted back up to the sky. Castiel hadn't been the same since they lost Alex but it wasn't as apparent as it was now.

"It's strange," Castiel finally whispered as he tilted his head slightly his eyes not looking at anything in particular but he could sense something was going on. He knew the other angels could sense it just like he could. Probably Lucifer as well. Anyone even slightly in tune with heaven could feel what was going on.

"What's strange?" Sam asked looking back at Dean who seemed as confused as he was.

"There's something happening in heaven. It has been happening for the past few hours. Something is causing massive disruptions," Castiel explained shivering slightly as another wave rushed through the area. His mind went to Alex praying she was going to be alright.

Alex didn't know how long she had been running from Zachariah all she knew was starting to enjoy herself. She was enjoying seeing how angry she managed to make Zachariah and that alone made everything worth while to her. She was just about to jump to where every she was going to go next when she felt something gripping her tightly as she fell back landing this time on soft grass feeling what ever power she had being restrained. Raising her head Alex saw a older looking black male and a younger looking man. The younger looking man had his hand stretched out towards her and Alex could guess that he was holding her there. They both seemed slightly amused as though they had been watching the whole thing.

"So you're the one who's been giving Zachariah such a hard time," The younger man spoke smiling slightly at her. Seemingly the though that she had been able to escape for this long. "All I want to do is talk," He spoke lowering his hand as he slowly approached her. "And to meet you," Taking his hand he gently helped her up seeing she was still unsteady on her legs. "My brother's daughter. I will admit we were not sure how you were going to turn out but you did well,"

"Your...brother?" Alex whispered looking up at him confusion written across her features. "What do you mean. Your brother?" She didn't know the first thing about who her father was though she had always wondered. She didn't see the normal glow around the young man that she normally would with an angel so she could only guess he was another human soul. "You know who my dad was?" She asked the though of finding out who was her birth father was new and thrilling all at the same time.

"My baby brother," He spoke his free hand coming up softly brushing some hair from in front of her face. "Yes I know who your father is. But I it is not my place to explain to you. That will come soon enough," He said leading her slowly towards a ornate stone bench as the older black man who had remained quite so far walked with them. As they started walking away she could almost feel the instant that Zachariah appeared behind her. Looking back at him she could almost see the look submission on his features which to her didn't make sense. Zachariah being submissive to a human which made her wonder who Michael really was. "That will be all Zachariah. We can handle it from here. You on the other hand need to go and see about my little problem,"

"What are you?" Alex asked softly as she sat down on the bench finding it more than a little difficult with the new addition of her wings. She watched the young man sitting down beside her feeling the other sitting down on the other side.

"I am Michael. I was the first created by my father. I have been looking out over taking care of everything since he left," Michael said looking past her to the other angel. His father had left orders concerning the creature which sat beside them and as any good son he was going to follow his fathers orders. "I promise everything will be explain to you in time. Joshua can explain more. I am busy an for now there is much I must do," He spoke seconds before he disappeared as she looked back at Joshua.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me any more then he did are you?" Alex asked as she tried scooting back on the bench a little more.

"Like Michael I have my orders not to tell you yet," Joshua said as he tried to reassure her seeming more human then any other angel she had met so far. "We all have our jobs here. Michael is the good son running things while his father is away. He would have stayed longer but he is a very busy person,"

"What is your job here?" Alex asked looking around the massive garden that seemed to stretch out for miles.

"I take care of the garden. I also talk with God and if there is something he wants done here I take care of it for him. Right now he is concerned about you," Joshua waited until her eyes looked back at him hearing God was concerned about her. "He wants to send you back just not quite yet,"

"Oh he wants to send me back hu? Why? So I can help carry along the big apocalypse? Kill half the planet because the angel's are tired? No," Her anger had gotten the better of her as she spoke her energy lashing out once more causing the area around them to shake slightly. She was almost surprised seeing Joshua smiling at her.

"Things are more then they seem. God doesn't want to send you back to have a part in the big pries fight. He wants you to go back because he wants you and Castiel together," Joshua spoke watching her head sink own slightly at the mention of Castiel's name. He and God had a long talk about the whole situation.

"I...," Alex spoke thinking about Castiel once more. She wanted nothing more then to see him. Every time she though about him she though about the cold words he had spoke and the cold look in his eyes.

"If you are willing there is something God wants you to see. Or you could go back to tormenting Zachariah," Joshua said offering her another slight smile. "Just one week,"

"Alright but can I lose the wings? I can't figure out how to walk with them," Alex asked watching Joshua smile as he nodded his head. "Alright what do I have to do?" She whispered watching Joshua's fingers reaching out touching her forehead as she felt her body fading away once more as everything around her faded to black.

The sudden feeling of water hitting her head stirred Alex awake as she slowly opened her eyes feeling another drop hitting her forehead then another as the dark sky above her let lose a heavy downpour. She was cold, sore and stiff but it felt good. Rolling over she could feel the cold mud clinging to her body feeling good. Her hands slowly reached back feeling her wings where gone. From the feeling of it she human once more. Sitting up she felt even more of the cold rain hitting her body chilling her to the very core. Standing she was more than a little dismayed to find she was coated in mud but at the same time it felt oh so good. "Now this feels good," Alex mused softly as she ran her hand threw her mud covered hair once more. "Never again will I take this for granted," She whispered as she smiled looking around seeing she was somewhere in a woodland area. As she turned back around she was a little surprised to see Joshua standing there smiling at her. To an angel she had to look like a mess.

"One week," He spoke to her with a slight smile on his lips. "A little down the road you will find Camp Chitaqua. I suggest you sneak in they have a habit of shooting first with out asking questions," Alex watched as he disappeared leaving her alone. Her eyes turning back to where camp chitaqua lay she wondered just what it was she was suppose to see. The walk towards the camp was short but very wet. As she drew closer she could see the camp and the fences around it being partoled by armed guards. The rain let loose in a all out downpour. Crouching down she watched them tell her arms and legs where completely numb. She knew their routine by now and how she was planing on sneaking in. The fence lifted just slightly where a creek seemingly ran through the camp. That would be her way in. Alex waited silently tell the guards left the area before she slowly slipped under the fence getting even wetter and muddier if at all possible. Still she had managed to slip in with out a problem. Slipping past the dark cabins for the first time the cold started to affect her as she felt her arms and legs going numer then she wanted them too. She needed to find some place to shack up for the night or at least long enough to get warm. Looking around at the cabins she finally found one that looked like it was just used for storage. Pulling a bobby pin from her now muddy and matted hair it wouldn't take Alex long to pick the lock as she slid in as silently as she possibly could. The room was stacked almost to the roof with boxes in a unending maze. Slowly making her way through paths she rounded the corner when she felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of her head before everything faded to black.

When Alex woke again her head was throbbing, she was still wet and muddy as hell. From the sound of the rain pounding down on the roof told her she hadn't been out long enough for the rain storm to have stopped. "What the blood hell," Alex groaned out as her head rolled back her hands trying to lower to run over her face only to have then stopped a little above her head. As her eyes shifted upwards everything was blurry but all too so she was able to make out the outline of cuffs around her slender wrists. "Damn it," She whispered as her head lowered once more as she looked ahead of her seeing Dean looking at her like she was one of the things they like to hunt.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here. Last time I looked you where nothing but a pile of ashes," Dean spoke the coldness in his eyes never leaving.

"It's a long story. Mind telling me why I'm in cuffs?" Alex asked as her head finally started to clear enough that everything was starting to makes sense. "I'm not a demon, or a shape shifter or any of the other monsters, Dean. If you want to check me,"Alex said knowing her brother probably though she was some kind of monster. "The angel's let me come back for one week. They said there's something here that I need to see. What I don't know. It's not like them to be specific on these kind of things," Her voice remained calm as she continued looking into her brothers eyes. His eyes where colder and harsher then she ever remembered seeing before. Alex pulled at her cuffs once more wanting to be free. As her eyes slowly looked over Dean she noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing his normal leather jacket but instead wearing a military issue green jacket. "When is this?" She asked only guessing from Dean jacket that this had to be a different time.

"I checked you while you out. Salt, silver, holy water, iron – nothing. Now where is the angel that brought you here I need to talk to them," Dean said standing as he walked towards her kneeling down in front of her looking into her eyes. He had missed and there was only two final test before he knew if this was really here. Hell he would take a week. "While you're at it tell me something only we would know and its 2014,"

Laying her head back against her arm she looked up into his eyes feeling her arms already growing sore. "He disappeared right after dropping me off. I have no idea where he is now," She said seeing the disappointment in his eyes. Her mind though over what she could tell him that only the two of them would know. They had spent a lot of time together growing up some of the things only between them. One thing though made her smile as it came flooding back in her mind. "We were sixteen. Bobby and John had taken off on a hunt. Sam was asleep. You tried to talk me into sleeping with you for five hours before I finally said yes. But it never went anywhere. Years later we were sitting on the back of the Impala you told me you couldn't because for you it was too much like being with your baby sister. I think that's when we became family," She said seeing the same smile crossing over Dean's lips as he reached up undoing the cuffs that bound her wrists as she slowly lowered her arms.

"I remember that," Dean said as he helped her up hugging her gently even though his hug didn't hold the same warmth that it normally did. Leaning in his lips softly brushed over her cheek before he leaned back looking into her. Shaking his head he slowly pulled up a seat close to her as he took a deep breath. What he had to say wasn't going to be easy. How could he explain how Castiel had fallen? "Look Alex. I'm going to bring Cas in here but there's something you need to know," Dean started before his hand slowly came up rubbing over his face trying to figure out how to word this. "Ever since he watched you swan dive on that knife something happened to Castiel. He's...changed. Something about losing you sent him a little off the deep end it got worse when he lost his angel mojo. Castile has gone mortal now and it hasn't set well with him. He's gone off with women and drugs. He's a mess but I know he still loves you," Dean said seeing the reaction in her eyes. "Just keep that in mind ok. Now just sit here and wait for a minute. Don't say anything. Me and Cas, have been having a bet going on. I just need you just sit there for a little," Dean said wrapping it around her covering her head adjusting it a little making sure none of her face could be seen from looking at her. As he leaned down he raised the blanket looking into her eyes. "Remember no noise," He said as he looked into her eyes until she nodded her head.

Alex nodded as she watched the blanket being lowered back over her head as she heard the heavy boot steps walking towards the door before the door opened and closed again. When she finally alone Alex allowed her mind to think over what Dean had said. She couldn't believe her death had effected him that much. To know he had started loosing his mind after she had died it touched her heart. Maybe this was what they wanted her to see. What happened to him. Wrapping the blanket a little tighter around her Alex wished more than anything she could feel some warmth. Her wet cold wet clothes still clung to her chilling her to the bone. Her head slowly turned towards the door wondering when they would be coming back. She wanted to see him but at the same time she was scared of seeing what he had turned into. It took a while before the door opened again and she heard two sets of footsteps. One of them stopped at the door while the other took a few steps in before stopping as well.

"I just need you to check her out. You know give her the once over," Dean said from the door and Alex could feel her heart start pounding in her chest. She was so close to her angel again she could almost feel him. Part of her wanted to jump off the table and hug him while the other half of him hated him. She didn't know what she was going to do to him. She didn't move or speak as she simply sat there.

"How is she?" She heard Castiel speak she loved the sound of his voice. It felt like she hadn't heard it in months.

"Twitchy trauma survivor. Just like all the rest around here. Found her sneaking into the supple hut," She heard Dean speak and she heard the humor in his voice. She kept looking ahead of her as she saw a pair of brown leather sandals coming to stand in front of her. The though of Castiel in sandals made her smile as she bit down on her lower lip to keep from laughing. She mouthed her surprise but that was the only movement she made. Her eyes moved up just a little seeing his pants.

Castiel looked down at the small form covered in a thick blanket. Ever since he walked into the room he had been hit with the strong feeling the he knew her. There was something so familiar about being around her. His eyes slowly ventured down to her thighs and they seemed far to familiar. Like the ones he had pictured in the past five years in his thoughts. Picturing them wrapping around him. Running his fingers over them. Kissing every succulent inch. He might have become mortal but what ever was drawing him to her was on some level that never left him. His hand slowly came up resting on the side of her head through the thick blanket. Leaning in he took a deep breath smelling something he hadn't in five years. The soft sweet scent of roses. Sure he had smelled rose perfume and real roses but nothing like this. He knew this smell. His mind raced with the possibility that it could really be her again. Stepping closer his other hand slowly came up resting on the other side of her head. His head lowered once more as he breathed in her scent once more. God it was her. Slowly his arms wrapped around her his hand came up cradling the back of her head. "Dean, why didn't you tell me," Castiel whispered feeling her arms wrapping around him. He forgot what it felt like having her close like this.

"We had our bet. I hate to admit it but you won," Dean said enjoying seeing this once more.

Alex remained still and silent as she felt a warm hand coming to rest on the side of her head and at once she missed him. She felt him leaning breathing in deeply. God how she missed him. As he stepped closer her hands moved out resting on her knees. She wanted to touch him feel him closer to her. As his arms slowly wrapped around her Alex couldn't hold back any more as she slowly and softly wrapped her arms around him loving the feeling of being close to him again. It took a few minutes before he slowly pulled away pulling the blanket off her wet mud covered head as she looked up into those warm blue eyes. Those at least hadn't changed. She felt his hands resting on her cheeks his thumbs softly caressing her soft skin. "Even caked in mud your beautiful," Castiel whispered looking into her eyes moments before he gently leaned in his lips pressing against hers moaning softly. Even though the kiss had been short she knew the hunger that he was holding back. Her hands slowly moved up gently brushing over his waist. She wanted to feel him kissing her once more but she also remembered those words and her mind was torn.

"She's here for a week," Dean said seeing the pain and the excitement showing in his eyes as he continued looking into her eyes his thumbs never stopping caressing her cheek. "Mind if she stays with you?" He knew what the answer would be. Ever since they lost her Castiel had been slowly losing his mind with grief. After that came the women and the drugs.

Alex had become so lost in those blue eyes that looked at her with longing and desire stronger then she had ever seen before. Her body stayed still as his hands slowly slid down resting on her knees. The soft touch of his fingers brushing over her knees made her shiver softly. She remained still as he leaned down to the ear opposite Dean before he whispered softly his breath softly brushing over her ear making goosebumps breaking out over her skin though it could have been the words he had been whispering. "Just wait tell I get you alone. I'll show you how much I have missed you," Castiel whispered his voice dark and husky as his hands slowly slid up her thighs ending at her hips. As he leaned back looking into her eyes she could see the raw hunger burning in their depths almost leaving her breathless. She could feel her cheeks turning so red she was sure that they where close to turning purple. She wasn't surprised hearing Dean laughing from the door. Castiel slowly helped her off the table wrapping the blanket around her once more. "Don't need you catching a cold," He whispered his hands slowly trailing down her arms.

"Cas," Dean said again smirking for once feeling a little bit of happiness.

"No it won't be a problem. She can stay with me," Castile said his hands rubbing her arms softly bringing her some warmth. "We should go," Castiel whispered softly but she could almost sense the want in his voice. Wrapping his arm around her Castiel slowly lead her towards the door watching Dean steeping aside a smirk playing over his features. "Just don't expect me for a week," Castiel spoke with a smirk on his lips as they walked out the door seeing the rain pouring down. "Don't worry its not far," Castiel whispered as he pulled up the blanket over her head as lead her towards his cabin. During the walk he made sure to keep her body close to his. Even though she was still mad at him it still felt good being held close to his body like this. With the blanket over her head she didn't see fully where they where going all she could see was the muddy ground on the short walk to what she could assume was his cabin. She heard him open the door and lead her inside a sudden wave of warmth rushed forward to meet her warming her. Walking in a little she heard him closing the door as she slowly lowered the covering over her head looking around the small cabin. It honestly looked like it had been decorated by and old hippy. Her eyes looked around the inside she felt him behind her his hands coming to rest on the small of her waist. Leaning in his breath brushing over her neck as his chest softly pressed against her back. "I've missed you," He whispered as his hands slowly moved up slipping off the blanket from her body.

Alex didn't move as the blanket pooled around her feet. She could feel the hunger and want hanging around him so thick in the air. Turning around she looked into his eyes feeling his hands on her waist drawing her closer seemingly not caring about her current appearance. Leaning down his lips softly brushed over her lips moaning softly once more at the simple feeling. He lost track of how many night he had dreamed of kissing her. Holding her. Feeling her sweet lips against his.

"We should clean you up," Castiel whispered softly as his hands slowly venture up to the buttons on her shirt as he looked into her eyes. She could see he had changed she could see it but she could see those same emotions burning in the blue depths of his eyes. "Luckily Dean told me to heat up some water," His fingers slowly started unbuttoning her shirt as he slowly slipped it off. Even now Alex could feel her cheeks flushing slightly as she stood in front of him like this. His fingers slowly trailed along her shoulder lightly touching her collar bone his eyes never leaving hers. "What time did you come from?" He asked once more softly kissing her cheek. "What is the last thing you remember from being alive?" He asked once more softly brushing his lips over her skin.

"I remember the beautiful room and Zachariah but that's about it," Alex whispered watching the pain crossing over his features. Leaning back Castiel looked into her eyes his hands moving down to her waist.

"Alex," Castiel whispered as he leaned in kissing her forehead holding his lips there for a few moments. "I never had the chance to tell you. I'm sorry," Castiel whispered his hands slowly sliding up her sides in a light touch before they came to rest on her cheeks. "Alex I never meant too. I would give anything if I had...," Castiel spoke his voice shaking slightly until he felt her hand coming up to rest on his cheek. As hard as he fought it his eyes drifted close. This was what he truly had been missing all these years. Feeling her hand touching him in such a sweet loving way. "I've missed you so much," Castiel whispered and Alex knew he meant every word.

"I've missed you too Cas," she whispered loving watching how his eyes drifted close at her touch. She was still mad at him but right now she missed him more than she was mad at him. "Can we talk about it tomorrow, please. Right now I just feel like I haven't seen you in months and I just want to be close to you," She whispered watching his eyes opening as a honest smile formed over his lips making him look all that much more handsome even if the smile looked like it was full of pain.

"Of course," Castiel whispered as his hands very softly reached around behind her as he stepped closer his eyes never leaving hers. "God I've forgotten how beautiful you are," Cas whispered as his one hand slowly found the back of her bra unsnapping it with a simple motion that told her he had a lot more practice since she last saw him. As he slid the bra from her body Alex's arms slowly came up covering her breasts as he threw the bra in the same pile as her shirt. Even though she was blushing she couldn't help but smile seeing how he was smiling at her. "Still shy," Castiel whispered his fingers lightly brushed over the tops of her breast "You forget I've already seen them and they are perfect," She watched a wider smile forming over his lips as his hands moved to the small of her waist.

"Still shy," Alex whispered soaking in the feeling of his warm hands on her still cold skin.

"It will make it so much easier to do this," Castiel whispered as his hands quickly unbuttoned her pants watching her cheeks go an even darker shade of purple as he starting to slide them down.

"Cas what the hell are you doing?" Alex asked feeling her pants being pulled down making her blushing all that much more. He stopped as he knelt down her pants gathered around her knees. His head level with the more private part of her body.

"If we are going to get you clean and keep you from getting sick we need to get you out of these wet clothes," Castile whispered his eyes soaking in a part of her he had never seen. Sure he had seen other women naked before but it was different with her. Everything was different with her. His hands slowly moved up gently brushing over her bare thighs as he couldn't help but groan missing the feeling of her flesh. Oh the things he had dreamed of doing to her. His eyes soaked in her thighs and her private area covered by rain soaked panties. Reaching up Castiel slowly slid his thumbs under the sides of her panties as he looked up into her eyes. Leaning in slowly his lips softly brushed over the front of her panties as he groaned softly. His lips softly moved against her and for a few moments he had a hint of how sweet she really tasted. As his lips slowly and softly pulled away from her he could feel his want for her growing.

"Cas...I've never...had," Alex whispered shifting her arms as she tried to keep her breasts covered while freeing one hand to slid under her panties trying to keep herself as covered as possible. His lips moving across the front of her panties she could feel her own want for him growing. Looking down into those warm blue eyes of his it almost surprised her seeing him smiling up at her as he slowly slid her panties down to where her pants where. She had been expecting him to be as shy and embarrassed as she was but then she remembered Dean mentioning he had gone off with women. He had probably seen more women bare then a few. Her body probably looked just like every other woman's. It hurt knowing in his eye seeing her like this must have been common place. She couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes as she looked off to the side.

"It's not like your thinking," Castiel whispered as he leaned in softly kissing her one thigh before switching to the other. "There has never been anyone that could ever take your place," He whispered huskily as he leaned in softly kissing the hand that covered her private area. He knew he had to stop or else he wouldn't be able to control himself with her. "No one could ever be as beautiful in my eyes," Castiel whispered helping her taking off her shoos and socks. Next slipping off her pants and panties leaving her bare in front of her. "If you knew only half the things I have dreamed about doing to you wouldn't be staying in the same room with me," Standing up his fingers lightly trailed up her sides leaving a trail of goosebumps over her skin. "Go and stand in front of the fire to warm up while I grab a rag and a towel," Castiel whispered watching her back as she turned around heading towards the only source of heat in the cabin.

Alex had never been more embarrassed in all her life as she stood in front of the fire. Even though she was embarrassed his words made her feel good. She had heard the honesty in his voice. He was so different then the Cas she knew. But it was still him. The sudden feeling of a warm rag brushing over her back made her jump slightly as she looked over her shoulder seeing him smiling at her softly. The warm water felt good against her cold skin. "Your different then how I remember you," She finally whispered as he started washing down her back his other hand rubbing softly over her bottom. When he didn't answer she looked ahead of her feeling the rag slowly moving over the soft curve of her bottom. She couldn't help but smile feeling how he was paying a little more attention then he should. She jumped feeling one of his hands giving it a light smack. As he pulled away she looked back watching him dipping the rag into a large bowl of steaming water. Her eyes stayed on him as he stepped closer brushing her wet muddy hair over her shoulder as he slowly started cleaning her shoulder.

"I seem different because I am different," Castiel whispered as he leaned in softly kissing where he had cleaned nipping her skin softly. "Five years ago I didn't know what it was like not to have you around," His hands continued cleaning over her shoulders before leaning down washing the back of her legs. "I was an idiot that really couldn't figure out you where one of the most important things in my life," Castiel said as he picked up the dirty water throwing the dirty water out before drawing more warm water. Setting it down he slowly turned her around looking into her green eyes before leaning down kissing her slowly. "I don't know how I got this one week but I am going to show you what I should have from the start," Picking up a fresh rag he dipped it into the warm water he slowly cleaned her face seeing her cheeks where still dark as she looked into his eyes. He washed down her neck and over the top part of her chest. "Now you need to move your arm," Castiel whispered not able to hold back the anticipation in his voice.

Biting her lower lip slightly Alex slowly moved her arm exposing her breasts to him feeling her embarrassment rising to a new level. It was almost a blessing when he didn't say anything only went to work cleaning her chest his fingers softly moving over her breasts cupping them gently through the warm rag. Even with there being no straight physical contact she could feel her nipples hardening. It was almost embarrassing how he could cause her body to react. As he continued to clean her chest his thumb still covered by the rag softly brushed over it causing her to gasp softly. The feeling of the warm rag against cold sensitive flesh sent shiver down her body. Looking back into those blue eyes she felt even more embarrassed seeing him smiling at her like he was. He didn't say anything as he leaned down letting his breath brush over it almost satisfied feeling her shivering once more out of something far different then the cold. "Cas," she whispered his name moments before his head lowered to allow his tongue to flick over the hardened nub. He couldn't help but want her. Every part of him wanted her. Opening his lips he carefully captured her semi hard nipple sucking on it softly hearing her moaning like no other woman. "Cas," Alex said once more this time a little more forcefully as she watched his head raise looking her in the eyes.

"Guess I should finish cleaning you up first," Castiel whispered as the rag resumed cleaning her stomach and what of his arms he could get to. She was just like how he had remembered her the night they had spent in the motel. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to say to her. For tonight though he wanted her to know just how he had been missing her beyond what any words could say. This one week with her he would set everything right. Dipping the rag into water he slowly knelled in front of her one more. "How did you get so muddy in the first place?" Castiel asked as he started washing her legs leaving that one area for later.

"Kinda landed in it when they dropped me off here. Then sliding under the fence where the creek goes through," she whispered feeling his hands working along her legs. It felt so good being touched by him like this. "What happened here?" She asked looking down into his eyes seeing them raw with hunger all at once she felt like she wasn't safe with him.

"Smart," He whispered finishing everything but that one area as he dipped the rag into the warm water once more. He was going to save that for very last. Right after her hair. Standing he slowly pulled a stool closer to the water motioning for her to sit. He almost had to smile watching her as she kept that one area covered. Oh how he would be enjoying that soon enough. "Croatoan virus," Castiel whispered as he started washing her hair seeing it had already started to tangle. "It was their endgame. Released it and everything ended up like you see it," Castiel whispered washing her hare carefully making sure to get all the dirt out. As he continued working his fingers through her hair he couldn't help but smile feeling how soft it was. Just like he remembered it. "We should keep you close to the fire for a while until your hair drys," Castiel whispered as he opened one of the closets grabbing a couple thick blankets one he laid down on the floor watching as she sat herself down the fire flickering over her body almost mesmerizing him for a few minutes. Laying the other blanket close by he grabbed the wash rag. Now it was on to what he had been looking forward to. He made sure the fire was feed before kneeling down in front of her once more.

The heat from the fire helped relive the cold. She watched him kneeling in front of her the fire playing over his handsome features. For a angel he looked dark, dangerous and tempting. Leaning over her he gently gripped the wrist that had been covering her more private area as he pulled it softly. It took a few seconds before she let him move her arm away her cheeks flushing a very deep shade of red. Feeling the warm rag cleaning that very sensitive area she couldn't even look into his eyes as he payed close attention before finally tossing the rag aside as he slowly leaned over her catching her lips softly. She didn't fight him as he gently pushed her back laying over her as he kissed her sweetly. As he laid atop her she could feel some of his body pressing into hers as her hands softly came up running along his arms. His hands ran softly along her sides as his tongue softly dipped into her mouth deepening the kiss. Slowly her fingers came up brushing through his hair feeling the passion in his kiss. As he pulled away Alex slowly opened her eyes looking into his feeling his hands coming up softly touching her cheeks like he had before softly caressing her skin.

"Your beautiful," Castiel whispered leaning in softly kissing the tip of her nose. "And I've missed you beyond measure. If I knew I would have this chance I would have saved myself for you," he spoke before leaning down kissing her lips deeply and hungrily his tongue ravaging her mouth making her moan softly from the want she could feel coming from him. He finished the kiss with a few more light pecks on her lips. Leaning back his fingers softly moved back brushing through her hair softly. "You remember that night in the red motel?" He saw the recognition in her eyes. Their one and only night of unbridled passion.

"I remember it," Alex whispered as her hands brushed up along his arms along his neck and through his hair watching his eyes softening at her touch. "I enjoyed it," She whispered leaning up softly kissing his lips feeling him shivering in response.

As he broke the kiss he leaned down kissing along her ear licking along her ear lobe. "If you will let me I could show you so much more. I've dreamed of nothing more then being with you Alex," His head hung slightly as his body came down covering her body softly and it was then she could feel something hard pressing on the inside of her thigh. She knew what that meant knowing he was aroused. Some how the though of it was exciting and scary to her at the same time. "You see what being around you does to me. Its been like that for almost five years. I'm hardly the angle you deserve and I shouldn't be asking this of you. I'm powerless, I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I want to be with you...fully. I've had to sit by and watch powerlessly twice while you died. I want to be with you before I lose you a third time," He whispered feeling her body growing still underneath him as he leaned back looking into her eyes. The pain in his voice was what caught her attention.

She knew what he was asking of her and her heart and body where screaming at her to say yes. She wanted to be with him. Part of her though felt like she would be betraying the Castiel in the past. They where going to send her back and she knew it was going to be to her original time. "Their going to send me back," She whispered her fingers once more brushing through his hair wondering what the first time with him would be like. "I'm guessing to my original time. How would past you deal with knowing I lost my virginity to future you? And what do you mean you watched me die twice?"

"It wouldn't matter as long as it was you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes feeling his want for her growing. "It wouldn't have mattered if you where a virgin or not when we first met. I would still feel the same way about you. Thats one thing that never changes. Past me or me now. You would be doing past me a favor with at least one of us knowing what we're doing. It would be easier on you for me to be your first. I'm not near as aggressive as I was when I was full on angel," Leaning in his lips brushed over hers softly as his hips lightly rocked against hers moaning feeling the friction between them. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow, please,"

Everything he said seemed to make sense and she knew he was telling the truth. She was nerves and scared but also so excited at the though of being with him. Taking a small breath she leaned up softly kissing his lips pulling his head down with her as she laid back. Her fingers brushed through his hair as her mouth opened licking across his lips hearing the loud deep moan as his hips bucked against hers again. She pulled back just enough to speak. "Tomorrow I have a lot of questions for you," she whispered before swallowing lightly. "Tonight. Please be gentle," She whispered laying her head down feeling the nerviness starting to build.

Leaning down Castiel captured her lips in a strong deep passionate kiss as his tongue slipped in her mouth tasting how sweet she was as his hands slid in cupping her breasts softly as his fingers quickly found her nipples teasing them softy feeling them harden under his fingers. Closing her eyes she felt the pleasure starting to build as his fingers continued teasing her nipples making her moan into the kiss that had turned just as hot and fiery. When he pulled back she leaned up trying to capture his lips again only to have him keep them out of reach. Laying back she looked up at him feeling him pinching her nipples again making her moan loudly. "I'll be pulling more of those out of you tonight," Castiel whispered as he slowly moved down her body leaning a hot passionate trail of kisses along her chin and down her neck. He continued along her collar bone before venturing down it didn't take his mouth long to capture her nipple as he sucked on it greedily and hard as his hand teased the other. Alex's back arched feeling the pleasure jolting through her body her fingers gripped his shoulders. Moaning her body relaxed a little when he let her nipple slid out from his lips only to tense once more when she felt his mouth assaulting the other. Cracking her eyes open she looked down at him watching how hungrily he treated her body.

Just as suddenly as it started his lips left her body letting her slowly sink back down as her fingers loosened their grip on his shoulders. "We haven't even started yet,"' he whispered kissing between her breasts softly feeling his member harden even more. His hand slowly ventured down her side felling her soft skin under his fingers tell her reached the soft swell of her hips. "Before this was one place I couldn't touch," Castiel whispered as his hands slowly moved inwards as his body slowly moved off of her. His hand quickly found the area she had been fighting so hard to keep hidden from him as he cupped it softly groaning knowing it was her. Looking into those beautiful green eyes he could see the confusion in their depths. "Can't understand why? You've never played with yourself?" He whispered seeing the soft pink coloring of her cheeks flushing even more.

"No I haven't," Alex whispered feeling his hands resting over the area women swore was pleasurable. She couldn't ever understand why but she believed them when they said it. The warmth of his hand resting over her womanhood was soothing but she couldn't understand what about it was suppose to be so enjoyable. Her eyes softened as he leaned down catching her lips once more kissing her with such unbridled lust she could feel her body waking up again. As his lips slowly let lose from hers they where slightly swollen. "Never figured out how it could be as good as everyone says it is," She whispered watching the smile forming over his lips once more.

"Let me show you," Castiel whispered as she felt his hand move down slightly his middle finger parting her outer lips feeling she was wet. Closing his eyes Castiel moaned softly as his finger stilled over the small entrance he would be enjoying soon enough. He fought to keep from sliding his finger inside her. "God your so wet already," he whispered feeling himself hardening almost to the point of hurting. Slowly his finger trailed up finding what he had been looking for. He was going to show her just what her body could do.

Feeling his touching her like he was felt good but nothing like what she had been expecting. As his finger moved up finding her little bud Alex felt a very soft flicker of pleasure. The simple touch had sparked something but what she didn't know. Her eyes never left his as she almost wanted to ask him what he was doing. He leaned down gently kissing her lips before his fingers started moving up and down on that little nub bringing her pleasure she never knew was even possible. Her fingers dug into his shoulders once more as she arched her back softly. Moaning loudly as the pleasure flooded through her body from where he was touching her. Her body was on fire from the inside out as her eyes drifted close. "Castiel," she whispered softly as her hips slowly started bucking against his fingers. She could feel something building up inside her as she moaned even louder for him. Just like that he stopped leaving her laying on the blanket panting softly. It took a few minutes before she slowly opened her eyes looking up at him.

"That was only the start," Castiel whispered as he leaned down gently kissing her neck before capturing her her lips once more as his fingers worked the small nub in a circular motion driving her crazy with want once more as she kissed him back passionately. As he broke the kiss his fingers once more stopped the movement bringing her a new level of frustration. Castiel slowly moved down kissing her stomach softly as he looked up into her eyes seeing she was becoming addicted. "You'll like this even more," Castiel whispered slowly pulling her legs open even more trying not to laugh seeing how much easier she allowed him to open her legs. As he looked over her woman hood he knew this was the only one he ever wanted. Laying between her legs his eyes looked over her woman hood before his fingers slowly pulled open seeing the pretty pink coloring. Leaning in his tongue softly lapped at the now swollen mound watching as she jumped gripping the blanket as she laid down moaning even louder. Her body seemed to dance with every motion of his tongue. Her taist was something he had not been expecting. She tasted so sweet and good he could have enjoyed her flavor her all day. Opening his lips he sucked on her gently hearing her screaming out in pleasure. He didn't let up as his tongue and mouth continued working over that small little pleasure button.

"Castiel. Somethings happening," Alex whispered her head laying down on the blanket feeling her body like it was about to explode from the pleasure that had been building since he touched that one area. She had barely managed to whisper those words as his mouth continued playing with her little nub. The pleasure seemed like it was pooling up inside her awakening things inside her she never knew was in there. The pleasure was robbing her of almost any coherent though she had. When his mouth slowly left her her breathing was coming out in deep heavy pants a thin layer of sweat laying over her body. Barely opening her eyes she looked up blushing softly as she watched him licking his lips.

"God you taist better then I ever though possible," Castiel whispered slowly rubbing over that small sensitive nub with his finger watching her squirming and moaning. "Just let it happen. Don't fight it. Trust me you will enjoy it," He whispered as he leaned down his lips latching onto the bud once more licking and sucking on it with everything he had.

Her eyes almost widened as she watched his head lowering once more feeling his lips capturing her body as the fire of passion that had been building inside her being fueled. She couldn't help but squirm as his tongue continued lapping at her with a unearthly hunger. She didn't fight it this time and it wasn't but a moment later that it hit exploding inside her sending pleasure rushing though her body. Arching her back she screamed out as white hot passion flooded through her body making her long slender legs shake as her mind fell under the cloud of pleasure. As the pleasure slowly died off as sunk down on the blanket feeling her breathing heavy and labored. Her mind was so lost in the pleasure she barely registered him crawling over her once more softly kissing her lips. She could taist the exotic mixture of her and him on his lips. Slowly opening her eyes she looked into his seeing how dark they had become. "What was that?" Alex whispered feeling his hand sliding between them rubbing that one little spot again slowly and softly making her moan and gasp softly.

"That was an orgasm. And I will be giving you more of those," Castiel whispered licking his lips once more tasting the last little bit of her was still clinging to his lips. So far everything with her with beyond even what he had experienced. Everything with her was new and fresh and so more vivid. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly once more as his other hand slowly guided the head of his erection to her wet entrance knowing it was already wet enough. He knew it was going to hurt but he knew the pleasure that would come afterward. Pulling back he looked into her eyes offering her a small smile. "I love you," Castiel spoke the words that had been on his heart for the past five years.

She didn't know when he had peeled off his clothing but she knew he was bare when she felt him pressing at her entrance. As he broke the kiss she knew he was about to enter her and she knew it was going to hurt. At the same time she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him. As he spoke those three words Alex felt her heart jump seconds before she felt him pushing into her breaking her virginity tell he was fully enveloped inside her. The pain was quick and harsh but not near what she had been expecting. It felt weird but good having him in her like he was. Even though the pain the pleasure was still strong. Leaning up she kissed him hungrily wanting to know more. Her fingers brushed though his hair as he felt his arms moving coming to rest on either side of her head. His kisses changed from primal and hungry to comforting and tender in a heart beat. He softly caressed her lips with his as his fingers gently brushed over her cheek. When he pulled away her eyes slowly opened looking to his with all the love she was feeling in her heart.

"Are you alright?" Castiel whispered feeling she was still so tight. It felt good but at the same time he worried it would be hurting her. Slowly he pulled out a little gasping at the feeling before slowly sliding back into her seeing if it was hurting her. As he slid back into her hearing her moaning he knew he would still have to take it easy but they could start.

She heard him asking if she was alright she could only nod her head softly feeling him inside her was so wonderful. She slowly pulled out she watched his features glaze over in passion hearing him gasping softly before slowly sliding back into her. The friction of him sliding back in her made her moan feeling the pleasure. Now she understood what Dean said about sex being amazing. Once more his lips captured hers as he slowly drew out of her before sliding back in moaning feeling something so far beyond the simple physical action. He knew now their connection was meant to be. She kissed him back wrapping her legs around him hearing him moaning as he picked up a slow pace thrusting in and out of her. Her fingers softly brushed through his hair as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Once more the pleasure was building as she felt him continue sliding in and out of her body bringing her pleasure she never knew was possible. Breaking the kiss he leaned up his hands coming to rest on her cheek once more as he looked into her eyes his breathing coming out in light pants. As her eyes met his she could see he was just as lost in the pleasure as she was.

"I want to look into your eyes," he whispered as he picked up the pace thrusting into her faster and harder. He could feel his body joining with hers in a way he had never experienced before. Slowly his hand moved from her cheek to run along her thigh his erection twitching inside her. His eyes never left his as he picked up the pace even more feeling her starting to move under him. He couldn't help but moan loving watching her eyes as they where joined together.

"Cas you feel so good," She finally whispered softly moving her hips against him feeling that same pressure building faster inside her as her breathing came out in light rapid pants. "I'm close," she whispered feeling him leaning over her picking up the pace even more slamming into her enough to really start moving her atop the blanket as she moaned gripping his shoulders for support once more. It was so much faster and stronger then when it was his tongue alone. She almost screamed his name out as she felt the orgasm coming fast and strong her fingers digging into his shoulders hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. Feeling her clenching down around her hearing her moaning and screaming in pleasure quickly pushed him over the edge. His next thrust buried himself all the way in her as his orgasm hit full force his back arching. His head rolled back moaning loud his whole body shivering as he emptied himself deep inside her. As the last wave of his orgasm died off Castiel slowly sunk down on top of her his breathing as hard as his. It felt like the first time for him and he knew that it all had to do with her. His eyes slowly opened when he felt her hand lightly brushing along his cheek.

She finally understood what Dean was talking about all the time. It really was incredible. Her hands softly came up brushing along his cheeks as her body soaked in the pleasure. When his eyes found hers she could see he felt the same. Leaning up she lightly kissed his lips loving being able to do this with him again. She loved being able to kiss him like this. As their lips parted she couldn't help but smile. "Mind if we do that some more?" she whispered her fingers brushing through his hair.

"Every night," Castiel whispered back as he leaned down softly kissing her. "Maybe up during the day if you are feeling up to it," he laid another soft kiss on her lips. "Even though I think you've ruined me on women. It's never felt that good before," as he slowly pulled out of her Castiel couldn't help but groan softly at the loss of feeling her in that way. Reaching out he grabbed the blanket pulling it over the two of them as he lay on his back pulling her closer to him.

Alex was more then content to lay there resting her head on his shoulder her fingers playing over his chest watching the last of the fire plying over his features. "I love you too Cas," she whispered softly leaning in kissing his chest softly. It wouldn't be too much longer before her mind started to fade and sleep over took her. The last thing she remembered was feeling his lips kissing her softly.

Her sleep that night was deep as she felt him close to her through out the night. Much like the night in the hospital he stayed with her the whole night holding her close to him. When the next morning came Alex slowly opened her eyes feeling her body was a little stiff but she had expected that much. It still surprised her though thinking something she had been holding onto for so long was gone now. Still she was happy it had been with him. He had been the only one she knew that had reached her heart like he had. Looking back over her shoulder she couldn't help but smile seeing him lying there fast asleep. It was weird seeing him sleeping she knew then he wasn't a full blown angel any more. It was also then that she knew she didn't care. He was still her Castiel. Her angel. Laying her head back on his arm she soaked in the feeling of his body pressed up against her with his arm draped over her waist. She was just about to drift off back to sleep when she heard the door opened then closing the door again. Looking back at him he didn't seem bother which meant it was probably something normal around here.

It wouldn't take a few seconds before Chuck came walking into view carrying two plates of food. He offered her a small smile as he saw she was awake. Laying the food on the counter he slowly walked towards he as she pulled the blankets up a little more around her. Kneeling down in front of her She could see he was smiling. "Its good to see you again," Chuck whispered looking back as Cas who seemed far more relaxed then he had seen him in a while. "Dean, said you where back for a little I figured the two of you could use something to eat,"

"Hey Chuck," Alex whispered as he went to stand waiting until he had knelled back about before she asked her question. "I don't know if you remember. Back when they dropped my body off at your place. You said you would explain everything. What where you going to explain?"

"In time," Chuck whispered with a small smile watching Castiel pulling her tighter against him as his nose nuzzling her neck softly before he grew still once more. "For right now just enjoy yourself. After what you did you need it. We'll talk soon," She was just about to call after him when she felt Castiel's hand slowly move up from her waist to softly grip one of her breasts gripping it softly as his fingers idly played with her nipple. She could feel her cheeks flushing slightly as she watched Chuck leaving.

"Mmmm now thats what I've been missing," She heard Castiel whispering as he moved a little closer to her. Laying her head back down Alex just lay there soaking in the feeling of having him close and his touching her softly like he was. It wasn't until she felt his breath brushing over the back of her ear that she knew he was awake. Her hand slowly moved back under the blankets brushing over his hip hearing him sighing contently. His lips softly found her neck kissing it softly before nibbling her ear. "Morning," he finally whispered tilting her head back to look at him as he kissed her slowly and sweetly his tongue only softly brushing over her lips.

"I like the way you say good morning," Alex whispered as she slowly rolled over on her back looking up at him. Her hand softly came up brushing over his cheek smiling watching his eyes drifting closed. She knew today they where suppose to talk. She knew he like it when she touched him like that but she never knew what it was about it that he liked. "What is it about this that you enjoy?" Alex whispered watching his eyes slowly open seeing they where filled with a soft loving emotion. Leaning down his lips softly brushed over hers softly once more.

"It's such a sweet touch," He whispered looking into her eyes knowing he loved her beyond measure. More then he would ever be able to tell her. "When you touch me like that it reaches some where down deep inside," Castiel whispered looking over at the plates seeing Chuck had been here already. Slowly his eyes turned back to her. "I know its hard to believe but I have been missing that. We should eat," he whispered laying one more sweet soft kiss on her lips "and talk. I know you have questions," Pulling the blankets off he walked towards the food seemingly not bothered by the fact he was bare. As much as she fought it Alex's eyes drifted over his bottom as he walked towards the food. Sitting up she carefully wrapped the blanket around her as he came back sitting in front of her still not caring he didn't have any clothing on. Looking over the food he offered it was mostly canned fruit and a few pieces of sausage. It wasn't much but she knew that times where hard now. Eating the sausage she tried to think over what all she wanted to ask him.

"What did you mean last night when you said I've died twice? I've only died once," Alex asked finishing the last of the sausage as she watched him eat trying to figure out how to tell her.

"You died twice. Once the time you remember. You came back," Castiel started hatting having to go over this again but maybe this time it would work out if she knew what was going to happen. "You didn't contact us because you had changed. Became less human you where worried we would hunt you," He whispered looking up into her eyes seeing she already partly knew what he was talking about. "You settled into a regular life didn't work on developing your powers. Lucifer wanted you on his side so when you refused...he...," Castiel started not able to finish. The memory of how they found her still hung heavy on his mind. "You didn't make it out of there. I got to hold you...before," Once more he started before he finally had to set his food down not able to really continue. He could feel himself slipping back into the place in his mind where he shoved all the dark things until he felt that soft hand resting on his cheek once more. She couldn't believe when he talked about the second time she had died. She could hear the pain in his voice and see it in those blue eyes of his. Setting her food aside her hand continued softly caressing his cheek. Alex's eyes widened as he leaned forward softly pushing her back down on the blanket his strong arms wrapping tightly around her as his head buried itself into the crook of her neck. Almost instinctively her arms wrapped around him holding him tightly. It was weird but she could almost feel the pain rolling off of him. "Promise me Alex," he whispered leaning back looking into her eyes. "Promise me no matter what you'll find your way back to us. Please," he whispered looking into her eyes.

"You already know about the demons?" Alex whispered feeling his arms gripping her tighter when she didn't promise right away.

"Yes. Bobby read from your journal the day we had your funeral," His hands kept touching her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "We worked on finding out what caused it but we never had any answers. That doesn't matter though. We all missed you. It killed all of us when we found you like that. Please Alex," He pleaded once more kissing her lips hard as his eyes closed.

"I promise Cas, I'll find your guys when I get back," Alex whispered as her hand slowly came up brushing through his hair seeing how much pain he had been in. She would do anything to keep this type of pain from him. Even if it meant being hunted she couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes. Those where all the words he seemed to need to hear as he slowly pulled the blanket off of her his hands once more running along her body as his kissed turned passionate once more. Once more he made love to her there on the floor of the cabin. The week passed by in a slow parade of love and lust. The final night together with him they had joined together again much like they had every night that week. This one was long sad goodbye filled with slow sweet actions. She laid beside him watching him sleep not wanting to leave. Eventually though sleep overcame her body once more. As she slept she felt her body fading once more.

Turning over Alex's eyes slowly opened almost hoping to see his form sleeping beside her like she had seen for the past week. Instead she saw a vast expanse of woodlands. Slowly sitting up she could feel that she still had a solid body. The area didn't look familiar. Standing she released she was dressed. Looking down she saw a simple long white dress her long brown hair let down falling over her shoulders. "Cas," She called out as she steeped out looking around them empty woods. There was nothing but tress and plants. "CAS," Alex yelled once more wanting to his blue eyes again.

"He's not here Alex. Its just the two of us. I figured its time we had that talk," She heard a voice behind her. As she turned around she was a little surprised to find Chuck standing there dressed all in white looking like he hadn't been drinking himself into stupor. Looking at him she noticed a soft glow around him different from the angel's but it was still there.

"Chuck? Whats going on? Why are you glowing like an angel? And what the hell is with all the mystery?" Alex asked walking closer to him seeing the glow never left him

"I'm letting you in on a little secret that no one else knows," Chuck spoke as he stepped closer to her leaning in to whisper softly in her ear. "I wasn't lying when I told the three of you I was God,"

Those words left her mind blank as he pulled back looking into her eyes. When her eyes meet his she found she wasn't looking into the eyes of a normal human. For a few seconds she could see the whole universe stretching out in his eyes. When he blinked his eyes it was gone. She knew now he really wasn't lying but she also couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. "Your god? Like the god? Like in the beginning god created the heaven and earth?" She asked watching him smile as he nodded his head softly watching the realization crossing over her features. She was really standing in the presence of god.

"I think this is a little past my pay grad," Alex said thinking of how Dean had always accused her to stealing that line from him.

"If it will make it easier just think of my a Chuck and I need your help figuring out something for the next chapter of my book,"

"I can do that," Alex whispered tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear finding it easier to talk to him thinking of him as the man they first meet. "What where you going to explain?" There where so many things she wanted to know that had been happening recently. Surly if anyone would know it would be him. "Does it have to do with those demons?"

"Yes it does. But to tell it right we would have to go back to the beginning of everything. Well maybe not everything but the beginning of angels. I created four Archangels. Michael which I know you met up there. Raphael, Gabriel and my favorite Lucifer. You already know what happened to Lucifer. Gabriel couldn't take the constant fighting so he left heaven and came down to earth hiding out here ever since,"

"Wait what does a archangel coming down to earth have to do with me?" Alex asked interrupting her realization suddenly just who she had cut off. "Sorry,"

"It's ok," Chuck said offering her a small smile. "Gabriel is your father. You're a nephilim. A very special one at that,"

"A nephilim?" Alex asked having never came across one before in all her research.

"Nephilim. Half angel. Half human. We tried to make them before but the results where unstable," Chuck said shuttering remembering their first try at mixing humans and angels. "You're different though. I think it's because your father was an archangel. Your stable and strong. My first granddaughter," Chuck said laying his hands on her cheeks.

A though flashed through her mind making her stomach lurch at the realization. "Oh my god," she whispered pulling her head away slightly as she reached out steadying herself on one of the near by trees. "I think I'm going to be sick," Alex whispered as she slowly sunk to her bottom feeling her stomach turning. "I'm going to be sick,"

"What's wrong? Is it who your grand dad is?" Chuck asked kneeling in front of her seeing she had paled.

"No it's not that," Alex whispered looking up at him

"Then what is it?" Chuck asked the concern clear in his voice watching her skin almost turn white.

"If I'm your granddaughter. And my father was a archangel. And Castiel is always calling other angel's his brothers and sisters. That means I just lost my virginity to my uncle," Alex watched a smile forming over Chucks face before he started laughing. It took a few minutes before his laughter finally died down enough to where he could talk.

"You don't need to worry about that. They call each other brother and sister but their not related by blood," Chuck laughed watching the relief washing over her features. "Castiel is no more related to Gabriel then you are to someone in China,"

"Then that night with the demons. That was me going all angel on them?" She prayed that was all it was. This she could deal with.

"When you where born I locked away your angelic grace and power. I wanted you to grow up as a normal human. I've had big plans for you. I want you to bridge the gap between angels and human. You can walk in both worlds. But to be able to do that you had to grow up as any other person. When Castiel gave you some of his grace it weakened the barrier. That night your powers started to surface. You have far more in you then that," Chuck said taking a seat in front of her.

"Is that why I was sick a lot?" Alex asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest her chin resting on her knees. It explained her sudden wing growth in heaven. "And why I could see things?"

"Yes. Even with your grace locked away you where still part angel. Being able to see things is part of it but not with you being sick. Angel's have no soul. That was something I saved for human," he said taking a small breath before explaining why the poor girl had been so sick growing up. "Since you where only half human...you only had half a soul. It presented in being sick. But I can fix that before we send you back. I was thinking of taking the grace Castiel gave you to make the other half of your soul," Chuck said seeing the smile on her face knowing she approved of the idea. Theirs really would be one of his better love stories.

"I would like that," Alex whispered some how loving the idea that Castiel's grace would make the other half of her soul. To her it bound them together almost as soul mates. "So you want me to go back and be with Cas to bridge the gap between angels and humans?"

"Yes. As you know from my works I like a good love story every once in a while. When I made Castiel I had this planned out. I have been working on the story of you two from the start. I'm not saying its going to be easy on you. You've seen he needs you. And you need him too. No matter how mad you two get at each other there is still love between the two of you. When you go back you're powers will be fully awake. Now it might have some odd side effects at first but everything should straighten out with in a couple months. After that I want you to find them," Chuck said holding his hand out to her.

"There is one more question I have," Alex said her eyes slowly lowering remembering the Castiel she had just come from. "If I go back then what will happen to the Castiel you showed me?"

"There is nothing I can do for him now. I had to change his memory so for him that week was a long vivid dream. When his time comes though he will go to heaven and be with his Alex from that time," Chuck said seeing she was happy about hearing there was some hope for him.

"Thank you," Alex whispered as she rested her hand in his feeling the deepest and darkest of sleeps taking over her body.


	12. Free to be you and me

Chapter 12: Free to be you and me

Dean dampened a washcloth in the motel room sink starting to clean the vampire blood off of his jacket. It had been a couple months since they burned Alex and he was already missing her. Sam and he had taken different paths. He could have used her right now if for no other reason then it would have helped to have a partner he could count on to go hunting with. He still planed on killing Zachariah some how for what he had done. Leaning up he looked in the mirror startled by the sudden appearance of Castiel behind him. "God." Dean snapped thumping the sink. "Don't do that,"

"Hello, Dean," Castiel spoke his voice still holding the deep hint of sorrow that it normally had since that day. He missed her and he could feel it every waking moment of the day.

Turning around Dean felt Castiel inches from him instantly making him feel uncomfortable. God he wished Alex was still here. The blue eyed angel never use to get this close before. Yea they had no idea what personal space was but never anything this bad. "Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?"

"My apologies," Castiel spoke softly as he stepped back almost missing the feeling of being close to someone. He watched silently as Dean grabbed his jacked walking towards the bed.

"How'd you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar," Dean asked rubbing his ribs to illustrate the point.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were. After he was sober enough to be coherent," Castiel said looking around the motel room. Something wasn't right. Something beyond the lack of her being around any more. There was only one bed. Only Dean's stuff littered the room. Had Sam died? No he would have heard about that. "Where's Sam?" Castiel finally asked as he looked up at the older hunter. Castiel watched him putting on his jacket not able to make eye contact with him. It was a touchy subject.

"Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. So," Dean said finally turning around making eye contact. "You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help," Castiel spoke knowing if she where still alive it would be her that he was asking for help. He didn't like having to turn to the boys. If he could have turned to her he would have. He knew that she would have been there for him.

"With what? God hunt? Not interested," Dean said seeing the angel's slightly frustration.

"It's not God. It's someone else," Castiel said one of his hands sliding into his pocket feeling the lock of hair he kept. He hadn't told the boys since they would have insisted he burned it knowing it was one way a ghost could come around.

"Who?" Dean asked straightening out his jacket seeing he had managed to get most of the blood out of it.

"Archangel. The one who killed me," Castiel said knowing that it would sound crazy wanting to go after him again but he had a plan.

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked his face taking on a slightly confused expression.

"His name is Raphael," Castiel said as he watched a familiar smirk crossing over Deans face.

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked smirking at the mental image that crossed over his mind.

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity," Castiel said rubbing the hair between his fingers as pleasant memories flooded through his mind. Even if it wasn't as soft as it was when she was still alive it was still part of her.

"For what? Revenge?" Dean asked not that he couldn't blame him.

"Information," Castiel said slipping his hand from his pocket knowing soon enough he would be touching the lock once more. He missed her and what few things he had of hers offered him comfort.

Dean walked back over to the sink picking up his knife and washcloth as he started cleaning the blade. "So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" It sounded like the angel was wanting to find a way to die again going after the archangel who killed his so easily.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him," Castiel said sounding confident. If everything went right he would be able to set everything right. His eyes continued watching the door wishing to see her walk in with that same sweet smile on her lips.

"You're serious about this?" Dean asked a little surprised. Dean watched the angel turn around to face him seeing he was dead serious about going through with this. Dropping the washcloth he slowly walked towards Castiel wondering if he was just giving up. "So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Dean asked seeing the confused expression on Castiel's face as he stared at him. Tucking the knife into its sheath he knew that if he didn't help him he was going to go off and do it himself. "Give me one good reason why I should do this?" Dean asked tossing the blade down on the bed.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you," Castiel admitted as he watched Dean turning around once more to face him.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?" Dean asked slightly amused at the idea.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. If Alex was still here I would be asking her. Please," It had maybe been the first time Castiel had said her name since that day. It felt weird but good hearing it again. He could tell from the look on his face he was considering what he was saying. Of course he wouldn't tell Dean part of the reason he was wanting to trap the archangel.

"All right, fine. Where is he?" Dean asked. Hell him and Sam had done dumber things for less reasons.

"Maine. Let's go," Castiel said reaching up to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers ready to transport them when Dean leaned away.

"Whoa," Dean said leaning away from the angel's touch. Dean didn't fully relax until the angel removed his hand.

"What?" Castiel asked honestly confused.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving," Dean said putting his foot down. If this angel was going to use him as a bulletsheild he was at least going to be able to use the bathroom.

The drive for Castiel had been long. He couldn't understand people and their love for driving everywhere. For a while they had talked about their plan but eventually that all to familiar silence settled into the car again. Slipping his hand into the coat pocket once more he brushed his fingers over the lock of hair once more loving the feeling of her hair. Dean must have noticed the smile that had crossed over his features when he looked over seeing Dean looking at him oddly. Slowly his hand once more slid out from the pocket. Finally he made himself content to let his hands rest in his lap.

"Alright, I'll bite whats in your pocket?" Dean asked after a few more hours and a stop to get some coffee.

Castiel slowly looked out the window not sure if he should tell Dean or not. He wasn't going let anyone take it from him. He had it while and there had been no ghostly activity. "It's personal," Castiel said knowing Dean wouldn't leave it at that. His suspicions where confirmed as the impala pulled over and he heard the engin die off.

"Alright Cas, lets have it. We can just as easily turn around," Dean hollowly threatened. He knew that smile and he knew Alex was the only one who had ever been able to pulled it out of the normally cold angel.

Slowly his hand slipped into his pocket letting his fingers softly brushing over the hair for a few seconds before he slowly pulled it out holding it out as his eyes moved over the hair and the white ribbon he had used to tie it with. As his eyes moved over the length of it once more he had to watch Dean quickly snatching it holding it up as he looked it over. He should have pulled his zippo out right then and burned it. One of their cardinal rules as hunters was never leave anything of physical remains behind. Something in him though couldn't do it. It was sad to him to see that Cas had been carrying it around with him. Slowly Dean held the hair back out as Castiel took it quickly tucking it back into his coat pocket. Still it brought more questions to his mind. "Just what else of hers do you have?" Dean asked as he started the car again heading towards Maine.

"Her cross, her hair of course, the picture Bobby gave me, and some of her ashes," Castiel knew the contents of his one pocket that had almost become a mini shrine to his love.

"Some of her ashes?" Dean asked surprised at the level Cas had taken his need to remember her. It was almost touching in a way.

"Yes," Was the only answer Castiel would give and once more the trip fell into the uncomfortable silence as Dean continued to drive. For a while he tried to push the angel for more information which he wouldn't give. It wasn't until the next day outside of the sheriff's office that he finally got some kind of answer from him.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked as they got out of the impala. He wasn't expecting and answer but he was never one to give up.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," Castiel said looking over the office before slowly turning back to Dean. The subject of what of hers he had been touchy to say the least. That was a private pain that he kept close to him.

"And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?" Dean asked leaning against the car his arms resting on the top of the car.

"We'll... tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is," Castiel said. It seemed the best way to handle the situation. Angels where respected and feared. He would annoyance himself as an angel of the lord and the officer would tell them where to find the archangel. It would be easy.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean asked trying not to laugh. Alex must have had her hands full trying to get this angel adjusted to life like it was now.

"Why not?" Castiel asked genuinely confused.

"Because we're humans," Dean said pulling out another fake ID and stashed it inside Castiel's coat being sure to stay away from the pocket that had all those things in it. Adjusting his coat and tie Dean knew he had his work cut out for him with this job. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie,"

"Why," Castiel asked again looking down seeing his tie and coat had been fixed. He missed the way she had untied it. Slowly his fingers came up brushing over the tie remembering the times she had untied it.

"Because that's how you become President," Dean answered confusing the angel even more. Slowly Castiel followed Dean into the sheriff's station his hand slipping into his pocket to feel her hair just once more before the door closed behind them. Dean quickly found the deputy that Castiel had said seen the angel.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked catching the mans attention. As the deputy turned around Dean slowly pulled out his fake ID flashing it. "Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. This is my partner, Eddie Moscone," Dean said it was all rutine. He had lost track of how many times he done with his dad and with Sam. This was usually where his partner flashed his badge and they would be off with the questions. So when Castiel did nothing he was let a little surprised. "Also FBI," Dean hinted looking over at the angel watching again as he did nothing. Dean continued staring at him it took a little before Castiel finally caught on pulling his ID out displaying it to the deputy. It took every ounce of will power for Dean to keep from sighing seeing the ID was upside down. Reaching out Dean slowly turned it over for him. "He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked hoping Castiel hadn't blown it for them. He almost growled out as Castiel looked at the ID curiously.

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though," Farmingham said indicating his right ear as he lead the two seemingly FBI agents to his office. "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one,"

"That happen recently?" Dean asked shooting a cold glare at Castiel almost letting him know he was lucky that he didn't cost them this. As the entered the office the deputy took his seemingly normal seat behind his desk as Dean and Castiel took their seat in front of the desk.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?" Framingham asked shifting a file to the other side of his desk.

"Yes, it is," Dean said casting one one quick glance at the file before turning back to the deputy. It had been a simple incident report with a photo of a young woman. Even though it had been a passing glance she looked pretty."You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?"

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and God on Route 4," Farmingham started his eyes slowly moving to the folder almost wishing they had been here for her.

"What kind of disturbance?" Dean asked pulling the deputies attention back to the discussion.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale," Farmingham said his hands coming to rest on his desk.

"How many?" Dean asked looking over at Castiel seeing he was waiting for them to get to the one question they had come here for.

"Thirty, forty, in all-out-kill-or-be-killed combat," Farmingham said shuttering remembering the fight like it had been yesterday.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean asked knowing this was probably where this archangel made his appearance.

"It's angels and demons, probably," Castiel commented making Dean almost want to groan. He was going to kill this angel. Looking up Castiel noticed Framingham looking at him Castiel could only guess that he didn't know what was going on. "They're skirmishing all over the globe,"

"Come again?" Framingham asked looking at the one FBI agent like he was a few cups short of a full serving. His eyes turned back to the seemingly senor agent. "What did he say?"

"Demons," Castiel said sure the deputy hadn't heard him with his ear being injured.

"Nothing," Dean quickly followed ready to strangle the angel.

"Demons,"

"Nothing,"

"Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt," Dean finally said once Castiel had finally shut up.

"I guess," Framingham said looking back and forth between the two of them. This had been one hell of a year so far.

"Anyway," Dean said casting Castiel a look. Slowly he looked back at Framingham. "What happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so," Framingham said watching the odder of the FBI agents reaching into his pocket seemingly feeling something inside.

"Why not?" Dean asked looking over seeing Castiel was feeling her hair once more. If it calmed him down and kept his focused he would deal with it.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um-,"

"Pure white?" Castiel asked letting his hand slide from her hair as he felt the calm returning to him even though he had cut off the deputy.

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was... it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him," Farmingham said remembering how they had to clean up the bodies.

"You know him?" Dean asked his eyes once more quickly jumping to the folder before turning back to the deputy.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there," Farmingham said leaning back on the chair.

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?" Dean asked knowing that was how so many angels choice to disappear.

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's,"

Castiel turn back to Dean about the same time knowing they had what they where looking for. "Saint Pete's," Castiel said knowing they where closing in on their pray. Castiel was ready to go as he stood taking a few steps towards the door but it seemed Dean wasn't quite ready to go.

"What's the story with the girl?" Dean asked not knowing what about it made him ask but his question was out before he could stop it.

"Our local pastor found the poor girl asleep on one of the church pews a couple months ago. No memory what so ever past waking up in the church. I talked my sister into letting her stay with them tell she remembered something," Farmingham said his eyes quickly looking over at the folder. Lifting the edge of the folder he slowly pulled out two of the fliers he had made up asking if anything knew about the young girl. Folding them neatly he handed one to each of the FBI Agents. "If you all come across a missing person like her,"

Dean slowly took the paper now almost regretting asking. Castiel slowly took his quickly tucking it into his pocket. When they where finally out he watched Dean tucking the paper into his back pocket probably to be thrown away when Dean cleaned out his pockets again. The whole drive to St. Peter's hospital was spent in silence and as hard as he tried to fight it something was yelling at him in the back of his mind to look at the paper. He was just about to pull it out and look at it when they pulled into the hospital parking lot. After a pose as FBI agents again this time Castiel doing better then the first time. Looking through the window they both looked over Donnie who was catatonic.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore?" Dean asked looking over the man who stared off into nothing. He imagined that was how he would look when Michael used him as a angel condom.

"Just an empty vessel," He knew Jimmy was thankful that the worse he left him was hungry and bruised. Castiel couldn't see leaving a vessel in such a state.

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?" Dean asked his eyes slowly turning away not really sure he wanted to think about spending the rest of his life as a drooling mess when he let the archangel into his body.

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you," Castiel said watching Dean looking away. Steeping back Castiel knew what they where going to need and he knew he was going to have to go and get it. Looking back at Dean he could see that he was worried about what his fate was going to be.

"I need to go get some supplies. I will meet you after a while," Castiel said not even waiting for Dean's answer as he spread his wings taking off.

It would be far later in the evening before Castiel returned carrying what they where going to need. Soon he would be able to set everything right. Landing he felt his body returning to a solid sate as he quickly spotted Dean paging through his fathers journal. When he noticed Castiel had arrived he set it down looking over the ceramic jar.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked standing up wondering what was in the jar.

"Jerusalem," Castiel replied as he walked in looking around once more almost wishing he could see some sign of her again. He had to go through a lot to get the oil but it would be worth it.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked almost sarcastically.

"Arid," Castiel answered feeling a fresh twinge of pain piercing his heart one more knowing it was almost foolish to hope to be able to see her again. Castiel slowly set the jar on the table. He didn't want to go through gathering more of it again for a while.

"What's that?" Dean asked looking over the simple container.

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare," Castiel said as he though of touching her hair again for a few minutes but he knew eventually he was going to have to break himself of that habit. Slowing sitting down he had to

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked seeing something was bothering the angel.

"No," Castiel didn't feel much like talking. He wanted to spend his last few minutes here with her for a little.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Dean asked almost wishing Sam was here. At least Sam could carry on a conversation with more then a one word answer.

"Sunrise," Castiel answered annoying Dean once more.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked surely this would involve a more detailed answer.

"No, it's harder," Castiel said knowing more then likely he wouldn't be alive tomorrow.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked and in some ways he was looking forward to this all being over. He was looking forward to seeing his baby sister and parents once more.

"You do," Castiel admitted knowing he wouldn't be alive come tomorrow One way or another though he would see her. If it was the last thing he did.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow," Dean said feeling the weight that someone who he saw as a friend was about to die tomorrow. He had lost a lot of family and Alex still lay heavy on him. There was a lot that he wished he could have done for Alex if he knew that would have been her last day on earth.

"Yes," Castiel whispered his hand finally slipping into his pocket feeling her hair once more.

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean asked having made up his mind that he was going to at least going to do something for Cas knowing he could possibly be dead tomorrow.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly and spend some time with her," Castiel whispered and to him that was how he wanted to spend the last hours of his life. His heart was so wrapped up with her that he knew he would never be free of her. Not that he wanted to be.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean asked not wanting to see him spending the last of his life lost in the grief for Alex. They all missed her but Castiel seemed to be carrying it further then what was healthy. Castiel couldn't help but look Dean in the eyes for a few seconds before slowly looking away uncomfortable at the idea. Sure he wanted to know what it was like to be with a woman. One woman more then any others. If he had her back he would give anything to have her be his first. Hold her. Know what its like to be inside her.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Dean asked watching the angel rubbing the back of his neck. He could understand Alex being a virgin. But an angel that had been around since the beginning of time. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay. Alex," He spoke her name feeling the pain that came from speaking her name. "Alex was the first I found interesting. The first that I have desired in such a way. If I had not failed her I would be with her fully tonight,"

"All right," Dean said grabbing his jacket knowing he had to do something. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go," Dean said as he started to leave finding Castiel stayed in his seat. He knew what kept him there his seemingly undying devotion to her. "Look Cas. I know she wouldn't want you to stay here and grieve,"

It seemed that was enough to convince Castiel as he slowly stood following reluctantly behind Dean as his hand once more slowly slid into his pocket feeling her hair once more. Like normal the drive to the bar was in silence as Castiel kept softly rubbing her hair wishing more then anything to be with her. All of this would all be so much easier with her.

He had been right in thinking all of this would be easier if he was with her. As soon as he entered the bar Castiel could feel the fear hitting him with out rest. Looking across the table at Dean who was drinking looking for too at ease here. Castiel on the other hand was terrified and showing it.

"Hey. Relax," Dean said taking another long drink. Cas would be thanking him afterward. Hopefully it would help him start to get over Aelx's death.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here," Castiel whispered leaning forward slightly. He could feel the sin of the place brushing off on him. He was an angel. And as a angel this was not somewhere he needed to be. That fear of instant punishment for steeping out of line still lay heavy on him.

"Dude, you full on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks," Dean spoke trying to reassure the angel. Looking out the corner of his eye he noticed one of the hookers approaching them. She was a beauty. Clad in white it was almost a image of purity. "Showtime,"

"Hi. What's your name?" She asked her voice coming out as a sweet song of a fallen woman. Dean watched as Castiel tried his best not to look at her and he could see the shame in his eyes.

"Cas," Dean said watching Castiel jump looking up at him. "His name is Cas. What's your name?"

"Chastity," She whispered her hand on her barely clad hip as she tilted her body in such a way trying to show off her goods.

"Chastity," Dean mused. Castiel still wanted no part of this as he drank his beer trying to calm his nerves. He didn't want her. True she was beautiful but she wasn't attractive.

"Wow. Is that kismet or what buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so deyenu," Dean said knowing he was going to see Castiel be with someone before this night was over even if he had to push him through that door which he probably would have to. Dean had some smile as Chastity tugged the reluctant angel up.

"Come on, baby," Chastity said leading him into the back thankful at least he was cute unlike her last customer. Dean quickly stopped him as they passed by knowing what Cas was going to need.

"Hey listen. Take this," Dean said holding out a handful of money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger," Dean said smirking which slowly faded a little as Castiel stayed there looking at him not making a move in any direction. "Don't make me push you," Dean warned fully willing to if it came down to it. Castiel took the money casting Dean one last cold look still not really wanting to do this. Following Chastity he looked over her clothing for the first time finding himself wondering how Alex would look in something like that. That though started to raise his desire.

He allowed her to lead him into one of the back room hearing everything that was going on behind them. As she closed the door behind he prayed he could go through with this. His eyes slowly closed as he felt her kissing him her hands reaching up playing with his tie. It felt good being kissed again to feel someone touching him like this. His hands slowly moved out brushing over her waist trying to picture his love. He felt her starting to slide off his coat as her lips continued kissing along his neck. His hand slowly moved up into her hair feeling it wasn't near as soft. There wasn't the right scent. It wasn't her. Even if it was her Castiel knew he had to hold back to much to enjoy. He couldn't and he knew it.

"I can't," Castiel whispered slowly pulling away from her feeling her keep a grip on his tie. He knew he couldn't. It wasn't Alex. It wasn't who he wanted. Her death still lay to heavy on him.

"Shh. Don't worry baby I'll take good care of you," Chastity whispered as her nimble little hands slid down the sides of his waist moving in to start to undo his belt.

Castiel had to stop this and he knew he couldn't resort to force. He reached out reading her mind finding her story was indeed a sad one. An absent father and a alcoholic mother. "It's not your fault that your father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office," That apparently was all he needed to say as he felt her pull back looking at him wide eyed. He braced himself as she screamed slapping him hard across that face before she walked out the door. Slowly Castiel followed making she she was going to leave.

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!" Chastity screamed drawing everyone's attention as she marched away from him. Picking up something she threw it at Castiel which he easily dogged. He knew he looked disheveled but at least she was leaving. "I'll kill you," His eyes moved up seeing Dean had come through the door she had lead him in. "Screw you too! God! Oh! Jerk," She screamed at Dean as she marched past him.

Dean slowly approached Castiel who was looking a little to relieved. "The hell did you do?"

"I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office," Castiel said knowing that even it had been on purpose it still had gotten the job done.

"Oh, no, man," Dean groaned out look at Castiel as though he had done something wrong.

"What?" Castiel asked innocently.

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's, it's the natural order," Dean was going to say more until he spotted two bouncers entering from the door Chastity left through. "We should go. Come on," Dean said starting to guide him to the back door. As they burst out the back door Dean was laughing as he closed the door behind himself and Castiel.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked looking back at him. He was happy to see Dean didn't seem to suspect what he had done.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years," Dean said before his face fell as he realized. Walking towards the impala he looked back at Castiel seeing his hand was in his pocket once more. "Too soon?" Dean asked watching the smile form over his lips.

"Too soon," Castiel spoke knowing his love for her hadn't died off enough to let him enjoy someone else. "I'll meet you at sun rise," Castiel whispered before he spread his wings. He was going back to the abandoned house but he would be up in the upstairs. He knew if Dean though he was going somewhere else he would drop the questions and more then likely end up sleeping through the night. Appearing back at the house Castiel picked one of the empty bedrooms upstairs. Sinking down against the wall as he dug into his pocket pulling out the picture Bobby had given him as he looked over her beautiful face a soft smile crossing his lips. "Your beautiful," he whispered brushing over her face as he had many times before. For the rest of the night he simply sat there looking over her features once more. He had memorized her face.

The next day found them at the hospital. A nurse walked down the hallway as Dean watched her go before slipping into the room, shutting the door behind him and closing the shades. Castiel was already inside pouring the oil in a circle around Donnie's wheelchair. "When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies," Castiel explained looking at the empty vessel knowing soon his plan would come to pass.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked watching Castiel finishing the circle of holy oil.

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial," Castiel explained before he leaned down to Donnie's ear chanting in Enochian. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard," Castiel explained before he left the oil circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked knowing it was all about to hit the fan.

"Be ready," Castiel said moments before lightly a match dropping it on to the oil which burst into a ring of flame. Now all they had to do was wait. And wait they did. It seemed like hours before they finally gave up putting out the flames heading back to the abandoned house where both he and Dean where sure Raphael would be making his appearance. As they both dove up to the house that had been their hideout Castiel had already made his peace about what he was about to do.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back," Dean said as they slipped out of the impala. Entering the house Castiel could already feel the archangel in their presence.

"Dean, wait," Castiel spoke before a sharp blinding light flooded the cabin. Donnie was already there inside the cabin, flaring with lightning in the shape of wings. Now he was Raphael. Light bulbs shattered over head much as they had when Castiel first made his appearance.

"Castiel," Raphael spoke looking at the angel with clear anger.

"Raphael," Castiel spoke cold and low there was clearly no love loss between the two angels. Both Dean and Castiel slowly walked closer to the archangel knowing their little trap was set.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room," Dean said trying to get the angel riled up.

"And the Eastern Seaboard," Raphael spoke as lightning flashed outside almost illustrating his point. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now,"

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean," If there was one one thing Dean knew how to do it was piss people off. And he was trying extra had to piss this angel off.

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are," Raphael said ready to hand deliver this puny little thing to Michael and get this show on the road.

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare," Castiel spoke his eyes staying on the archangel.

"But I will take him to Michael," Which was Raphael was fully planning on doing.

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you," Dean said as he walked to the cooler grabbing himself one of the beers. Popping open the cap he took a good long drink.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael said remembering the whole scene even if he hadn't been there to witness it himself.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious," Dean said flatly taking another drink from his beer.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination," Raphael said watching Dean taking another drink of his beer.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing," Dean said with a slight chuckle.

"What?" Raphael asked feeling more then sure of himself.

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch," Dean said flicking his lighter open dropping it. Dean couldn't help but smirk watching the circle of holy oil igniting around Raphael. The cold murderess look on Raphael's face promised holy vengeance for what they had done to him. "Don't look at me, it was his idea,"

"Where is he?" Castiel asked looking back at Dean for a split second.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead," Raphael spoke his words holding a very deep belief. "But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good,"

"You're lying," Castiel spoke knowing God couldn't be dead.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael asked feeling his annoyance growing over being trapped like this. He had the whole universe to wander and now he was trapped inside this small circle.

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean asked looking over at who seemed oddly at peace with everything. He was too. He knew what he had to do and he knew he would be able to have his peace before he was killed.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy," Raphael warned his eyes coldly focusing on the only human in the room. If he where honest Castiel really didn't like how Dean talked about his father either.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse," Dean snapped.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run," Raphael whispered seeing Castiel knew what he was talking about.

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?" Dean said and Castiel smiled slightly for the first time. The reference to him was funny.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe," Raphael said finding this less then amusing as the two of them seemed to.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?" Dean asked making it sound more like a house party then the end of the world.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want... paradise," Raphael spoke and Castiel knew what he was talking about. It was hard looking out after humanity with seemingly no guidance.

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?" Dean couldn't help but notice these angels where starting to sound more and more like spoiled brats.

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get," Raphael said as the windows burst in Raphael's anger growing at the sight of these little creatures.

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel asked speaking up for the first time in a while. He was about to put his real plan into play as he watched the trap archangel.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael asked posing something Castiel hadn't even though about . He had always wholly believed that it had been god who had raised him back from the dead.

"No," Castiel said looking back at Dean knowing he was not going to agree with what he was about to do. Or maybe he would with as many times as he had done it with Sam.

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up," Raphael spoke seeing a change in the angel who had helped trap him.

"I am a rebellious angel. I know you want to torture and smite me for what I did," Castiel said casting one quick glance back at Dean who was looking surprised. "Bring her back and I will hand myself over to you. No trick, no fight. Bring her back and you can torture me to your content,"

"Cas, What the hell are you thinking?" Dean snapped his voice slightly raised as he looked over at the angel. He had to admit he was seeing him in a new light with his willingness to sacrifice himself for someone he cared about. Him and Sam must have wore off of him more then he though.

"Even if I was foolish enough agree to this. I can't bring back what isn't around," Raphael said enjoying seeing the look of confusion crossing both their faces.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked knowing if anyone deserved to be in heaven it would have been her.

"I mean that little abomination you have become so infatuated with isn't in heaven, or hell, or on earth. We simply don't know where she is," Raphael spoke with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Let's go," Castiel said turning his back on the arch angel his plan having fallen apart before him.

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do no leave me here. I will find you," Raphael warned the smirk fading from his lips.

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch," Castiel said as he turned walking out of the abandoned house. He was more then prepared to leave that angel where he was tell the end of time. As he walked out he could hear Dean following behind him.

"What he said," Dean added smirking as he followed Cas out to the impala.

Dean drove again as Castiel rode shotgun feeling low knowing his big plan had failed. How could they had lost track of a soul. The though she could be paying for his rebellion made his stomach sink even lower as he stared out the window.

"You okay?" Dean asked seeing that even for an angel he looked blue. When Castiel didn't answer he knew that there was something bothering him. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers," Hell him and Sam could write their own book on the subject.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked as he looked over at the elder hunter.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, about God or Alex, what do you believe?" Dean asked knowing at lease for Alex she wouldn't have gone down with out a fight.

"I believe he's out there. And I believe she is safe...somewhere," Castiel felt somewhere deep down inside that she was safe he just didn't know where she was.

"Good. Go find him and make him bring her back," Dean said knowing that would be one of the first things Castiel would be asking of God if he ever found him.

"What about you?" Castiel asked even he could see that the hunter really wasn't enjoying being out on his own.

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good," Dean said even though the both of them knew it was a bad lie.

"Even without your brother?" Castiel asked as his wings slowly spread.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy," Dean said looking over seeing the shotgun seat was empty.

Castiel had left after Dean had finished speaking never having been one that was good at saying goodbye. Reappearing out in the woods he let a small sigh escape his lips as his head tilted back feeling the rain feeling the rain hitting his skin. Something he would never get tired of. He should have been dead now. He should have been killed in order to bring her back. He would have been able to say his last goodbye to her and watch her walk out the door. He wanted to whisper an apology to her but he was tired of letting her down. Slowly his hand slipped back into his pocket his fingers seeking out of her hair once more. As his fingers searched for that little lock his fingers brushed over the folded piece of paper. Pulling it out he didn't know what it was that compelled him to unfold the paper but he did slowly looking over the lettering but it was the picture that caught his attention. If Alex had a twin it would have been the woman smiling back at him in the picture. He looked back at the direction he knew Dean was heading wondering if he should tell him but he quickly decided against it. He had to make sure for himself first.

It had taken Castiel only a few hours to track the woman who went by the name Sara Miller to a small rode side dinner a few towns away. He knew where she was living and where she was working. Like the rest of the eastern seaboard the whole town was blacked out including the small dinner where she was working the night shift tonight. Standing across the street in the rain he watched her moving about the dinner. She looked and moved just like his Alex. She wasn't a demon or a shape shifter. Slowly walking across the street he was soaking wet already by the time he walked into the dinner to be hit by the stuffiness of the air inside. Lining the counter small candles where lit providing the only light. Castiel fought the desire to bound over the counter and hold her when she turned around looking into his eyes.

"Sorry Sir. But until they get the power back on we're...," Sara started seeing that the poor man looked like he was soaked clean through to the bone. Even soaking wet he looked handsome. Dark hair and blue eyes that seemed to look right into her soul. When her eyes meet his she was hit by a strong scene of familiarity. Something she hadn't felt since she woke up in that church. Her hands slowly moved down brushing over the horrible pink dress like uniform that they had to wear here. "We're suppose to be closed," she said looking over at the empty dinner. She shouldn't let him stay but something in those eyes made her feel safe around him. "We don't have anything to eat and the coffee is only luke warm right now but if you don't cause any trouble you can stay,"

Breathing in softly Castiel was almost afraid of what he was going to smell. But as soon as he took that first breath that all to familiar sweet scent of roses flooded his scenes. It was her and he knew it. Walking in he took a seat at the counter his eyes staying on her for a while. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered her. Her long hair tied back in a pony tail that moved almost playfully as she poured a cup of coffee. "I won't cause any trouble," Castiel whispered enjoying speaking to her again even if she didn't seem to remember who he was. He watched her as she put a cup of coffee in front of him with creamer and sugar packets. Even though he didn't need it he slowly sipped at the warm coffee enjoying being close to her. He thought about asking her what she remembered if anything, part of him wanted to tell her who she was and what she use to do. Of course if he did that she would go back. To hunting. She would be in danger again. He couldn't see her risking her life like she had before. He didn't want to fail her again. He wanted to keep her safe. Looking around the dinner it looked safe as his eyes fell back on her watching her chopping up a onion seeming in prep for tomorrow He saw the smile on her lips and she looked happier not remembering what she had been through. He didn't want her to remember what he had to do to her. Still he wanted to know what she really did remember. When Dean's words flooded back into his mind he slowly reached up to the pocket that still held the fake ID. When humans want something really, really bad, we lie.

"I came to talk to you about your case," Castiel said flipping open his ID this time getting it right side up. "Eddie Moscone," He was content using the fake name that Dean had given him. Folding the badge back up he slowly put it back in his pocket.

Sara looked over the Id and back to the man a little surprised that the FBI had agents like him. Laying the knife down she slowly walked around the counter. She was use to people asking her about what happened. Taking a seat next to him she noticed how his eyes seemed to follow her making her feel a little uncomfortable. It felt good being off her feet. She loved working here but something inside her told her that this wasn't what she should be doing. Leaning back she watched him taking another drink from his coffee before slowly turning to face her. As much as she tried she couldn't get over those eyes. She knew them somehow. "I don't know what I can tell you that I haven't told the police," She said honestly. She had been over it so many times before it was hard to think that there could be something new to her story.

"Please. I would like to hear it," Castiel said his eyes looking into hers soaking into the feeling of being close to her again talking to her again. There was so much he wanted to tell her but that would mean telling her.

"Alright," She said leaning back in the chair crossing one leg over the other noticing how his eyes moved over her thighs but moved quickly up to her eyes again. "I woke up on the front pew of the church. I could remember what things where like books, and cars. I could remember how to use a phone and how to drive. I could remember everything but I couldn't tell you how old I was or where I went to school. Hell I couldn't even tell you what my favorite color was. Jack and Kate let me stay with them tell I remembered something or got back on my feet. So far nothings come back," She told him and that was pretty much the whole story.

"Any strange dreams?" Castiel asked knowing that for some humans memories could start to come out through dreams first. "Seeing any strange things?"

"I haven't been seeing anything strange," She said not remember anyone asking her anything like this before. She though about her dreams. Over the past couple nights she had been having very strange flashes of stuff nothing she could really make out. "No real strange dreams. Why do you ask?"

"People can sometimes remember things but usually they start off as dreams," Castiel said happy to hear she really wasn't remembering anything. She would be safe. He lost track of how many hours he spent either talking to her or simply sitting there enjoying her company. As he left her with the promise that he would look into her case he knew he was going to keep her safe this time. Even if it meant he was going to have to keep Sam, Dean and Bobby from knowing she was alive.


	13. Home again

Chapter 13: Home again

Ever since Eddie Moscone had walked into her dinner Sara's life didn't seem the same. Even after she just met the man once he had entered her dreams. Making love to her in front of a raging fire in a cabin. It seems such a vivid memory that she would swear that it was true. Other dreams about him had come as well. Them in a hotel room, him holding her in a hospital room. Those sweet dreams where not the only ones that came to her at nigh after meeting him. There where ones filled with monsters and strange symbols. Last night she had dreamed she had been hunting down a werewolf, and not the twilight type, with two other guys. Neither one of them her blue eyed stranger who seemed to make it a point to stop into the dinner and walk her back home each night. His attention towards her hadn't gone unnoticed by the girls who had taken up picking on her about it. Deep down she knew they where all jealous. This night seemed no different from the others she had worked. Eddie hadn't shown up in the past few night so she knew that he would be dropping in tonight to sit and visit for a little. Almost on cue a little before dinner rush she heard the door opening and only one pair of footsteps walking in. Turning around she couldn't help but smile seeing her blue eyed agent dressed in the same clothing he always seemed to wear. As soon as their eyes met she could see a familiar slight smile crossing his lips.

"Hey Eddie. You're usual table is open. I'll have the coffee right out," Sara said watching him nodding as he slowly headed to one of the back booths that seemed to be his favorite place to sit.

"So when are you and Mister FBI going out?" Angie asked playfully nudging her shoulder as she picked up her order from the counter. The two of them had become quick friends and Angie was happy to see her finding someone to have an interest in.

"Its not like that. Guys probably all ready married with kids. I don't even know why he's looking into my case," Sara said pouring the coffee trying to fight back the smile that came from knowing soon she would see him again. There was just something about being around him that made her feel good.

Castiel had taken the usual seat in the back of the small dinner knowing that the dinner rush was about to start. He had spent so much time in the dinner he knew when it would be busy and when it would be dead quite. He liked coming right before it would be busy so he could sit and watch her. He loved being able to watch how her body moved and how she seemed to smile at every person she waited on. She was so beautiful. He looked over the patrons seeing it was the usual mixture that came here on Thursday nights. However when she walked around into view his eyes stayed on her as she walked towards him holding the normal cup of coffee. He had enjoyed these past few months with her getting to be around her. He had kept all hunters out of the town so they wouldn't find her here. He wasn't going to let anything disturb her happiness and safety here. His eyes moved up to hers as she set the cup of hot liquid in front of him before sliding into the seat across from him offering him that smile he loved to see. "Thank you," He whispered softly taking a small drink from his coffee as he looked into her eyes. "I haven't found anything new," he told her which was his answer when he came to talk to her.

"That's alright. Will you be sticking around tell closing time?" Sara asked looking into those warm blue eyes which seemed to hold her attention. Large part of her wanted him to stay and walk her home like he normally did. She enjoyed being around him. It felt like she knew him longer then these past couple weeks.

"Yes, If you don't mind," Castiel said his eyes slowly looking over her hand wanting more then anything right now then to reach out and touch her. It had been hard fighting back the desire to touch and kiss her again but he knew if he did she could start remembering everything.

"I don't mind," Sara said as she turned around hearing the small bell on the door going off as the dinner crowd started coming in. Letting out a small sigh she looked back at him seeing that same small smile. "Guess I should get back out there before Angie goes crazy. I'll try and bring you a refill when I can," Sara said as she slowly stood wishing she could have stayed there with him.

Castiel watched her leave his eyes moving over her back, down across her bottom and down her legs. He knew he had to control himself he couldn't have her like he wanted but he could at least be around her. He spent the night watching her moving back and forth around the dinner that seemed fuller then normal. His eyes took in every movement of her body when she was in view.

It seemed the night was busyier then normal with them being short one person and a lot of people coming in for dinner. It seemed she hit the floor running and didn't stop. She had managed to refill his cup a couple times offering him the same smile soaking in being around him for a few seconds. She had just picked up the dinner order for table four when she heard the door opening again with the same bell going off. She was just about to turn and look when she noticed they hadn't gotten her order right. As she talked to the cook she could hear Angie talking to the new comers. "Hey Sara, We're saved the FBI is here," She heard Angie say as she turned around looking over two young men that where dressed in suits. Both of them looked at her like she a ghost. "I'll take it to the table. You go ahead and talk to them just don't leave me hanging to long OK," Angie said taking her order as Sara slowly approached the two FBI agents.

"Can I help you two?" Sara asked looking between the two of them. She had seen them before. These two where the ones she had seen in her dreams hunting a werewolf. She knew them somehow though this was the first time she had ever met them.

"Agent Angus and Agent Young, FBI," The slightly shorter older one of the two said as they both produced FBI badges. Looking over them and back up to them seemingly unimpressed by the fact that they where FBI agents. "I don't know how to put this,"

"Let me guess," Sara said crossing her arms over her chest offering them a slight smirk on. "You're here looking into my case," she asked looking back in the direction of Eddie wondering if they where here with him. "Look no offense but I really don't think its normal for three FBI agents to be looking into the case of someone who shown up. I could understand if someone went missing but not when someone shows up," She said seemingly catching them both by surprise. "I take it you're here with Eddie?"

"Eddie? Eddie Moscone?" The only one who seemed to talk asked making her even more suspicious of them. Even if they had the right I.D. Something about these two didn't make any sense.

"Yea. He's over there last booth. Look I'll be happy to talk to you guys but you're going to have to wait tell after closing. Its the soonest I will be able to," Sara said looking past them seeing a few people had already come in.

"We'll be comparing notes with Agent Moscone," Agent Angus said dragging his partner with him as they headed back to talk with Eddie. For a few minutes Sara wondered if she did the right thing sending them in Eddie's direction.

"Come one sweety," Angie said pulling her towards the order window. For the rest of the night it seemed like she didn't have time to stop. She only had enough time to cast a quick glance over at them seeing through out the night they had been talking and for a while it looked like arguing.

Dean had found the flier yesterday when he had broke down and done his laundry. He had thrown it away when he cleaned out his pockets. If it hadn't been for Sam catching sight of it and unfolding it they wouldn't have known that the girl was the spitting image of Alex. Maybe she had been brought back but it didn't make sense that she didn't contact them. Unless she really couldn't remember anything. They had to fight Bobby into staying but it would be easier with just the two of them. They had gathered all the information they could on Sara Miller finding out that she would be working tonight. When they pulled up to the small dinner they where a little surprised to see that it was as busy as it was. Both him and Sam held out little hope that it really was her. They also had decided with Castiel's obsession after her death it wouldn't be good to tell him either. Not tell they knew one way or the other. Walking into the dinner they where quickly met with a pretty red head while another was arguing with a cook at the window. Even if it turned out not to be Alex at least the trip wouldn't be a total waist.

"Agent Angus and Agent Young, FBI," Dean said flashing his ID along with his best cheesy smile. If he played his cards right tonight he could be having some fun. "We're looking for Sara Miller," He said watching a almost playful smile crossing over those full red lips.

"Hey Sara, We're saved the FBI is here," Angie said looking over the two of them before looking back at the older of the two offering him a small wink. "Sorry but FBI showing up around here lost its shock factor a month ago,"

Dean was just about to ask what she meant when the girl who had been standing at the counter turned around looking at them strangely. As much as he fought it Dean could feel himself pale slightly. It was her every inch of her was back or at least that what it seemed. As she approached them Dean finally allowed the first flicker of hope touch him that they really had found her. She looked over him before looking looking over Sam. Dean's eyes slowly moved back to Sam seeing he was looking just as pale as he was.

"I'll take it to the table. You go ahead and talk to them just don't leave me hanging to long ok," Angie finally said taking the platter from Sara offering her a small wink before taking the food to the table leaving the three of them alone.

It took Dean a few minutes before he fully process he was hearing her voice again before he was all business again. Giving her their Allies once more they both produced their fake ID's again. He found it almost amusing that she seemed unimpressed by the fact they where FBI agents. She had always been picking on them that they didn't ever look like agents. "I don't know how to put this," Sam said as Dean continued looking at her happy to see her again.

What she said next left him feeling floored who the hell was Eddie? It took a few minutes before everything fell into place in Dean's mind. He had never gotten the fake Id back from Castiel and that name sounded all to familiar.

"Eddie? Eddie Moscone?" Dean asked ready to kill Castiel if he knew Alex was back and didn't tell them. They had grieved for her just like everyone else and they had just as much right to know she was alive and well.

"Yea. He's over there last booth. Look I'll be happy to talk to you guys but you're going to have to wait tell after closing. Its the soonest I will be able to," Sara said and Dean was alright with it. He was willing to wait to sort all this out.

"We'll be comparing notes with Agent Moscone," Dean said ready to pull the wings off one angel. Pulling Sam with him Dean could feel his anger flaring as he looked to the back booth seeing Castiel sitting there looking surprised and a little angry to see the boys heading towards them.

When Castiel looked up Sam and Dean approaching him was the last thing he had been expecting to see. Damn it. They would be the only ones who could enter this town with out him knowing. The ones he really didn't want to see. He knew they where here for her. He wasn't going to let them take her back. Sam slid into the seat across from his first quickly followed by Dean who was looking more then a little mad. Castiel however remained calm knowing he wasn't going to let them get what they came here for. This time he would go up against the boys.

"Mind telling me how long you've known she's alive again?" Dean asked his voice coming out in a low quite growl.

"Since we trapped Raphael," Castiel said as he leaned back looking over his now empty coffee cup fearing that this day was coming. "I saw her picture on the flier and came to see if it was true," His eyes rose just in time to catch her putting food down on a table offering him a small smile before heading off again.

"And you didn't think about telling us?" Sam asked looking back at Alex feeling relived they had found her. It had bothered him he never got to tell her sorry and that he was never going to touch demon blood again.

"No," Was Castile's response catching both Sam and Dean by surprise as they looked back at him.

"It better be one damn good reason why," Dean said his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked back at the angel before them.

"If I told you would want to tell her who she was. What she use to do. She would come running back to you and that life style. She would hunt and probably die again. Here. Not know who she was or what she use to do. She's happy and safe. She has the type of life every hunter would like to retire to," Castiel explained ready to let her go if it would mean she would be happy. "She will find someone. Settle down and live a normal life not knowing what type of monsters are out there," Looking back at the boys he could see they could on some level understand why he had done what he did. He still knew he was going to be in for a lecture and he was right. Even though he managed to catch quick glances at her as she worked he listened to the boys lecturing about how he should have told them and that it should have been all of their decision.

By closing time Sara felt like she had worked a whole week in one night. The cooks had gone home leaving only her and Angie to close up. Them and the three FBI Agents. Angie looked at her from across the counter as she counted the till for the night knowing that she wanted to go and see at least one of them.

"Go ahead. Anyone asks though and you where with me the whole time," Angie said motioning in the direction that the three of them where sitting. Offering her a smile Sara walked around the counter heading towards the back booth almost looking forward to seeing the blue eyed one again. Sliding in beside him she could feel the warmth rolling off of him. Looking between the three of them she could feel her nerves setting in.

"Well. We're closed so you guys wanted to talk," Sara said stretching out her legs slightly knowing her legs and feet where going to be hurting later on. Looking between the three of them she felt like she had seen them somewhere before. They all seemed familiar but she didn't want to say anything since she knew it would probably sound weird. "If you don't mind me asking why the heck are three FBI agents here. I'm sorry but something isn't really adding up here," She watched the three of them looking at each other as though they where trying to figure out how to answer that question. That was when she knew something really wasn't right with what they had told her. Something in the back of her mind started whispered to her. "You guys really aren't FBI are you?"

"No. My name's Dean," Dean said looking over at Castiel seeing he wasn't happy. They hadn't really resolved wither or not to tell her or not. Dean for one was going to tell her. She had every right to know who she was and what she use to do. Then it would be her choice if she wanted to stay here or go back with them. "That's Sam," He said motioning towards the other one of them before motioning towards her blue eyed agent. "Castiel," he said and for some reason to her the names sounded familiar.

"OK then Dean," she said looking back at him finding that at least with him she seemed to be getting answers. "Why would the three of you be posing as FBI agents? Look if you're here to rob the place there really isn't that much here. I mean yea we did good tonight but this was a fluke," she said watching a smile forming on two of three of the lips.

"We're not here to rob you," Sam said seeing Castiel was looking madder and madder as the minutes went on. In a way he could understand where Castiel was coming from and why he wanted to protect her.

"We knew you. Before you lost your memory," Dean said seeing the surprise cross her face as she looked between the three of them. That explained why they all seemed familiar to her. Why she had seen them in her dreams. But if she knew them did that mean the rest of it was true? It couldn't be. Werewolves weren't real. They couldn't be. "We grew up together. You were like our sister before you disappeared," He figured it would be easier tell she got her memory back that she had just disappeared rather then she died and came back to life. He watched her eyes falling on Castiel seeing he was looking at Dean like he was ready to kill him. "He was your boyfriend," Dean could only smirk.

Sara looked over the blue eyed stranger who look like he was ready to kill wondering if they really had been involved at one time. He was handsome and it would explain the dreams she had been having about him. The more she looked at him the more she could feel her cheeks flushing slightly. There where still so many questions she had as her eyes slowly turned to Sam then to Dean. "And you posed as FBI agents with real looking badges...why?" She asked looking Dean in the eyes. It was then she could tell she hit on something he really didn't want to talk about. "Look if you guys are who you say you are then you should be able to prove it," Sara said figuring that would be the best way for her to see if they really where people she cared about.

Castiel had remained silent through the conversation so far glaring at Dean. If he wasn't important he would have killed him for reminding her who she was. Even if she wasn't believing them now it would come back to her now. The seed had been planted and now it would germinate. She would go back to hunting and he wouldn't be able to protect her like he had wanted. When she asked for proof that they knew her for some reason the boys looked to him as though waiting for him to speak. It took him a while to figure out why they where looking at him. He was her guardian angel and had watched her since she was baby. If anyone knew her it was him. He shot Dean one look before he reached out slowly brushing her hair behind her ear as he slowly leaned in breathing in her scent softly. He was going to kill them for making him do this. "Even though you try to fight it, you always cry at the sad moments in old movies. When it rains you think its because angel's are crying and you wrap yourself up in a blanket to look out the window. You wonder what could be so sad as to make them cry. When you're alone and cooking you like to turn on the radio and dance while you're cooking," Castiel whispered into her ear some of the pleasant memories he had of watching her grow up. As he leaned back he could see from the slightly confused look on her face she knew what he was talking about. Looking back at the boys they where curious.

Slowly Sara looked back at the blue eyes stranger sitting beside her. If the effect of his breath brushing over her ear hadn't told her there was something between them then what he told her did the job. Her eyes looked over his face seeing he looked sad and angry at the same time. When her eyes met his she knew that she had looked into his before during a time she couldn't remember. "How did you know that?" She whispered looking those blue eyes seeing the sadness once more flashing over them before he looked away from her. Her eyes slowly turned back to Sam and Dean who looked curious. "How in the hell did he know that?"

"Hey Sara. Come take a look at this its weird," Angie spoke just as Dean opened his mouth to say something. Slowly standing Sara could feel her feet where already sore. As she walked beside Angie she heard the boys walking up behind them looking out the glass window of the restraint. With no lights on the only source of light was the stars above which where quickly being blacked out by a fast moving black cloud.

"What the hell is that?" Sara asked moving closer to the window her hand coming to rest on the cold surface of the window. It would take another couple minutes before it reached them but it was heading right for them. Hearing the bell on the door ringing her head quickly shot over seeing Dean running out to the back of the black impala popping the trunk. Turning back around she saw Sam and Castiel both of them looking concerned. "Whats going on?" Sara asked looking between the two of them. Both of them looked concerned.

"We need to salt the windows," Sam said quickly rushing behind the counter digging through the things tell he found the large bag of salt they used to fill up the salt shakers. It would be enough to cover the doors and windows in the dinning area but not enough to cover the back. "We need more," Sam said laying the semi full bag of salt.

Sara looked back at Angie seeing she was just as confused about all this as she was. Why the hell where they needing to salt the window. Slowly letting go of Angie Sara walked a little closer to the counter watching the two of them dividing up the salt. "Why the hell do we need to salt the windows?" Sara asked watching as her blue eyes stranger turned closing the distance between them. The feeling of being close to him again felt familiar.

"It will come back but this is important and we don't have much time. Please Sara trust me," He spoke his voice was soft and soothing. She knew him and something told her to trust him. As she looked into those blue eyes she trusted him and really all they would be out was some salt.

"Alright but this all better start making sense soon," Sara said motion for Angie to follow as she stepped around him heading towards the back of the dinner. "What do we need to do?"

"Pour salt at the doors and windows. Its important that you make sure the line isn't broken," Sam said pour a line of salt over the window. As Sara and Angie walked into the back room they both looked over at each other wondering why the hell they where really about to do this. Luckily their supply truck had come in yesterday so they where fully stocked.

"OK they went from being cute to that type of weird guy you cross the street to avoid," Angie said opening the door to the dry good supply area pulling out two large bags of salt handing one to Sara.

"Yea. Try dealing with the fact that they say they know you," Sara said as she walked towards the back break room starting to salt the windows and around the doors. She did like they said making sure it was a full heavy line. She hated to admit it but something about all of this felt familiar. Between the two of them it didn't take them long to salt the windows and doors leaving only one room with only one door left to be salted. She had told Angie everything about what they had said and about 'old blue eyes as Angie liked to call him.

"So I guess the two of you will be going out on a date after all this over won't you?" Angie said pouring the salt into Sara's bag knowing they would need all of it to salt this door. "Don't suppose you could put a word in for with that Dean guy? He's a hotty," Angie said winking at her as they hear the bell on the door ringing once more hearing Dean's voice speaking from the dinning room. "Speak of the devil himself. I'll get the door you go let them know we got it back here. And remember good word,"

Sara couldn't help but smile as she watched Angie taking off. Her and Angie where close and there was something about her that always made her smile. Walking towards the dinning room she saw the three of them gathered around the table with a couple duffel bags resting on the table. Her foot steeps died off when she noticed all the guns that where coming out of the duffel bags. Her eyes stayed frozen on them until some small motion caught her attention as she looked up at the three of them looking at her. With all the ammo they where carrying she knew they where up to no good. Slowly she took a step back as she watched them slowly lowering the weapons to the table. Turning around she quickly dashed through the door knowing they where up to no good. Her fingers fumbled for the lock as she heard them rushing towards them. "ANGIE RUN," Sara yelled as her fingers finally working as she locked the door slowly steeping away ready to turn and take off running herself. She had cleared a couple feet when she found herself face to face with her blue eyes stranger. Backing away slowly she heard the other two pounding at the door. "How did you get in here?" Sara asked her eyes wide as she looked at him. Her fingers slowly moved behind her looking for something she could use as a weapon as she looked at him seeing he hadn't moved. The sudden loud scream from the open door quickly drew her attention away from him to Angie who she knew was the one who had been screaming. Sara dashed forward feeling a strong arm wrapping around her waist pulling her close to his body. "No let me go," Sara said squirming in his arm as she fought to get to the door. "Please let me go I have to help her,"

Her hands moved down clutching his one hand that was holding her tightly as she head the door being broke open. She looked back at Sam and Dean who seemed almost relived that she was being held hostage. Quickly their eyes moved to the open door as they continued watched her squirming in Castiel's grip. They had asked Cas to go and make sure she didn't do anything stupid like trying to rescue her friend. When Dean headed towards the door she was hoping he was going to save her but her heart sunk when she watched him picking up the bag of salt pouring it over the door thresh hold. Her body picked up squirming in his grip as her eyes narrowed. "No you have to go and find her. You bastereds," Sara screamed as her body continued moving. No matter how she moved he kept holding her close to her. Finally she stilled in his arm her eyes staying on the door as a few tears slowly started falling down her cheek. "Why aren't you going to look for her?"

"Because by now she is either dead or possessed," Castiel whispered loosening his grip on her as he slowly turned her around seeing she was starting to cry. He was going to kill them. He hated seeing those beautiful eyes crying. Slowly his arms wrapped around her feeling her body moving closer to her as her head came to rest on his chest. Lower his head his cheek came to rest against the side of her head. He held her softly and protectively against his body wanting to protect her from everything that was happening around them. Feeling her in his arms again Castiel quickly blocked out everything else around him as he continued soaking in the feeling of being close to her again.

"Hey Cas," Dean started knowing they had the place pretty much locked down now all they would have to do is figure out how to get out of here and why the demons had shown up. His eyes quickly moved back to Castiel only to be met with a look that read nothing short of go to hell...again. Sara remained cradled in his arms sobbing softly her arms wrapped around Castiel. Dean knew for right now Castiel wouldn't be moving when his head lowered once more his cheek coming to rest on her head as he closed his eyes.

Sara didn't know why but being in his arms felt right and she felt safe. Her tears continued to fall as he held her close to him offering her all the comfort that she could want. She didn't know how long she stayed there in his arms but when she finally pulled away her eyes where feeling slightly raw as she looked up into his eyes seeing they seemed as sad as she was feeling. Bring her hand up she dried her eyes as she offered him a slight smile missing feeling his arms around her holding her like they had been. Turning back she saw the boys where getting their weapons ready for something. Her hands hand not left his waist as she continued watching them before her eyes turned back to him knowing he was with them but he had still offered her comfort. She didn't know what it was but something was telling her to trust him. "What is happening?" Sara finally whispered looking up into those blue eyes of his.

"I know its going to be hard to believe but those things out there are demons," Castiel whispered loving feeling her hands resting on his waist. "They can not cross a line of salt," Castiel watched Dean walking towards the two of them and he knew from the look on his face that he was going to interrupt them this time. He stayed close to her even when Dean came to a stop in front of them. Castiel's eyes never left her enjoying feeling that at least one of her hands hadn't left his waist.

"We need to talk," Dean said looking right at Castiel. They needed all the help they could get right now and that meant that they where going to have to have Alex back to normal. Both him and Sam knew that Castiel was going to fight them on this but they needed everyone they could get. He watched Castiel continuing to look at her seemingly for now ignoring the fact he was being talked to. "Cas," Dean finally snapped drawing the angel's gaze away from her. Slowly Castiel pulled away from her missing feeling her body close to his as he slowly started leading her towards the small prep table letting her sit. Reaching out his fingers lightly brushed through her hair feeling it was just as soft as he remembered it being. He hadn't answered Dean for a reason. Leaning down his lips softly brushed over her head softly. He knew she wouldn't go anywhere as he joined the boys already knowing that they where going to be talking about. He wasn't going to let them remind her any more of who she was.

She felt numb. Demons where real and they where out to kill them. She had just lost her best friend to those monsters. She sat watching the three of them talking. From the looks of it what ever they where talking about had to be pretty intense. Castiel seemed to be arguing feverishly between Sam and Dean. Sara's eyes looked over all the weapons that had been spread out on the table. Among the weapons and ammo a old leather bound journal lay catching her attention as she looked it over. From the looks of it those three where going to be arguing for a while so what would it hurt to take a look? Pulling it closer she slowly opened it flipping through the pages as she read over some of the entrees that covered all sorts of different creatures. From werewolves, to vampires to shape shifters. All these different monsters where mixed in with personal entries and other such things. By now she had blocked out the three of them talking as she continued flipping through the pages. She was just about to close the book when she turned the page and she was left even more numb by what she saw. It was a horrid looking female creature that seemed to be tearing it's self in half. The entry detailed two hunters going after something called a Manananggal who had been feeding off the blood of unborn babies. The more she looked at the horrid creature the more she started to remember being on a hunt on her own. Hunting down on of these creatures. Flashes of the blue eyes man who had been holding her. About the lifeless body of a infant laying out on a cold table. But mostly her mind was filled with the horrible death cries of the creature. She knew this creature she had hunted it and killed it. This was one of the memories she knew was true. "I've seen this before," Sara said looking up at the three of them watching as they looked back at her with a questioning expression on their face. Slowly though they walked towards the table she had been sitting at. Turning the journal around she showed them the picture of the Manananggal. "I've been involved with one of these things," She said looking up at them as they looked over the image.

Sam didn't know what she was talking about. They knew every creature she had hunted and this wasn't one of them. The last Manananggal they heard being hunted with from their Dad and Bobby. "The last one of these where hunted was by our Dad and your uncle. It's always a two person job," Sam said seeing the determination in her eyes.

"No. I am telling you I have hunted one of these things before," Sara said putting a little more force in her voice as she looked between the three of them. So far only her blue eyed stranger seemed to believe her that she was telling the truth. "I have,"

"She did," Castiel finally said seeing her looking up at him almost thankful that she was indeed telling the truth and that she really did remember something even if Castiel felt his heart falling slightly. Looking over at the boy he saw their collective confusion. He could tell them after all he wasn't under heaven's orders not to tell anyone. "The time she disappeared she had taken her vow to heaven much like you did," Castiel explained looking at Dean. "She hunted a Manananggal which was threatening a child that was important to us," He had been proud of her for the job she had done hunting the creature. Looking over into her green eyes she could see that he was almost relived that she had remembered something.

"My vow to heaven?" Sara asked looking up at him wondering why she had made a vow to heaven. Maybe it was some kind of weird hunter thing. Salting the doors and windows seemed weird enough as it was. "Is that some kinda weird hunter thing?"

"No," Dean said remembering his own vow and how at the time he was ready to kill Castiel. "Its a literal vow to heaven,"

Sara wanted to ask them more but something else caught her attention from the dinning area of the restaurant. Even though she knew it couldn't be true she heard the bell tied to the door ring almost like it would if someone had walked in. Standing she heard the boys getting their guns as they quickly fell into step behind her. She could feel Castiel standing closer to her then anyone and that seemed to bring her some comfort. As she pushed open the now slightly broken door she was surprised to see all the windows where covered in the same thick black cloud that had been charging at them just hours before. Slowly she ventured towards the front door seeing it was closed and the salt line was unbroken. As she moved around a little more she spotted what had made that noise about the same time she felt that now familiar arm latching around her waist holding her tightly against a warm strong body. Sara's eyes looked over the small area in front of the door seeing the smoke had formed a semi circle and Angie standing there seemingly unharmed. As soon as her brain processed what she was seeing Sara lunged for her feeling that arm still holding her tightly against him. Something wasn't right though from the was Angie seemed to be standing dead still seemingly not caring about what was around her. Soon her struggling died down as she simply rested in his arm.

"Angie," Sara whispered softly as her eyes never left her friend. Her whole body tensed as she felt Castiel holding her closer to him. Even though the door was open she didn't make a move to come inside. Her head which up until now had been lowered slowly rose looking at her eyes where pure black and Sara could only guess she wasn't really her. Her hand lowered covered over Castiel's who continued holding her tightly against him. "Angie, Sweety?" Sara asked her voice shaking slightly as she looked to her friend. "Get out of her," Sara screamed as she lunged forward once more feeling somehow stronger then she ever had before and she could feel Castiel loosing his grip on her for a few seconds before forcing her back against his body a little tighter.

"My my my what a little fighter we have. You're going to need that," Angie spoke as a twisted smile crossed over her face. Her voice was now dark and menacing. "She's in here with me. Screaming at you for help,"

"I said let her go," Sara growled out lowly feeling Castiel's fingers spreading out over her stomach as though he where preparing for her to try and make a move for her friend once more.

"And the vessel's," Angie said looking past her at the Winchester boys. "Lucky for you two he isn't interested in you on this trip," she said as her eyes moved back to Sara never loosing their all black coloring.

"What the hell do you mean?" Dean asked walking beside the two of them looking out at the demons that where surrounding them.

"That's for us to know and you to find out when its too late," Angie whispered as her hand slowly rose showing the small pocket knife in her hand as her black eyes focused solely on Sara. "Time to say goodbye to to little miss hometown," The demon whispered moments before the small pocket knife plunged into her throat as she slowly drew it across her neck leaving a massive gash. Even with its throat slit all the demon would do was stand there laughing.

Sara's body grew almost totally still as she watched the pocket knife slowly rise even more so as she watched horrified as she was forced to stand and watch her friend slitting her own neck. She felt the panic and horror rising in her as she felt her strength returning to her body as she watched her friend standing there laughing as a few trickles of blood started running down her neck and over her pink uniform. She was being forced to stand there and watch her friend die. Something Sara wasn't about to do. Gripping Castiel's hand she forced herself from his grip as she dashed out the door before either him or Dean was able to stop her. She leaped over the salt line as she rushed forward. When she was with in inches of her when Angie seemed to stumble back screaming in unholy pain as her skin started to burn. Sara came to a skidding stop as she watched Angie backing away slowly burns crossing out over her skin. "Angie come on. We have to get back in," Sara whispered as she took a step closer watching Angie's head rolling back splitting her neck open even more as blood sprayed out hitting her face in a spray of warm blood. Her mouth opened in a silent howl as a thick cloud of black smoke bellowed out. The feeling of her friends blood hitting her face left her still as she watched the black smoke leaving Angie's blood really started spraying out as she fell to the ground almost in slow motion. "No, no, no," Sara yelled as she ran forward catching her friend before she hit the ground. She knew she had to stop the bleeding as she reached into her pocket pulling out a rag that she always kept with her for cleaning off table's as she quickly pressed it to her neck trying to stop the bleeding as she pulled her closer to her. Looking back towards the dinner all she could see was the thick black fog. She was surrounded. She could feel Angie gasping for air in her grip before her body grew still and she quit breathing. Everything seemed to his Sara at once as she felt the tears starting to roll from the corner of her eyes as she lowered her head against her friends head crying softly. She was alone and surrounded by demons and feeling it.

Holding Angie a little closer to her as she cried until she felt a sudden rush of wind beside her as her arms gripped Angie a little tighter knowing the demons where coming to rip her apart or worse. It wasn't until she felt a hand resting softly on her shoulder gently pulling her back that she dared look. Her eyes slowly moved up seeing a pair of familiar blue eyes looking down at her softly. "I couldn't save her," Sara whispered softly as her eyes slowly turned down looking at Angie. She could feel Castiel's arm wrapping around her gently pulling her up as she let Angie's body slid from her arms.

"We have to get back in," Castiel whispered as he pulled her closer to him knowing he had to get her free from this place. Pulling her closer to his body Castiel spread his wings. It had been a fight getting here and he knew that it would be a fight getting back. "Just hold on to me," He whispered feeling her arms wrapping around him bringing such a wonderful feeling. It would be a little bit of a fight but soon they reappeared in the cafe seeing Sam and Dean looking concerned by all the blood that was on her dress. As she slow pulled away from them she looked over at Sam and Dean before looking back at Castiel feeling more numb then she had before.

"I have some clothes in back...I'm going to change," Sara whispered as she slowly turned around heading back in the kitchen where she had a bag since her and Angie had been planing on going out after work. "Don't worry not going to run," Sara whispered as she walked through the serving door looking around the empty kitchen.

Castiel watched silently as she walked through the kitchen door wanting to follow knowing she was hurting. Slowly his eyes turned back to Sam and Dean seeing they where looking angry. Turning to face them he knew they where going to have to get it off their chest before they could find a way out of this situation. Even though he tried to pay all his attention to the boys his eyes slowly moved past them to where she was.

"I though I told you to keep her from going out there," Dean finally said as he watched the angel's eyes turning back to him. Even though they had been around her for a little he already seemed back to normal.

"I was," Castiel spoke coldly and lowly as he slowly walked towards Dean. The fact that they where here still made him mad. He didn't stop tell he was with in inches of Dean. Personal space be damned. "The force I was holding her with should have been enough to crush her ribs into powder," Castiel said glaring Dean in his eyes feeling his anger raising. Even though it was Alex and he knew it was her there was something different about her. "I was using all my strength to hold her back. What ever brought her back has made her physically stronger then a angel," Castiel spoke as he stepped past Dean smelling her wonderful scent still hanging lightly in the air around them.

"We need her memories back Cas," Sam said looking back at the kitchen door wondering what she was if she was strong enough to overpower an angel. She really wasn't human any more.

"No," Castiel said just as coldly as he turned around facing the boys again.

"Look if she was strong enough to overpower you she could be strong enough to deal with the demons. We don't have a choice Cas. You can't get us out of here and we don't have the ammo to fight our way out," Dean spoke his voice raising a few octaves. He knew Castiel held the key to bringing her memories back but he wasn't willing to break up her happy little nest here.

"No," Castiel spoke once more putting a little more force behind it as he squared his shoulders ready to fight the boys on this. He was going to protect her.

"Stop it," Sara's voice finally sounded from the kitchen door as she watched all three of them turning to face her. She had heard them talking when she had been changing. Stepping in she could see the sadness in Castiel's eyes. "It's not your decision," She said looking into his blue eyes seeing the sadness growing as her eyes moved back to the boys that where standing behind him. "And its not your decision either. It's mine," She said hatting the fact that they had been talking about her memories like they where their own. Looking past them she noticed the black fog around them has grown thicker if it was possible. She could feel something darker and colder moving in the middle of the darkness as though it where approaching slowly. Her eyes looked back to Castiel feeling like she could melt inside those blue eyes of his. "I know you don't want me to remember everything for some reason. But please. I want to know who I was. I want to remember you. It's my choice and I want them back," She said seeing the raw pain flashing over his eyes as they closed.

He didn't want to hear those words. The boys he could fight with out end but not her. Not when she was asking this of him. Slowly his eyes opened as he looked into her green eyes as his hand slowly rose cupping her cheek softly as his thumb softly brushed over her cheek. He was going to hate himself for doing this but he couldn't refuse her. Slowly his hand slid from her cheek already missing the feeling of her soft skin under his hand. He didn't say anything to her or to the boys as he walked back into the kitchen knowing he wasn't going to do what was needed in front of the boys.

Sara almost melted feeling his hand touching her cheek softly she wanted more of that warmth she felt from him. She watched as he walked into the kitchen with out a word to anyone. Turning back to the boys with a questioning expression she noticed they seemed to be expecting her to follow him. Her fingers slowly moved down lightly playing with the bottom of her sweeter as she slowly followed behind him finding him standing beside the prep table looking at her with a small hint of sadness. As she slowly approached him she stopped when she felt his hands gripping her hips softly as he very gently pulled her closer to him helping her forget everything that had happened over the past few hours. He gently pulled her up sitting her bottom on the prep table moving closer as he looked into her eyes. "The wall holding back your memories is weak now,"

Castiel soaked in being close to her like this. He wanted so much to keep her from remembering everything. His fingers lingered on her hips before slowly venturing up cupping her cheeks softly as he gently moved to stand between her legs which where clad in sweat pants. Why did she have to ask him to bring her memories back? His thumbs softly brushed over her soft cheeks as he lost himself in her eyes for a few moments. She was going to be mad at him again after this not that he could blame her. "All that is needed is a powerful emotional stimulation and your memory should come back," Castiel whispered as he leaned in softly his hands slowly returning to the soft swell of her hips where he felt like they always should be. He was so close now he could feel his breath softly brushing over her slightly parted lips. He was going to kiss her and it should be enough to bring back her memories. He knew how Judise felt. "I'm sorry," he whispered again tired of finding himself saying he was sorry to her. Leaning in that last inch his lips softly covered hers as his eyes drifted closed. He had wanted to kiss her since he had lost her now though he would almost give anything to keep from having to. One hand pulled her body closer to him as he felt her body tense knowing her memories where starting to come through. His other hand slowly moved up gripping the back of her head softly holding her against him. Tilting his head softly his lips moved against hers as he felt a new stinging feeling hitting the corner of his eyes. Opening his lips his tongue softly moved against her still lips before slipping in tasting her sweetness once more. Her lips had always been heaven to him. Left him feeling almost giddy and totally wrapped up in her at the same time. This time though it felt as though kissing her was ripping his heart out. Finally he felt her body relaxing knowing her memories where fully back. When her hands came up softly pushing on his chest Castiel slowly broke the kiss feeling tears threatening to spill as he opened his eyes he could see it in her eyes that she knew him and everything had come back to her.

She could have sat at there with him like that for hours it was so familiar. His fingers lingering on her hips before venturing up to her cheeks again made her melt with the softness and sweetness in his touch. As his thumbs moved over her cheeks Sara could feel herself getting lost in his touch. As he spoke about a powerful emotional stimulation she wondered what he was talking about but as he leaned in and she felt his breath brushing over her lips she knew what he was talking about. She was nerves about kissing him. She had probably done it before but for now it was all new. She felt his hand resting on the swell of her hip as she slowly let her eyes drift closed. She was just about to ask him what he was sorry for when she felt his lips brushing over hers sending a jolt of electricity through her. She knew this. This feeling. Suddenly memories of them together flooded through her mind. From their first meeting in a warehouse where she found out angel's where real to the last time she had seen him before she died, even after she had died going to the feature and seeing what had happened to him. As much as she tired her body tensed as he pulled her closer to him. She knew then she loved him. As his head tilted his lips moving against hers bringing even more memories out. As his tongue slipped into her mouth the last of her memories came back and she knew who she was and what she was. It took a few minutes before her body finally relaxed and she though about leaning into the kiss slowly her hand came up pushing gently on his chest wanting to slip her hand under his coat and jacket. When he pulled away it took a few minutes before her eyes slowly opened looking up into his blue eyes.

Reaching out her arms gently wrapped around his waist as her cheek came to rest on his chest. She cared for him in the feature but this. Him like he was now. Was her Cas. She fully expected to feel his arms wrap around her. To know he missed her like she knew he did. When she felt him pull away she looked up at him questioningly as he steeped back a few feet. She wanted to feel his warmth. To feel him close to her again. "Cas, what's wrong?" Alex asked as she slowly moved off the prep table walking closer to him.

He watched her knowing she had all her memories back and she remembered the words he had said and how he had been forced to slap her. Every way he had failed her. So much of him wanted to reach out and hold her. To kiss those lips now that she knew him. But the guilt he felt kept him grounded in place. "Sam and Dean will want to know your memories are back," Castiel whispered watching her closely as she nodded her head softly heading off to see the boys. His eyes slowly ventured down her body as she walked fighting back the urge to pull it closer to him. He had failed her for the last time. He had let he down for the last time. If he wasn't around her, if she didn't depend on him he wouldn't let her down again

Alex slowly walked into the dinning area seeing Dean and Sam who both looked at her questioningly seemingly wondering if she had her memories back. As she got closer she couldn't help but smile having missed the both of them. "I've missed you guys," Alex whispered watching the smile forming on their lips. Dean was the first one to approach her trapping her in a big bear hug as he leaned in kissing her cheek softly before pulling back offering her a big smile. It wasn't a few seconds later she felt Sam hugging her just as tightly. It felt good being around her brothers again but she still missed the feeling of Castiel's arms around her. "Hey Sammy," Alex whispered softly watching as he pulled back looking like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"Alex," Sam started as his head lowered slightly. From the look on Dean's face this wasn't something he was wanting Sam to go over again. "I'm sorry,"

"Sam you guys are family and that's what you do for family," Alex whispered as she looked past them seeing the thick cloud surrounding them knowing they had to get out of here. If this was what Castiel of the future was talking about it was happening early but she also knew they had to get out of here. "Right now we need to get out of here,"

"Yea we we're hoping you had some ideas on that one," Dean said joining her looking out the windows. He could feel her coming to stand beside him

"I do but you're going to have to trust me," Alex whispered as she looked up at them seeing they where confused. She knew the power that she had inside her. God had explained some of what she could do and she knew that she could dispatch these demons. Or at least she figured she could. She was sure that this power in side her was strong enough to lash out against these demons and hopefully get them out of here before Lucifer arrived. She knew from their looks they where about to ask her so many questions that she wouldn't be able to keep track of them all. "Look I know whats happening. I know you guys know what happened in the journal and I know what caused it. I know you all have questions but if you all want to get out of here before Lucifer gets here we need to move quickly. Please I am just asking you to trust me," Alex pleaded looking between Sam and Dean seeing the both of them where still thinking over wither or not they should do this. Just as Dean opened his mouth she heard the kitchen door swing open as her eyes slowly turned seeing Castiel walking in looking as cold and clam as he always did.

Now that her memories where back Castiel could sense something different about her. Something that, looking back at it, had always been there but not as strong as what it was now. She felt like an angel but not like one he had come across before for a very very long time. She was different far different from being a normal human. Still to him she was still beautiful. If she had overpowered him then she could have more then enough power to smite the demons that where holding them captive. Looking back at Sam and Dean he wasn't surprised to see that they were looking at him. He only nodded silently telling them to trust her. Castiel had faith in her.

Alex watched Castiel nodding at the boys seemingly telling them to trust her. She watched silently as the boys slowly backed away leaving just her standing close to the door. Her eyes slowly moved out to the growing imposing darkness feeling for the first time that she might not be able to do what she said she could. Somehow she knew there was about fifteen demons out there. Far more then the three she had killed before. Turning her back to the boys she didn't know what was going to happen or if she would be able to do what she was thinking but she knew that she had to at least try. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out Alex slowly closed her eyes as she tried focusing the power she felt inside her flowing and ebbing. Much like she had with Zachariah she tried to picture them being pushed away before her mind jumped to a different image. She didn't want them pushed away she wanted them gone forever. They had killed her friend for no other reason then to send a message and she was going to see them burn for what they did to her. Much like before Alex could feel her power to gather around her. It felt different the before. It felt stable. Stronger somehow. Slowly she forced it outwards finding it harder to move then before but still it was moving. Somehow she knew where it was and she knew that it was starting to move past the walls of the small cafe and hitting the demons that surrounded them. With her eyes closed she could hear the demons howling and screaming in pain as they burned in holy fire. The more she pushed it out the more she could feel herself starting to get physically weak. Almost like over working a muscle but she still kept pushing knowing there where a few demons still outside her reach. Bearing down she willed her power outwards even more in a explosive burst incinerating the last few demons before it all came flooding back in and she felt her head spinning. Her eyes just barely opened when she felt her knees giving out as she started falling towards the floor. Suddenly a pair of strong sturdy arms wrapped around her holding her against a equally strong body. "I think I might have over done it just a little on that one," Alex whispered as she looked around them slowly seeing all the demons where gone and they could finally leave this place.

Castiel knew she was different but he had not been expecting anything close to what was about to happen. When the boys came to stand beside him he knew they should trust her like he did. He watched silently as light seemed to build around her. Light that he knew. It was a holy light that only angles produced. Somehow she had something beyond the grace he had given her to save her life. He wasn't surprised when the boys had to close their eyes and shield their sight form the light she was giving off. But he could watch he could see what she had become. The light flooded out incinerating demon after demon before they where gone and the light quickly flooded back into her. What ever she had done had taken its tole on her as he noticed her legs buckling knowing soon she would fall to the floor. Spreading his wings he quickly appeared behind her his arms catching her as he held her gently against his body. Even knowing she wasn't human it still felt good keeping her close to him. He heard her words as he gently picked her up cradling her softly against him before turning back to the boys. "We need to leave. Now," Castiel spoke seeing the boys already gathering up the guns and ammo. As they quickly made their way out the door guns raised he followed holding her close to him. The path to the impala was short and surprisingly uneventful. As Sam open the back door he gently set her in before transporting himself into the other back seat. It wouldn't take long before Dean had the impala going at full speed heading out of the small town.

Alex slowly opened her eyes seeing Castiel sitting beside her and the boys sitting in driver seat. Moving a little closer to Castiel she gently rested her head on his shoulder feeling his body tensing slightly as she looked out the window. She was fully expecting there to be a hundred questions aimed in her direction so when the ride was quite it was a little bit of a surprise. It wasn't until four hours later when they had to stop and get gas that she moved from Castiel's shoulder. She was feeling better now that some of her strength had started to return. "I need some air," Alex whispered as she opened the door finally getting out of the impala. They would still have a couple days before they got back to Bobby's. Turning around Alex softly rested her arms on top of the Impala a little surprised to see Sam was the one pumping the gas. "Hey Sammy," Alex whispered watching him turn around offering her smile but not the normal smile he normally did. Looking around she finally spotted Dean a few yards away with his back turned towards them talking on the cell phone. Even though he was far away she could still hear everything he was saying.

"No, Bobby you don't understand. She just fricasseed fifteen demons like it was nothing. What ever this thing is I'm not sure if its really Alex or not," Dean said what they had witnessed still weighing heavy on his mind. He didn't want to have to watch her die again but if she was something dangerous he knew he was going to have to. They had already went through a lot with Sam and his demon blood high now he wasn't sure what was happening to Alex. He could hear Bobby reassuring him they would test her fully once they got back to the house. He wanted it to be her more then anything. Ever since they had lost her it had felt like something was missing.

Alex didn't know how but she had heard what Dean had said and what Bobby had said. Apparently her change had come with superior hearing as well. Something she had not been expecting. She wanted to tell Dean and Bobby that it was still her. She was still the same person they had grew up with just that there was more to her now. Before she knew what happened she was standing in front of Dean looking just as surprised as he was. Slowly looking past him he noticed the impala was a few yards away. She could only guess that now that her power was awake it would respond more to her wishes. "Sorry," Alex whispered softly looking at Dean who hadn't moved the phone. Slowly Alex held out her hand hearing Bobby getting frantic for answers on the other end.

"I'm handing over now," Dean said finally finding his voice again as he slowly handed the phone over to her still surprised when she had suddenly appeared in front of him.

Feeling the cell phone resting in her hand Alex slowly brought it up to her ear now remembering why she was scared of telling them what she was. The fear that they would end up hunting her was still there. She wasn't fully human anymore and hunters hunted things that where not fully human. How could they not end up hunting her. "Uncle Bobby?" Alex whispered softly feeling the fear gripping her heart truly for the first time. She didn't want to be hunted by her brothers or her uncle.

"Alex, You ok?" Bobby asked knowing the sound of her voice when she was afraid or when something was bothering her.

Turning her back on Dean she slowly took a few steps away. This was one of the times it felt good to hear her Uncle's voice. "What Dean told you is the truth. I did do that. I'm not fully human Bobby. I never have been. I'm scared," Alex finally admitted as she started talking feeling so much better telling someone for the first time all she had been worried about. "I don't want to be hunted Bobby," Alex whimpered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't be hunted by you guys. I love all of you too much it would kill me," She poured her heart out as she felt a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. She had always been able to turn to her uncle with stuff like this though she wasn't sure how he was going to take the news that he had raised something that wasn't human.

"Calm down," Bobby's voice finally spoke from the other side of the phone as Alex stilled not really sure what her uncle was going to say. "I've been around you since you where a baby. If there was something in you that needed to be hunted it would have shown up by now. Your family and that's something that hasn't changed. We don't hunt family. You come on home," Bobby said seemingly revealing her fears all at once. All at once she felt the strong desire to be home. The place she knew was safe and see her uncle again.

"Alright we'll come home," Alex whispered as her eyes slowly closed her eyes picturing home where she felt safe. Before she could even stop it she felt her body evaporating and suddenly turning solid once more. Her eyes quickly snapped open surprised to find she was in her uncles living room. "Dang it," Alex whispered as she slowly turned around seeing Bobby sitting in his wheel chair surprised as her sudden appearance. Looking past him she was just as surprised to see Sam, Dean and Castiel standing there as well. Turning her head slightly she saw the Impala sitting in the drive way the gas cap sitting on the trunk like it had been when they where pumping gas. Slowly lowering the phone she slowly closed it looking a little sheepish. "Sorry about that," Alex whispered. Alex watched her uncle laying the phone down as he rolled around Dean tell he was a few feet from her. Slowly his arms opened and Alex felt her heart lift for the first time. Slowly she sunk to her knees as she hugged her uncle tightly enjoying the feeling of being close to her uncle again. It would take a while before they parted and Alex knew that she was safe. "I know you still want to test me," Alex whispered as her hand came up drying a few tears that had worked their way out. She knew this was coming and she didn't care if they tested her.

"Take a seat in the kitchen," Bobby said as he looked into her eyes knowing it was her and there was no doubt in his mind. He watched silently as he walked past them taking a seat at the kitchen table. Castiel eyes lingered on her a little longer as he looked over her body already suspecting what she was but he couldn't prove it quite yet. There was something he needed to get before he could prove it.

"I'll be back," Castiel finally spoke as he vanished leaving the four of them there alone. As he appeared in Jerusalem he finally let out a small soft breath. He missed her now more then ever. He wanted to return. To tell her didn't matter what she was that he wanted to kiss her and hold her. To be around her once more. Still he didn't want to have to say that he was sorry again. To know he had let her down again. Still he had her back. Looking up at the sky he silently thanked his father for letting him have her back. He would gather the oil that would test wither or not his suspicions where true. Holding the small vile up he looked over the amber liquid. Spreading his wings Castiel quickly made his way back to the Singer household.

They had ran her through every test that hunters could run. Salt, silver, iron, holy water. Everything had no effect on her. She knew she wasn't fully human but they had insisted on running these tests before they would hear what she had to say. She couldn't blame them though. For all they knew she could have been something evil trying to convince them she was something good. Bobby slowly lay down the silver knife as they both felt Castiel's return as he appeared beside them.

Looking up at him she could feel the nerviness starting to set in knowing soon they would know what she was. She was more worried about what Castiel would think. She knew most angels saw her as an abomination and she was worried he would see her in the same light. She watched silently as he knelled beside her his warm blue eyes looking into her as he slowly held out his hand asking silently for her hand. She missed him so bad. When her hand slowly rest in his she soaked in the feeling of being able to touch him again. She missed him more then anything.

"This may burn a little," Castiel whispered feeling her small hand resting in his. Her warm soft skin against him and her scent floating around them. He missed her so bad it was hard to control himself. He wanted to bury his head in her lap and tell her it didn't matter what she was. Slowly though he uncorked the bottle as he looked up into her beautiful green eyes. His eyes slowly lowered to the soft hand which rested in his remembering all the times that same hand had softly brushed over his cheek bringing him so much comfort. Tilting the bottle over her hand he watched a single drop of the thick amber liquid slide out hitting her beautiful skin. The reaction was almost instant as a strong sizzling sound filled the air and she started to whimper slightly. He knew in that instant what she was and in the moment he also knew he didn't care.

Alex watched silently feeling her heart beating faster and faster in her chest as she watched the liquid seepe out of bottle before landing on her skin. As soon as it hit the air filled loud sizzling sound as her skin felt like it was on fire around the amber liquid. She couldn't help but whimper slightly as it continued burning her. It would only take a few seconds before he gently cleaned it off and the pain slowly faded away. As her head rose and she looked up into his blue eyes she knew at that instant he knew what she was. His hand lingered on hers for a few minutes before he stood slowly letting his hand slip from hers with out a word.

"What the hell was that stuff?" Dean asked quickly snatching the small vile from Castiel as he dropped a small drop on his hand finding it didn't do anything but rest on his hand. None of the burning feeling. She really wasn't human anymore. "Alright one of you two start explaining,"

"She is a nephilim," Castiel spoke looking into her green eyes seeing in their depths that it was true.

"A what?" Sam asked still not knowing what that was even with all his research.

"A nephilim. Half human and half angel," Alex whispered as she leaned back in her chair looking up at Bobby seeing that there was much as much love in his eyes. "Mom was human and I just found out that my father is an angel," It felt weird but good now that they knew what she was.

"Not a normal angel considering you seem to be more stable then the first ones that where created," Castiel commented remembering the last nephilims that had been created. She was strong and stable. The oil he had gathered was the only known weapon someone could use against them.

"He's an archangel," Alex whispered as her hand slowly came up softly playing with a lock of her hair. "It's not Michael though," She said looking around the three of them seeing they looks just as surprised as she had been when she found out. "Its Gabriel," Alex said looking up at Castiel seeing he didn't seem to be worried about it either. Looking over at the boys they seemed at peace with it as well.

As he stood there listening to her words Castiel knew it didn't bother him that she was half angel or that her father was Gabriel. All he cared about was that it was her and she was alive. It in a small way made him happy. If he could ever find a way to keep her safe like he wanted he wouldn't have to hold back with her any more out of fear of hurting her. He knew the boys and Bobby would have a pile of questions for her. Castiel knew if he stayed he would end up acting on the strong desire to hold and kiss her. She was alive and he was going to leave her alone now. If he kept his distance with her he wouldn't put her in a position where she could end up dying. He would protect her this time even if it was the last thing he did. With out a word to her or the others Castiel slowly spread his wings as he took flight leaving her there with them.


	14. Changing Channels

Chapter 14: Changing Channels.

The rest of that night had been spent telling the boys, Bobby most of what she had learned and what had happened to her. Even though she wanted to tell them everything she kept out her meeting with God and her time spent with Castiel of the future. The next three weeks had been spent testing her new found abilities and dealing with the times that they seemed to get away from her. As much as she had been hoping and wanting it she hardly got to see her blue eyes angle or talk with him. In fact she hardly got to see or talk with him even though she was missing him bad. When the boys finally went on a hunt at first they where not going to let her go with them until she found out another power she had. She found out much to Dean's dismay she could keep the impala from starting. Finally they had agreed to let her go with them much to her delight. Their destination? Wellington, Ohio.

Alex sat on the bed watching T.V. With Dean her leg folded in front of her. She had been board so far and the boys had made her promise not to try to test her powers anymore while they where out on a hunt since the out come was usually unpredictable. The hotel was slightly dirty and not well maintained. As the bathroom door opened she turned enough to see Sam walking in dressed in his usual FBI attire.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked looking at the TV then between Dean and Alex. To him it felt good having her back around. This was something they both had been missing. Even though it wasn't spoken both of them agreed they didn't care that she was half angel. She was and always would be their baby sister.

"Hospital show. Dr. Sexy, MD. I think it's based on a book," Dean said seemingly fully wrapped up in the show. Something even though she didn't show it Alex found amusing. Big tough guy Dean wrapped up in a soap opera.

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asked and this time Alex couldn't help but laugh. Every laugh would cause the lights in their room to flicker. Bring in her hand up Alex did her best to cover her mouth trying to keep from laughing.

"It's called channel surfing," Dean snapped as he stood turning off the T.V. Alex stood watching Sam grabbing his suit jacket off the other bed putting it on.

"You ready?" Dean asked the annoyance clear in his voice as he looked between Sam and Alex glad to be able to see her again.

"Are you?" Sam asked teasing his brother a little more. Dean grabbed his keys heading out towards the impala with Sam close behind. Alex followed close behind them only be stopped by the boys at the hotel door that both where giving her the look that said she was going to have to stay there. Seeing their look her shoulders dropped slightly as she looked between them.

"Oh come on guys," Alex almost whined as she looked up at Dean doing her best to give him the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"No," Dean said firmly as Sam moved around him offering her an almost apologetic smile. "We're just going to the police station then we're coming back. We can't have you're powers hickupicking in the middle of the police station. We''ll be right back. Chill out and watch some T.V. You just got back from the big house you need to take it easy,"

From the looks on their faces Alex knew that she wasn't going to be able to convene them to let her go with them. Taking a few steps back she watched silently as Dean slowly closed the door leaving her alone in the hotel room. Groaning softly Alex slowly turned walking to bed as she slowly sunk down looking towards the T.V. Almost as though reacting to her thoughts the T.V. Blared to life showing a little more of doctor sexy M.D. Rolling over on her stomach Alex did her best to make herself content with watching the show. As the latest scene containing passionate kissing came on her mind immediately turned to the time she had spent with the Castiel of the future. She still remembered how wonderful it felt to kiss him and be held by him. Before when she had time free he would always come by if for no other reason then that they could spend time together. Pulling her new cell phone she slowly flipped it open finding Castiel's number calling him. Somehow it felt weird almost like she was calling him to sneak over now that her parents where out. As the phone rang and rang she began to wonder if he was going to pick up. Her answer though came when after a rather funny message before the familiar beep his voice mail started. Slowly she flipped the phone shut as she stared at it wondering why he hadn't bothered to pick up. Slowly laying her head down on the bed watching the show. Her heart still longed for her angel.

Castiel had heard his phone ring and had pulled it out seeing who was calling him. So much of him wanted to pick it up and talk to her. To go and talk with her. To kiss her and hold her again. But he would protect her if from nothing else then himself. He had a bad habit putting her in danger. As the voice mail picked up he spread his wings flying to the motel where he knew she was. He would keep his distance from her to protect her. Standing outside her room Castiel looked in the window seeing her laying on the bed watching a TV show. When the beep didn't come he knew she hadn't left him a message. Tucking the phone back into his pocket his fingers lightly brushed over the lock of hair that had remained in his pocket. Even though he had her back he hadn't parted with it. His fingers continued brushing over that soft lock as he continued watching her wanting to slip back in there. She was still so beautiful to him he was content to stand outside simply watching her until he heard the impala pulling up. He had managed to disappear moments before the boys would have spotted him.

Alex was just about to climb the walls with bordome when she heard the impala pulling up. Jumping up she felt silly rushing to the door like she hadn't seen them in years. But the TV only had so much to offer as far as entertainment. She wanted to work a job. To get back out to what she had been doing. She had so much power now once she learned how to really use it she could help so many more people then she could before. As the hotel door opened Alex tried not to perk up to much as she watched Dean walking in alone closing the door behind him. Leaning to the side a little she noticed Sam pulling away as her eyes turned quickly back to Dean watching as he sat down pulling out his laptop.

"Well?" Alex asked turning around looking at Dean with anticipation.

"Well?" Dean repeated as he flipped open the laptop getting ready to look up all the information he could about the killing. Looking over her he noticed the way she looked was like he had when he had been confined in a room for too long. Still they couldn't have things exploding or flickering.

"Well what did you guys find out? Where did Sam go? What are we hunting? And can I please go with you next time?" Alex asked taking a seat across from Dean seeing him try to keep from smile. Dean knew how she was when she got overly board.

"Man got killed, to check out the house, don't know yet, and probably," Dean answered all her questions as he started looking up all the articles about the killing. He was right in thinking that wouldn't be the end. He worked on finding the information they would need and answering all her questions. Sam would be back soon and he knew Alex would probably start grilling him. It wasn't until her next question that he looked up from the lap top.

"Have you seen Cas? Is he doing alright?" Alex asked having crossed her arms over the table resting her chin on her folded arms.

"I though he would be coming over here," Dean said almost surprised that Castiel hadn't shown up to visit her. He had been expecting the lovers reunion to be quick in coming and passionate.

"I haven't really seen him since I've been back," Alex whispered as she heard the impala pulling up again as her head perked up. Both her and Dean looked to the door as Sam walked in.

"Hey," Sam said feeling odd having two sets of eyes seemingly focusing solely on him.

"Find anything?" Alex asked beating Dean to the question as she perked up. Dean only watched Alex for a few moment wondering why Cas hadn't come to spend time with her. With as bad as he seemed to have been missing her he was sure that first night they had her back he would have visited her.

"Well, uh, I saw the house," Sam said as he slowly walked in taking a seat at the table casting a odd look over at Dean.

"And?" Dean asked turning his attention back to the laptop.

"And there is a giant eight foot wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh," Sam started but didn't want to finish that sentence. He still didn't believe that the hulk was running around killing people.

"A hulk sized hole?" Dean asked a slight smile crossed his lips at the idea.

"Maybe. What do you got?" Sam asked happy when Alex finally relax slightly as she laid her head back down on her arms.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry," Dean said hearing Alex chuckle once more and once again the lights in the hotel room flickered.

"Sorry," Alex whispered seeing the annoyed looked she got from Sam and Dean both.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam asked hearing Dean snort. "It's all starting to make sense," Sam commented pulling a confused expression from the other two.

"How is it starting to make sense?" Alex asked just as confused as Dean was.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene," Sam said as his hand reached into his pocket pulling out a handful of candy wrappers. "Candy wrappers," Sam said as he dropped them on the table. "Lots of them," That was only a small amount of them. The whole ground had been covered with them.

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill'em – we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?" Alex asked smirking slightly. Even though the boys hated the trickster Alex had found him funny and creative in some of the things he had come up with.

"Sure looks like it," Sam said watching her picking up one of the candy wrappers.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot," Dean said almost sounding gleeful. Looking over the candy wrapper Alex was suddenly sit with the desire for something sweet. It was a different type of hunger she hadn't known for a while. She wanted something sweet.

She felt her body starting to fade knowing soon she would be transporting to another location. This wouldn't be the first time that something like this had happened and from the lack of control she had over her powers it wouldn't be the last time. Something told her this time it had to do with her craving for something sweet. "Uh guys it's happening again. I guess I'll be back," Alex managed to say moments before her body faded away. It wasn't but a few seconds before she felt her body returning to normal. When she reformed she looked around slowly noticing she was in a convince store but she knew from the odd language that she was far from the U.S. Picking up what looked like a chocolate bar she looked over the writing knowing she was in a Asian country. Looking from side to side she was almost thankful that no one seemed to have noticed her sudden appearance. Gathering a couple of the chocolate bars in her hands she quickly snagged what she guessed was something close to being more of the sweets she was wanting she was just about to head to the register when her phone rang. Quickly shifting the candy to her free hand she quickly dug it out seeing it was Sam.

"Hello?" Alex whispered as she stopped in the candy isle.

"Where did you end up?" Sam asked a little worried since they hadn't heard anything from her in a while. Even though to her it would have been only a few seconds to them it had already been a few hours. They had already been through this a couple times. She had always managed to find her way back home. He was sure in time that she would be able to get her powers better under control.

"I think I'm somewhere in an Asian country," Alex whispered as she looked around thankful she still wasn't attracting attention. "I'm going to try and come back," She whispered as she slowly started backing away looking for some place that no one would notice her disappearance. Closing the phone she softly let out a small soft breath trying to think of the boys and the rough interior of their hotel room. Closing her eyes she continued focusing on that one image until she felt her body starting to fade away once more. She knew she was going somewhere but she could only hope that it was back to the boys. She waited until she felt her body becoming solid once more tell she slowly opened her eyes seeing she was somewhere else aside from the hotel. Looking around she was thankful to see that she was back in the U.S. at least. The more her green eyes scanned the area the more she relised she was in the town that they had came to only a few blocks away from the hotel. Rather then trying to transport there she knew It would be easier to walk. God she couldn't wait tell she got these powers under control.

The sound of a police scanner going off on the table as she opened the door. Slipping in she noticed Dean sharpening a wooden stake and Sam sitting at the table staring t the police scanner. She noticed Dean looking up at her with a slight smirk on his lips. He was just about to ask her where she had been this time when something going off on the police scanner caught their attention.

"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" The scanner blared out silencing Deans question.

"Hey," Sam said looking back seeing they where all looking in his direction. Dean slowly put the knife and wooden stake down focusing on the scanner.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?" The dispatch sounded out catching all their attention.

"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just- send everybody," The scanner almost seemed to plead. Leaning back against the door Alex continued watching the scanner wondering if this was the same trickster they had hunted before.

"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way," Dispatch responded peeking all three of their curiosity. Alex watched silently as Sam turned off the scanner knowing they had all heard enough to go at least check it out.

"That sounds weird," Dean said picking up the stake ready to go hunt down the bastered who had killed him so many times.

"Weird enough to be our guy," Sam responded as he stood. Alex remained rooted in front of the door knowing she wasn't going to let them leave with out her this time. She was going to go with them. As they both approached the door she could see in their eyes that they where going to leave her there.

"No I'm going this time. Hiccups or not. I'm going," Alex said as she stood definitely in front of the door.

It took ten minutes but they finally conceded to let her go. The warehouse was just like all the other they seemed to find themselves going to. As she slipped out of the Impala she looked around seeing there was no one else in sight. Closing the door she couldn't help but smile feeling being outside for once. She missed this.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean asked looking back at the two of them.

"Crappy," Sam said as he walked around to the back of the impala along with Dean. Alex already knew she wouldn't need one of those stakes. She had killed demons and that had given her enough confidence that she could at least protect herself. Looking around the empty outside of the warehouse she began to wonder where Castiel was. Usually if they where hunting something like this he was around. Looking back at the boys she noticed they already had their stakes and flashlights ready. She slowly fell into steep behind them as they entered the building. As soon she steeped past the threshold of the door she felt something heavy rushing over her body. Looking around the inside was far different from any warehouse that she had seen before. Looking over at Sam and Dean she was surprised to see they both where wearing white lab coats. Looking down at her clothing she was wearing the same white lab coat. Looking between them she could help but smirk ever so slightly knowing the trickster was probably behind this one.

"What the hell?" Dean asked looking back at Alex seeing she was dressed in the same clothing that they where. Looking around the inside of the building again it look familiar. His eyes glued themselves on a blond doctor and an Asian doctor that passed by.

"Doctor," The blond said offering a small nod.

"Doctor," Dr. Wang the Asian doctor offered in turn.

"Doctor?" Sam asked looking a little bewildered by the what was happening. Alex slowly steeps aside feeling the odd movement of the lab coat as Dean moved towards the door that they had just came in.

"Did you do this?" Dean asked his eyes focusing solely on her. He didn't really think she had enough control right now to be able to do something like this. Still they needed to rule out that she had done this.

"Dean, really?" Alex asked as she looked into his eyes wondering how she could have actually done something this complex. Still from the look in his eyes she could tell she needed to reassure him that this wasn't her. "I didn't do it I swear," Alex said as she slowly brought her hands up. She watched as Dean slowly opened the door which should have lead to the Impala but this time it lead to a janitor's closet where a man and a woman were making out. Dean slowly closed the door looking freaked. Where ever they where they where trapped so it would seem. "This is weird," Alex whispered as she watched a young brunette doctor who bore a remarkable resemblance to Dr. Piccolo turned away from the receptionist's desk and approached the three of them.

"Doctor," She said almost too sweetly. Her hand quickly rose striking Sam hard across the cheek catching both her and Dean by surprise.

"Ow!" Sam said feeling the sharp sting from the slap. He hated being slapped but even more so when he didn't know what he was being slapped for.

"Seriously," The brunette doctor said taking a slightly sharp turn.

"What?" Sam asked looking into her eyes.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward," She said passionately looking up at Sam.

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked like the two of them fully confused about what was happening. Alex almost flinched when the woman brought her hand up once more slapping Sam across the face again.

"As if you don't know," She said before stalking off. Looking back at Dean Alex couldn't help but smile seeing him gawking after her. He looked like a man who was seeing his dream come true.

"I don't believe this," Dean said as he looked up at Alex knowing she knew what he was talking about.

"What?" Sam asked looking back at Dean wondering how in the hell his brother could be happy that he had been slapped twice.

"That's Dr. Piccolo," Dean said looking back at Alex just in time to see her rolling her eyes slightly.

"Who?" Sam said sounding more and more confused about everything that was happening.

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo," Dean said sounding almost elated. "The sexy yet earnest doctor at...," Dean said looking at the sign behind the receptionist's desk and gestured at it angrily. "Seattle Mercy Hospital,"

"Dean," Sam asked feeling his heart sinking slightly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getup's. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense," Dean said looking back at Alex seeing she was walking along with them.

"What makes sense? What's going on?" Sam asked a little more then annoyed about what was going on.

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD," Dean said confirming what Alex had been dreading.

"We need to find a way out of here," Alex said steeping up between them a slight smirk crossing over her lips. "Doctors," She said not really able to resist the comment. She couldn't help but smile even more as they almost sighed in unison as they turn away from her heading down the hospital corridors.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked looking around the hospital's interior.

"I don't know," Sam said looking over his new white doctor's coat.

"No, seriously, what the hell," Dean said sounding a little louder then before.

"I don't know," Sam repeated.

"One theory. Any theory," Dean said wondering how in the hell they had ended up on a TV. Show.

"Uh, the trickster trapped us in TV land," Sam said shrugging his shoulders softly.

"That's your theory. That stupid," Dean said lowly.

"You're the one who said we're on Dr. Sexy, MD," Sam replied.

"It would make sense really. I mean we know this guy can create things out of nothing at all," Alex said reaching out running her fingers along the wall finding that it felt real.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV land. I lean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real," Dean said watching Alex running her fingers along the wall.

"It can't be. Dean, How can this possibly be real?" Sam asked noticing another doctor approaching them.

"I don't know," Was all Dean said noticing the doctor who was approaching them.

"Doctors," Doctor Wang said walking past them shooting Dean a slight smile.

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon," Dean said as he watched her go down the corridor seeing a man sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of –," Dean said looking at another brunette doctor entering sitting next to Johnny. "Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there,"

"So... this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked looking back at Alex who would only offer him a small soft smile.

"I don't know. It is compelling," Dean said and Alex couldn't help but smile. She knew Dean wanted a life away from hunting. Every hunter did. She could see him rushing home to catch another episode.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan," Sam said almost smirking

"I'm not. I'm not," Dean said looking off to the side slightly. Just as he was about to look back something caught his eyes and all he could do was stare. "Oh boy," Dean whispered.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"It's him," Dean said almost in awe of the man that was approaching them. Being behind the boys Alex did her best to try and look around them.

"Who?" Alex asked as she finally pushed the boys apart seeing who Dean was talking about. If there was any doubt that they where in a TV. Show the appearance of Doctor Sexy himself erased any doubt.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy," Dean said watching Dr. Palmer stopping next to Sam and Dean. Alex watched silently as Doctor Palmer looked from Sam to Dean then to her. Even as close as they where To Alex something didn't seem right about Dr. Palmer. Something was off. Something she couldn't put her finger on right now. She was just about to tell Dean something wasn't right when she saw the way he was looking down hiding his smile.

"Doctor," Dean said a little softer then before.

"Doctor," Dr. Palmer said addressing Sam who looked a little less enthused then Dean

Sam only nodded not really wanting to play along. That would have normally worked until Dean whacked him bringing a small smile to Alex's lips. "Doctor," Sam finally said.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dr. Palmer asked finally addressing Dean whos expression changed from awe to confusion. Glancing back at Sam Dean quickly looked back at Dr. Palmer who was waiting for an answer.

"One reason? Dean asked watching Dr. Palmer nodding. "Sure," Dean said looking down noticing something wasn't right. Acting quickly Dean slammed Dr. Palmer roughly against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy,"

"You're crazy," Dr. Palmer stammered looking past Dean to her.

"No he's not," Alex spoke coldly as she slowly started to focus her power in case she needed it.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes," Dean said his level of enjoyment of the show showing.

"Yeah. You're not a fan," Sam said smirking slightly.

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean said shrugging slightly.

"Call security," Dr. Palmer yelled.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are," Dean said lowly.

She felt that sudden rush of warmth again rushing past them. As she looked around she noticed everyone but the four of them had frozen. Looking back she noticed the grin that formed over Dr. Palmers face as he slowly morphed into the face they knew as the trickster. It was then Alex noticed a bright glow around the trickster that caught her attention. "You guys are getting better!" Leaning in slightly Alex could see more and more of the glow surrounding the trickster. Something she had not been expecting.

"Get us the hell out of here," Dean growled out pushing the trickster a little harder against the wall as his eyes narrowed in anger. He wanted to ring this guys neck for all the times he had died because the creature in his hands wanted to teach Sam a lesson.

"Or what?" The trickster asked quickly grabbing Dean's arm and twisted it. Seeing her brother hurting Alex's powers spiked causing the building they where in to shake violently. Alex's eyes narrowed hatting seeing anything hurting her brother and it showed as the room continued shaking. It wasn't until the trickster slowly let Dean go that her power would slowly return to normal. For a few moments it seemed like the trickster was looking at her with an odd sense of pride.

"Don't say you have a wooden stakes, big guy," The trickster continued taunting Dean with a slight smirk still playing over his features.

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick," Sam said as Alex slowly made her way around Dean slowly drawing closer to the trickster. Something about all of this felt very familiar and she was going to find out what.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town. How could I resist?" The trickster asked and she could see how it would be hard for him not to want to mess with Sam and Dean.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked watching Alex drawing closer to the trickster. Normally he would have been worried about her getting the close to something like that but she seemed far more able to handle herself now that her half angelic side had woke up.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets-," The trickster turned rapping on the window in a nearby door. It was then Alex noticed it. The faint glow of wings coming from his back and that was when she knew just what this trickster was. "My own actors... call it my own little idiot box," The trickster said motioning to all frozen extras that stood around them. As soon as his eyes fell on Alex his smile faltered and he could see she knew.

"Guys," Alex started watching the trickster snapping his fingers that same warm rush of power sweat over her. Alex opened her mouth again to try and tell them that they weren't dealing with a trickster but an angel. No matter how hard she tried her voice wouldn't come out. Her hand slowly reached up touching her throat feeling it was still very much intact. Looking up she noticed Sam and Dean looking at her with concern as she tried to talk once more only to have nothing come out.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean asked taking a step closer to the trickster ready to throw him against the wall once more.

"Couldn't have her talking right now. Don't worry she's fine," The trickster said casting one quick glance in her direction watching as she tried to use her powers to heal herself.

"How do we get out?" Dean asked ready to leave. If they could get out of here they could make sure to her get her voice back.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question," The trickster said smirking as he felt her power continuing to pulse and lash out seemingly angry she didn't have her voice. He could feel from her power that she was indeed his child.

"Whatever, We just need to talk to you. We need your help," Sam said looking over at Alex seeing she had calmed down a little from the fact that she couldn't speak right now.

"Hm, let me guess. You two mutton heads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess?" The trickster said smirking slightly as he looked between the two.

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out," Sam pleaded softly Feeling the world around them shaking from Alex's anger at not being able to speak.

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk," The Trickster said shooting Alex a soft smile seeing her eyes narrowing as she continued trying to find her voice.

"Survive what?" Dean asked not at all liking where this was going.

"The game!" The Trickster said

Alex had reached the limit of what she was going to put up with. Walking towards the trickster she was ready to slam him against the wall herself and she wasn't going to be pushed away as easily as Dean had been. She had the the strength and she knew it. Her footsteps quickly approached the Trickster watching as he turned towards her seemingly amused at the fact that she was coming after him. His hand rose once more snapping his fingers as she sudden felt her body evaporating once more. When it reformed she knew more then a couple days had passed. Her body plopped down on a long couch that looked like it belonged in a family TV sitcom. Slowly looking around she noticed the inside looked like a set from a TV show. Her hands slowly came up resting beside her on the couch as she readied herself to get up and find her way back to Sam and Dean when the TV in front of her blared to life. She was planning on looking for Sam and Dean but it seemed the trickster had saved her the problem. She saw her brothers bound by their feet on what looked like a Japanese TV show. She hear the question which was spoken in Japanese and watched the screen beging to tick down the seconds. Moving off the seat Alex drew closer to the TV screen wanting to be there with him. She was worried about just what this thing had planned for her brothers.

"Hang in there Sam I'm coming," Alex whispered as she slowly closed her eyes focusing on where they where. She could feel her powers kicking in as her body tried to evaporate only to feel it become solid once more leaving her feeling drained like she had been fighting against something far stronger then herself. Her eyes never opened as she tried once more to get to them until she head the buzzer blaring. She heard the host saying something else in Japanese as her eyes slowly opened looking at the TV screen that was only a couple inches from her now. She watched horrified as a ball came up whacking Sam hard in the crotch. "Ouch," She whispered flinching at the though of how painful that had to be for a guy. "Oh Sammy," She whispered wanting nothing more then to be there with her brothers.

Castiel had been looking for the boys and Alex for days now. He was worried about the boys but even more so about Alex. They had just got her back and he couldn't think of losing her again. He had found their hotel room and followed her presence to the abandoned warehouse. Then to where ever they where now. He was going to find her and keep her safe. His wings moved even harder as she sped closer to where he could feel something was going on. As his body became solid once more he stepped through a door on what looked like a human TV show. The crowd which he was sure this trickster created started to cheer. Looking off to either side he could see the boys but now sign of her. As much as he tried to fight it he could feel the fear of losing her once more starting to rise up in him.

"Cas? Dean asked almost surprised and reluctant to believe that he was really there.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked his voice still weak as the pain was still running through his body.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here? Where is Alex?" Castiel asked looking between the boys once more. He had hoped more then anything to be able to see her safe.

"Us? What are you doing here?" Dean asked knowing that it hadn't been Castiel that had taken Alex. That only left the trickster. If that thing was doing something close to what he had done to them he was going to rip his heart out.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days. Where is Alex?" Castiel repeated the question wanting to know why she wasn't with the boys like she should be.

"The trickster sent her somewhere. So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam said feeling the same sense of panic that Dean was knowing it wasn't Cas that had taken Alex.

"Let's go," Castiel said determined that he wasn't going to leave this area until he found her. Raising his arms to touch both Dean and Sam on the forehead he felt his body evaporating as he vanished in a burst of static.

"Cas?" Dean asked feeling horrified. How strong was this trickster they where dealing with?

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels," The host said coming back to center stage.

Looking up Dean saw Sam had that same look of concern on his face. He knew he had to be strong for the two of them. That was his job as the elder brother. "Don't worry. You know Cas. He'll tare this place apart to find her,"

When Castiel felt himself reforming he knew he was far away from the boys and still couldn't sense Alex anywhere. Looking around his surroundings he saw what looked like the inside of a normal living room. He was just about to spread his wings and try to fight his way back to the boys when he heard it. The soft gentle voice he knew saying his name. He could feel his heart starting to pound as he slowly turned around seeing her sitting in front of the TV. As soon as he saw her he knew that it was really her and not one of the tricksters creations. "Alex," he spoke her name softly watching her stand before she rushed towards him her arms softly wrapping around his waist holding her close to him. Even though he had promised himself he was going to keep his distance from her his arms wrapped around her holding her close. Lowering his head his cheek softly came to rest on the side of her head feeling her body close to his once more. "Alex," He whispered her name once more.

As soon as Castiel had shown up Alex felt her heart leap feeling better just seeing him. She watched him asking about her then had to watch in horror as he disappeared. It wasn't tell she felt that rush of warmth finding its source quickly seeing him standing a few feet away. Speaking his name she watched him turning around seeing those wonderful blue eyes looking at her. She heard him say her name as she stood not able to hold back anymore as she approached him her arms wrapping around his waist her head coming to rest against his chest loving feeling close to him. Feeling his arms wrapping around her was wonderful to her as she moved closer to him. It had brought so much relief to her just to see him. Hearing him whisper her name again she squeezed him a little tighter. She didn't know how long she stayed there holding him until he slowly pulled away his hand coming up gently brushing through her hair as she looked up at him.

"We need to get out of here and find Sam and Dean," Castiel whispered finding himself becoming lost in her green eyes again. He had missed her and he still missed her. As he tried to pull away he felt his vessel not responding. He tried to move but his body wouldn't move. "Alex I can't move," Castiel whispered seeing the concern in her eyes. Alex tried to move away as well feeling her body was frozen in place much like it seemed Castiel was as well.

"Whats going on Cas? I can't move," Alex said feeling another rush of warmth in the same room. Both their eyes turned to the couch seeing the Trickster grinning at the both of them.

"Well isn't this a cute little scene," The trickster said with a smile on lips.

"Let her go," Castiel almost growled and Alex could feel the anger growing inside him.

"Can't do that. You two have to learn your roles as well. Just like those two knuckleheads," The trickster said raising his hand once more. He hated seeing the two of them together but it was something that had to happen. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared leaving just the two of them alone.

Alex's eyes watched where the trickster had been sitting knowing he had done something but she couldn't see any change. Slowly her eyes turned back to Castiel seeing a strange expression was playing over his normally handsome features. Her lips had only just started to part to asking him if he was alright when he leaned down capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss as his hands roughly pulled her against him. Alex's eyes widened in surprise feeling him pulling her tightly against him as his lips savagely assaulted her lips. Even though his sudden actions came as a surprise she guessed the trickster was behind it. Even though he was behind it Alex couldn't help but feel some enjoyment from feeling him kissing her again. Much like Castiel she quickly found out she had no control over her body. Her hands came up brushing through his hair as his lips lowered kissing along her neck before lightly biting her skin pulling a moan from her lips even if she tried to fight it. His hands roughly moved up her body before gripping the bottom of her shirt to slide his hands across her bare skin. Her eyes slowly closed feeling his hands running up her bare back as she moaned softly remembering how good it felt to be with him. Still it wasn't him it wasn't his will, he really wasn't wanting to do this. If he was going to this to her she wanted it to be of his own free will.

As soon as he heard the snap of those fingers Castiel felt a switch being flipped in his body. His desire for her hit him harder then it ever had before. He wanted every inch of her and he wanted it worse then anything he had known before. He knew the trickster was behind it but he also knew that he was only bringing out what had always been buried inside him since she came back. As soon as he saw her eyes he felt his body moving in kissing her passionately like he had been wanting to. Pulling her wonderful body against him he wanted to moan at the feeling. His lips savagely assaulted with all the hunger that was burning inside him. Feeling her hands coming up brushing through his hair he almost melted. He wanted her and for right now it didn't matter about Sam or Dean. Even if it was from someone else making him doing this it still felt wonderful touching her like this. He felt his lips moving lower to her neck assaulting her wonderful flesh feeding the hunger he knew was all his own. Hearing her moaning again started to stir his body in a way he didn't know before. He felt his hands coming up slipping under her shirt to feel her soft skin.

Alex did her best to clear her mind enough to start to focus her powers. She had to stop this even if every part of her wanted him to continue. As his hands slid up starting to undo her bra she knew now more then ever she had to stop this. If this was the tricksters plan she knew they had to stop. "Cas," She whispered his name feeling the first hook of her bra. Blocking out the wonderful feeling of his hands touching her focusing her powers on the two of them she could feel where the trickster was controlling them. She focused her power on those points feeling them finally breaking as she felt Castiel freezing. As his hands slid out from under her shirt as he steeped away from her she almost wished he hadn't stopped him.

"We need to find Dean and Sam," Castiel finally whispered feeling his body was still on fire for her and her alone. If the boys hadn't been in danger he would have given up his idea of keeping her safe for this evening. Just as he was about to reach out for her he felt his body fading away once more he knew the trickster had sent him away from her.

Alex watched almost in horror as Castiel vanished from in front of her. Gathering her power she tried to follow him only to feel herself being blocked once more. Looking around the empty living room she knew the trickster was behind this all. The only thing she couldn't figure out was how he was able to stop her. "Alright you've played your game. Why don't you come out and show yourself," Alex yelled feeling her body finally starting to settle down.

"Well look who managed to cut my strings," She heard a familiar voice speaking from the couch. Turning around looking back she wasn't surprised to see the trickster smiling at her. Reaching out he gently patted the seat beside him. Alex was reluctant to sit beside him so she took the seat as far away from his as she could. She still didn't trust this creature.

"Where is Castiel?" Alex asked knowing he wouldn't try to really hurt the boys. It was Castiel she was worried about.

"Don't worry he's safe," The trickster seemed to reassure her leaning back on the couch his arms stretching out across the back.

"I want to go see Sam and Dean. You can't hold me here. You may have been able to stop be before but eventually I will break free," She said looking over him closely seeing he still had the strange glow still around him. If she didn't know any better she though he was an angel. But she knew it couldn't be true since there would be no angel that she knew about that could hold her like he was.

"As you wish," The trickster said bringing his hand up snapping his fingers once more. Alex felt her body fading away once more only to reappear inside what looked like a cleaner brighter version of their hotel room. Her eyes instantly found Sam and Dean who seemed relieved to see her. Looking at one of the walls she was panicked seeing Castiel pinned against the wall his face hidden from view. "Hello!" The trickster announced appearing at the door. The sound of applause and cheers filled the room. Alex's eyes widened seeing Castiel getting up his mouth duct taped shut.

"You bastered. What did you do to him?" Alex snapped seeing that he had been slightly injured.

"Thank you. Thank you ladies," The Trickster said winking in Alex's direction. Looking back at Castiel she could him glaring at the trickster.

"Hi, Castiel!" The trickster said offering him a fake smile. Castiel started towards him and Alex knew what his intent was. She watched as the trickster gestured at Castiel who vanished in a burst of static. Alex could feel him leave and she wanted to have him back.

"You know him?" Sam asked watching Alex moving closer to the boys somehow feeling better being around the boys even though she knew that there was nothing they could do to keep her safe. Still she felt better knowing the boys where near her.

"Where did you just sent him?" Alex asked coldly her eyes narrowing slightly as she felt her powers growing. She wanted to see Castiel once more.

"Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe," The trickster said as a precaned laugh track filled the air around them.

"He better," Alex growled out lowly.

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it," Dean said trying to drawing attention to the subject at hand. He knew Alex was protective over Castiel and he knew what she would do if she though he was in danger.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" The trickster asked smirking at their reaction. By the time he was done with them all three of them would be playing their roles perfectly.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?" Dean asked as he looked back at the trickster with distain.

"That's half the game," The trickster said looking back at Alex also knowing at the end of all this she would know the role he had played in all of this and the role he was continuing to play.

"What's the other half?" Sam asked almost reluctant to know what he was talking about.

"Play your roles out there," The trickster said looking back at Alex offering her a slightly twisted smile. "And you need to get back to learning yours," He said raising his fingers as he snapped his fingers and once more Alex felt her body fading away. When she felt her body becoming solid once more she was back into the living room that she had been in before. Looking around she was hoping to see Castiel but she didn't see hide nor hair of him. Once more it felt like a few days had passed. Leaning back a little more she felt a sudden rush of warmth beside her. Her eyes quickly followed it to its source finding Castiel sitting beside her with the duck tape still covering his mouth. Reaching out her hands gently ran along his cheeks before trying to remove the duck tape finding it was unnaturally attached.

"Cas I can't pull it off," Alex whispered as she leaned forward her forehead coming to rest against his feeling his hands softly resting on her hips holding her close to him. She could feel this time that there was nothing controlling him. Her fingers once more tried to pull way the tape from his lips finding this time she could remove it. Slowly pulling it off she looked into his eyes feeling his hand brushing through her hair. He knew he shouldn't give into his desire. He should protect her but something told him that right now being close to her was protecting her in this situation. "We have to get out of here. I have been trying to fight this thing but its too strong," she whispered feeling his hand coming up gently gripping the back of her head softly pulling her closer to him kissing her sweetly and tenderly.

"I don't think it's a trickster. I think its something far stronger," Castiel whispered his thumb lightly brushing her cheek. His lips once more lightly brushed over her lips before he pulled back slightly looking into her eyes. He knew he shouldn't be getting close to her again like this but a the same time he wanted to be close to her right now. "This thing is far stronger then any trickster," Castiel said knowing he would protect her no matter the cost to himself.

She leaned in softly trying to find his lips once more when she felt something trying to pull her away from him. She wanted to say with him. To feel him close to her again. To feel his lips kissing her once more. She had been missing it for so long it seemed like years since she last felt him touching her like he was. For that she was almost thankful to the trickster. "Cas somethings pulling me away," Alex whispered feeling it pulling at her once more even stronger then it had before. Leaning forward her lips quickly pressing her lips against his in one last long passionate kiss her tongue softly brushing over his lips before she felt it pull her away fully. When Alex became solid once more she was standing in the warehouse where they had started this whole thing.

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" The trickster said looking back at Alex seeing her looking a little pissed off at him. He already knew why she was mad and he was sure that they would be bringing Castiel back soon enough.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean said smirking at the confused expression and Alex's features.

"Where'd I screw up?" The trickster asked from the confines of the circle of holy oil.

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas and Alex like you did," Sam said looking into the circle of fire knowing this had to have been a powerful angel to get the jump on the both of them.

"So you are an angel," Alex said steeping closer to the fire but feeling the fear from getting to close to it. She didn't know how it would react with her. She didn't know if it would trap her or not.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean said his hand coming out gripping her arm softly trying to keep her from the ring of holy fire.

"Meaning?" The trickster asked watching her being pulled back from the ring of holy fire.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," Dean said knowing the three of them had come to blows more then a few times.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked wondering just which angel they where dealing. Something about this whole situation wasn't setting right with the three of them. Alex finally yanked her arm free drawing ever closer to the holy fire wanting answers from this thing and wanting him to bring Castiel back.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel," The trickster said watching Alex freeze dead in her tracks as she looked at him. He knew that she knew. This was not something he had been looking forward to.

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Alex finally whispered feeling her body growing numb as her mind felt. She had never knew anything about her father. Even though she always wondered who he was and what he was like. Now she found herself standing almost face to face with him. It felt weird finally being able to see him.

"Guilty," Gabriel said seeing the slightly numb expression on her features. Even though he didn't mean it his voice had taken on a slightly softer tone. He was looking at his daughter for the first time with her knowing who he was.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster," Dean asked his eyes slowly moving seeing Alex was in shock at seeing her father for the first time.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Had a child," He said looking into her eyes seeing she was still processing everything that was happening. "Till you two screwed it all up," Gabriel said looking back at Sam and Dean with anger in his eyes.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean said coming up a little closer to stand close to Alex.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything," Gabriel said his eyes slowly returning to Alex.

"Thats something I can relate with," Alex finally spoke her voice cold and unemotional as she felt Dean close to her bringing her a little bit of comfort.

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch," Sam asked knowing this had to be hard on Alex. Meeting her father like this for the first time.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles," Dean said trying to go out of his was to push the archangel just a little more.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bare it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again,"

"Then help us stop it," Alex said finally wrapping her mind around everything that was happening. An archangel on their side would give them the boost they needed. She would be able to spend some time getting to know her father.

"It can't be stopped," Gabriel said looking into her eyes.

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean said knowing above all they where going to stop him.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over," Gabriel said his hands hanging at his side knowing that if it was all over everyone would be at peace.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be someway to, to pull the plug," Sam said looking at Alex and then to Gabriel. They had Castiel and Alex. But having another angel on their side would mean an even better chance of stopping all this.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's not stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate," Gabriel said after a laugh. He knew there would be no way of stopping all this. Looking back at Alex he could see that she knew what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked feeling Alex's and Gabriel's eyes focusing solely on him.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it much be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other. Then there is you two. His little love story," Gabriel said gesturing towards Alex. "You're the reason he didn't yank me back up to the big house. I had to come down here to bring you into this world. The loving doting daughter so pure and innocent the only one who could bridge the gap between humans and angels,"

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked looking back at Alex hatting that she had been drawn into all this.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always," Gabriel said looking back into her eyes. "And you where always ment to end up with him. That little pretty-boy angel," I was something Alex knew since she had her talk but it was something else to hear it. She knew her and Castiel where suppose to be together even if it didn't feel like it right now.

There was a moment of long silence as the boys looked down then at each other. Her eyes slowly drifted back to the boys seeing they where both looking at her knowing they where thinking about the news that her and Castiel where suppose to be together. If they where going to fight against the Apocalypse then they could be fighting against the two of them being together.

"No. That's not gonna happen," Dean said flatly. They where going to stop this and Cas and Alex where going to stay together. Even if it seemed Castiel was fighting at the moment.

"I'm sorry. But it is," Gabriel said looking at his daughter softly knowing the fate that lay in store for all three of them. He couldn't help but sigh softly. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be,"

"No. We are going to stop this. No matter what the cost," Alex said looking from the boys back to Gabriel. "We don't care if it ends up bloody for all of us. Thats nothing new,"

"So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel asked shrugging his shoulders softly. He could see from the look in Alex's eyes that she really believed in what she was saying. He could only hope that everything would work out through he knew that it wasn't going to.

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Alex said coldly wanting to see her blue eyed angel again.

"Oh am I?" Gabriel asked feeling the power fluxing from his daughter.

"Yeah. Or we're going to funk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel," Dean said smiling slightly that Alex didn't even look back at him. She knew by now when his threats where serious and when he was threatening with out any real intent of carrying through with it. All three of the watched with some enjoyment as Gabriel once more brought his hand up snapping his fingers once more. Just like that Castiel appeared and Alex could feel the relief from seeing him safe once more.

"Cas, you okay?" Alex asked seeing he had a few scratches on his face but other then that she looked like he was alright.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel," Castiel said looking at the archangel who had brought his love into this world.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful," Gabriel said smirking noticing Castiel glaring at him.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam, Alex," Dean said turning around walking away from the trapped archangel. His guy got a kick out of playing with them and now Dean was going to return the favor. Sam followed Dean and eventually Alex too fell into step behind them.

"So, so what? Huh?" Gabriel yelled watching the three of hem walking away quickly followed by Castiel who fell into step behind Alex.

"You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel yelled as the four of them stopped at the door. Dean looked back to the trapped angel then back to Alex. Looking into her eyes he could see that she wanted to help him. That even after they left she was going to stay here and talk to him. He could understand her desire to get to know her dad.

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family," Reaching up he pulled the fire alarm. Looking back at Gabriel Alex could see him looking up as the sprinklers going off. "Don't say I never did anything for you," Gabriel glared as Dean turned to leave with Sam right behind him. Only her and Castiel looked back for a moment before following Dean out of the door.

Alex stopped at the door looking back at Sam and Dean. So much of her didn't want to leave. This was the first time she had ever really seen her dad. She didn't want to leave him. As her eyes met Dean's she could see he knew what she was thinking. "Just don't take too long," Dean said offering her a slight smile watching her going back into the warehouse. Dean quickly turned to Castiel seeing he was concerned about Alex since his eyes hadn't left the door she walked back into. "Mind sticking around to make sure she makes it back to the hotel alright?" Dean asked watching Castiel looking back at him nodding softly. Dean knew that if Castiel was looking out over her she would make it back ok.

As Alex stepped back into warehouse seeing Gabriel was still standing where they had left him. Looking up he almost seemed surprised that she had come back in. She wanted to get to know her father but at the same time she knew what he had just done to her and the boys. Not to mention what he had done to Castiel. She didn't stop tell she was a few feet away from him looking over for the first time seeing her father. "So you really are my dad," Alex finally said looking into his eyes seeing the smile fading from his lips.

"That's right kiddo," Gabriel said steeping out of the burnt out ring of holy oil not really wanting to get trapped again. She spent hours talking with the archangel only to find he seemed less then thrilled over the idea of having created a child. By the time he left Alex was left feeling disappointed and even more empty then she had been when she first came here. Now she came to the realization she had no way of getting back to the hotel. Steeping out of warehouse she was a little surprised to see Castiel standing outside seemingly waiting for her.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Alex asked bringing her hands up drying her cheeks from the few tears she had shed during her conversation with Gabriel.

"I'm here to make sure you make it home ok," Castiel whispered walking closer to her his hands slowly coming up brushing his hands along her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. He still knew he had to keep his distance from her but at the same time he knew from the way she looked that she needed some comfort. He knew the boys wouldn't be there so that would leave him. It seemed as soon as his hands touched her cheeks a few more tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes. Stepping closer his arms gently wrapped around her as she stepped closer to him. Castiel knew he should have kept his distance from her. To keep her safe. But at the same it felt like heaven holding her again. To have the soft scent of roses once more tickling his senses. Gabriel had said that the two of them had their roles to play and that was seemingly together. His hand slowly rose up gently brushing through her hair as he continued holding.

"Ok. I'm ready to back," Alex whispered looking up into his eyes she could see the softness in their depths. Leaning up her lips tried to find his as their body evaporated. The next thing she knew she was standing in the motel parking lot alone.


	15. Abandon all hope

((To all those who are interested there is a poll on my profile for who the next fanfic will be about))

Chapter 15: Abandon all hope

Tonight could very well be their last night on Earth. Now that the boys and Castiel had hunted down the colt tomorrow they would hunt down the devil and empty it in his face. Tonight though they were celebrating. Their last night and all of them where making sure to live it up. Leaning up from the refrigerator turning around she noticed Ellen and Jo sitting next to each other with Castiel sitting across from them. Even with what had happened with Gabriel the two of them had been as distance as before. Five full shot glasses set in a neat row in front of Castiel. Popping the top on her soda she started wondering the wisdom of teaching an angel a drinking game.

"All right, big boy," Ellen said leaning back having just finished one of her shots. The boys had filled her in on just about everything. Jo and Alex had been close growing up so both of them had been happy to hear there was someone that she was interested in.

"Well," Castiel said looking at the shot glasses. He didn't really understand but he was going to give it a try. Picking up the first shot glass he downed it quickly turning it over. The other four went down just as quickly. Looking up he noticed both Ellen and Jo looking at him strangely. "I think I'm starting to feel something," Castiel finally said feeling a very slight warmth in his body.

Bringing the bottle up to her lips Alex downed a little of the soda as she slowly moved over to Sam and Dean who where sitting at opposite sides of Bobby's desk, both with beer bottles. Plopping down beside Dean she picked up one of the weapons starting to clean it. They where going to need everything they had.

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam said looking over at Alex. He had been hoping that her and Castiel would have solved what ever problem that had been keeping them apart tonight.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never," Dean said feeling a heavy smack on his shoulder smiling over at her. He knew that look on her face that she didn't like what he had said to Sam.

"Thank you again for your continued support," Sam said smirking at Alex.

"You're welcome," Dean said bringing his beer bottle up as did Sam and Alex brought up her soda bottle. All three of them clanked their bottles together before taking a drink. "You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Sam said looking back seeing they where still trying to teach Castiel how to play a drinking game.

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this," Dean said pushing some papers at Sam. "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there,"

When the boys started their argument again about how it wouldn't be a good idea to have Sam come with them she slowly got up knowing she didn't want to sit around and hear it again. Walking to the table where The other three where sitting she slowly slid in beside Castiel feeling him tensing slightly at being around her. From the way everything had grown quite when she sat down Alex knew they had been talking about her. Something that made her feel far too uncomfortable. Just as she was about to get up and leave something else caught her attention and seemingly everyone else. Jo standing beside the refrigerator and Dean seemingly trying to lay one of his 'it might be our last night on earth' lines.

Everyone watched Jo leaning in for a kiss but stopping at the last moment. As much as she fought it Alex could feel the desire to do that to her blue eyed angel beside her. Since she sat down she could feel the warmth rolling off of him and from time to time she could feel his eyes on her. This really could be their last night on earth and she didn't want to spend it wondering if he still cared for her.

"No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self respect," Jo said dashing all of Dean's hope as she laughed turning around to leave.

"If you're into that kind of thing," Dean said finishing the last of the beer in his bottle.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner," Bobby yelled from his study making Alex almost want to groan. She knew what that meant. When ever there was a mission they where almost sure they where not going to live through her uncle would always have them lined up. Scooting her way to the edge of the seat she noticed Ellen giving Castiel a look she couldn't quite make out.

"Remember what I said," Ellen said shaking her finger slightly at Castiel before following Sam into study. She had just stood up when Castiel suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her path. She had been around him enough to know the look he got when there was something he wanted to say but couldn't find the right words. His hand slowly came up gently resting on her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"Come on you two," Bobby yelled once more breaking the moment that lay between them. She knew it had been ruined when his fingers left her cheek and he turned to head into the study. Slowly she fell into step behind him looking over his shoulders wondering where it all would have led if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken," She heard Ellen complaining as they entered the room.

"Hear, hear," Sam said watching the two of them coming in.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer," Bobby said as he finished fiddling with a camera on a tripod. Castiel and Alex took a spot on the end of the line up. When she came to her spot she felt Castiel moving closer soaking in the feeling of having him close to her again. Rolling his wheelchair back Alex couldn't help but fidget never have liked having her picture taken. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by," It seemed just as soon Bobby said that everyone was getting in position for the picture all of them smiling except for Castiel.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around," Ellen said shooting Alex a soft wink.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth," Castiel said as his hand slowly moved out slipping into hers as the smiles disappeared and the camera flashed. After that it seemed what ever jovial spirit that had been there had died away at the realization that this really could be their last night alive. Castiel's hand didn't leave hers as he looked over her soft features after the flash of the camera. To him there was no one who would ever be as beautiful. As everyone slowly filtered out of the room his hand remained in hers. He wasn't going to leave her this night. It wasn't until they where alone in the room that her eyes slowly moved up looking into his and he could feel his heart pounding heavier in his chest.

"I don't suppose you will tell me what's been going on with you lately," Alex asked feeling his hand squeezing hers a little harder as he stepped closer to her. She knew he probably wouldn't tell her anything but she liked the fact that he was showing her at least some tenderness. She had been missing future Castiel with how sweet and tender he was.

"Its nothing of importance," Castiel whispered as he gently brushed his hand over her cheek. Steeping closer his lips softly brushed over her forehead and that was where he stopped moving. His lips resting on her forehead and his hand interlaced with hers enjoying the softness of her touch. Slowly his free hand moved up brushing through her hair as he held her close to him. He should keep his distance from her but this really could be their last night alive and he didn't want to stay away from her. "I just want to hold you tonight," Castiel whispered knowing he didn't have any right to ask this of her but at the same time he didn't want to leave her. Before she had a chance to answer he spread his wings as both their bodies seemed to evaporate before reforming on her bed. The lights where off leaving just the two of them laying there in darkness. She would have every right to get up and leave. But when she moved closer her head resting on his chest he knew that she was going to stay with him.

When they reformed on the bed she almost welcomed the darkness and quietness. She loved everyone in the house but at the same time it was nice to have some peace and quite. She wanted to know why he was being distant but at the same time she wasn't going to fight any affection he was going to give her. Scooting up a little more she rested her head on his chest hearing the steady pounding of his heart in his chest. One hand slowly came up resting on his chest as her body moved close to him. "We can talk more when we get back tomorrow," Alex whispered feeling her eyes growing heavy from the comfort of having him close to her once more. She felt him nod as he seemed to settle into the same comfortable state of mind. Slowly her head rose as she slowly moved up a little more her fingers brushed over his cheek hearing him groaning slightly knowing that one touch had been something he had been missing. She wanted to feel his lips once more. Leaning down she gently pressed her lips against his feeling him pressing back. Gently her lips opened moving against his softly feeling the same small soft motion being returned before she leaned up softly breaking the kiss. "Good night Cas," she whispered softly to him before her head slowly lowered once more to his chest. As she lay there listening to the steady beating of his heart Alex could feel her eyes growing heavy. Sleep finally fully took her over when Castiel brought his hand up gently playing with her hair.

When they reformed on the bed Castiel soaked in the quite darkness that surrounded them. He knew it was selfish but for tonight if she was willing he would keep her all to himself. As she scooted up her head coming to rest on his chest Castiel felt his body relaxing on its own will. Feeling her body laying close to his was what he had been missing and for this one night he would be soaking it up as much as he could. He heard her say they could talk more when they got back tomorrow he would only nod his head softly. When he didn't feel the weight of her head on his chest Castiel slowly opened his eyes looking up into her beautiful features. Then came the feeling he had been missing. Her soft hand and fingers brushing over his cheek. Feeling that he melted as a groan slipped out of his lips. He had missed that one simple touch. He was so lost in that touch he was caught off guard feeling her lips pressing against her. He couldn't help but kiss her back missing that feeling. He returned the soft loving motions not wanting it to stop. When she broke the kiss so much of him wanted to follow her up kissing her back. He stayed quite as she lay back down resting her head on his chest. He would let her continue laying there as he slowly brought his hand up gently brushing through her hair playing with the locks. It was just like he remembered it. Soft and silky. The way it seemed to flow through his fingers was just like how he remembered it. Feeling her body growing heavier he couldn't help but smile softly knowing she was in a deep sleep. Even though she was asleep he continued playing with her hair through the night. Simply lifting a lock letting it slid between his fingers before picking up a different one.

Last nights sleep had been the most restful she had since she came back. The ride to the small now seemingly abandoned town had been quite. Even though she rode with Ellen, Jo and Castiel it had been a quite ride. She was going to get them through this and she was going to get some answers from Castiel later tonight. Looking out the window she saw the missing posters tacked to telephone poles. Looking ahead of them she couldn't help but laugh seeing Sam and Dean ahead of them with their cell phones out the windows looking for a signal. As they pulled up she could tell from the look on their face seeing from the looks on their face that they didn't have any signal on the phones.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked from the open window. She was right. The place was far too empty. Something really wasn't right here.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody," Dean said before driving off heading further down the street. As Ellen parked Alex was happy to be able to get out and stretch her legs. She never had been one who enjoyed being cooped up for too long. As soon as she heard the engin being turned off Alex had the door open and was out. Looking back she noticed Jo looking at Castiel who was still sitting in the back seat.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" Jo asked straightening up turning around only to be stopped by Castiel.

"Of course I have," Castiel said standing outside the car and Alex couldn't help but smile. Her smile though slowly faded as she watched him look around.

"What is it, Cas?" Ellen asked the concern clear in her voice.

"This town's not empty," Castiel said catching her attention. Slowly Alex turned looking down where they had driven from seeing something she hadn't really been expecting. The town that had been empty moments before where now filled with dozens of old white men in suits, all standing still, attention fixed on something in the distance.

"Oh wow," Alex whispered seeing what had caught Castiel's attention.

"Reapers," Castiel said looking around knowing this wasn't good. His eyes slowly turned to Alex seeing she was seeing what he was as well even if she wouldn't know what it meant.

"Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked looking between the two angelic beings.

"Yea Ellen. Way more than one," Alex whispered stepping around the vehicle moving a little closer to Castiel.

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here," Castiel said before starting to walk off. Alex looked back at Ellen and Jo. She wanted to go with him but at the same time she didn't feel right leaving them here by themselves. It wasn't until Ellen nodded in his direction that Alex would move quickly catching up with her angel who had paused looking at the nearest reaper who ignored him. His eyes quickly moved back to her clearly not happy she was with him. "You should go back," Castiel said continuing down the street a little.

"Jo has Ellen. Sam has Dean," Alex said noticing the reaper inside a building who turned away from the window. Just as Castiel spread his wings to moved into the building Alex spread hers appearing beside him. "And you have me," Alex said looking into his eyes knowing she wasn't going to leave him.

"Alright but be careful," Castiel whispered as they headed down the corridor entering the room at the end a little ahead of her.

"Hello, Brother," A cold voice spoke sending a shiver down Alex's spine as a blinding white light flooded the area around them. Hearing that voice Alex stopped dead in her tracks looking into the room seeing for the most part it was dark. The only light that one could talk about was the soft flickering of fire light. From her spot in the hallway she could see Castiel standing in the center of a ring of fire.

Castiel stood in the ring of fire already knowing it was the fire caused by holy oil. The only known way to catch an angel. Looking around the room he noticed the only other person in the room and his heart sank. He could feel Alex still in the hallway as the very real fear of what Lucifer could do to her.

"Lucifer," Castiel spoke the words lowly and coldly. He could only hope Alex would take the warning and leave while she was still unnoticed.

"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters," Lucifer commented from his little perch. He already knew there was one more to catch in his little web. Right now she stayed just out of his reach. He knew her and he knew his fathers plans for her. He also knew his own plans for her.

"I came alone," Castiel lied which felt odd for him.

"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile," Lucifer said content for the moment to let the poor little angel think his pet had escaped his knowing.

"Yes," Castiel said feeling that she hadn't moved. He almost wanted to scream at her to run. To escape. To go before the devil captured her.

"What was that like?" Lucifer asked trying not to smile. He knew these two and he was going to have his fun with them. They where his fathers love story and he was going to keep them from going any further. He could sense the secrets between them and he knew what buttons to push.

"Um. Slow. Confining," Castiel said looking around. His eyes moved back to her for a few seconds before looking around again. He wanted her to run. To be free.

"What a peculiar thing you are," Lucifer said watching the small angels eyes finally falling on him. He could see the confusion on his features. He knew what was causing it. His vessel was breaking down and he could feel it. His face showed to many would look like burns.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" Castiel asked knowing he would never leave his vessel in such a state.

"Yes. Um, Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so-" Lucifer started but what every he was going to say was cut off by the little angel that rested in the circle of holy fire.

"You," Castiel started as he stepped forward. Intending to get in Lucifer's face, but stopped short the fire separating them. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you,"

"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels," Lucifer spoke smoothly and coldly.

"You really have to ask?" Castiel said knowing that even though he had rebelled he had done it out of the purest of reasons. For love.

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine? You rebelled for that little half breed and you still haven't enjoyed yourself. I could make sure no one ever bothered the two of you again," Lucifer said feeling the one who had been sneaking around in the hallway drawing a little closer.

"I'll die first," Castiel promised feeling much to his horror she was drawing closer to them.

"I suppose you will," Lucifer said slowly standing walking closer to the door smirking ever so slightly. He moved in front of the door making sure the little half breed could see him. "But what about your little half breed? Will you see her die again?" Lucifer asked turning around looking into the darkness of the hallway feeling the panic of the angel behind him.

Alex had been watching and listening from the hallway just waiting for a chance to jump in a free Castiel from the ring of holy fire. She wasn't going to leave him there alone. She stayed in the shadows watching him standing in the ring of fire talking to someone that she couldn't see yet. She had only been able to catch small parts of the conversation. She watched silently as another person walked between her can Castiel. She could see from the glow pouring off of him that he was an angel of some kind. Taking a few steps back she watched the unknown figure steeping closer to the doorway.

"Why don't you come on inside and join us," The figure spoke looking into the darkness. He knew that she was there and he knew that he would be able to lure her out with out having to put hardly any effort. When there didn't come any answer or any sign that she was going to move he couldn't help but smirk slightly. Raising his hand towards the angel behind him his fingers spread. As he slowly closed his fingers the circle of fire surrounding Castiel would slowly start to shrink. He was her greatest weakness and he would be the means that he would use to trap her. "I suggest you hurry. This ring can only get so small before your little angel dies,"

Alex watched the ring of fire around Castiel grow smaller and smaller. Before she knew it her footsteps where leading her forward towards the room and her angel that would die unless she handed herself over to him. As she slowly entered the room she saw The circle of fire around Castiel had gone back to its original size. Steeping into the room she slowly moved away from the other angel looking into the blue eyes of his seeing the concern showing in their depths. It seemed as soon as she entered the room the oppression of the unknown creature was almost over powering. Turning slowly she looked at the other angel seeing something was wrong with his vessel. The burns over his face looked painful and she felt bad for his vessel knowing some angel's choice to ride their vessels hard and heavy.

"Who are you?" Alex asked looking the new angel in the eyes. She could feel the tension rolling off of Castiel in waves. He didn't want her beyond the obvious reason that had made him so distant here lately.

"I'm the one you've spent your life being afraid of. The creature that you always through was lurking in the shadows," Lucifer said slowly walking towards her not in a hurry and not appearing too threatening. "My name is Lucifer and I have been interested in meeting you," He said seeing a spark of fear crossing over her features.

"So your the one the boys set free," Alex said matching his steeps. For everyone he took forward she would take one back. She didn't want to be any closer to this angel then she already was. She knew he was the devil and she knew he was evil.

"I'm afraid so," Lucifer said finally stopping his approach towards her. "You have the wrong idea about me," He said keeping his voice soft and almost gentle sounding. "I'm here to help you,"

"Don't listen to him," Castiel spoke moving as close as he could to the edge of the fire feeling even more trapped then he had been before. He wanted to be free. He wanted to catch her and take her far away from this. He watched her looking into his eyes with concern knowing the only reason she had come in here was to protect him. Once more he had put her in danger.

"You really shouldn't listen to him either. He has been lying to you from the very beginning," Lucifer spoke enjoying how her eyes quickly snapped back to him with a accusatory look.

"You're lying," Alex almost growled out the words as her eyes narrowed. She knew he was the devil and in turn he lied to turn away the faithful.

"I would never lie to you," Lucifer said keeping his voice soft with her. "I will always tell you the truth. I bet he never told you about the memories from his grace. They where his memories,"

"You're lying. There would be no way he could remember me growing up. Angel's where not allowed to come down to earth during that time," Alex said standing her ground against him.

"One angel was. Only one. Because he was the guardian angel of a very special child. The only half breed to have been born in thousands of years," Lucifer said seeing in her eyes that she believed him on some level. "Just ask him your self if you don't believe me," He said just as her mouth opened to speak.

"Cas, tell him hes full of crap," Alex said looking back at Castiel not prepared for the look on his handsome features. She knew a guilty look even on an angel. "Cas?" Alex asked feeling her shoulders falling slightly at the though that it was true. When he didn't answer that only proved to her even more that Lucifer really was telling the truth. "Cas? Is what he is saying the truth? Where you really my guardian angel? Where those memories really from you?"

"I was and still am," Castiel said feeling her eyes boring into him. He knew he should have told her when he first came down here.

The news that the only man she had feelings for was her guardian angel. He had been there with her through her whole life. Watched her since she was a baby. Knowing he had been watching even during those times that she though she was alone. All the very private and personal moments in her life he had been watching her. He knew her better then anyone in existence and it was something he hadn't bothered to mention to her. Some part of her was angry at him for not telling her. She could understand when they just first met but not after they had grown close to each other. There where so many things she wanted to say and she knew she did but it seemed every time she tried to speak her mind went blank. More then anything she felt hurt that he hadn't told her. All she could do was stand there looking into his blue eyes.

"See I wasn't lying to you," She suddenly heard a voice whispering into her ear as she felt a hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She knew all to well who it was. "He's been there with you your whole life and now he choices to ignore you," Lucifer whispered as he looked past her to Castiel who seemed to be growing madder with each passing minute. "I know what you've been wanting. I know who you have been thinking about. I know where you've been wanting to go," He said feeling her body tensing slightly. His eyes had never left Castiel and he could see Castiel's anger quickly mixing with curiosity. Leaning up he slowly walked around her standing closer to the edge of the fire. "But then there are things that she hasn't told you either. Not that she has much of a chance,"

Castiel had been forced to watch the devil whispering in her ear. He hadn't been planing on telling her that he was her guardian angel. That he had been watching her since she was still in her mother. That he had been watching out over her. When Lucifer spoke about there being someone who she had been thinking about, who she had been wanting. When he said there had been things that she hadn't told him this caught his attention.

"See I have his attention now. I don't see why you think its that hard," Lucifer whispered standing up as he stepped behind her his hands coming to rest on her small shoulders. He couldn't help but smirk knowing that he was interfering with his fathers plan for the two of them. By the time he was done with them they would be at each others throats. "She has only told you part of what she went threw," Lucifer whispered stepping back behind Alex blocking her voice and her movements. There was no way he was going let her interrupt this. Looking back at Castiel he could see that he knew he was blocking her. Lucifer couldn't help but smirk softly. "Do you know she gave it up? While she was away someone took her virginity and we know it wasn't you. For a whole week she was playing around with someone," He whispered as he reached down gently brushing his fingers through her hair.

Alex felt her body being held still and her voice was kept from her. She knew it was Lucifer only an archangel could block her power like he was. Even though future Castiel had reassured her more then one time that it would be alright. That past him would understand this wasn't how she wanted him to find out. She was forced to stay still as the devil continued talking behind her. True she hadn't told anyone what all she had been through but she didn't want the boys or Bobby to know what she had done. She watched Castiel feel a few tears starting to well up in her eyes. She watched silently in horror as Lucifer told him she had slept with someone with out telling him that it was him broke her heart seeing the deep pain resting in the depths of those blue eyes. She could feel her heart continuing breaking as she looked into his eyes seeing the pain continuing to grow as he slowly looked down. She knew more then likely he though it was someone else when the truth was far from. Finally she could feel a tear rolling out heading down her cheek. Just when she felt like she couldn't take anymore she could feel Lucifer turning her around to face him. As much as she tried to fight it she found herself looking into his eyes. She wanted to flinch and pull away as he reached up drying her tears.

"You have nothing to cry about," He whispered soothing her. "He could have had the same but he choice willingly to distances himself from you. You didn't do anything wrong by taking comfort where you could find it. He doesn't want you anymore. But we both know who would," Lucifer whispered as he leaned down whispering in her ear as he looked back at Castiel seeing the hurt and anger rising up in him. He was going to have fun with these two and maybe get what he wanted from her. "I could do it for you. You wouldn't have to dream about him any more, wouldn't have to remember what it was like to be with him. You could stay there with him for the rest of your life and not be bothered by anyone. I could send you there. You could feel what it was like being touched by him again. To be with him again," Lucifer whispered as he continued looking into his eyes. "All I ask for you is let me turn you back to being human. Let me do this and you could have your love back. The two of you could be happy from now on," Lucifer said as he leaned back once more looking into her eyes. "All you have to do is say yes and you would never have to be worried about feeling alone ever again,"

It seemed as soon as he spoke those words her voice came back. As much as she hated to admit it for a few minutes she seriously considered his offer. She wanted to be back with him. To feel the affection he so willingly offered. Still she wanted her Cas. His inability to get references, his confusion over human things. That was the Cas that had won her heart. "Go back to your cage. No deal," Alex spoke coldly and lowly watching a smirk crossing his lips.

"Maybe I asked you a little to soon. I'll give you some more time to think on my offer. And trust me. You will say yes to me," Lucifer said keeping that smirk on his lips. "Now over there I don't need to remind you what I can do," He said motioning towards a separate circle of holy oil he had prepaid for her. He watched silently as she stepped into the circle before he ignited it tapping her as well. Slowly he returned to his preach feeling his vessel starting to wear down a little more.

Slowly Alex looked around the small circle of fire that held her captive. There is was a very small crate close to the center that she quickly made into a make shift chair. She made sure to keep her back to Lucifer hatting what he had done. For a while she was content watching the flames dancing around her. Slowly looking over at Castiel she wasn't surprised to see he wasn't looking at her. She could only guess what was going through his mind right now. Slowly her eyes drifted back to the floor wishing they where anywhere but here. Her eyes continued looking up to him from time to time finding that his posture and position never changed. He never looked over in her direction. Only continued looking out the door leading out into the hallway. It seemed even Lucifer was content now to sit in silence and watch them. The oppressing silence continued on for about half and hour before Alex couldn't take it any more. Standing slowly she could feel Lucifer's eyes on her just as soon as she moved. Walking towards the only part of her circle that was close to his. As she approached him it almost hurt her when his eyes didn't even turn to look at her. She didn't care what the devil would say she wanted to talk to him. She missed him so much right now.

"Cas," Alex whispered his name softly seeing him remain still for a few minutes before his head lowered and he finally looked back to her. As soon as she looked into those blue eyes she could see a pain close to what she had seen in the Castiel of the future. "I know what it seems like but please you have to believe me," She started though her words where quickly cut off by Lucifer's cold laugh filling the room.

"He hasn't looked at you and still you keep trying to get him to notice you. When you will understand he doesn't want you like the other one does," Lucifer said watching her eyes turn to him filled with hate and anger. His smile only grew when he watched Castiel turning away from her again. As Alex turned back to Castiel she had her answer about being able to talk to him when she noticed he had turned away from her.

"I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" Meg asked as she entered the room looking over the two captured angelic beings. For some reason he had wanted these two himself and wanted them alive. Alex's eyes watched the demon entering the room feeling her anger growing. She hated those things for all the trouble they had caused them over the years. Looking back into Castiel's eyes for a few seconds that they moved to her she could see he was as worried about the others as she was.

"Leave them alone," Lucifer said looking back between the two of them enjoying the tension between the two of them. Almost everything lay bare before them.

"I – I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we -," Meg started wanting to kill the brothers right away. They where trouble incarnate and leaving them alive was a big mistake.

"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason," Lucifer mused drawing closer to the demon that had served him well so far. Reaching up he gently stroked her face watching as her contentment showing. What the little creature didn't know was he was planning on killing off the whole lot of them just as soon as he achieved his goals. Alex watched almost sickened at the display between the two of them. Castiel knew he had to get out of here. Had to get Alex out of here before she said yes to the devil. He knew what it would mean for all of them. Looking around his eyes finally fell on a pipe bolted to the wall as an idea started forming in his mind of how get them out of here. "Well, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" He knew Castiel wouldn't change his mind. He had always been far too much of a good and faithful angel.

"I would rather die first," Castiel said lowly his anger growing and his worry for Alex.

"Your choice," Lucifer said as he took a few steps away from Castiel his eyes slowly turning to Alex as his smile only grew. "How about you? You know that he will never want you like you want him too. There is only one place you will find that. All you have to do is say yes and I will give him back to you,"

Even though he didn't want to Castiel found himself watching her wondering what her answer would be. For the first time he didn't know what her answer would be. Reluctantly his eyes moved up to hers and in an instant he wished he hadn't. Through it wouldn't be apparent to anyone else it was crystal clear to him. She wanted to say yes. The realization hit him hard. Who ever it was that she had been with had made enough of an impression that she was wanting to say yes. If Lucifer kept pushing eventually she would give in. Nephilim's where walking power plants in the angelic wold. She could easily supply Lucifer with more then enough power to kill even the strongest of angels. If she allowed him to drain her powers. From the look in her eyes she seemed willing to allow this to happen and Castiel knew he couldn't allow this to happen.

"No," Alex whispered as she looked the devil in the eye. She could feel Castiel looking at her but her eyes remained on the devil. She couldn't look at him right now feeling so much guilt over how she was feeling. She wanted to say yes. To give up hunting and a cold lover to live out a life where she knew love and passion daily. How could she face her angel when she was feeling that way? Still she wasn't going to put them in that position. She had been sent back to this time for a reason.

"Still need more time I see," Lucifer said as his he slowly brought his hand up watching as the fire surrounding her slowly faded away into nothing. "For now you're going to come with me and you're going to behave yourself. If you don't he will die and it won't be pleasant," He watched almost satisfied as she slowly stepped out of the circle. Alex's eyes only drifted back to Castiel for a few seconds seeing for the first time his face was unreadable. She felt her footsteps slowly stopping wanting to see some kind of comfort or reassurance from him. Something beyond the blank, cold unreadable look he was giving her now. Her lips had just parted to speak to him when she felt a strong hand tightly gripping her arm as she was lead away from the room. Her eyes remained on the doorway as Lucifer continued pulling her along outside of the building and towards the outskirts of town. It wasn't until they where a few blocks away that her eyes finally moved from the direction she knew Castiel was to look back at the one who was holding them both captive. As soon as her eyes laid on him she almost could see that he knew that she was looking at him. His eyes slowly turned back towards her as that same sick smile crossed over his lips.

"Still thinking about him?" Lucifer asked as they continued heading out of town making her wonder for the first time where they where headed.

"That's none of your business," Alex hissed lowly hating the man who walked with her for the pain he had caused Castiel.

"He won't even be that Castiel that you met on your little trip. Never be that loving. Never be that passionate. This will continue on and on until you say yes to me," Lucifer spoke as he spotted the townspeople all possessed and all standing in the field.

"So you're the one behind it," Alex yelled as she tried to yank her arm free only to find his grip on her was like steel. Even though he knew she had no way of overpowering him she continued fighting against him up until she heard a cold cruel laugh filling the air around them.

"You give the devil too much credit," He said with a smirk on his lips. "I haven't effected Castiel in the least. Not even nudged him in one direction or the other. What you have been seeing is all him,"

She hadn't released it until then that her angel was being cold to her out of his own will. Her thoughts where broken as she saw the people of the town and the dark glow around them telling her they where all possessed. All except for a small group of women, childreen and older folks who where huddled together. The sounds of sobbing and crying filling the air around them.

"What are you going to do with them?" Alex asked as he lead her towards the front of the group. Now she really was worried. Not only for her and Castiel but now for the people in this town.

"They are here to help," Lucifer said as he looked back at her tightening her grip on her a little tighter. "Alright boys," Lucifer said watching as the able bodied men starting to gather the women and children into the center of the field. The crying and screaming picked up and he could feel her tensing slightly.

"Let them go. Or else," Alex said as her eyes boring holes into the archangel that was holding her captive. She knew she had to stay in line to keep Castiel safe but she couldn't stand by and watch what ever he was going to do to them.

"You could stop all of this," Lucifer whispered to her looking over at the ring of crying people. "All you have to do is say yes and I will leave them alone,"

"Why do you need me to say yes. What is in it for you?" Alex asked looking past at him at the people who where being surrounded by demons. She could have slain them all. She felt the power inside her to be able to do it. But she knew as soon as she did he would kill Castiel. The fact that he wanted and was pushing for her to say yes told her there was something more to what he was wanting her to do. Her eyes slowly moved back to him seeing a almost sicking smile forming on his lips.

"You don't know how special you are do you?" Lucifer asked seeing she kept looking back at the people who where being surrounded. "If you where to say yes you could save these people and little Sammy as well. You have so much power inside you. Enough I could sustain this vessel. I wouldn't need Sam to say yes. So, Alex," Lucifer whispered his hand slowly coming up softly brushing over her cheek watching her trying to pull away. "Say yes. Save these innocent souls and the person you see as your baby brother from the devil. This is a limited time offer tell I count to three. So what do you say Alex. Ready to be the hero to the unwashed masses? One...two,"

Alex's mind raced with everything he was telling her. She could save Sam and all these people and be happy with a Castiel that wanted her. One that would show her everyday that he cared for her. But that would mean giving him her power. There would be no telling what he could do with that. She wanted to say yes but at the same time she knew she couldn't. The risk was to high. But she couldn't stand by and watch him kill all these people. Her mind raced with everything as she stood there looking at all the people who she could save. As she heard him starting to count down her mind went blank. When he reached two A massive explosion from behind them caught her attention as she looked back seeing the night sky being light up when she heard him say three. The next thing that reached her ears was the roar of a fire and voices screaming out in pain for a second. Looking back she saw the circle where the women and children had been standing was now nothing more then a smoldering pile of ashes. She had failed to save them. The realization hit her hard as she stood there feeling numb even when the devil let go of her arm.

"Excuse me hun. Need to take care of something real quick," Lucifer said as he picked up the shovel starting to fill in the hole. Alex stayed still thinking about everyone who had died because she hadn't given in to what she really wanted. "Oh and if you change your mind the offer is still open,"

All Alex could so was stand there looking blankly ahead of her at the pile of ashes that had once been people she could have saved. She wanted to break down and cry but she could get her body to move. All she could do was stand there and look ahead of her.

"Hey," Sam yelled finally snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked back seeing Sam quickly approaching the two of them. With every step he took he was readying a shotgun. Alex almost wanted to run up and hug him but every motion stopped when she heard the shovel being dropped. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really," Lucifer said looking over true vessel hungrily. Just like the little half breed behind him Sam would say yes.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you," Dean said sneaking up behind him the colt pointed point blank at his forehead. At once Alex could feel her heart leap knowing she wasn't alone right now. "So suck it," The sound of the colt being fired echoed through the air causing her to jump. She watched almost happily as Lucifer collapsed. Running up to Sam her arms quickly wrapped around his neck happy to see her brothers. When the normal feeling of his arms hugging her back didn't she slowly looked back seeing none of the men where do anything. Slowly her eyes moved back to Lucifer watching in horror as he inhaled before shifting position.

"Owww...," Lucifer whined before he stood both her and Sam looking horrified. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer asked seconds before his fist flew out punching Dean so hard it send his body flying into a nearby tree. His body landed and it was clear he was out. Alex's arms slowly moved from around Sam as Lucifer turned back to the two of them. "Now, where were we?"

"Ah yes that's right," Lucifer said with a twisted smile on his lips. "Alex change your mind yet?"

"Go back to hell," Alex hissed out as she looked back into his eyes.

"Don't feel too bad, Sam There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done," Lucifer said smirking as he knelt down picking up the shovel moving two scoops of dirt. Both her and Sam rushed over to Dean. Alex watched Sam checking his pulse relived to see that he was still alive. Looking back she saw him leaning on the shovel looking back at the three of them. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Slowly her and Sam stood up both of them looking over the creature that was out for the both of them. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen," Sam spoke with more convection in his voice then she had been talking to him. Sam continued glaring at the angel that wanted to jump in his skin. The though was horrifying to him. Both of them watched as Lucifer went back to filling in his hole. Only Alex knowing what went into that hole of his. Kneeling down Alex gently pressed a couple of her fingers against Dean's neck making sure he was still among the living. She was worried about him.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit," Lucifer said as he continued shoveling the ashes around before his eyes moved back to Alex. "Just like I know that you will end up saying yes to me as well. With the both of you I could do so much,"

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out," Sam growled out know going to let anyone jump into his body. He had his fill with being jerked around with demons, he sure as hell wasn't going to be jerked around by the one that created them.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent up rage. I'm gonna need it," Lucifer said smirking slightly seeing Sam visibly calming himself. Alex's eyes finally moved from Dean who was still out to the men who where still standing there doing nothing. Slowly standing she leaned over whispering to him softly.

"Sam we need to get out of here. We need to get to Castiel before this guy does something to him," Alex whispered softly to him even though things where turning south between them she was still worried about him. The though of keeping him safe was the only thing that was keeping her from lashing out.

"Working on it," Sam whispered back to her before turning his attention back to Lucifer. "What did you do? What did you do to this town,"

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able bodied man," Lucifer said spreading the ashes around a little more.

"And the rest of them?" Sam asked watching a visible shiver coming from Alex. Sam watched as Lucifer paused before looking back at the two of them.

"She know," Lucifer said motioning towards Alex. "In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you much think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand. After all she could have stopped this whole thing,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked not touching on the subject that Lucifer seemed to think Alex could have stopped him. They watched as once more Lucifer dropped the shovel watching as a puff of human ask drifted up in the air.

"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, And Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would," Lucifer said before turned to his hole and chants before slowly turning to his demons. Both her and Sam turned back to Dean knowing they where going to have to get him up and going if they where going to get out of here. "Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls,"

Finally Dean stirred starting to coming back around. "Dean just take it slow," Alex whispered moving behind him slowly starting to help him up. Now all they had to do was get Castiel and they could get out of here.

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls," The demons repeated all in unison making it sound even more creepy.

"To complete this tribute," Lucifer instructed them.

"To complete this tribute," the demon's repeated. One by one the demons flashed gold and fell over dead. As soon as they dropped dead she could see the darkness around them fading knowing even the demons inside them where dead. All three of them knelled there staring at the sight.

"What? They're just demons," Lucifer said looking back at the three of them.

Castiel had watched her leave and as much as he fought it he was worried about her. There had been no sign or sound other then a massive explosion. He was still alive which told him for now she was playing along with him. His hand which hung at his side slowly moved as he watched a bolt on the pipe in the wall spinning slowly. He was going to get out of her and find her. Hopefully before she said yes to the devil and doomed them all.

"You seem pleased," Castiel commented to the demon Meg who had been left here seemingly to watch over him.

"we're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven just as soon as he drains that little slut of you're s. We're going to heave, Clarence," Meg said sounding even more smug then she had before.

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley," Castiel said his eyes only moving to Meg for a few seconds before looking back at the door seeing her move. His plan was working. He was going to get out of here one way or the other.

"You don't know Crowley," Meg said walking around the circle of fire that held the angel.

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all," Castiel said trying everything he could think of to push her buttons.

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine-mine walks the Earth," Meg snapped finally moving into the spot where he needed her to be. A quick twist of his hand and the bolt flew free as the pipe fell free from the wall. Everything worked just as he pictured it was it slammed Meg through the fire into his arms. Just as soon as he felt her body his hand flew up to her forehead fully expecting to hear the pain filled scream as another demon died. But nothing happened. Instead of a pain filled scream all he heard was her laughter.

"You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap? Meg hissed her voice dripping with acid.

"I can do this," Castiel spoke in a low voice as he leaned in closer as if to kiss her but in his mind and heart he knew there would only be one that he would never want to kiss. His arms moved quickly as he threw her down across the fire finally hearing the scream from the demon he had been looking for. Quickly he walked out across her back heading for the one his lips truly wished to kiss even after everything that had happened.

Lucifer eyes never seemed to leave the mass grave he had created. Sam stared at Lucifer while Dean glanced between them. All Alex could do was look down at the ground knowing that she could have stopped that mass grave from happening. Suddenly the ground started to rumble letting them know Death was on the way. The sudden rush of warmth was almost a blessed feeling as her eyes shot up seeing Castiel had appeared next to Sam and Deana holding a finger to his lips. It seemed only a few seconds later and they where standing outside the impala. "We need to leave. Now," Castiel said looking to Alex almost telling her that it would be up to her to get them out of here. Closing her eyes she focused on the familiar warm welcoming house of her uncle's house. The more she concentrated on the house she could feel them all starting to move closer to her uncils house. Just as they where about to become solid once more she could feel something trying to pull them back. What ever it was it was strong. Strong enough to halt their movement. Baring down she focused more and more of her power on freeing them. She kept diving down deeper and deeper and into the well of power she seemed to have to draw from. Just as suddenly as they all stopped they all reformed just outside her uncles house.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked his hand reaching out as he tried to brace himself against the Impala feeling it was warmer then normal. It felt like they had been dipped in the center of the sun. Looking back at Sam he saw he was shaking just about as bad as he was. Slowly his eyes moved to Alex seeing she covered in sweat and looked flushed.

"I think I'm going to be pass out," Alex said feeling her head spinning. She knew she delved deeper into her power then she ever had before. "I'll be in my room," Alex whispered as she slowly started heading towards the house. The boys where not that far behind followed slowly by Castiel that had finally made up his mind about what he was going to have to do to keep her safe. He was sure he would be able to get the boys on his side. Castiel stopped just outside the door knowing she was going to be mad at him. But at the same time he knew he wouldn't lose her again and she wouldn't say yes to Lucifer. Taking a small breath he slowly walked into house hearing the broadcast from the tv.

"Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area," the tv announced being the only thing that was making noise. Slowly walking into the living room he quickly spotted the boys and Bobby gathered around the fireplace. In Bobby's hand a copy of the photograph taken earlier. "Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering," Castiel watched silently as Bobby leaned forward and dropped the picture into the flames. All four of them watching it burn.

Castiel watched silently as the photo burn away to ashes thinking about how he was going to phrase this to the boys and to Bobby. But he knew that he was going to have to tell them. Even if it meant admitting for the first time even to himself that he had lost her to someone else. "We need to talk," Castiel finally said watching them turn their eyes towards him. He had it all though out until the three of them where looking at him like that. "There is something else Lucifer is looking for. Something that if he can get it won't matter if Sam says yes or not," Castiel said figuring that would be the best place to start.

"What is he looking for?" Sam asked interested that there was something else beside him that Lucifer had his eye on.

"Alex," Castiel revealed feeling a little guilty for doing this but he wasn't going to lose her again. He could see from the look of weary surprise on their features that they didn't want to believe what he had said. "In angelic terms she is a walking powerhouse. He needs her permission to take her power but if he does get it. He won't need Sam anymore. Any vessel will serve,"

"Then we don't have to worry about it because Alex will never say yes to that bastered," Dean said as he sunk down on the seat that had served as the staging area for a drinking game just a few night ago. Before he let Ellen and Jo down.

"You didn't see the look in her eyes," Castiel said remembering all to well that time trapped watching how she wanted to say yes even then. "He's offering her something she wants. Something she almost said yes to," Castiel said his hands hanging by his side as he watched Sam taking a seat opposite Dean. Bobby sat in his wheel chair looking surprised.

"Must have been one hell of an offer," Dean finally said breaking the silence that had settled into the room.

"It was," Was all Castiel would say about it even though he knew they would push him for more.

"What the hell was he offering her?" Sam asked wondering what someone could offer her that would let her to have her turn her back on them. Them and Alex had been together since they where children and she had always been there for them. He couldn't picture anything she could be tempted away from them with. She had always stuck close to them and Bobby. From the look on Castiel's face he knew what it was that she was being tempted with. Sam watched as the fallen angel's head sunk slightly as he looked close to what he had looked like when they had lost her.

"To send her somewhere," Castiel admitted feeling the hurt welling up in his heart once more. He couldn't lose her again. Not again. The first time had almost killed him and he knew the second time would finish the job. Still he wasn't sure if knowing that someone else had won her heart wasn't going to do the same job. He didn't want to tell them what he had learned but he knew it would help them understand how strong the pull on her was. "To someone else," Castiel admitted hating the feeling of having to say them but not as much as what he said next. "To someone who she gave herself to while she was away," The look that crossed over the three of them was nothing short of total shock.

"Wait. Gave herself to. As in...," Dean started not able to finish the sentence as his mind went numb from shock.

"Give herself. Physically. From what I could gather multiple times," Castiel finally admitted knowing that it was true. Still he didn't want to linger on this subject. "As you can guess the offer would be tempting for her. Tempting enough that if he got her alone long enough she would say yes,"

"Then what do you suggest?" Dean asked seeing from the look on Castiel's face that he had his mind made up and no one was going to change that. He knew that Castiel was going to do something and there would be no talking him out of it. The angel had tunnel vision when it came to some things.

"We keep her hidden until this comes to an end," Castiel said knowing now they would have to find a way to kill the devil for her sake. "That way Lucifer will never find her," He whispered knowing above all that they had to keep her safe. It didn't matter if the boys or Bobby gave their blessing for this. It was something that was going to happen regardless. He was going to keep her safe this time.

"Come on," Bobby said his anger growing over the though that though she was going to betray them all by taking sides with the devil. "We all know this is a load of crap,"

"Wither you think that 'this is a load of crap'. This is going to happen. I will put up barriers to keep her here and keep her hidden. All you can do is make her stay as comfortable as possible," Castiel whispered seconds before he vanished leaving the three of them alone to wonder.

Alex woke late the next morning her body still feeling week from the fight with Lucifer to get them home. Slowly sitting up her head continued to swim but at the same time it felt good knowing they where home. As her mind slowly started to clear she couldn't help but notice that it was almost too silent. Slowly standing she had to grip the wall to keep from falling to her knees. As she slowly made her way out of her room what awaited her in the living room was the last thing she had been expecting. The room which was usually flooded with light was now dark. Looking around the walls it looked like all the windows and doors had vanished. "Uncil Bobby?" Alex yelled even if it was a little weakly.

"Yea I know. Talk to Cas it was his idea. Apparently you can't leave,"


End file.
